The Saiyan Pilgrimage
by MegaBob452
Summary: Five years have passed since Goku gave his life to protect the Earth, and he is given a mission from the Grand Kai. Return to the living realm on a distant planet, one that spans the divide between the living and the dead, and put an end to the steady stream of death and destruction that has plagued it for a thousand years. Here, on the planet known as Spira, this is his story.
1. Dead Saiyan Walking

" _This is my story…"_

" _Well…"_

" _More like my Epilogue…"_

Chapter 1: Dead Saiyan Walking

The afterlife wasn't so bad.

Here one had limitless time to do whatever one pleased, so long as one enjoyed doing it. For most it was an unending reunion with those that had died before them, who in turn welcomed those that followed them in death. There was also no need for one to concern oneself with worldly essentials, unless one wanted to take part in worldly pleasures such as eating or drinking, among other things. It was a paradise unlike any in the world of the living, so long as one had been good enough to earn such an eternal pleasure and happy content.

After five years in this place, Goku was getting bored.

Sure the endless feasts and epic fights with long dead heroes had been fun, for the first two years after dying at the hands of Cell. Now it was getting repetitive fighting the same people again and again, long after knowing all their moves and tricks by heart. Even the fights with Pikkon, the most formidable opponent Goku had found here, were losing their appeal after being done countless times. And while the flow of new dead guys into the afterlife was as strong as ever, very few if any of them were on the same level as Goku to provide a new friendly challenge.

Even the simple pleasures of training his body to reach new heights was getting old, having long since reached the level of power Gohan had achieved during the Cell Games. As the years went by Goku experienced diminishing returns with training, acquiring less and less additional power with each successive training session. Without some drastic change in his training regimen or discovering an even higher transformation, he knew he wasn't going to get much higher than the Ascended Super Saiyan, or a Super Saiyan 2 as he started to call it.

So Goku broadened his horizons.

Having been living, for lack of a better term, on the world of the Grand Kai, Goku got to see all the various people that came to see the overseer of the afterlife. One day a group of recently deceased aliens had arrived, wishing to pay their respects to the Grand Kai. Goku had sensed something curiously odd about them, their energies being equal and perfectly in sync with each other. Goku introduced himself to the aliens and they got along quite well, and Goku enjoyed the time spent learning all about the Metamorans.

"Fu…"

In time they told Goku about the pinnacle of Metamoran techniques, the ability for two of their kind to combine into a single superior warrior. A series of poses were required to make it happen, and when the final pose had the two participants touching the results were extraordinary. This technique was how the Metamorans dealt with threats far more powerful than themselves, by fusing themselves into stronger warriors capable of fighting off the threat, and when it was over the warriors split apart to resume their normal lives until the next threat came.

"…sion."

The technique only required the participants to be of similar size and power, as well as capable of performing the poses in synch with each other. The Metamorans were especially suited for this, having near identical bodies and a knack for precise motion control. There was very little variety amongst them, and so this technique was basic education for their species. To the eyes of a Metamoran most other species were baffling with their customization, finding the sheer variety of forms in a single alien species to be utterly bizarre.

"HA!"

So teaching the technique had been a cultural experience for both Saiyan and Metamoran, a glimpse into the worldview of each other. Although Goku could understand the technique and easily memorized the poses, actually performing the technique was beyond his grasp. None of the Metamorans were on par with Goku's power, and Pikkon wasn't willing to be seen in the poses for the technique, so there was no one able and willing to fuse with Goku. And without a partner to perform the technique Goku couldn't claim to have mastered it, even though the Metamorans claimed that he had it down.

One more time Goku watched a pair of Metamorans fuse into one, and after the bright flash of light during the fusion Goku gave applause. "It's still amazing that you guys can to this."

Now standing before Goku, a fused Metamoran nodded. _"And yet it's basic education for us."_

Even though the individuals had eerily similar voices to begin with, it still seemed weird to hear two voices overlapping from one person. "Still, I appreciate you guys showing it to me. Even though I doubt I'll ever get to use it."

" _I wouldn't say that,"_ the fused Metamoran said _. "That's the up side of being dead,_ eventually _someone you need is going to die and end up here. You just need a little patience."_

"Yeah, but I bet it will be years before Vegeta dies again," Goku mused.

The fused Metamoran raised an eyebrow. _"Again?"_

"Dragon balls," Goku clarified, though he saw an even more bemused look on the Metamoran's face. "We bring people back to life with them."

Sure enough that led to a description of what the dragon balls are, what could be done with them, and the limitations they had. Although the basics only took a few minutes to tell, the history and experience with them took much longer. At the half hour mark he was interrupted by the fused Metamoran splitting back into two people, having reached the time limit for the fusion to end. After that Goku's tale continued as normal, and he had nearly reached the end of it before another interruption. Goku sensed the approach before the arrival, and he turned in time to see King Kai.

"Ah, Goku, there you are," King Kai said. He was a little out of breath, having rushed most of the way here. "I need to have a word with you."

"Couldn't you just use your mind speaking thing?" Goku asked.

"I wanted to say it in person," King Kai answered. He walked up to Goku and leaned in close, eyes darting back and forth as if expecting eavesdropping. "And you never know who is listening in."

Goku nodded, and then looked back at the Metamorans. "It was nice hanging around with you guys."

King Kai discretely led Goku back to the small house he had on the Grand Kai's world, a near perfect replica of the house King Kai had back on his world before it was destroyed. All the little knickknacks and trinkets King Kai collected over the last five years were carefully arranged inside, though they could never replace the ones that had been lost. Still it was rather comfortable living for one in this small house, especially considering that the owner was dead. Goku usually enjoyed his visits to King Kai home, but his gut told him that this visit would be different.

The other visitor already here confirmed that.

Sitting in the living room, in King Kai's favorite recliner nonetheless, was the Grand Kai himself. The grizzled old man had been watching TV for a while, looking through his sunglasses while stroking his thick white beard. He turned off the TV and turned the recliner towards the front door, and he gave a welcoming smile when he saw Goku and King Kai come inside. Grand Kai then waited for Goku to close the door behind him, and the welcoming smile vanished. He got out of the recliner and took a few steps forward, meeting the two just inside the entrance to the living room.

"I apologize for having to meet this way," Grand Kai said. "Goku, what I'm about to tell you is a very sensitive and secret matter. I need you to promise me that you won't speak of it outside this room."

"Okay, I promise," Goku said.

"Mean it," Grand Kai insisted. "I need to trust you on this. Swear it on what you hold most dearly."

Goku held up one hand. "Fine. I swear on the memory of Gohan, past and present, that I will not tell anyone else what you are going to tell me now. Now will you please tell me what this is about?"

King Kai nodded toward Grand Kai. "I believe him."

"Good," Grand Kai said. "Goku, what would you say if I told you there was a way to return to the world of the living, with no strings attached?"

"I'd say you found a set of dragon balls," Goku answered.

"He got you there," King Kai said.

"Yeah I walked right into that," Grand Kai admitted. "I'll rephrase the question. What if I told you there was a place where you could simply walk into the living world, and from there you could go anywhere you want in the universe without being pulled back here?"

Now Goku understood the need for secrecy, as the implications of such a place were all too obvious. "Either you're pulling my leg, or you trust me not to make a break for it when you send me there."

"I wish it was the first, trusting North Kai on the second," Grand Kai answered. "As I'm sure you can imagine, if everyone found out about this place we'd have a mass exodus of the dead on our hands."

"What exactly is this place you're talking about?" Goku asked.

"It is a very special planet," Grand Kai described. "There the cosmic barrier that separates the living and the dead is very thin, with the planet straddling the divide between them. The barrier tore open quite some time ago, forever connecting the two sides on that world."

"And it's been a pain in our collective backsides ever since," King Kai added. "Dead guys from that planet cross back over all the time. Every so often other dead guys stumble across it and pass through too. It's nearly impossible to keep track of everyone down there."

"What does this have to do with me?" Goku asked.

"Getting to that," Grand Kai said. "About a thousand years ago something slaughtered a majority of that planet's population, and there's been a steady stream of death ever since. I need you to cross over and find out what is going on, and put a stop to it if you can."

"Hang on," Goku said. "If this whole thing started a thousand years ago, what took you so long to deal with it? And why do you need me to do it?"

"Hey I'm over ten million years old!" Grand Kai objected. "It takes a thousand years just to get through half the things on my to-do list."

"A hundred if it's urgent," King Kai commented.

"Quiet you," Grand Kai said, then turned back to Goku. "As for why I'm sending you, well you're the only one qualified. Your appearance is close enough to the locals to blend in, you're powerful enough to deal with just about anything, and you're trustworthy enough to come back when you're done."

"So I'm off to some alien world and meddling in their affairs?" Goku summarized. "You know, something tells me that isn't such a good idea."

"Just be subtle about it," King Kai recommended. "If anyone questions your presence, keep your answers vague and immediately change the subject."

"I'll _try_ ," Goku promised. He rubbed his palms together. "Okay, let's do this. So where am I going?"

"Here," King Kai said, turning to point a shoulder toward Goku. "I'll show you where it is on this side."

Goku put his hand on that shoulder, allowing King Kai to share thoughts through touch telepathy. King Kai then used his antennae to search the cosmos, looking for the correct location and showing Goku flashes of places along the way. Most of those places were very nasty environments, from rivers of lava to mountains of spikes and everything in between. It soon stopped at a barren wasteland with dark storm clouds overhead, with bright lightning spawning thunder that drowned out the sound of thousands wailing in eternal torment.

"You're sending me to Hell?" Goku asked.

"Just through it," King Kai corrected. He focused on a scorched plateau, near the base of one side. "You have to go through here to reach the other side."

"Got it," Goku said. He looked over at the Grand Kai. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"When you get down there, hang to the right," King Kai answered. "The left path goes to this really weird place that makes less sense the more you learn about it."

"Okay, hang right," Goku said. He let go and put two fingers to his forehead, and he disappeared.

The barren wasteland in this part of Hell was deserted, off limits even to the ogres that kept the damned in check. Although they were some distance away, their tormented wails carried a long way and reached this place. The dark storm clouds overhead never produced rain, only spawning lightning and thunder that echoed across the land. The plateau here was always a distant landmark to those in the neighboring areas, mysterious to the ogres while unimportant to the damned souls. Once in a while someone would approach, and never be seen again.

Next to the plateau Goku appeared, standing over a hellfrog he'd used to lock onto for instant transmission, lowering his fingers and looking around. "Well this must be it."

Facing the scorched side of the plateau, Goku could see a narrow vertical gash in the rock face. From either to the left or the right it appeared to be just an ordinary crevice, but from directly in front the depth seemed to go on forever. In fact when Goku flew above the gash to see the top of the plateau, he found that the gash was deeper than the plateau itself. That alone confirmed that the path through the gash led out of this plane of reality, and so Goku landed to walk down that path. At first the sides of the gash were the same scorched rock, but that soon faded into smoother dark blue stone.

As Goku walked down the path the natural light was quickly gone, even the bright flashes of lightning couldn't get this far in. For a little while Goku stumbled in the darkness, until the novelty of walking blind wore off. So Goku conjured a small sphere of energy in his palm, using its light to show the way. The smooth stone along the path took on a more ethereal quality, right about where Goku was certain that he was no longer within the plateau. Wherever he was now Goku couldn't tell, just that he was leaving Hell itself.

Further down the path there was a split in it, one going left and the other going right. Although he had been told to stick to the right path, Goku was curious about what lay down the left path. So he took it and kept track of how far he walked, making sure that he could find his way back. The tunnel ended after half a mile, coming out inside a maelstrom of swirling green mist. Goku flew out of the exit and up the maelstrom, discovering a stone ceiling with a person sized hole and then stuck his head through. He found a small chamber made of dark blue rock with a throne at one end, and there was somebody in it.

"Oh for Zeus's sake!" Whoever this person was he had blue skin, wore a black robe, and had blue fire where hair should have been. "I am not in the mood for this today!"

"Sorry," Goku said. He looked both ways and then back at the only person here. "I made a wrong turn."

"Well go back and make the right turn!" He stood up and turned to the left, putting his right hand on his head as if to nurse a headache. "I've had enough of people from other worlds meddling with my underworld. It never ends well. So go back and we can pretend we never met!"

"Well goodbye then," Goku said.

Goku left the way he came with his curiosity satisfied, and then he went down the correct path. He made a mental note to check it out again later, when he had the time to do so. Soon this tunnel was filled with white mist, and then the tunnel walls abruptly vanished. Goku found himself walking through the white mist without a defined path, stepping on soft soil before walking into a field of flowers. There the white mist began to clear, allowing Goku to see the colorful flowers he had come across. Soon the mist was gone completely, and the view all around him was simply stunning to behold.

Massive waterfalls surrounded the field on three sides, the water falling into an abyss far below him. On the fourth side the landscape stretched on for an eternity, filled with bright colors and shimmering lights far away. All around Goku there were glowing spheres of light that left shimmering tails behind them, all drifting aimlessly in this colorful place. It had an unearthly quality that was almost mesmerizing, which was to be expected in a place such as this. Goku took a moment just to look around, so that he could remember the beauty and tell others about it someday.

Above Goku there was a small stone platform seemingly hovering in the air with nothing to support it, a suspicious sight that told him to investigate. Goku flew out of the meadow and up to the platform, landing on the floating barren rock. There he found a strange transparent barrier at the platform's end, and that the rock was jutting through the barrier from the other side. Goku walked up to the barrier and stared at his reflection in it, certain that this had to be the border between the worlds of the living and the dead in this part of the universe.

Goku reached for the barrier, but when his fingers touched its surface the barrier repelled his hand. So he punched the barrier and the impact sent ripples through it, but his fist still could not get through it. Goku held his arm out, palm facing the barrier, and fired an energy blast at it. The little ball of light punctured a hole clean through, only for the hole to seal itself shut before Goku could reach it. He repeated the energy blast, rushed immediately behind it, but still didn't get to the hole fast enough to pass through.

"This might be a problem," Goku complained.

As if beckoned by his frustration more spheres of light emerged from the flowers in the field and ascended to the platform, where they started swirling all around Goku. They converged on him and passed into his flesh, the sensation akin to when Shenron had restored him to life nearly ten years ago. Goku had his suspicions on what the spheres of light did to him, and so he punched the barrier one more time. Now his fist plunged through the barrier, feeling resistance against his flesh but not enough to be forced back out.

Quickly Goku got his arms through the barrier and then his head and upper torso, feeling pain everywhere as he steadily pushed through to the other side. Even as his legs passed through the barrier it still tried to pull him back the other way, right up until Goku was completely through. On the other side the force pulling back suddenly ceased, and Goku's own might flung him forward fast and he crashed headfirst into a stone wall. Slightly embarrassed Goku pulled himself out of the rock, finding that he was now inside a long cavernous tunnel.

Sure enough, now that he was on this side of the barrier, Goku felt truly alive again. "So the Grand Kai wasn't kidding around. This really is a way back to the living."

Goku walked down the length of this tunnel to its end, where it opened up into a large cavern with stone bridges spanning the walls. The bridges crisscrossed over the cavern floor at various angles, connecting the upper walls with the floor and other places. There were some structures built right into the rock, some resembling homes while others were business establishments. Passing to and from every structure were a bipedal plantlike species, similar to humans but with grass-like hair and extra-long fingers more like tree branches.

When Goku entered this underground civilization he found the people stopping in their tracks, all staring at him from nearly every direction. It almost seemed like they knew where he had come from, and that his origin made him unwelcome here. So Goku took the first path he could find out of this underground settlement, that being a larger tunnel that let upward. He emerged into daylight at the far end, coming out amid exposed roots of a massive tree. There was a road heading away from this place, and as best that Goku could tell the road headed mostly southeast.

"Now then, where's this killer Grand Kai mentioned?" Goku muttered aloud.

Goku closed his eyes and focused on his senses. The first thing he felt was the underground settlement behind him, all those people blending into each other and almost feeling like plants. Then he felt individuals in front and in the distance, likely travelers along this road and groups at the stops along it. There were also some larger life signs not far away, likely beasts of burden that the people employed. However he did not feel the presence of any massive energy, nothing that would be the obvious culprit that Goku was looking for.

"Must be suppressing his power," Goku assumed. He jumped into the air and took flight. "Guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

He flew straight up for a short while, getting high enough for the horizon to curve down in all directions. There he felt for any large energy sources again, expanding his search across nearly the entire planet. Goku found two large concentrations of people within range, one to the north and the other to the south. Something wasn't right about there being only two major cities here, when there was plenty of room for many more of them. There was still no sign of what he was looking for, so Goku headed south for the smaller of the two urban populations.

That city was on the southeastern coastline of the continent, built right along the shore with docks jutting out into the ocean. The first thing Goku noticed was the large stadium, utterly dwarfing every other structure here. There were people scurrying about the streets here, going through their daily lives unaware of Goku's presence. These locals appeared to be human enough, or at least similar in appearance to make any difference meaningless. So Goku figured it was worth the effort to walk amongst them, at least long enough to learn more about this place.

Inland from the city there was a long road surrounded by fields of grass on both sides, a convenient place to land without being noticed. Goku flew in faster than the eye could see, diving into the grass before anyone could see, and then casually walked out of the field. From there Goku walked down the road to the end, where stone steps led down to the coastal city below. He got a few odd looks here and there from travelers using the steps, though only in regards to his clothing. For some reason the locals here preferred asymmetrical fashion, so the symmetrical clothes Goku wore stood out from the crowd.

Wandering around the city Goku listened to the idle conversations of the people he passed, looking for key words and judging their meaning by the context. From them he quickly learned that this city was named Luca, and that the planet they lived on was called Spira. There was also a sport that teams played here, though whatever this 'blitzball' game was Goku couldn't tell from idle conversations. What he could tell however was that the sport was a distraction from something else, something that no one wanted to talk about.

Goku turned around a corner and spotted something out of the ordinary. "Now that is a big chicken."

Standing head and shoulders taller than Goku was a bright yellow bird, standing on deceptively scrawny legs and having rather small wings for its size. It was also wearing armor fitted for the bird, and was tended to by three people in varying armor designs. A redheaded woman in blue, a dark haired woman in red, and a scrawny brown haired man in green, were all keeping the bird in good health. Then Goku spotted two more similarly large and armored birds behind them, apparently one for each of them to be riding around on somewhere.

The redheaded woman spotted Goku staring at the birds, and she beckoned for him to come over. "I see you have a good eye for chocobos."

"Chocolate bows?" Goku questioned, walking up to the three people.

The dark haired woman laughed a little. "No silly. Chocobos." The closest bird squawked and she brushed some feathers. "You don't want to get this one mad with jokes about the name."

"Yeah this one can be a real jerk sometimes," the scrawny man said. "But he can also be nice once you get to know him."

"I guess so," Goku said. "So do you fight with the chocobo? Or something else?"

"Oh now where are our manners?" the redhead wondered. "We're Chocobo Knights. "I'm Lucil, she's Elma, and he's Clasko. We ride our chocobos into battle to protect the people from fiends and bandits."

"Neat," Goku said. "I'm Goku, and I'm just looking around the city for stuff to do."

"If you're interested in joining us we have a recruitment center nearby," Elma said. She pointed towards a round plaza a couple blocks away. "It's just past the café, you can't miss it."

"I thought we weren't recruiting right now," Clasko muttered. "Doesn't the operation take pre-"

"Right, sorry," Lucil interrupted. "Forget what Elma said. It will be a few weeks before we accept new members into our ranks. Still, you look like you could handle a chocobo, so check back then."

"I'll think about it," Goku said, even though he planned on doing no such thing.

Elma spotted something not far away. "Lucil, there's our contact."

Lucil nodded and then looked at Goku. "Sorry, but we've got to go."

Clasko shrugged and took the chocobo's reins. "Nice meeting you."

"Take care," Goku said, watching the three take their chocobos and leave.

That little diversion over, Goku returned to wandering around Luca looking for information. At least now he knew what those big yellow birds are, in case he came across more of them. And it could be worthwhile to know a few people that lived here, and those three seemed like good people. Goku made sure to remember what their presence had felt like, for if he ever wanted to teleport to them later. After that Goku walked back the way he came, and once he was outside Luca and out of sight he took to the air and flew away from the city.

It was clear that Goku wasn't going to get the answers he wanted in a big city, since the people in them were actively trying to avoid the topic. He needed to find people more willing to talk about it, perhaps in a smaller settlement that couldn't afford to ignore the issue. Goku checked his senses and searched for suitable places, ignoring the larger concentrations of people to focus on the smaller ones. There were some islands not very far from the coast, one of them significantly larger than the rest with a population much smaller than Luca.

Goku flew towards that island at a casual speed, still looking out for whatever monster that terrorized this world. While his senses were pushed to their limit Goku felt a presence below him, someone small and alone in the middle of nowhere. It would have been of no concern normally, except that it was stranded in the middle of the sea. Goku slowed down and flew in closer, concerned that it could be someone shipwrecked and in peril. Sure enough a fragment of a boat was floating in the water, with a single person clinging to life on the buoyant piece of hull.

Close enough to see the survivor with his eyes, Goku found a girl around Gohan's age. Short, blond hair, and wearing a light red wetsuit, she looked alright in spite of her situation. Goku's shadow passed over her body, prompting her to look up to find the source. She saw Goku's silhouette within the rays of the shining sun, a hand reaching out to her as he came down from the heavens. Willing to take any option to get out of her predicament, she reached upward toward the hand she saw. Goku took the teenager's hand, lifted her off the floating piece of hull, and carried her as he would a small child.

"Thank you," the girl said, grateful to be rescued. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Goku turned around to fly back toward the mainland, figuring that he could put her down there and move on. "I'll have you on dry land in no time."

The girl looked away and saw the ocean going by, now having the time to actually think about what was happening. "You're actually flying…"

"Yeah I can do that," Goku said. Before the girl could ask more Goku changed the subject. "So what happened to you? Why were you floating out there?"

When she answered, one could feel the sense of dread in her voice. "Sin."

That word sunk in for Goku, now having a name to what he was searching for. Whatever it was clearly destroyed the boat that his girl had been using, and had the people of Luca so scared of it that they did not dare speak about it. Goku didn't know what exactly Sin was or what to expect when he would find it, only that its power wasn't a kind that could be sensed in the usual manner. That sort of thing wasn't unheard of, since artificial energies had that property too. Still, Goku's questions could wait until they reached dry land, and he soon set foot on the shore a few miles away from Luca.

"Here we are," Goku said, setting the teenager on the ground. "Safe and sound."

"Thank you again, I mean it," the teenager said. "I don't know how I would have gotten out of that."

"You're welcome," Goku said. "Miss…"

"Rikku," she answered, turning around to look him in the eye. "You know, I thought flying men were only a little girl's fantasy, mister…"

"Goku." He jerked his head out back toward the ocean. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"It's just… things were going so well." Rikku found a large rock and sat down on it. "Brother and I were just about ready to celebrate with the rest of our crew. We'd just found a lost airship, intact no less. If we can get it working again it would change everything for us."

"And Sin ruined it?" Goku guessed, standing next to the rock that Rikku sat on.

"Yeah…" Rikku answered. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Whenever things look up, Sin attacks. Whenever we forget that, people die."

"I've never actually seen Sin," Goku said, neglecting to mention that he had never heard of Sin either. "What does it look like?"

"Big," Rikku described. She looked out at the open ocean, the memory of the attack appearing to her in the depths. "It's like the biggest whale that you've ever seen, but several orders of magnitude bigger. When Sin attacked I felt smaller than a flea, and just as easily swatted away."

That was hard to picture without seeing it firsthand, even with the large great ape Goku imagined for reference. "So Sin showed up, smashed your boat to pieces, and just left you there to drown."

"I think we were just in its way," Rikku guessed. "We knew it had to be nearby when that boy… said…"

When her voice trailed off Goku looked at her. "What boy?"

Rikku's eyes opened wide, remembering something that had been forgotten in the chaos. "He said he survived another Sin attack, not long before we found him in Baaj. He seemed completely lost, and now he's all alone again, even if he survived Sin a second time."

"I could look for him," Goku suggested. "If he made it he can't be too far away from where you were."

"Yeah just call out for… for…" Rikku struggled to complete that sentence, and a strange thought got her to make a weak laugh. "Huh? He never told me his name."

"Weird," Goku noted. "What does he look like?"

"He's a little taller than me, short blonde hair, yellow shirt, black shorts with a J on one leg," Rikku described. "He says he's from Zanarkand, so if he winds up in a town that'll point him out fast."

"Zanarkand, got it," Goku said, though he had no idea what Zanarkand was. Goku waved to Rikku while walking toward the water. "I'll see if I can find him."

"Hey don't just-" a gale from Goku taking flight interrupted Rikku. "-leave me here alone."

Goku didn't hear that last part as he flew into the sky, leaving Rikku alone on the shore. He flew over the ocean back to where he had found Rikku, stopping to hover over that piece of debris floating in the water. Here Goku closed his eyes and checked his senses, this time searching for anything small and adrift at sea. Unfortunately there weren't any other people he could sense in the water, in the immediate area anyway. Goku expanded his search across a much wider stretch of ocean, looking with his eyes until the setting sun dipped below the horizon.

As the night came Goku figured he wasn't going to find Rikku's friend at sea, since he had to have either drowned or reached one of the nearby islands. Either way a delay in his search wasn't going to change that, while a delay was needed to satisfy a growling in Goku's stomach. He took an hour to fish in the ocean, caught a couple dozen fish much smaller than the ones back home, and took them to an island to cook and eat. After that it was getting late in the evening, so Goku laid back on a beach and listened to the ocean waves until he drifted off to sleep.

The following morning the first rays of the sunrise woke Goku from slumber, the start of a brand new day to resume his search. Goku flew back into the sky and checked his senses one more time, but was not surprised when he didn't find anyone drifting at sea. The only people he felt were on the nearby islands, one group larger than the rest while the others were more scattered about. One of those smaller groups was the closest to where Goku had found Rikku, and was the most likely place her friend would have washed up on yesterday or the day before.

So Goku flew straight for that island, and when he arrived he found a place lush with thick jungle vegetation. This island had a single mountain on it, covered in rolling hills instead of the jungle at the base. On one side of that mountain was a small village, and on the other side was a beach next to a small port. For some reason all of the people who lived here had gathered at that small port, facing the sole ship that happened to be docked here. Goku picked a spot that was out of sight and landed there, then walked out of the jungle onto the beach to see what was going on from ground level.

A few dozen people were standing on the beach, some old, some young, all sad. They were giving their farewells to someone on the boat, which was about to head out to sea. Goku stopped just behind the crowd and looked at the boat, seeing the person that they were sending off. It was a young teenage girl in a white and blue robe, her long brown hair flowing in the wind as she waved to the people she had known all her life. Goku didn't know why but this seemed like a sad departure, judging by all the tears on everyone in the crowd.

The girl on the boat spotted Goku and made eye contact, him noticing her mismatched blue and green eyes. Goku waved, she smiled, and then both looked away. A loud horn blew somewhere on the boat, a ramp to the dock was removed, and the anchor was raised. The boat then set sail and left this little island behind, though the crowd continued to give their farewells until it was gone. The crowd lingered here for a little while longer, taking about the girl that had departed from them. In smaller groups they left the beach and headed back to their village, unaware that someone was following them.

Goku followed the last group across the island, walking down narrow dirt trails through the jungle and around the mountain. It wasn't until he reached the village that people started to notice him, though at first they assumed he was just a traveler that arrived with the boat earlier today. Goku looked around the village as he walked through it, eyeing the small collection of huts spread in front of a single ornate building. None of the people here matched the description that Rikku gave him, unless the large building happened to house lost travelers.

Inside the building was a modest antechamber, semi-circular in shape with a set of stairs at the far side. Along the walls were rows of identical statues, depicting members of a special order. Near the stairs were a handful of larger statues, each one of them unique and depicting particularly important individuals. This place was some kind of temple for a religion on this world, as that much was obvious even to Goku. He saw priests in robes tending the statues, and people from the village coming in here and praying for good fortune and protection for loved ones.

A bald priest saw Goku enter and approached him. "Welcome traveler. May the blessings of Yevon watch over you."

"Thanks?" Goku muttered, not sure of what else he could say to that. He saw the priest make a strange gesture, like holding a ball while making a bow. "But really, I'm just passing through here."

"Yevon looks over us all, no matter where we go," the priest said. He stepped out of the way to let Goku see one statue more clearly. "We just received our statue of High Summoner Braska. As long as you are here, perhaps you should pray, and maybe he will show the way for the faithful."

Goku walked over to that statue, that of a man in robes holding a staff. "So what's so special about this high summoner person?"

All the praying in the temple went silent, and all eyes were on Goku. Immediately he realized he had said something that was profane here, given that this was a temple and he made an ignorant comment about it. And yet there was no immediate lynching for his disrespect for their religion, but rather an understanding of some concept Goku was unfamiliar with. The people made that bowing gesture to the priest, and then went back to what they were doing before. The priest in turn made that gesture to the statue, and then turned back toward Goku.

The priest spoke with a sympathetic tone. "My, another poor soul afflicted by Sin's toxin."

That wasn't a lead Goku was looking for here, but he was willing to take it anyway. "Sin's toxin? What is it, and what does it do?"

"It is truly a sad fate," the priest said, shaking his head. "While the wrath of Sin destroys the body, the toxin of Sin destroys the mind. People forget who they are, where they've been, even their belief in Yevon can be gone. Why, we just had one boy so badly afflicted he believed he lived in Zanarkand."

Now that was the lead Goku had been looking for. "Is there a place to get help for this condition?"

"I'm afraid there isn't one on Besaid," the priest answered, saddened by that unfortunate truth. "Still, the boy left on the boat today. Perhaps Summoner Yuna can alleviate the worst of the toxin's effects."

That would certainly be a relief for Rikku, if Goku found her again to deliver the good news. Goku could catch up to that boat at his leisure, so he changed the subject. "What else does Sin do?"

"Sin is our punishment," the priest said. "Our ancestors committed crimes against the world, and thus Sin was born to punish us. Only when we have atoned and our sins are forgiven, will Sin truly vanish."

Naturally Goku didn't believe that last part, not without seeing Sin and judging it for himself. "Well who knows? Maybe Sin can be destroyed if the right person tries."

"Many have tried, all have failed," the priest answered. "Only the summoners can keep Sin at bay, and only for a short time. No, our only true salvation is the teachings of Yevon."

"We'll see," Goku said, turning around and walking away from the priest and out of the temple.

Outside Goku walked back through the village, leaving its small huts behind him and ignoring the people that looked at him. He walked down the dirt trail until he was out of sight, then took to the air and flew high above the island. Although he still didn't have any clue as to where Sin might be, he knew where Rikku's friend was instead. It was a rather small lead in comparison to what Goku wanted, but at least he could take the time to confirm that it was Rikku's friend on that boat. So Goku flew off in the direction that boat had set sail, and he figured it wouldn't be too hard to catch up with it.

The boat had sailed surprisingly far in just a couple of hours, already halfway across the waters between the previous island and the one with the largest population. Goku actually had to feel for the presence of the people aboard to find it, as it had been too small to see from the sky. He had to fly in lower altitudes to see the boat with his eyes, and even lower to make out individual people on it. However as he closed in on the boat Goku saw something else with his eyes, a large shadow within the water and growing larger by the second.

"Is that what I think it is?" Goku wondered aloud, seeing something big but not sensing any large power.

It certainly fit the description of a massive monster, shrouded in the depths of the sea. It dwarfed everything else Goku had ever seen before, making that boat appear as small as a child's bath toy. Its presence displaced tons of water and made massive waves rise and fall, leaving the boat to fend for itself against the ocean's wrath. Simply by being there this monster threatened to capsize the boat, which wasn't even the monster's target. It was heading for the same island the boat was sailing for, straight for a port town on this side of the shoreline.

Goku accelerated his flight and shot straight for the boat, and was almost there when one massive wave burst open. A colossal black fin rose out of the water, casting a wide shadow over the surface of the sea. The black fin was easily bigger than the great ape by orders of magnitude, and the monster attached to the fin had to be so much bigger. Water sprayed high into the air in the black fin's wake, showering the boat as it tried to sail around the deadly obstacle. The black fin cut through the water like it wasn't even there, heading in a straight line for the island up ahead.

"That has to be Sin," Goku said. He accelerated and flew for the black fin. "Time to go to work."

Suddenly the black fin of Sin shed its outer most skin, breaking apart into person sized flakes that shot out in every direction. Hundreds of them shot through the air in Goku's direction, and they turned just enough to get directly in front of him. The black flakes unfolded into the form of monstrous insects, now flying under their own power and extending deadly barbs. It seemed that these black insects were meant to deal with those not worth Sin's attention, as a few of the black insects flew for the boat while the majority of them flew for Goku.

Goku held one palm in front of him and opened fire, shooting energy blasts rapid in speed and numerous in quantity. Each energy blast destroyed one of the black insect in a large explosion, and there were a lot of explosions when the swarm intercepted Goku. Hundreds of exploding energy blasts lit up the sky like an enormous fireworks display, and it quickly punched a hole through the swarm. The effort barely slowed Goku down at all and he was soon through the swarm, flying past the boat and on his way toward Sin.

Meanwhile the boat below had fired a pair of harpoons at the black fin, one of them impaling the target and tethering the boat to Sin. All that accomplished was dragging the boat in Sin's wake, failing to dissuade the monster from its current course. Some of the black insects had landed on the deck, and a group of five passengers was fending them off. The boat was pulled back and forth by the raging currents, but always behind the black fin as it kept moving forward. Although their efforts were in vain, they kept on fighting for the slim change of averting catastrophe.

Through the swarm Goku put on a burst of speed, pulled back his right fist, and punched at the last second. His fist struck the black fin with tremendous force, knocking the fin away and tipping it halfway to the horizontal. A fist size hole broke the dark skin where Goku hit it, and black blood bled out from the wound. The black fin quickly became upright again, and the monster below began to slow down and turn to the left. It appeared that Goku now had the monster's attention, for inflicting a wound was enough to be a significant threat.

A dark aura formed around the fin and grew darker by the second, becoming nearly black when one side of the fin faced Goku. The aura then erupted into a wave of black energy, the center of it heading straight for Goku. He crossed his arms and took the attack head on, the black energy striking him as the energy wave washed over him. In moments the energy wave had passed on, and Goku remained in the air none the worse for wear. But the black aura quick reappeared around the fin, promising to attack again and use more of Sin's power.

Goku cupped his hands and put them at his side. "Ka, Me, Ha, Me, HA!"

A bright blue ball of light appeared in Goku's cupped hands, and then he thrust them forward with his palms aimed at the fin. The blue ball exploded into a bright blue beam that shot straight for the fin, hitting it right in the middle of the exposed side. The Kamehameha burned through black flesh all the way through to the other side, and proceeded to impact the sea afterward. After the attack there was a clean circular hole in Sin's fin, the edges of the wound cauterized with no blood seeping out. Goku then cupped his hands again, ready to use the same attack on the rest of Sin.

A mighty roar bellowed up from the depths of the sea, the rage of Sin audible even through all that water. The monster bellow surged upward and burst into the air, revealing much of its pitch black back to all that gazed upon Sin. Raw black energy appeared around Sin and was released in a shockwave, though not one directed at Goku. No, this shockwave struck the water all around Sin, creating a massive wave of water that spread out in every direction. That happened to include the island that Sin was headed for, and the little port village about to be annihilated in watery doom.

Goku saw the village in danger, cursed under his breath, and put two fingers to his forehead. "Crap."

He disappeared that very second, and in the next second he reappeared above the port village and the people in it. A wall of water over a hundred feet tall was bearing down on this place, and there were only a few short moments to do anything before it hit. Goku stuck his arms out with both palms facing the oncoming water, glowing with energy and getting brighter with each precious second. At the last possible moment Goku fired that energy, making a wide yellow beam just as tall as the water and nearly as wide as the village below him.

The yellow beam and the wall of water collided, unleashing an explosion that brightened the sky for miles around. Water evaporated into a thick cloud of steam that expanded to several times the original volume, shrouding the village in a thick fog that stretched out to sea. However, only the middle portion of the wave had been annihilated, the sides still crashed into the island shore. The two half-waves broke against the island and smaller waves created in their place, which then struck the port village from the sides in a massive flood.

Little huts along the village outskirts were destroyed when the waves hit, breaking apart the wood and reeds before washing the remnants away. People unfortunate to be inside were broken just as quickly as their homes, and then washed away with the raging current. But as the waves washed through the village the damage they inflicted greatly decreased, and by the time the waves collided with each other they were barely stronger than the tides. By the end of it the outskirts of the port village were destroyed, but the center was still standing.

Goku had saved the port village from certain doom, but when the fog began to clear he saw only calm and clear waters before him. "No."

Sin had disappeared, gone into the depths of the sea where Goku could not follow.

And yet Goku still couldn't sense it, whatever power Sin drew upon eluded his ability to sense living energy. "How does it do that?"

That mystery would have to be solved another time. For what he could sense were the locals trapped in debris, soon to be either crushed or drowned if no one did anything. Sin could wait, the trapped locals could not, so Goku flew down to the flooded parts of the city to help. He dived into the water and got to work clearing debris, freeing the people trapped and getting them to the surface. There was a lot of debris to go through, and Goku made sure to be thorough with it. But for every person rescued from the deep, a dozen more had lost their lives today.

Half an hour later Goku stood at the edge of the village, looking at the survivors grieving for those they had lost. He also saw the boat now in port, one harpoon launcher missing but otherwise intact. Its crew and passengers were helping the survivors cope with loss, including preparation of the dead for some kind of ritual. Goku watched them put the bodies in light wooden caskets and put them out to sea, alongside bright flowers floating in the water. Although Goku wanted to leave and find Sin again, it seemed respectful to stay long enough to watch this ritual.

Goku saw the teenage girl from the boat walk in front of the survivors, a long staff in hand and a somber look on her face as she faced the sea. Somehow she walked on the surface of the water without plunging into it, and she stopped in the middle of the floating caskets and flowers. Then she started spinning her staff around in a dance, as if collecting something with the elegant circular motions. The water shimmered all around her during her dance, right before spheres of light emerged from the caskets and floated into the air.

The sight was truly mesmerizing, until sudden pain struck Goku. "What the…"

Goku dropped onto one knee and a hand clutched his chest, gritting his teeth as the pain grew stronger and stronger. The pain seemed to be inflicted upon his very soul, in an agony greater than anything ever inflicted on his physical body. Goku held up his other hand and saw it shimmer and turn transparent, followed by a sphere of light bursting out of his flesh. More spheres of light came out of Goku one by one, and each time it felt like his grip on reality was slipping away. The spheres of light above the water were starting to vanish, and Goku felt like he was going to vanish with them.

In an instant, everything snapped back.

All the pain instantly vanished, the spheres of light were gone, and his flesh was solid again. However Goku felt very exhausted and he was breathing heavily, his muscles aching as he slowly stood up. Goku wasn't certain what had just happened, but was grateful that it was over. He was also grateful to have been at the edge of the port village, far behind everyone else watching the girl perform her dance for the dead. No one had seen Goku during his moment of weakness, and even now all eyes were on that girl instead of him.

Goku was staring at her too, very concerned about whatever magic she possessed that affected him here. "Okay little lady, now you have my attention."


	2. Game On

Chapter 2: Game On

The port village of Kilika had seen better days.

Over a third of the village lay in utter ruin, mostly on the sides while the middle was spared. Large waves had demolished those parts and left the victims in a watery grave, several dozen people having lost their lives today. Survivors of this calamity were grieving for their loved ones, an experience that was all too common across Spira. Sin had come and unleashed its wrath on the people who lived here, and Sin had left to wreak havoc somewhere else. The people of Kilika Island remained to suffer, as they did every time Sin came and went.

Yet it could have been far, far worse.

Witnesses claimed to have seen a man appear from nothing above the village, and did something to stop the brunt of the massive wave Sin had created. He hadn't completely averted the tragedy, but had saved a lot of lives from being needlessly lost. He had even helped rescue people that had been trapped in the debris, having an uncanny ability to tell exactly where they were without seeing them. Thanks to this stranger Kilika had been spared the full devastation of an attack from Sin, and the village could be restored in months instead of years.

Still, a Sending was required to make sure that those who had died were truly laid to rest. Fortunately a summoner had just arrived on her pilgrimage, and she was ready to perform this sacred rite. Although the lady Yuna was only a teenager, she possessed the knowledge and ability to perform the duties of a summoner. In her white and blue robes she performed the elegant dance on the water, and when she was finished not one strand of long brown hair was out of place. Her mismatched blue and green eyes looked at the survivors, seeing all the stages of grief laid out before her.

That is, except for one individual that stood far behind everyone else, with spiky black hair and wearing bright orange clothes that were impossible to miss.

No, he was different from everyone else here. It wasn't just the clothes or the face or the posture he carried, but something that seemed otherworldly about him. Yuna could swear that she had seen this person on Besaid Island when she left, but he had somehow gotten here before her, and had attacked Sin with a strange blue light. Now he was looking back at her while she looked at him, both with questions and hoping the other could answer. He appeared to be patient while Yuna walked back to the crowd, where her three guardians and one new companion were waiting for her.

Tall dark haired Lulu held Yuna close when she needed it, like a sister that Yuna never had. "You did very well. They've reached the Farplane by now."

Not far away the taller Wakka was looking at the village, his orange hair wafting in the wind, the ruined scenery dredging up terrible memories for him. "It must be tough, even if it was only a few."

"I'll be alright," Yuna said. She looked over at the ronso standing nearby, still reminding her of the first time she saw that blue furry face and the broken horn. "Thank you for being here Kimahri."

Kimahri wasn't looking at Yuna, but staring at the same person that she had spotted behind the crowd.

Yuna didn't mind the silent treatment from him, since Kimahri hardly ever spoke to anyone. So she turned back to Lulu and Wakka. "Is there anything else we can do to help here?"

"I think they can take it from here," Wakka said. He saw some people already getting to work rebuilding the village, salvaging materials from the debris to build with. "They know what they're doing."

"But it is getting late," Lulu said. She could see the sunset starting to get underway. "We should rest here, and head for the temple in the morning."

It wasn't hard to find accommodations in this village, despite the destruction of many of the homes in the disaster. People were grateful to have a summoner here during this time of need, and many offered their homes for Yuna and her guardians to rest. Lulu picked out a place near the inland side of the village, where it would be easy to slip out in the morning unnoticed. Kimahri stood guard at the entrance well into the night, and he was nearly forgotten when people started going to bed. Yuna didn't forget about him though, and she took the time to give him company outside.

Then Yuna saw the spiky hair stranger again, only this time he was walking up to her and Kimahri. "Excuse me, mister, who are you?"

The stranger stopped a few feet away. "I'm Goku. I saw that performance you made earlier. I've never seen anything like it."

"Thank you," Yuna said, grateful for the complement. "It was my first Sending."

"This is probably going to sound insensitive or something," Goku admitted, one hand on the back of his head. "But what is a sending?"

Were it not for another person completely ignorant of the concept, Yuna would have been shocked. She looked up at Kimahri, who looked down and nodded. "Well, the Sending sends dead souls to the Farplane. It's so they don't turn into fiends and harm the living."

"Huh," Goku said, seemingly satisfied with that answer. "Well that explains that."

"Explains what?" Yuna asked, giving him an odd look.

"Never mind," Goku said, waving his hand dismissively. "Say, I forgot to ask your name."

"It's Yuna." It felt strangely good to meet someone that didn't know her on sight, someone that didn't see the High Summoner's daughter first and the person second. "Say, are you from Zanarkand too?"

"No," Goku answered. However, he did recognize that word. "Someone I met said to look out for someone saying he's from that place. She just wanted to know if he's okay."

"He's just fine," Yuna said. Of course, that was in comparison to his usual behavior. "A little messed up in the head, but he's fine."

"Well thanks for letting me know that," Goku said. He turned and waved. "It was nice meeting you."

Yuna watched Goku walk away, and when he was gone she looked at Kimahri. "What do you think?"

Kimahri hummed, and for one he spoke. "Good man, could be good friend."

"Yeah," Yuna said, still looking at Goku. "Do you think we'll see him again?"

Kimahri nodded.

* * *

Rikku was walking down the shore, heading southeast towards Luca. On her left in the distance was the Mi'ihen Highroad, the only familiar landmark to tell her where she was. Luca was the closest place she could walk to, and it was as good a place as any to get picked up. Better than most actually, since the Al Bhed were mostly accepted there. It was a miserable walk there in her wetsuit and without supplies, but it was better than being stranded in the middle of the ocean. Rikku just kept her focus on putting one foot in front of the other, trying not to think about how much shore she still had to cross.

Then Rikku heard something like a dull pop behind her, and when she turned her head to look she saw something that made little sense. "What the… Goku?"

Sure enough Goku was there, and was taking his fingers away from his forehead. "Hey Rikku."

"How did you do that?" Rikku asked. She looked past Goku on both sides, unable to see a hiding place he could have come out from. "No one was following me a minute ago."

"Oh that's just a thing I do," Goku said cryptically. "Just wanted to let you know your friend is alright. I found someone that met the same guy, over on one of the larger islands out there."

Rikku let out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding. "That's a relief. Good to know he's safe."

"Well mostly safe," Goku said. Though tempted to not tell her what happened, he figured she would find out anyway. "Sin attacked that island."

Already Rikku could imagine an island village in ruins, and all of its people dead. "How bad was it?"

"Could have been worse," Goku answered. He didn't bother going into details, that wasn't why he was here. "But Sin got away, and I'm having problems finding it again."

"Wait, you _want_ to find Sin?" Rikku said. She eyed Goku more closely, now starting to wonder exactly who he was. "You don't look like a Crusader."

"Well no, but that Lucil lady invited me to join," Goku said. "Hey, Rikku, can you keep a secret."

"That depends," Rikku said, giving him an odd look. "What kind of secret?"

"Something other people probably won't believe if you told them," Goku said.

"Ah," Rikku said. She resumed her walk, and Goku walked at her side. "What is it?"

"You know how I found you in the middle of nowhere," Goku said, and he saw Rikku nod. "Well that's because I know this skill that lets me tell where people are. It works by sensing the energy people have, yet I can't seem to sense Sin's energy."

"Alright…" Rikku said, not sure if Goku was being truthful or making it up. "Assuming that is true, are you sure this skill works on everything?"

"Except for the Androids," Goku remembered, now that he thought about it. "Is Sin a machine?"

"I wish," Rikku said. She did some fiddling with her hands, as if taking something apart. "Then the Al Bhed could have dealt with Sin a long time ago."

"Yeah I suppose," Goku said, but it was clear he had no idea what Al Bhed were. "Sin definitely bled a lot when I blasted a hole through its fin."

That got Rikku to stop in her tracks. "Wait, you hurt Sin?"

"Sure did," Goku answered, remembering the hole he made in its big black fin. "I would've kept on fighting it too, if Sin hadn't attacked that village during the fight. I had to stop the worst of that attack, but by the time I finished Sin was gone."

"Okay, let's say I believe you," Rikku said, though clearly she doubted it. "You really think you can destroy Sin?"

"Yup," Goku said. He looked out at the horizon, looking for something that wasn't there. "I just need to find the thing again."

"Huh…" Rikku muttered, barely louder than a whisper. "Well at least you're trying something different."

"What was that?" Goku asked, looking back at Rikku. "I didn't quite hear that."

"Nothing," Rikku said, shaking her head before changing the subject. "Anyway, if you want to find Sin again, just follow the Crusaders around. Their whole job is to steer it away from big towns, so you're bound to bump into Sin sooner or later."

"Okay, then I'll head back over to Luca," Goku said.

"Hey if you're going to Luca, could you give me a lift?" Rikku asked. She wasn't one to beg, but it was a really long walk from here. "I'm hoping I can find some people I know over there."

"Sure," Goku said. He picked up Rikku in both arms and took flight. It only took a few minutes to reach the outskirts of Luca. "Here we are."

"Tysh, you're fast," Rikku said, slipping into Al Bhed a little. "It would've taken me all day to get here."

Goku waved and started walking away. "It was nice seeing you again. Hope you find your friends."

* * *

The Mi'ihen Highroad was busy this time of year.

The Chocobo Knights stood guard at the southern end of the road, keeping watch as travelers passed through to reach Luca. Blitzball season was only a few days away, and people were walking all the way from Guadosalam to see it. Although they served a purpose in scaring away fiends and bandits that often plagued passing travelers, the post here was absolutely boring for most of the knights. Fortunately it was only temporary and they would be moving on after the opening blitzball game, as they were part of a much larger military campaign about to be set in motion.

Commander Lucil didn't seem to mind, and from atop her chocobo she nodded to some travelers. "You guys enjoy yourselves now."

Elma was really just going through the motions at this point. "Welcome to Luca."

Clasko wasn't even trying to hide his boredom. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"Until our orders arrive," Elma said. She climbed onto her chocobo, and had to look down on Clasko. "Besides, you'll wish you were still here when the whole thing is over."

"I suppose," Clasko said. On a whim he looked toward Luca, and he spotted someone climbing up the steps instead of going down them. "Hey isn't that the guy we met yesterday?"

"What guy?" Elma said. She turned around to look. "Oh yeah, I remember him now."

Goku was walking up the steps, stopping at the top when he saw the Chocobo Knights. "Hi guys."

Lucil rode her chocobo closer to Goku. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Yes, actually," Goku answered, having been looking for exactly these people. "I want to sign up for that Sin hunting group. The Crusaders was it?"

"Good to hear," Lucil said, as the world could always use more Crusaders. "But I'm afraid you're out of luck. The Crusaders aren't accepting new recruits until after their current operation is finished."

"But I'm sure they would accept you," Elma said, eyeing the muscles along Goku's arms. "You look like someone that knows how to fight."

"I do know how to fight," Goku said, though he recognized that it was not in the manner they had in mind. "So what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Seriously?" Clasko said, looking dumbfounded by the mere question. "If you don't know then why are you even in Luca?"

"Just go watch the blitzball games," Elma suggested, wishing that she could do that instead of being here. "That'll kill some time."

"Okay," Goku said. He turned back towards the steps to Luca. "I will go do that."

"Come find us in a few days," Lucil suggested, hoping that Goku would come back then. "We can pull some strings, maybe see if there's a place for you in the operation."

"Will do," Goku said, waving at them before walking down the steps.

And so the Chocobo Knights went back to their assignment, and the boredom of guarding the entrance to Luca came back with it. Several groups of people came down the Highroad, few of them worth remembering after they had gone. It was getting near the end of their shift when someone caught their eye, an older man that set himself apart from the crowd. They didn't know who this man in red was, walking with one arm held close to his chest inside his kimono. He stopped at the top of the steps and looked at Luca, as if recalling a memory from a previous visit.

Clasko walked over to this stranger, eyes on the small glasses below the graying brown hair. "Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?"

The stranger ignored him and resumed his walk, heading down the steps and into the city.

"Huh?" Clasko muttered, watching the stranger leave. "Who was that?"

* * *

If Luca had been crowded that day, it was even more packed the next day.

Early in the morning the people of Luca flooded the streets, eager to get the blitzball season underway. They were concentrated at the docks around the stadium, where the festivities would begin. Several ships were coming into port today, carrying the blitzball teams that would be playing this season. They were arriving one by one, each on their own ship, coming from all across the face of Spira. Sure there were only six teams, and a lot of freelance players, but it was more than enough to get the crowds cheering for their favorites.

But this year there was one more ship than usual coming into port, one that had come all the way from Bevelle. That city didn't have a blitzball team of its own, so it was odd to have a ship from there come during blitzball season. Instead this ship carried a delegation from the Order of Yevon, including the most influential man in all of Spira. The Grand Maester himself was here to attend the opening tournament, celebrating his fiftieth anniversary since taking that office. Few in Spira ever got to see the old man, so today was the opportunity of a lifetime.

Goku walked right past it without even looking, completely unware of the whole affair and ignoring the large crowds. Instead he was heading for a different dock, a relatively deserted one compared to the one he just ignored. There he found a boat similar to the one he followed to Kilika, though in much better shape than that boat. But it had most of the same passengers, plus some new ones the boat must have picked up in Kilika. One of them in particular was of interest to Goku, if only to pass the time with a pleasant conversation.

Soon Goku found her on the dock, complete with her escort. "Hey, Yuna!"

The girl heard him and looked for his voice, and Yuna found Goku weaving through the crowd toward her. She turned to her escort and pointed Goku out. "There's the guy I was telling you about."

When he got closer Goku got a better look at Yuna's escort, the three individuals he remembered seeing back on Kilika. There was the black haired woman in a black dress, the tall guy with the orange hair, and the even taller blue feline guy. Judging by the way the group moved it seemed there was supposed to be another person with them, but was off somewhere else at the moment. Yuna took a second to look around for the missing person, but didn't find him before Goku arrived. She didn't seem too worried about that, and was more concerned about something else.

"How did you beat us here?" Yuna asked, honestly wondering how that was even possible. "We left on the first boat out of Kilika."

"Oh I get around," Goku said, avoiding the question. "Are you here for that sport everyone is talking about? Seems like the only thing going on here."

"I'm playing in it," the tall guy said, holding out a hand. "Wakka: captain of the Besaid Aurochs."

"Neat," Goku said, politely shaking Wakka's hand. "I'm Goku, and just a spectator here."

"Well that's a shame," Wakka said. "A physique like yours, you'd be great at blitzball."

"I'm not really into sports," Goku said. "Unless it's professional fighting, that I could do all day."

"Fair enough," Wakka said. "I've already got a star playing turning my team around."

"Where is he anyway?" Yuna asked.

"Over there," the tall woman answered, pointing at a spot across the dock.

There was a pile of crates not very far away, and someone was standing on them and making a scene. It was a teenager with short blonde hair, wearing a yellow shirt and black shorts with a J on one leg. He had stolen a bullhorn from somewhere, and had just stated heckling some other blitzball team. It didn't take very long for all eyes to be on this teenager, some laughing when he declared that the Aurochs were going to win the blitzball tournament. Although the heckling didn't really bother the other team, the teenager did succeed in drawing some publicity.

He certainly had Goku staring at him, but not for the intended reason. "What in the world…?"

Goku saw this teenager, but couldn't sense him.

It was like he didn't have any life energy to sense, reminding him again of the encounter with the Androids. Except that from what he'd seen so far this world didn't have Androids, and this teenager looked like any normal human being. But he didn't seem like the kind of person that would hide their energy, and even if he was Goku still ought to have sensed something from him. Goku watched the teenager get down and then walk over to Yuna, but even when he was closer Goku still couldn't sense anything from him.

The teenager noticed Goku's stare, and he didn't like it. "Could you not do that please?"

"Oh, sorry," Goku said, blinking a few times. "I was just talking with your friends mister… um…"

"Tidus," he introduced himself, pointing a thumb at his chest. "Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes."

Wakka tried to shush him on that, but quite failed. "Don't mind him. He was exposed to Sin's toxin."

That reminded Goku of the search that brought him to Kilika, and he realized something about Tidus. "Oh… your Rikku's friend, right?"

"Rikku?!" Tidus blurted out, apparently not expecting to hear that name again. "You know her? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"Yes, yes, and somewhere in Luca," Goku answered. He glanced in Rikku's direction, sensing her somewhere in the city. "She was really worried about you."

"Who are you talking about?" Yuna asked.

Tidus turned to her. "Rikku's the one that found me when I first came to Spira. She was really nice to me. But I thought she was gone after Sin attacked her ship."

"Well I found her adrift and got her to shore," Goku said, neglecting the part that involved flying. "I'm sure she'd like to catch up."

"Make it quick," Wakka insisted. "The first game starts in two hours."

"Plenty of time," Tidus said. He looked at Goku. "Right?"

Goku closed his eyes, felt for Rikku's presence, and then opened his eyes. "Sure."

As Goku and Tidus left to go find Rikku somewhere in the city, neither of them paid any attention to the boat that attracted the largest crowd. They didn't care about the Grand Maester's arrival in Luca, not that they would have known who the old man was anyway. But Tidus did catch a glimpse of a rather odd looking man that got off the boat first, a tall person with long blue hair and wearing a large robe. Tidus then forgot all about that strange man and kept on following Goku, heading away from the docks and into the city.

* * *

"Ouin'a myda."

Rikku was standing inside a small house on the inland side of Luca, which was a safe house for Al Bhed stranded in this part of Spira. Fortunately for her it was blitzball season, a time of year when Luca tolerated Al Bhed instead of persecuting them like Yevonites usually did. It also meant that she didn't have to wait long for a ride out of here, since the Al Bhed Psyches team would be here on their ship. But it still took longer than Rikku liked for someone to check the safe house, much to her annoyance when she recognized the guy that finally came to see if the safe house was being used.

The dark skinned guy was an old friend, even if she used to tease him about the light brown hair. "Kuut du caa oui duu Rikku."

There was a brief moment of quiet, and then they both laughed. Rikku walked over to him, gave him a warm hug, and then held him at arm's length. "Buddy, ruf muhk ryc ed paah?"

"Dfu oaync," Buddy answered. He then patted Rikku on the shoulder. "Lusa uh, mad'c kad oui Home."

"Uha sehida," Rikku said.

She went into the next room to change into more comfortable clothes, ditching her wetsuit for something that wouldn't stand out so much in Luca. Rikku decided to put on an orange shirt, green shorts, and teal boots, and she tied most of her hair back. Aside from her spiral green eyes Rikku could pass for any regular citizen of Spira, and the eyes would only give her away if someone took the time to look at them up close. Rikku checked herself over one more time, and then went back into the main room where Buddy was waiting.

Rikku smiled at him. "Ugyo, mad'c ku."

But right when they were going to leave, there was a knock at the door.

"Cred," Buddy cursed.

"Fana oui vummufat?" Rikku asked.

Buddy shook his head. "Hu."

The knock repeated, and it seemed like the person knocking was being polite about it. Rikku and Buddy expected the door to be broken down right about now, and got even more suspicious when it didn't happen. So Rikku quietly walked over to the door and listened, hearing the person knock a third time before waiting for a response. Then she heard voices on the other side, though it was difficult to make them out through the door. A fourth knock on the door followed, and Rikku listened in on whoever was outside doing the knocking.

"Are you sure she is in there?"

"Yes, she is in here."

Much to her surprise, Rikku knew those voices. So she opened the door, and saw two familiar faces. "You… Goku… how did you two find…? Oh never mind."

Buddy was surprised at this reaction, and he switched to the common language just as Rikku did for these people. "You know them?"

"Hi," Goku said, raising a hand.

Rikku pointed back and forth between them. "Goku, this is Buddy. Buddy, these are Goku and, um… what was your name again?"

"Tidus," he said. "Why do people have trouble remembering that?"

Rikku ignored that remark. "It's good to see that you're alright. I thought you were a goner when Sin attacked. Sure Goku told me you were alright, but I'm still glad to see you made it to Luca."

"Just got here a little bit ago," Tidus said. "I haven't met anyone from Zanarkand yet. But who knows, maybe when everyone sees me in action someone will recognize me."

"Which team are you on?" Rikku asked.

"The Besaid Aurochs," Tidus answered. He imagined what it would be like when he won the tournament for them. "I'm going to end their losing streak, for good."

"That'll be tough," Rikku said, knowing the Auroch's extremely incompetent reputation. "They haven't won a single game in ten years."

Meanwhile Goku had lost all interest in the subject, so he turned and waved. "Nice meeting you again."

"See you around," Rikku said, waving back at him.

"I better get going too," Tidus said. "I have a game to play."

"I'll be sure to watch," Rikku promised. She waved until Tidus walked away, then she closed the door and turned back to Buddy. "Uha kysa, drah fa ku Home."

* * *

Yuna wished Tidus had gotten back sooner.

Between arriving at the docks and arriving at the Besaid Aurochs locker room, Yuna had heard a rumor that she wanted to check out. Word was that Sir Auron himself was in Luca, the Legendary Guardian who had not been seen for ten years. Yuna wanted to find the guardian that had protected her father, and she knew Tidus would want to find him too. But by the time Tidus got back the first blitzball game was about to begin, so the search for Auron would have to wait. So Yuna conceded and went to the stadium, having half a row of seats reserved for her and her guardians.

An excited announcer was ready to begin the game. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, you've been waiting long enough! Let's get this tournament rolling! It's the Besaid Aurochs verses the Al Bhed Psyches!"_

Both teams were already in the water, swimming into their respective starting positions. As team captain Wakka held center position, staring at the Al Bhed team captain opposite of him. Tidus was in the forward left position, eye on the ball at the bottom of the arena. A horn sounded, the ball was shot into the water, and both team captains dashed for it. Wakka reached for the ball, only for it to be snatched from his grasp, the Al Bhed captain taking the ball and passing it to a teammate, who then swam forward with it.

Only to be tackled by Tidus, who stole the ball and dashed through the water toward the Al Bhed goal. A defender swam into his way, only to be tackled by Wakka, getting him out of Tidus's path. It let him swim closer to the goal, spotting another defender on the way, and he took a shot. The Al Bhed goalie reached for the ball, but just barely slipped past his fingers, and the ball hit the net behind him. A loud horn accompanied the score, and everyone was shocked that the Aurochs had scored first, or that they had scored at all.

The Al Bhed stepped up their game, taking the match seriously now that they knew the Aurochs had a decent player for once. The ball was shot back into the water, the Al Bhed captain grabbed it again, and swam straight for the Auroch goal. The other players attempted to stop him, but the captain got past them and took a shot. He threw the ball, the goalie tried to block it, only for the ball to hit the net and score. With the score tied up the ball was shot into the water again, Wakka got the ball this time, and he immediately passed the ball to Tidus.

Tidus swam past the Al Bhed defense and took another shot at the goal, and despite the goalie's best efforts he made another score. That got the audience to cheer for the Aurochs, and the entire team felt the inspiration from their star player and their newfound fanbase. Sure most of them still struggled, but managed to repeatedly steal the ball and pass to Tidus for another goal. The Al Bhed tried to turn it around in the second half, but by then Tidus had gotten a lead too big to overcome. At the end of the game the score was six to two, and the unexpected outcome had the audience cheering for the Aurochs.

After the game Yuna made her way to the Auroch's locker room, smiling brightly the entire time. "You guys were great!"

"Thanks," Tidus said, leaning back and smiling. "I was hoping we put on a good show."

"He wouldn't stop being a show-off," Wakka said, sitting on a bench and pointing a thumb at Tidus. "I could barely keep up with him."

"You did better than I thought," Tidus admitted. "Your first try was better than most people back home after years of playing on my team."

"Now you're just patronizing me," Wakka accused.

Tidus had the smile of a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "Guilty as charged."

Yuna laughed, but quickly stopped. "So what's next for you winners?"

"Well we got the sweet spot in the matchups," Wakka said, remembering the results of the opening lineup. "We play the winner of the other four teams. It's three matches to determine that, and then it's the final match."

"I hope we're playing those Goers," Tidus said. He put one fist in his other palm. "Those bullies need to be put in their place."

"When will that be?" Yuna asked.

"Hour and a half, give or take," Wakka said. He laid down flat on the bench, stretching out his arms and legs. "So rest up, we're going to need it."

That seemed like enough time for what Yuna wanted. "Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café."

"Auron?" Tidus blurted out, not expecting to hear that name here. "And you're sure it was a café. Cause the Auron I know would rather hang out in a bar."

"Then let's check both," Yuna said. "Let's go find Sir Auron."

Tidus nodded and walked over to Yuna. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Tidus gelgat ouin ycc."

After leaving the safe house Rikku and Buddy heading for the docks, where the Al Bhed boat had dropped off the blitzball team this morning. This boat was similar to the one Rikku had lost to Sin, a broad rectangular design that could have been a cargo hauler in ages past. Inside the boat they watched a broadcast of the blitzball game, Rikku rooting for the Aurochs and Buddy certain the Psyches would win. Rikku had been surprised when the Aurochs actually won the game, and Buddy was down a significant amount of gil from what he thought was a safe bet.

So when the blitzball team returned to the boat, Rikku was in the mood to gloat a little. But then she saw downcast looks, and she felt the need to apologize. "Cunno. Pid ev ed sygac oui vaam paddan, tnehgc yna uh sa. Yht po sa E sayh Buddy'c suhao."

That got some laughs from the players, lifting their spirits after their unexpected defeat. They could admit to the silver lining in this, that they were a part of a historic turnaround in blitzball. Soon they were telling jokes and pointing out ways each other had screwed up, a common theme being complacency when facing the worst team ever known. Rikku and Buddy got in on the joking around, pointing things out that the players had missed during the game. All in all they had a good time, and the long trip from Home had been worthwhile.

Rikku noticed a bunch of other Al Bhed leaving the boat, taking some of the small battle machina with them. "Frana yna drao kuehk?"

The blitzball goalie, Nimrook, answered. "Fa vuiht y cissuhan eh Luca. Drao'na kuehk du kad ran."

"Fru ec cra?" Rikku asked.

"Pameaja ed un hud, cra'c dra Rekr Cissuhan'c tyikrdan," Nimrook answered.

Rikku knew exactly who that was, and she immediately ran after the other Al Bhed. "Fyed ib."

Sure enough those Al Bhed did wait for Rikku, not minding having an extra hand for the job. The Al Bhed deployed the machina in several places along the docks, expecting that they might need them there when they came back. From there the Al Bhed walked into Luca, following a trail from the stadium into downtown. They soon found the summoner heading away from a café toward the closest bar, escorted by a boy and a Ronso. Just as she thought she recognized the summoner, and remembered that particular boy from earlier today.

A few blocks away Rikku got ahead of the Al Bhed and faced them. "Fyed rana. Mad sa ku vencd."

They weren't sure why Rikku asked for that, but they figured she must have had an idea. So they let her go ahead and they stayed behind, trying to look as inconspicuous as Al Bhed could here. Rikku followed the summoner down the city street, weaving between people walking back and forth that were in her way. Soon Rikku was right behind them and she matched their pace, staying close enough to listen in on their conversation. At the right time she got in closer, and pretended to have just simply bumped into them at random.

"Hey Tidus, fancy meeting you here."

* * *

From atop one of the many buildings in Luca, Goku was looking down at the people in its streets.

He had tried to relax and watch the blitzball games going on, but nagging questions kept his thoughts away from the sport. His mind kept going back to that boy he could not sense, just like how he could not sense Sin. After a short while Goku had wanted to find Tidus again, and had to search by sensing the individuals likely to be around him. By following Yuna's presence Goku found Tidus, and he was now watching them walking through the streets on their own search. He couldn't hear a word they were saying from up here, and they couldn't see him from down there.

Goku spotted someone else familiar approaching those two. "Huh? Wonder what Rikku wants."

Tidus made the introductions between Yuna and Rikku, and the two girls appeared comfortable with each other. Rikku made a request that surprised Tidus, but Yuna seemed alright with it and let Rikku tag along. Goku noticed Rikku making some kind of hand signal while Tidus and Yuna weren't looking, and a group of other people backed off and left them alone. Yuna led them into a nearby bar, but they soon came out looking disappointed. Tidus then checked the time, and soon they were rushing back toward the stadium as fast as they could.

Goku followed them back to the stadium, figuring that it was time for another blitzball match. The stands were completely full of people and there were no empty seats left, so Goku flew into the air to get a bird's eye view of the game. All eyes down there were focused on the sphere of water that was the playing field, so no one noticed Goku in the air looking down. The crowd's cheering was so loud that Goku could hear it from his altitude, two distinctive sides cheering for two different teams. Goku simply floated in silence with his back to the sun, watching the game when it began.

The final match of the tournament was the Luca Goers versus the Besaid Aurochs, a matchup that usually happened at the start of a tournament instead of the end. The Goers were not pleased with this, and their captain mocked Wakka as they entered the arena. The ball was launched into the water, the Goer captain got it first, and punched Wakka as he swam past. The Auroch defenders converged on the Goer captain, attempted to tackle and steal the ball, only to get knocked out of the way. He threw the ball at the Auroch goal, and the goalie completely missed the catch, giving the Goers their first score.

The ball was shot back into the water, Wakka caught the ball, and he immediately passed to Tidus. He found himself facing three Goer defenders immediately, including the captain. Tidus resorted to a dirty trick shot, kicking the ball right into a player's face, hard enough to knock him out and bounce the ball back. Then Tidus punched the ball, hitting and knocking out another player, and the ball went up on the return. Tidus swam up with a fast spin, flipped around, and kicked the returning ball, sending it straight past the remaining defender and the goalie to score.

It was an impressive shot, one that had the audience ecstatic. The Goers resolved to put of a better defense, right to assume Tidus would abuse the hell out of his old man's trick shot. Wakka signaled the rest of the Aurochs to focus on supporting Tidus, since he was the only one that could get the ball past the Goers. Wakka had to take a few hard tackles in the process, just to give Tidus a chance to take a shot as often as possible. Even then the Goers were able to steal the ball and take another shot, easily getting it into the goal for another score.

Somehow, after receiving a pass from Wakka, Tidus managed to slip past the Goer defense for a clear shot at the goal. After tying up the score it became a mad dash to break the tie, both sides using every dirty trick they could to get the ball and score one more point. Most of the Aurochs took very hard tackles, and Wakka was knocked out cold for a few minutes, but they managed to get Tidus the ball. It took everything he had to make one more shot, just barely making it even with his trick shot, and just before the match ended too, resulting in a final score of three to two.

A surprised announcer made the final declaration. _"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!"_

Suddenly all the cheering came to an abrupt end, immediately replaced by screams of terror. Goku looked down and saw strange creatures attacking the audience, from wolves and large reptiles to small rock monsters and even some large birds. There were even some weird fish attacking the blitzball players, but Tidus and Wakka were making short work of them. The creatures were coming from all over the place, as if someone had released them for maximum effect. Goku leaned forward and dived into the stadium, eager to help protect the people from this danger.

He started with a fast dive-bomb and punched a large bird, which exploded into a cloud of those strange spheres of light. Goku didn't have the time to question that though, because two more of the large birds were flying towards him to attack. A pair of energy blasts disposed of them, and like the first those large birds disintegrated. He then spotted a large reptile behind a group of people, so he flew in and then stomped on its head with both feet. On impact the reptile's neck snapped, followed by the whole thing disintegrating into a cloud of those light spheres like the birds did.

"Why are these things doing that?" Goku wondered aloud. He wished he had the time to get an answer, but there were more creatures attacking more people. "Questions for later."

Goku jumped back into the air and took aim with his index fingers, and then he started shooting tiny energy blasts at a very rapid pace. Each tiny blast destroyed the head of a wolf or rock monster, and they too disintegrated like the other creatures. Goku made sure not to hit any of the frightened people running around here, most of which were too scared to even notice him taking out the creatures. Soon Goku had this section of the stands cleared of the creatures, but there were still plenty more of them on a rampage throughout the stadium.

The adjacent section had more of the large reptiles attacking, and Goku flew up to get better aim. But right when Goku was about to fire a long blade cleaved a reptile in two, and when the reptile disintegrated Goku saw the people that struck it down. It was an older gentleman with graying black hair, wearing a black vest underneath a red kimono, but for some odd reason had his left arm out of its sleeve. He was holding the large sword with the grace of a skilled warrior, and he slew another large reptile that happened to be in his way.

This warrior spotted Goku and their eyes met, and he pointed to the other side of the stadium. "I can handle this here, go where you are needed more."

Goku nodded at him, and then flew to the other side of the stadium to fight the creatures there. The warrior in turn got to work slaying the creatures here, each swing of his sword a death blow to his foes. Yet for each creature slain another took its place somewhere else in the stadium, continuing to endanger the lives of people who just wanted to see a blitzball game. At the other side of the stadium Goku opened fire on the creatures, slaying dozens of them in a quick energy blast barrage. But the creatures just kept on attacking, seemingly with no end in sight.

"Where are they coming from?" Goku wondered.

* * *

In the stadium's Maester's Balcony a tall man walked to the edge, standing high above most of the panicking crowd far below. He had long blue hair molded into a style resembling tree branches, had blue veins that showed through his skin, and fingers that were unusually long. He wore a long blue robe but left it open at his chest, and he carried a long staff. Spira knew this man as Maester Seymour Guado, the newly appointed leader of the Guado people and Maester of Yevon. Now Seymour stood at the edge of the balcony, seeking to put an end to the chaos below.

Seymour raised his staff to the sky, calling upon unseen magics at his command. "Come, Anima!"

A black rift formed in the air, dropping an enormous anchor and chain straight down. The anchor hit the bottom floor and plunged into another back rift, snaring something hidden in some other realm. The chain pulled back up and the anchor dredged up its catch, a massive being taller than the balcony Seymour stood on. It was like a person from the waist up, skeletal in form with stretched brown skin, and had short and broad wings that covered the sides. Its scrawny arms were bound by chains, and even larger chains bound its wings around its body.

This monstrous being was Anima, and it unleashed its wrath upon the attacking creatures. Its deformed head was mostly covered in bandages, leaving just sharp fangs and one eye exposed. That eye flashed, and a large bird exploded. The eye flashed again, and a large reptile exploded. Again and again the eye flashed, and more of the attacking creatures exploded. None of them could escape Anima's power, despite trying to flee from it. Soon the stadium was clear of the creatures, and the people it saved looked up at the glory of Anima.

And behind Anima, Seymour stood proud of the being he had summoned.

* * *

"What in the world is that?"

Goku stared dumfounded at the large being summoned into the stadium, a being that had saved him the trouble of tracking down every last attacking creature. The destruction of so many so quickly had filled the stadium with those spheres of light, but they quickly dispersed and vanished. Now that the danger had passed all eyes were on that large being, and the people clearly revered it as if it were a religious deity. Goku was staring at it for a completely different reason, a reason that kept popping up ever since he arrived in Spira.

He could not sense it.

Despite the power this being had demonstrated, Goku could not sense even the tiniest bit of its energy. Just like with Sin, and just like with Tidus, to Goku's senses it was like this being was not even there. The first time had been frustrating, the second time had been confusing, and this third time was being suspicious. Something very wrong was going on here, and it needed to be investigated. There had to be a reason for this, though Goku had no idea what it was. Yet if there was something Sin, Tidus, and this new being had in common, Goku couldn't see it.

The air shimmered around that large being, and in a split second it vanished from this reality. With its departure the people saw that the chaos was over, and they could go back to living their lives after patching up the wounded. Surprisingly enough there hadn't been any fatalities, thanks in no small part to those that had defended the populace during the attack. Now that it was over the people were starting to clear out of the stadium, heading home to be with loved ones and appreciate the fact that they still had their lives.

Goku had left the stadium by flying out of it, but still remained in Luca. While some people had seen him flying around, those that hadn't seen it didn't believe the people that did. Elsewhere in Luca Goku found a discreet place to land, and then walked into the streets as if he had never left the ground. From there Goku walked straight for he sensed Yuna and Rikku, the only people here he felt comfortable asking questions about this world. He found them on the steps that lead out of Luca, along with Yuna's companions, but with no Tidus in sight.

"Hey there," Goku said, waving as he walked up to the group. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah," Yuna said, glad to see him before leaving. "It's been fun here, but we need to get moving."

"I see," Goku said. He pointed to a secluded spot off to the side. "Rikku, can I have a word?"

"Sure," Rikku said. She followed Goku over to that spot, noticing that the others couldn't hear them here. "What's going on?"

"Did you see that huge thing at the stadium?" Goku asked. He saw Rikku nod. "What was that?"

"An aeon," Rikku answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She could also see that Goku didn't recognize the word. "Summoners use them to fight Sin."

"Speaking of Sin…" Goku said. "Remember how I told you I couldn't sense Sin's energy. Well this 'aeon' thing… I couldn't sense that either."

"Are you losing your touch?" Rikku asked.

"I think they're related," Goku said. "I just don't know how."

"Uh-huh," Rikku muttered. So far as she knew, no one had ever bothered looking into any possible connections between aeons and Sin. "Wait just one second."

"Okay," Goku said, wondering what Rikku had in mind.

Rikku walked back over to where the others were standing. "Hey Yuna, could you do me a little favor. Goku and I haven't seen you summon anything yet."

Yuna nodded, noting that it has been a while since her last summoning. "Okay."

She took out her staff and held it high above her head, calling upon the magics at her disposal. A circle of multicolor symbols appeared around her feet, followed by four spheres of light shooting up from the edges of the circle and meeting in the middle high above her. From there a mighty bird-like being appeared and dived from the sky, pulling up at the last second before landing on its rather small legs. Yuna took a moment to stroke the bird's beak, having nothing to fear from the being that could take her head off. When she was finished Yuna let the bird take flight, showing off its bright colors for all to see.

"Ta da," Yuna said. She saw Rikku and Goku staring at the aeon she had summoned. "This is Valefor, the first aeon I've received."

"I thought you only have two," Rikku said.

"Spoil sport," Yuna mused. She saw Goku walking over toward her, and she pointed at Valefor. "Well, what do you think?"

Goku saw the aeon flying overhead, and just like the one summoned in the arena he could not sense Valefor either. "So what exactly is an aeon?"

"They are they Fayth given form," Yuna answered. "The bond between a summoner and the Fayth is a tether to the physical world, allowing them to appear and fight at the summoner's side."

"So they are supernatural, or magical?" Goku wondered.

"A bit of both I think," Rikku guessed.

That put one piece of the puzzle into place, at least as far as Goku could comprehend. Aside from the dragon balls, magic was something he hadn't encountered in over a decade. Magic was a completely different form of power than life energy, the kind that he knew how to see without sight. If these aeons were completely magical, with no life energy whatsoever, they would be invisible to him. That still didn't solve the Sin or Tidus issues, since the former didn't seem to be considered an aeon and the latter certainly wasn't one of them.

The tall woman beside Yuna interrupted Goku's thoughts. "Is a summoning all you wanted to see? Or is there something else you want?"

"Sorry," Goku said. He was tempted to glance down, but stopped himself from offending the woman. "I haven't caught your name, miss?"

"Lulu," she said, crossing her arms in front of her considerable… assets. "And is there something else you want? We need to get going soon if we want to cross the Highroad before sunset."

"Oh, well then I'll get out of your hair," Goku said. He turned to leave and head back into Luca, but there was a particular pair of people heading the other way. "Or not."

It was the strange warrior from the arena, and he seemed to have Tidus in tow behind him. They apparently knew each other very well, and the warrior was clearly in the dominant position of the pair. There was a slight slowing of his steps when the warrior saw Goku, but he kept on going until he stood in front of Yuna. Everyone else seemed to know who this warrior was, and was clearly someone who had earned respect. It left Goku feeling a little out of the loop, having no idea who this warrior was or why he was here.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna said, and she immediately bowed to him.

"Yuna," Auron said, and he saw her nod. "I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?"

"Seriously?" Yuna questioned, having trouble believing this was real. "Yes. Of course I accept."

"But why?" Lulu asked.

"I promised Braska," Auron answered.

"You promised my father," Yuna muttered.

"Who?" Goku interrupted. Yet again he noticed surprised stares in his direction. "What?"

"Geez," Rikku muttered, looking down while one hand covered her eyes. "Even I know who Braska is."

Auron looked at Goku closely, as if trying to identify him. He certainly remembered seeing him in the arena, appreciating talent wherever he found it. "Your name?"

"Goku," he answered.

"Goku," Auron repeated, as if getting a feel for the name. "Do you know who I am?"

"No I do not," Goku said. "Should I?"

Auron seemed to be satisfied with Goku's response, and turned his attention back toward Yuna. Then he grabbed Tidus by the shoulder and thrust him toward the group. "He comes too."

Tidus seemed to be embarrassed by this. "Hi… guys."

"This one I promised Jecht," Auron said.

"Is Sir Jecht alive?" Yuna asked.

"Can't say," Auron answered. "I haven't seen him in ten years."

Not really interested in this conversation, Goku waved to Yuna before he started to leave. "Nice seeing you again. We should do this more often."

Everyone watched Goku walk away, but it was Auron's gaze that lasted the longest.


	3. Crusade

Chapter 3: Crusade

It was time to get back to the mission.

Goku believed that he had waited long enough, and had returned to the Chocobo Knights in order to take part in whatever operation they had going on against Sin. All he really needed from them and the Crusaders was Sin's location, and Goku could take care of the rest from there. Commander Lucil led Goku to a small building on the outskirts of Luca, where she claimed a recruiter was available today. They went inside the building and entered a small room, followed by Lucil talking to the recruiter, and then left Goku alone with him.

Said recruiter was a thirty-something year old man with short red hair wearing brown shoulder pads and having an awful lot of chest bare. He said his name was Luzzu, and that he was relatively low in the Crusader ranks. He also had a much younger dark skinned teenager helping him, an island native called Gatta and apparently new to the Crusaders. Gatta was standing behind Luzzu and watching, content to stay out of his mentor's way. Luzzu was sitting at a desk facing Goku on the other side, while Lucil was heading out the door after being dismissed.

"So you want to join our ranks?" Luzzu asked, hands folded and elbows on the desk. "This isn't a very convenient time. We're gearing up for a big operation and don't have the time for basic training."

"I know," Goku said. "And I already know how to fight. I just need to know where Sin is so I can fight it."

"I'll admit, you look like a strong warrior," Luzzu said. "But what the Crusaders need is soldiers. Our ranks need to be able to take orders and fight together as one. Is that something you can do?"

The honest answer would be the wrong answer, so Goku gave the answer he knew Luzzu wanted to hear. "Absolutely sir, I can be a team player."

Luzzu took a moment to write something down on paper, and then handed it over to Goku. "Take this and go to the northern end of the Mi'ihen Highroad. I'll meet you there and we'll see if there's a place for you in the operation."

"Thanks," Goku said, taking the paper and pocketing it. "You won't be disappointed."

Now that he knew where to go, Goku left this small building and headed straight out of Luca. He took those large stairs to get out of the city, and a convenient signpost told him that the very first road was the Mi'ihen Highroad. Said road stretched on past the horizon, and Goku was in no mood to walk the entire length. He found a discreet spot to take off and fly into the air, getting a bird's eye view of the road and how long it really was. At a walking pace it would have taken a whole day to cross, and Goku flew across in just under five minutes.

At the northern end there was a gateway that ground traffic had to pass through, a gateway that was only allowing certain people through. Goku stopped and hovered high above it, seeing what looked like military convoys being given free passage while ordinary citizens had to stop. Those convoys were bringing in large wagons with cages on top, containing a wide variety of monsters trying to get out. Goku wanted to get a closer look, but first had to look for a good place to land. Fortunately there was an old road that connected to this one, deserted enough for him to land in without being seen.

From there Goku walked to the end of the road, stopping at the gateway and seeing it up close. Guards were turning away people trying to get through, telling them that it was for their own safety. Goku stopped and stood close enough to see the convoys being let through, but far enough away for the guards to leave him alone. He got a good look at the monsters being shipped through here, all sorts of misshapen things that clearly wanted to kill people. They almost looked like they could have been related to Sin, as if they were the bigger monster's offspring set loose on the world.

A dark skinned man in brown armor noticed Goku just standing there doing nothing. "Sir, either explain your business here, or turn back the way you came."

"Sorry," Goku said. He walked up to this particular guard. "I'm actually here to help, mister…?"

"Yaibal," he said, now eyeing Goku more suspiciously. "I don't recognize your face. Who sent you?"

"Luzzu," Goku answered. He took out the note and handed it over to Yaibal. "He said he'd meet me here as soon as he can."

After reading the note Yaibal nodded and handed it back to Goku. "It says here you're clear to join the reserve division. Head on through and up the Mushroom Rock Road to the command center. Familiarize yourself with the location and battle plan while you wait for Luzzu to arrive."

"Okay," Goku said, and started walking immediately.

Yaibal ordered the other guards to let Goku pass, and he walked through the gateway without being questioned. On the other side was another long road, but it was all barren rock that clung to high cliffs on the left and cragged shore on the right. Not far down this road there was a split in the path, the left one cutting through the cliffs and leading into a valley. Most of the Crusaders were going down that left road, so Goku followed it into the valley. There the road had many twists and turns, often spanning gaps over the deepest parts of the valley floor.

Having plenty of time to kill before Luzzu would arrive, Goku kept a slow pace as he walked down this winding road. It sort of reminded him of going down Snake Way ten years back, another case of where a straight line would have been so much simpler. He was nearly at the end of it when he glanced at the valley floor, seeing a group of people down there disappearing into a narrow path. Curious and still having time to kill, Goku walked off the road's edge and dropped to the valley floor. He followed them through the narrow path into a small gorge, all but completely hidden from the road above.

At the far end of the gorge was a cave, the entrance small but dark enough to promise a much larger interior. Standing in front of the entrance was a short bald man in yellow robes, accompanied by half a dozen armored soldiers. They were all facing the cave as if waiting for something to come out, something besides the many distant screams echoing inside. It wasn't until Goku stepped on some loose gravel did they hear him, and all the soldiers turned and drew their weapons. Half a dozen rifles were pointed at his chest, though Goku didn't notice that these soldiers shouldn't have them.

The short man was the last to turn around, eyes narrowing as he tried to identify Goku. "Whoever you are, you have five seconds to tell me what you're doing down here."

"Just wanted to see what was down here," Goku answered.

Unconvinced, the short man gave a quick order. "Fire."

The soldiers all fired their guns, each shooting a half a dozen rounds. While the bullets were faster than the eye could see, Goku's hand was even faster. His left hand whirled through the air in front of him, snatching the bullets one by one before they could hit him. Goku had three dozen bullets in his hand by the end, which he dropped on the ground. That had the soldiers staring at Goku, and the short man had one eyebrow raised. They were even more surprised when Goku did not retaliate, but the fear quickly turned into confusion.

"So what is this place?" Goku asked, figuring that it had to be important for these guys to shoot him.

The short man was even more confused now. "You're not mad that I tried to have you killed?"

"Not really, no," Goku said. "Was kind of rude though, could have told me who you are first."

"I… what… you…" the short man stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Here, I'll start," Goku said. "Hi, I'm Goku, who are you?"

By then the short man had regained some composure, though he was still confused by Goku's behavior. "I'm Maester Kinoc. I lead the Crusaders. And you've blundered your way into a sensitive matter."

"Neat," Goku said. "So… um… what is it?"

In Kinoc's mind, Goku still wasn't making sense. Given that he'd just ordered the soldiers to kill him, Kinoc had no idea why Goku wasn't hostile. "Why do you want to know?"

"Call me curious," Goku said. He looked past Kinoc and at the cave. "Is something supposed to come out of there?"

"Any minute now," Kinoc said. Although the mystery remained, Kinoc got a feeling that Goku wasn't going to hurt him. "I sent some special recruits in there to find the secrets within."

"Really?" Goku said. He pointed at the cave. "You only sent four people?"

"There were dozens," Kinoc said, turning back toward the cave. "If what you say is true, something must have happened to the rest of them."

"I'll check it out," Goku offered, already walking toward the cave before Kinoc could object.

It was dark inside the cave, though that was to be expected. Goku easily rectified that by making an energy ball appear above his hand, casting bright light into the cave for him to see. Really he only needed it to avoid tripping over something, since he could navigate the cave by sensing for the four people in the cave. There were a few side passages scattered here and there, but Goku ignored them and stayed on the main path. As he got deeper into the cave Goku saw other lights up ahead, varying colors contrasting with the light of his energy ball.

The cave opened up into a larger cavern, and it was filled with shimmering spheres of light. While each sphere only provided dim light, thousands of them were enough to see by. Goku still kept his energy ball alive, for it was still the brightest light source here. It allowed him to see all the bodies strewn about the cavern, dozens of them scattered in groups of three or four. Most of them looked like soldiers, with a handful carrying video cameras. It looked like the soldiers had turned on each other, some unseen force compelling them to kill one another.

Only four people were still alive, the ones that Goku had sensed before coming in here. The first was an athletic man with long brown hair wearing red clothes, his right arm and leg replaced with mechanical prosthetics. The second was a dark skinned man with short white hair wearing green clothing, the style formal but also practical. The third was a teenager with short blond hair and a patch over his right eye, wearing strange blue and purple clothing. The fourth was a teenage girl with short silver hair, wearing simple black clothes that left her waist bare.

The three men were wielding rifles, and were pointing them at each other. The girl had a recorder in one hand and a pilfered rifle in the other, aiming both at the three men. All four of them saw something that wasn't there, and opened fire on the unseen target. Then they aimed the rifles back at each other, only just holding themselves back from pulling the triggers again. The spheres of light were clustered around the four people here, passing through flesh and spirit alike. The light from Goku's energy pierced the shimmering spheres, drawing the group's attention to him.

Four rifles opened fire, and Goku's free hand caught every single bullet. "No need for that."

The girl seemed to come to her senses, if only for a moment. "Run. Run while you still can."

The spheres of light swarmed throughout the cavern, many of them heading straight for Goku. He readied his defenses just before they reached him, only for the lights to pass right through and into his flesh. Goku saw images of things that weren't there, felt emotions that were not his. They belonged to the dead that became the lights, their memories and dying thoughts that persisted after the end. It was difficult to not be overwhelmed by the sheer volume, and it took all of Goku's control to retain his sense of self.

One image was more prominent than the rest, and with it came intense anger and grief. He saw a gigantic machine with the visage of an animal skull, though most of the machine's body was hidden from view. He felt the pain of losing someone close to a pointless death, something that Goku knew well enough already. The person that saw this machine, the person that knew this pain, simply could not leave that moment of his life. He could not move on, he could not leave it behind, bound to this world by the pain of loss.

It wanted him to lash out, but Goku did not give in to temptation. "Leave me alone."

Goku let his energy sphere vanish and the light with it, returning the cavern to the glow of the shimmering spheres. He clenched both fists and called on the energy within, powering up with a white aura that cast away the darkness. A strong gale blew outward in every direction, and the four people in the cavern had to shield their faces from the wind. Raw power shook the entire cavern, shaking dust loose and spreading cracks in the rock, breaking off small pieces that fell from the ceiling. Between the wind and the spreading cracks it seemed like the cavern would collapse and kill them all.

The shimmering spheres were pushed out of Goku's flesh, forming a colorful veil around his body. They tried to force their way back in to no avail, unable to overcome the raw power at Goku's command. They were torn apart and dispersed in the wind, scattered back into the cavern from whence they came. Still he kept up the display of power, using it to purge the lights and their torments from the other four people in the cavern. Only when the spheres were completely gone did Goku stop, and the madness in the cavern came to an end.

All four of them lowered their rifles, and one by one they dropped them on the floor. No longer seeing the visions, all they wanted now was to get out of the cavern as quickly as they could. Yet they did not run immediately, instead staying together and leaving only as fast as the slowest of them. That was the man with the prosthetics, and the other two men helped him move a little bit better. The girl was still holding her recorder, haphazardly using it while helping her companions. The path out led right past Goku, and all four sets of eyes met his.

"Thank you," the girl said. "Whoever you are, thank you."

"It's Goku." He walked beside the four people, guiding them back through the tunnel. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, miss…"

"Paine," she answered. Then she gestured to the other three, the man with prosthetics first and then the dark skinned man and finally the blonde teenager. "That's Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal."

Nooj nodded, that being the best he could do while the others helped him along. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. But I don't remember you being there when we all went in."

"That's because I wasn't," Goku said.

"Fair point," Baralai said. He stared at a pair of corpses, people that he had known before coming in here. "We should've expected someone sent in after us."

"I didn't exactly ask for permission," Goku said. He saw light up ahead, as they were getting near the end of the tunnel. "I just wish I found this place sooner, maybe gotten more of you out alive."

"We all knew the risks," Gippal said. "There were rumors about the dangers in here. We were sent in to find out if the rumors were true."

"And now we know," Paine said. "So let's get out and never think of this place again."

It only took a few moments more for them to reach the end of the tunnel, though even that short time felt far too long for most of them. As they approached the end haste was no longer needed, and they slowed their pace when they saw light up ahead. Baralai and Gippal stopped helping Nooj and let him walk unaided, allowing him to have some measure of dignity when others would see them. Paine continued to record them all, hanging in the back of the group, centering the footage on Goku as they left the cave.

All five of them stepped out into the light together, blinding at first until their eyes adjusted. They met the soldiers that had been left guarding the cave, most of whom had not been expecting anyone to come out, though they kept that to themselves. Kinoc was still there with the soldiers, though it looked like he had been just about ready to leave. Everyone was relieved that the ordeal was over, even if many people had died in that cave. The time had come for the debriefing, for Kinoc wanted to know what was in there.

Kinoc held his hands behind his back and approached the survivors. "What did you see?"

"As soon as we went in, everyone lost their minds," Baralai answered.

"They became violent," Nooj elaborated. "It must have been the pyreflies."

"So that's what they're called…" Goku muttered to himself, finally having a name for those spheres of light. "Pyreflies…"

"They swarmed around us too," Baralai continued. "So many pyreflies..."

"We saw it," Gippal said. "That apparition, we all saw it."

"It was a machina," Baralai clarified. "An enormous machina, trembling and growling like a beast."

"I've never seen anything like it," Gippal added.

"When I saw the apparition, it got inside me," Nooj said. "It made me feel fear, regret, despair."

"Same here," Baralai admitted.

"Yeah," Gippal said.

Goku simply nodded.

"I see," Kinoc said. "Is there anything else?"

"This man dispelled the apparition," Nooj said, gesturing toward Goku. "He helped us get out with our sanity intact. Otherwise… we might have killed each other like all the others did."

"We might still have made it," Baralai said. "I'm not sure though, it could have gone either way."

"He got us out sooner," Gippal said. "I'm glad just for that."

Kinoc nodded and thought about what they had told him. "Very well, if there is nothing else, I have new orders for you. Report to the command center and wait for the arrival of Maester Seymour. You are to protect him until the operation is complete. That is your first assignment as Crimson Squad members."

That was a little surprising, and Gippal was the first to say what they were thinking. "Wait, we passed?"

"Congratulations," Kinoc said.

The mood instantly improved, and the three were ready to celebrate. Even Paine was smiling, happy for them even if she was just their recorder. "I knew you'd make it."

The only person that didn't understand this was Goku, looking on the group with a perplexed expression. "Did I just miss something?"

"This was their final test," Kinoc answered. "The failures did not come back."

Remembering the bodies, Goku understood that part clearly. "Well I hope it was worth it."

"Crimson Squad demands only the best," Kinoc said. He turned his attention back to the three survivors. "You are dismissed."

Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal saluted to Kinoc, and they quickly walked past the soldiers to head for the command center. The soldiers started to raise their weapons, but were abruptly stopped by a hand signal Kinoc made. It seemed that Kinoc had just cancelled a previous order, and soldiers put their weapons away. No one else noticed that, and the survivors walked away without ever knowing. Paine continued her recording and followed the three out of here, leaving Goku alone with Kinoc and the soldiers.

Kinoc turned toward Goku. "You've certainly proven yourself a capable man. I don't suppose you're interested in bodyguard work?"

"Not really, no," Goku said. "I'm just here for the big fight against Sin."

"Ah, Operation Mi'ihen," Kinoc said. "Well if you'll just follow me, I'll take you to the command center."

"Okay," Goku said.

With a pair of guards behind him Kinoc walked out of the gorge, heading back to up to the Mushroom Rock Road. Goku followed him up there, climbing up a series of ledges to reach the road. They walked all the way to the end of the road, where a mechanical lift would raise people up to the top of a plateau. On this side the plateau overlooked the entire road, while the other side overlooked the Djose shore and the sea beyond. A large camp had been set up in the middle of the plateau, filled with people running back and forth preparing for battle.

It wasn't just Crusaders getting ready, but a lot of Al Bhed as well. Even Goku could see that this was something unusual, for the two factions were keeping their distance whenever they could. While the Crusaders were preparing weapons of a medieval nature, the Al Bhed were setting up cannons and other machine-based weaponry. It was clearly an uneasy alliance between the two factions, one born out of a desire to accomplish the same goal. Along the way Kinoc assured Crusaders that this was the right path, and Goku gave a friendly wave to Al Bhed that looked at him.

"Here we are, the command center," Kinoc said, gesturing to the largest tent at the rear of the camp. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"Sure," Goku said. "I'll just kill time until it's time to work."

Admittedly it was getting late in the day, what with the sun already setting on the horizon. But the activity here didn't stop, but merely changed faces as different people took over for drills during the night. More arrivals came through every hour, found their places amongst the Crusaders, and got to work preparing for the operation. This was the biggest military endeavor on Spira since the formation of the Crusaders, or so Goku was told whenever he commented on the sheer number of people showing up.

Night had just started when Goku sensed a few familiar people, and he walked over to the entrance to greet them. "Hey! Over here!"

Riding three chocobos, the knights Goku knew saw him waving and brought their mounts over to him. Lucil got off her chocobo first, showing off a bright happy smile. "Good to see you made it. I hope Luzzu wasn't too hard on you."

"He was just fine with me," Goku said. He saw the other two get off their chocobos, one excited for what was coming, the other apprehensive and barely concealing his terror. "I think he knows strength when he sees it."

"That is like him," Elma said. She got down from her chocobo and put her hands together. "Did he give you a place to be? I hope it's with us Chocobo Knights."

"No one has told me where to be just yet," Goku said. Truth be told, he knew he would just ignore it anyway. "How about you guys? Where should I be looking for you?"

Still on his chocobo, Clasko was not too happy right now. "We'll be on the beaches, fighting sinspawn."

"Sounds like fun," Goku said.

"It really isn't," Clasko grumbled.

"Well it's not supposed to be," Lucil said. She faced the sea, imagining the battle that was to come. "It is our job to protect the people of Spira in any way we can."

"One way or another, it will be a glorious battle," Elma said. She was looking into Goku's eyes, her smile growing brighter by the second. "And I get the feeling it will be the final battle we ever need to fight."

"If I have anything to say about it, that will be true," Goku said.

"I wish we had your confidence," Lucil admitted. She turned back toward Elma and Clasko. "Come on. We still need to report in."

"Yes Ma'am," Elma said.

The ladies got back on their chocobos and rode off with Clasko in tow, and Goku stood there and watched them leave. Once they were gone he went back to wandering around the pace, looking for something to keep the boredom away, but there wasn't much for that. He did find a comfy spot to sleep just outside the camp, away from all the noise and activity, spending the night sleeping peacefully. He dreamed of the fight he would have with Sin, but the dreams ended far too quickly, for he woke up early in the morning.

After waking up and hunting down his breakfast, Goku returned to the camp in midmorning. It was even busier in the camp now than it was yesterday, a lot more people moving around with a lot more urgency. Goku wandered around the camp just because he could, again looking for something to pass the time. It soon became clear that Operation Mi'ihen was going to take place today, though the exact hour remained unclear. It all depended on when Sin would come here, and Goku wished that it would hurry up already.

It was getting close to noon when Goku sensed a particular person's presence. "Oh right."

Luzzu was arriving at the camp right now, and he just entered when he saw Goku walk up to him. "I take it you've gotten to know the place."

Goku nodded. "I'm just waiting for a spot to be and a time to fight Sin."

"I'm sure we can find a place for you," Luzzu said.

"That Kinoc fellow suggested body guarding," Goku said.

"You met the Maester?" Luzzu questioned. "I didn't think that would happen."

"He's right over there," Goku said, pointing at the entrance to the largest tent.

"Ah good," Luzzu said. "Between the Maester and I, we'll have an assignment for you soon."

"I'll be waiting," Goku said.

Goku watched Luzzu walk toward the tent, only now noticing Gatta right behind him. He then quickly forgot the young man altogether, having far more interesting people to talk to. Already he could sense people he recognized coming down the Mushroom Rock Road, and so he headed that way to meet them. He stopped at the entrance to camp and waited there, since they were heading this way and would be here soon enough. Goku spotted Yuna and her guardians approaching, the group of seven observing everything around them.

None of them were comfortable here, each showing worry and concern though for different reasons. Yuna and Tidus looked like they knew they didn't belong here, having gotten themselves into something they didn't fully understand. Wakka was silently furious when looking at the Al Bhed weaponry, while Rikku was failing to hide surprise at the presence of those weapons. Lulu was doing her best to remain calm and composed, and Kimahri stayed closer to Yuna than usual. Only Auron seemed to be in his element, but then his gaze found Goku and remained focused on him alone.

"Hi guys," Goku said, waving to them.

"Fancy meeting you here," Yuna said. "I take it Seymour invited you too?"

"Nope," Goku said. "I asked around, found the Crusaders, and they told me about this little operation."

"On short notice," Auron said. "You must have really impressed them."

"I think they just need as many hands they can get," Goku said. "So they let me in."

Behind the others, Rikku looked like her day was getting better. "It's good to have you here. Who knows, this whole thing just might work after all."

"We'll find out, one way or another," Lulu said. She looked out at the Crusaders and Al Bhed, having a sinking feeling in her stomach. "But this whole thing feels wrong."

"It'll be fine," Goku said. "I'm sure of it."

The whole group resumed their walk into the camp, and Goku matched their pace to keep their company. All the machina weapons around them were not something they got to see very often, with one exception of course. Rikku didn't see anyone she recognized, the Al Bhed here being from a different sect than the people she knew personally. Wakka remained silently furious about it, keeping his feelings contained for Yuna's sake. Their presence didn't matter to Auron or Kimahri, both keeping focus on their responsibilities, no matter what the circumstance.

"So did you not sleep?" Tidus asked Goku, walking beside him now. "Seriously, that's got to be the only way you beat us here."

Rikku had an insightful look.

"Eh, he probably just paid for a chocobo," Wakka figured. "It would have cost us an arm and a leg to rent those birds for all of us."

"Admit it, you enjoyed the walk," Lulu said.

"Not this part of it," Wakka said. He walked over to the edge of a cliff, where Al Bhed cannons were lined up and ready for use. "Why are these things even here? They go against the teachings."

"Why are they here?" Rikku muttered. She saw the Al Bhed working here, none of whom she knew personally. "Al Bhed and Yevon followers never work together."

"There's always a first," Auron said. "This has been a long time coming."

"Everyone wants Sin gone," Rikku said. "People just disagree on how to do it."

"It's the summoners' job, isn't it?" Tidus asked. "That's the whole point of the pilgrimage, right?"

"It is," Lulu answered. "But the pilgrimage is a difficult road to walk, and few choose to take it."

"That's no excuse to violate the teachings," Wakka said. He kicked one of the Al Bhed cannons, but only succeeded in hurting his foot. "No good can come of using machina."

"It's helped me quite a lot," Goku said, thinking of spaceships and artificial gravity training. "Oh not those kinds of machines, other kinds like… oh never mind, it's not important."

"Don't tell me you're Al Bhed," Wakka said.

"Still not sure what that is," Goku said. He looked at Rikku, then back to Wakka. "Still not sure why that matters."

"It doesn't," Auron said. "Not today, when Al Bhed and Yevon are working together."

Wakka wasn't happy about that, but knew better than to argue with Auron. "Fine…"

Rikku, on the other hand, was relieved. "It must have taken a lot of work to get everyone together."

"Someone certainly swallowed some pride," Lulu figured.

That much was readily apparent, on both sides of this temporary alliance. Although the two groups were working together, they made no effort to get to know each other. Each had their own tasks to perform in this operation, and they did so without asking or receiving help from the other side. The Crusaders kept to preparing for melee combat, while the Al Bhed arranged and maintained their machina weapons, both being needed but not truly combining. Still, they wanted the same goal, and that seemed to be enough.

Auron watched the Crusaders preparing for battle, noticing how much things have changed. "Where's Kinoc? This has him written all over it."

"He's busy," Goku said. "So, are you guys here to fight too?"

"Not like we have a choice," Tidus said. "It was either come here or wait until this blows over."

"We almost didn't even get a choice," Wakka said. "It took the Maester to let us through."

"Great guy, that Seymour…" Tidus grumbled. "Letting us in right into a warzone…"

"At least he gave us a chance to help," Lulu said. "That's better than standing around doing nothing."

"You guys don't really want to be here?" Goku wondered.

"We're supposed to be on my pilgrimage," Yuna said. "But the Crusaders closed the road until this is over, so we couldn't go anywhere but here."

"And now we are stuck," Tidus said. "Whatever happens, I really hope it doesn't take long."

"Oh it shouldn't," Goku promised. "Once Sin gets here, I'm sure it will be over quickly."

"Come on," Yuna said, getting ahead of her guardians. "We better go see where we're needed."

Goku watched the group move on to the command center, where they figured was the right place to go. Afterward Goku walked over to the edge of the plateau, overlooking the bay and gazing out at the horizon. Almost straight down was a beach front, crawling with Crusaders and the Chocobo Knights. They were doing something with the various monsters they had in cages, forcing them to fight each other in larger cages. One by one the creatures were slain, their remains disintegrating into pyreflies, the victors becoming stronger with each kill.

Screams from the monsters were unsettling, even to people that hated the very existence of these monsters. Goku couldn't tell what the point was in making them fight like this, just wishing that he didn't have to hear those monsters' screams from here. He saw a particular group of people down there, watching the cages to make sure the monsters didn't escape, just to avoid an unnecessary problem. They were the members of Crimson Squad, recovered from their ordeal yesterday, put to work for Operation Mi'ihen.

Goku leapt down to the beach, surprising the four of them. "Hey there. How are you holding up?"

They were relieved to see Goku, and Gippal was first to walk over. "We're doing great. So far anyway, we'll see how it holds up when Sin gets here."

"That should be pretty soon," Nooj said. He pointed at the monsters fighting in the cage. "Those sinspawn are calling now. Sin won't be able to ignore it."

"So that's how everyone's sure it will be here," Goku said.

"Sin returns for its spawn," Baralai surmised. He sighed and looked away from the sinspawn. "We usually try to wipe them out as quickly as we can. It feels weird keeping them alive."

"They won't be alive for much longer," Gippal pointed out. He pointed to the machina weapons aimed at the cage. "Once Sin appears they're going to kill them."

Goku looked around and saw Paine further away, recording the view of the sea with her camera. "Is this really the time for what she's doing?"

Paine heard that remark and glanced at him. "Someone needs to make a record of this. If we actually pull it off, everyone should get to see it."

"Fair enough," Goku said. He glanced up at the command center. "You could probably get a better view from up there."

"Obviously," Paine said. She adjusted the camera and pointed it at the sinspawn. "I just want some close ups while there's still time."

"No harm in that," Gippal said.

"True," Nooj said. He turned to face Paine. "And I must admit, it is good to have your company."

"Oh please," Paine scoffed. "You just don't want me to get your bad side."

"Also true," Nooj said. He took one last look at Goku. "I'm sure you have better things to do. Don't let us keep you."

"Yeah sure," Goku said. "Nice seeing you again."

Goku turned around and walked away from them, leaving Crimson Squad to go about their work. He found his way back up he Mushroom Rock without flying up, making his way toward the command center while walking past many other people. Goku stopped and stood on one of several plateaus around the area, where he could see just about everything going on here. It was an impressive sight to see so many people working together for one goal, putting everything they had into one massive assault.

All around the plateau and beach the Al Bhed machina weapons were aimed out to sea, where Sin was most likely to approach from. Down the shoreline there was a machine much bigger than the others, like a tower with twin prongs near the top and pointed on the horizontal. Judging by the denser groups of Crusaders and Al Bhed around that tower, this was the weapon of choice to attack Sin and had to be defended at all costs. Goku wasn't sure what exactly that weapon was going to do, but it looked like people believed that it just might work.

"Magnificent, isn't it."

That voice got Goku to turn to his right, seeing someone standing there looking at the same sights. Immediately he stared at the person's strange blue hair, kept in a style that almost resembled horns. It took a moment for Goku to remember when he'd seen this person before, back at the stadium in Luca during the fiend attack. He couldn't think of the person's name, not remembering if someone had told him who this person was. Goku nodded to the person politely, and then looked back out at the sights ahead of them.

"Is that thing really supposed to destroy Sin?" Goku asked.

"So the Al Bhed say," the stranger said. He noticed a distinct lack of formality here. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"No, I do not," Goku admitted.

The stranger turned toward Goku and made the Yevon bow. "It's Seymour."

"Oh yeah…" Goku muttered, finally remembering the name that Yuna mentioned yesterday. "You made that giant thing appear in the stadium."

"And you were in the air shooting magic missiles at the fiends," Seymour said. He looked Goku in the eye. "You were right there. Everyone could see you just by looking up."

"Fair enough," Goku said. He pointed at the tower down below. "So how is that weapon supposed to work? It doesn't look very impressive."

"I believe it runs on some form of electricity," Seymour answered. He shrugged and shook his head. "It's not my business to know how machina weapons work. That is entirely the Al Bhed domain."

"I'm sure Bulma could figure out how it works," Goku said. "Still, if that thing doesn't work, Sin is still going to die today."

"Confident, aren't we?" Seymour said.

"Oh just wait," Goku said. "What you saw before is nothing compared to what I've got waiting."

"Looking forward to it," Seymour said, crossing his arms and looking out to sea. "Sin should arrive any moment now."

Goku waited for that moment to arrive, however long that would take, though wishing it would come sooner rather than later. Seymour got bored and wandered off, heading back into the command center to formally meet Crimson Squad. Goku saw him meet up with Yuna and her guardians along the way, having a conversation that he was not interested in listening in on. They parted ways shortly afterward, and Seymour got to meet his new entourage. Goku wandered around some more, ending up in another part of the command center.

He watched the Crusader and Al Bhed leadership discussing battle plans and making last minute adjustments, the idea being that they could not be too well prepared. Couriers were sent out to deliver the latest orders, hurrying to get things done while they still could. Goku saw one of those couriers heading toward him, needing a moment to remember the young man Gatta, and it seemed a little strange to see him without Luzzu around. He seemed to be frustrated about being sent on this task, clearly wanting to be doing something more meaningful in the operation.

Gatta was out of breath from running too quickly. "Excuse me, mister Goku, Luzzu found a place for you to be."

"Where is it?" Goku asked.

Gatta took out a note with the order written on it. "He wants you guarding Maester Kinoc. It seems he specifically requested you for the job."

"Uh huh," Goku muttered. It took him a little bit to remember that name, but did put a face to it. "Oh right, that guy from the cave. Got it."

Goku walked away from him and went further into the command center, following the energy of the short man from yesterday. He found the Maester inside the largest tent, standing over a long table with battle plans scattered all over it, looking everything over with his closest advisors. Kinoc looked up when he heard footsteps, and he smiled when he saw Goku approaching. He gestured for Goku to come over, tidied up his workspace a bit, and seemed a bit too cheerful given the circumstances. He even sent away some of his advisors, clearing the space for him and Goku to talk.

"Ah, Goku, I see you got the order in time," Kinoc said. "I appreciate you coming here."

"I'm told I'm supposed to be body guarding you," Goku said. "I thought I told you that wasn't my thing."

"You did," Kinoc said. He smiled and cross his arms. "But we must all go where we are needed most. And it is my understanding that you are needed most here, by my side."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Goku said.

"You did sign on to the Crusaders, so I expect you to follow orders," Kinoc said. He carefully stacked the reports and set them aside. "So please, do not stray far from where I am."

Goku sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, whatever."

Kinoc nodded. "Good."

The matter settled, Kinoc walked out of the tent to tend to matters personally. Goku followed behind him, barely keeping the pace, hardly interested in this little job. It did help to pass the time, having somewhere to be, even if he wasn't really doing anything. He got to see Kinoc ordering people around, having messengers carry out his whims, looking smug and confident having others do his bidding. Eventually Kinoc stopped and stood at the top of ridge, looking out to sea and patiently waiting, having nothing left to do to prepare.

Goku stood there too and watched the people below them, all waiting for the moment that Sin would arrive. Tensions rose as time went by, the long wait starting to get on people's nerves. It was almost a kind of torture for everyone around him, knowing that Sin was coming but not knowing when. Even Kinoc was trembling a bit, doing his best to hide it, but still plagued by the thought that this entire operation might be one gigantic mistake. Only Goku remained completely calm, ready for the coming storm.

A siren was sounded throughout the camp, and everyone inside went on high alert. Sin had been spotted approaching this position, drawn to it by the creatures forced to fight each other here. Everyone was on high alert and getting into battle formation, ready for the moment they had been training for. Rows upon rows of men and women stood at the ready, committed to the cause and willing to lay down their lives. The Al Bhed redoubled their efforts to get the weapon ready, needing just a little more time.

Goku spotted a dark mass beneath the water on the horizon, certain of what it was. "Sin's here."

The dark mass entered the waters of the bay, where the shallow waters swelled ahead of the swimming monster. The water erupted as Sin's massive form emerged from the deep, the shallow depth of the bay nowhere near enough for it to remain submerged. Sin stood in the bay taller than the cliffs and plateaus, and every cannon available opened fire on the big target. Every shot impacted a defense of dark energy, like a second skin that covered Sin and shielded it from harm. Sin all but ignored the attacks, as they were so small to be below its notice.

Goku jumped into the air and flew upward, waving to Kinoc as he left. "See ya."

"What!" Kinoc yelled. He saw Goku flying away, surprised by the sight, angered by the dereliction of duty. "Get back here!"

Pieces of Sin's skin broke off and fell into the water, turning into man sized creatures that swam toward the shore. The Crusaders and Chocobo Knights charged to meet them head on, fighting the spawn of Sin to protect the Al Bhed. The dark energy field around Sin disappeared, only to return in a different form. A force field in the shape of a dome surrounded Sin, completely repelling the cannon fire fired at it. The front part of the field expanded toward the shore, with the Crusaders and Chocobo Knights fighting in the path of the attack.

Goku had already been in the air and about to strike, but stopped when he saw Sin's attack. He flew down and got in between the battle and the attack, then crossed his arms and powered up. He focused his power into a large energy barrier, which Sin's attack slammed into with full force. The respective energies cancelled each other out, creating a hole in Sin's attack that spared the people in the battle of the bay. Goku watched Sin's force field revert to its former shape, the hole being filled in and restoring Sin's defense to full strength.

Meanwhile the Al Bhed weapon had gotten ready to fire, and was nearly done charging enough power to take a shot. The twin prongs were glowing with raw power, which flowed into the space in between them. The weapon released that power in the form of an energy beam, one that impacted Sin's force field at near point blank range. The beam pushed back the field toward Sin, denting the part it struck while the rest of it shrank under the strain. Sin almost seemed to turtle up under the strain, having to put more of its power into sustaining the force field.

Spotting an opportunity Goku struck, aiming his right palm at Sin and firing his own energy beam. His struck the force field not far from the Al Bhed attack, denting the field in a second place and forcing the rest to shrink some more. Together the two energy beams nearly reached Sin's flesh, and the monster was actually backing away from them. But then Sin's force field darkened and intensified, pushing back against the beams and forcing them away from its flesh. Goku in turn put more power into his energy beam, pushing the force field back the other way.

But then Sin unleased a shockwave from the bottom of the force field, slicing through the base of the Al Bhed weapon and making the whole thing collapse. One of the energy beams ceased to be, leaving only Goku's pushing against Sin's defense. The force field expanded again and pushed Goku's beam back, but was stopped when Goku added his other hand and channeled more of his energy. In response Sin opened its massive mouth, and dark energy coalesced within that void. That energy was released in the form of a black beam, and it met Goku's beam head on.

There was more power in that attack than Goku expected, and it forced his beam back toward him. The black beam struck Goku and all that power exploded, darkening the sky for miles around. But then a bright light erupted from the epicenter, as if the sun had returned to cast away the darkness. A golden aura radiated from Goku and cast its light for all to see, and all that were here were witness to the raw power before them. They couldn't see the blonde hair or blue-green eyes, not from so far below the Super Saiyan.

After his transformation Goku faced Sin again, this time cupping his hands at his side. He saw Sin preparing to use that same attack again, so Goku quickly prepared his own. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"

Goku thrust his arms forward and down at Sin, unleashing the power of the Kamehameha. The bright blue beam erupted from his palms and shot at Sin, right when the monster unleashed its black beam once again. Blue and black collided in the middle and clashed against each other, casting everything in shades of dark blue light. At first the two energy beams were evenly matched, until Goku started putting more and more of his power into the Kamehameha. Gradually the blue beam pushed back the black, until the time was right for a sudden surge to finish the job.

The Kamehameha doubled in size and quadrupled in power, overwhelming the black beam and pushing all the way into Sin's mouth. The whole thing went straight down Sin's throat, as if the monster was swallowing the attack whole. Sin's massive form contained the power within itself, building up as Goku kept up his attack. In moments Sin's body began to bloat, and a blue glow appeared on its skin alongside rays of light from small wounds. Goku kept firing the Kamehameha for just a little while longer, needing only to pump enough power for the whole thing to burst.

Sin exploded like the world's largest bomb, unleashing all the power that had built up within. Blinding light could be seen from several times over the horizon, accompanied by a shockwave and massive winds that blew people off their feet. Exploding at the edge of the sea threw up a massive tsunami, one that would ravage coastlines half a world away. The torso and head of Sin were annihilated, and the limbs fell into the bay and crashed against the bottom. When the light and the wind subsided the limbs of Sin were disintegrating, becoming countless pyreflies that rose up toward the sky.

As the pyreflies rose upward the air shimmered in their light, every color imaginable forming an ethereal mural in the sky. But then the colors turned and formed a distinct image, one of a person nearly as large as Sin had been. It was a muscular man with black hair held back by a red bandana, was wearing black shorts, and was shirtless to put a large J tattoo on his chest on display. This man's gaze found Goku, but didn't appear to be angry with him. If anything he looked greatly relieved, as if a waking nightmare had come to an abrupt end.

" _Thank You."_

The man faded away, his spirit passing on into the next life. The pyreflies thinned and faded away, clearing the skies of their light. But one pyrefly remained while the others left, larger than the rest while blacker than night with a dark red aura. Within this corrupted pyrefly one could almost see some kind of insect, taking up nearly all the space in side and branded with a symbol that Goku didn't recognize. It seemed to float there in the air, as if studying everything that happened to be in the area. It was especially interested in Goku, the one that released it from within Sin.

The black pyrefly shot straight toward Goku, and he threw a punch right when it got to him. But on contact there was a flash, and the black pyrefly entered Goku's flesh. His aura turned a dark red almost like blood, and darkness permeated his flesh all the way to his core. Black chitin formed around his fist and spread down his arm, reaching his chest and threatening to cover him entirely. When it reached his face Goku closed his eyes, clenching his other fist and focusing on the power he possessed. His aura glowed brighter, turning orange as a war raged within.

Goku felt the presence of another mind encroaching on his own, one that lived beyond death within the black pyrefly. Garbled images of things past rushed through Goku, memories of events across a thousand years. But the mind that housed those memories had long since lost the ability to reflect on them, having degraded to base instincts over centuries of solitude. There was only the mission left to this mind, and it needed a body to continue its mission. It would not be deterred, and Goku would not give in.

The black chitin covering him shattered in an explosion of power, Goku's aura returning to the bright golden light. Darkness was expelled from every part of his body, like wisps of smoke forced through a fine mesh. The darkness coalesced back into the form of the black pyrefly, which fought against the golden aura and tried to get back into Goku's body. The black pyrefly reached Goku's chest and forced its way back in, and was halfway there when Goku drew upon more power. Slowly but surely the black pyrefly was pushed back out, struggling against the power beyond a Super Saiyan.

"Get Out!" Goku commanded. His muscles bulged a little, and his aura grew even brighter. "Now!"

The power was too much for the black pyrefly to withstand, and it was expelled from Goku's body at tremendous speed. The black pyrefly quickly disappeared over the horizon, gone before the people below knew that it was ever there at all. Goku was breathing heavily after the ordeal, remaining in his Super Saiyan form even though the danger had passed. His eyes were focused on the horizon, staring at the place he last saw the black pyrefly. Goku couldn't sense it anywhere, though that meant very little on this world.

And yet that didn't matter to the people down below, the ones that survived the battle anyway. They had seen the explosion that had destroyed Sin, and with its death all of its spawn had died with it. All of them saw Goku floating in the sky, his golden light having dispelled the darkness of Sin. They cheered for him as loud as they could, even if they didn't know what name to cheer for. Goku could hear it even at his altitude, just from the sheer volume from so many people. But Goku didn't acknowledge them, still staring at the horizon.

Amongst all the celebrating people, Auron looked up at Goku. "He really did it. He defeated Sin."

Goku knew better. "No I didn't…"


	4. The Calm

Chapter 4: The Calm

All of Spira was celebrating.

News traveled fast from the Mushroom Rock Road, reaching the island of Besaid and the peaks of Mount Gagazet and everywhere in between. Operation Mi'ihen may not have proceeded as planned, but the desired result was achieved. Sin had been destroyed, and the world was free from the terror Sin brought in its wake. Everyone in the world could sleep in peace, no longer needing to fear death coming at any moment. That was enough to celebrate with all the passion anyone could muster, for this was a time that rarely came to Spira.

The destruction of Sin had brought the Calm.

Word of the man that did the deed also spread across the world, word of the golden warrior that cast away the darkness with his light. The people of Luca recognized the description from the Blitzball tournament, though the ones that had seen him could swear he had black hair instead of blonde. Either way that man had achieved the impossible, through a power that defied all expectations. This was no summoner or Final Aeon, but a single man prevailing through sheer raw power. This man was a hero to all of Spira, the slayer of Sin.

Goku was not celebrating.

The black pyrefly, the thing that formed the core of Sin, had survived and escaped the battle. Goku didn't know how, he didn't know when, but he knew it would return. But he could not bring himself to shatter the joy felt by the people of Spira, not before he knew more about the nature of Sin. He couldn't sense whatever form of energy the black pyrefly possessed, stopping Goku from tracking the thing down. So he decided to play the part assigned by the people, that of the victorious hero after saving the day.

It was the day after Operation Mi'ihen, and Goku was standing in the command center atop the Mushroom Rock. Standing across a table from him were Maesters Kinoc and Seymour, the highest authority figures available here. Those two were not in celebratory moods either, though Goku figured that as government figures they weren't allowed to have fun. Outside the command center there was a crowd of people wanting to see Goku, if only to personally thank him for saving their lives and bringing the Calm.

"So… Goku was it…" Seymour said. "That was quite the display you showed."

"Just doing what I came here to do," Goku said.

"Oh it was more than that," Kinoc said, clearly having forgiven Goku for leaving his side, given what had come of it. "You really have no idea what this means for the people of Spira, do you?"

"You have given them peace of mind for the first time in a decade," Seymour said. "And you get to see it with your own eyes."

"It is simply unprecedented," Kinoc said. "You are the first to defeat Sin without the Final Aeon."

"Yeah, about that…" Goku said. "What exactly is this Final Aeon?"

Both Maesters had a confused look, as if the idea of someone not knowing that was unfathomable. Kinoc cleared his throat before answering. "The Final Aeon is a being of great power, acquired by summoners at the end of their pilgrimage. It was the only way to defeat Sin, until you came along."

"The last summoner to call it was Lord Braska," Seymour said, remembering exactly where he was when the last Calm began. "That was ten years ago. It is rare for the Calm to come twice in one generation."

"Hang on a minute," Goku said. "If this Calm thing has come before, and that's when Sin is destroyed, that means Sin comes back, right?"

"Yes," Seymour confirmed, like it was obvious. "Every time Sin is destroyed, Sin returns in a new form. It has been that way for a thousand years."

"How does Sin come back?" Goku asked.

Kinoc couldn't look him in the eye. "No one knows. It just does."

"But for now, we will enjoy the Calm," Seymour said. "There is still a matter that needs addressing. What title should be awarded for your accomplishment?"

"That's really not necessary," Goku said.

"I'm afraid it is," Seymour insisted. "High Summoners… Legendary Guardians… but you are neither summoner nor guardian. We will have to use something else."

"I don't really need it," Goku said, even if those words fell on deaf ears.

"He did ask to join the Crusaders," Kinoc said to Seymour. It didn't take long to think up an appropriate adjective. "I think… Supreme Crusader will work."

Goku groaned. "Just go with Super. I use that all the time for something else."

"Super Crusader, I like it," Seymour said. "It has a nice rhyme to it."

"Then we are agreed," Kinoc said.

"You are, sure," Goku said. "I am leaving."

Without another word Goku left the command center, exiting the large tent and entering the sunlight. He saw Crusaders all around him, going about their business in this camp, preparing to pack up and head out. The Al Bhed were already salvaging what remained of their machina weapons, disappointed that their big gun had been destroyed, but grateful that its job had been accomplished nevertheless. There was some goodwill between the two groups, having survived the battle together, bonds forged in battle that bridged the differences between them.

Amidst all the people moving about the camp, there was a pair Goku recognized, and he walked over to them. "Luzzu, Gatta, good to see you two made it out in one piece."

"Goku, that was quite a show last night," Luzzu said, the memory of it still fresh in his mind. "It was certainly a big surprise."

"Yeah, I suppose it was," Goku said. He gave a weak smile and patted the back of his head. "Look, I need to apologize for something. When I asked to join your Crusaders, it was just a ruse to get to Sin. I never meant to stay with your forces, and I'm sorry I had to lie to you."

"You know, I should be mad about that," Luzzu admitted. "Desertion isn't something I can take lightly, but given what you wanted to accomplish I understand why you did it. And you succeeded at that, so I don't think anyone will mind if you left the Crusaders."

"I'm just glad I could see it," Gatta said. "It was amazing, the bright lights, the big explosion, it was like something out of a dream."

"Oh that was just a sample," Goku said. He gave a proud smile, and could almost see Gatta imagining what he meant. "I didn't want to destroy the whole plateau and everyone around Sin, after all."

Luzzu laughed for a bit, but he stopped when he realized Goku wasn't bluffing. "Oh, you're serious. Well, then I guess we'll have to wait and see what you can really do."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Goku said.

"At least for a few months, I would think," Luzzu said. "After that, who knows?"

* * *

Meanwhile the mood was more somber at the shoreline, though still very much relieved after the battle. Despite the victory there had been casualties, yet it could have been so much worse. Sin had been destroyed before it could unleash its full wrath on the battlefield, sparing the lives of so many people. Those that lived were grieving for the fallen, honoring the dead with the knowledge that their sacrifice had not been in vain. A summoner was present to perform the Sending ritual, ensuring that the dead would reach the Farplane and rest in peace.

Yuna was performing the Sending, her second time in the course of a week. She didn't enjoy doing it, not when it was a reminder that the dead were well and truly gone. Fortunately she would not have to perform the ritual again for quite some time, for the Calm was a time when the Sending was rarely needed. Yuna had been just a little girl during the previous Calm, living in Bevelle when it started and then Besaid when it ended. Right now it felt surreal that the Calm had come again, even if she had seen Sin's destruction with her own eyes.

After the Sending Yuna returned to shore, where her guardians had watched and waited for her to finish. "Did I do better this time?"

"You were perfect," Lulu said. She walked up to Yuna and put a stray strand of hair back in place. "They will have reached the Farplane by now."

"So what happens now?" Tidus asked. He leaned back against a smooth boulder, arms resting behind his head. "I mean if the pilgrimage is so that Yuna can destroy Sin, and Sin is already destroyed, what are we supposed to do?"

"Whatever Yuna wants to do," Auron answered. "There are no pilgrimages during the Calm. Summoners are free to do as they please during such times."

Lying back on the shore, Wakka looked at Yuna. "So what do you want to do?"

Yuna sat down and stretched her arms. "I want to sleep. After that, I don't know."

Lulu smiled and sat down next to Yuna. "There's no rush, take all the time you want. We could all use the rest, and maybe you'll think of something in your dreams."

Kimahri was already setting up Yuna's tent, anticipating her need for rest. Yuna smiled at the big guy, and though he never smiled back she knew he appreciated it. "Thank you."

Kimahri nodded and quickly finished. "Yuna sleep, have good dreams."

Yuna fell asleep the moment she lied down, that exhausted from the last few days. Some of her guardians were not far behind her, enjoying the opportunity they had to rest. Wakka and Lulu were next to sleep, and they could sleep deeper than they could ever remember sleeping before. Kimahri stood guard just outside Yuna's tent, eyes watching everything that might disturb her. Tidus and Rikku stood by the shore and made idle conversation, neither in any mood to sleep. Auron stood alone further down the shore, eyes to the sky looking for someone up there.

From here on the beach Auron could see Goku standing on the cliff face, speaking with some Crusaders while glancing out at the sea. "Where have you been all this time?"

There was no response of course, what with Goku being out of earshot. Auron turned his attention to the two blondes in the group, the oddities that belonged with each other more than with the others. Auron knew that Rikku was an Al Bhed despite her claims to the contrary, an obvious charade to someone that knew some Al Bhed personally. It was none of his business to expose Rikku's identity, particularly when only one of Yuna's guardians was fooled by it. He was a little amused by Wakka's naivety, and wondered just how long it would last.

Standing at the shore and skipping rocks on the water, Tidus was trying to show Rikku the right way to do it. "So are you going to head back to your people now? It sounds like the pilgrimage is over."

"For now," Rikku said. She threw a rock and watched it make a big splash. "But Yunie will want to continue it after the Calm ends. We'll be right back where we were yesterday."

"Wait, what happens when the Calm ends?" Tidus asked. "Does Sin come back?"

Rikku nodded. "Yes, Sin always comes back."

"Well Goku beat it once," Tidus said. "I'm sure he will do it again."

That got Rikku to smile, as if the idea of the same person beating Sin again was the most wonderful thing in the world. "Maybe Yunie won't have to finish her pilgrimage after all."

By then Auron had walked over to them, and he was looking at Tidus. "We need to talk."

Tidus nodded, and when Auron walked down the shore he followed right behind. "This is about my old man, isn't it? Back at Luca, you told me that Jecht is Sin."

"I did," Auron said. "He wanted you to end his suffering. It's why he pulled you into Spira."

"Yeah, I get it now," Tidus muttered. He looked out to sea, to the spot where Sin had been destroyed. "Bet he wasn't expecting someone else to do it."

"He hoped someone might," Auron said. "Regardless, Jecht is free from his torment. You are free to do as you please. Remain Yuna's guardian, or seek some other life for yourself, the choice is yours."

"I want to go back to Zanarkand," Tidus said. "But that's not possible, is it?"

"No, it is not," Auron confirmed.

"Then I guess I'll stick around," Tidus said. "It's not like I have anywhere else to be."

* * *

Although the command center atop the Mushroom Rock was being dismantled, the largest tent remained standing for the moment. It was being used by the two maesters that had overseen Operation Mi'ihen, still here to discuss the unforeseen turn of events. Neither of them had actually expected the operation to succeed, and they had been just as surprised as everyone else when Sin had been destroyed without the Final Aeon. Just about every plan they could possibly have from here on out had been put into question, for the mere existence of someone like Goku was an unknown variable.

Kinoc rested his arms on a table and folded his hands. "Where did this guy come from?"

"I am not sure," Seymour said. "He is certainly otherworldly, that much is obvious. However, he is not merely Unsent, but something far greater than that."

"Surely you have a guess more specific than that?" Kinoc asked.

"Only suspicions, nothing more," Seymour admitted. "If I am wrong, I would rather keep it to myself. You know how Mika can be when people give him bad information."

"He expects too much," Kinoc said. "What will you need to confirm or deny your suspicions?"

"Time," Seymour answered. "Go to Bevelle ahead of me and smooth things over with Mika and Kelk. I will need to pass through Guadosalam first. Hopefully, communing with the Farplane will provide much needed answers."

"Stick me with the worse job," Kinoc complained. He sighed and shook his head. "Take Crimson Squad with you. They need something to do."

"Ah yes, your elite squadron," Seymour said. "Weren't all of your recruits supposed to die down there?"

"They were," Kinoc answered. He remembered that particular botched operation very well. "It was Goku's work again, appearing from nowhere and acting as he pleased. It would not look good to execute them all then and there. I had to do something with them."

"Understandable," Seymour said. "Very well. I will take them off your hands."

"Thank you," Kinoc said. "I'm sure they will serve you well regardless."

"We will see about that," Seymour said. He turned away from Kinoc and took a step toward the exit. "I will see you in Bevelle."

* * *

Much to Goku's surprise, there was no end to the number of people wanting to thank him.

Eventually he had to disappoint someone by leaving, not wanting to spend the entire day in the Command Center. He simply walked off the edge of the plateau, much to the shock of people that were nearby, only for them to see him gently descending to the beach below. People down there were just as shocked as the people above, but when he gently landed on the sand he received some applause. Goku looked around for a bit, found the campsite made by Yuna and her guardians, and he walked over to it while other people gathered behind him.

Goku saw the big blue cat man standing beside a tent. "Hi there, can I talk to Yuna?"

"No."

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"She is sleeping," the guardian said. "Wait until she wakes."

This exchange had drawn Auron over to them. "Don't mind Kimahri. He's very dedicated to his role as Yuna's guardian. If you have anything to say to her, you can say it to us."

"Ah, well fair enough," Goku said, turning to Auron now. "I wanted to see how all of you were doing."

"None of us are harmed," Auron answered.

"Good, good…" Goku muttered. He saw Wakka and Lulu standing by the beach, seemingly arguing with each other over something. "What's their deal?"

"They're young," Auron said. "They'll sort it out, or they'll kill each other. It doesn't really matter to us."

That was when Tidus was coming over. "Hey, Goku!"

Rikku was right behind him, and she punched Goku in the arm. "You're such a big tease! You had that kind of power hidden in your pocket and waited this long to use it!"

"I was trying to find Sin as soon as I could," Goku reasoned.

Realizing that her punch did nothing, Rikku smothered the urge to do it again. "It's just… couldn't you have done that the last time Sin went on a rampage?"

"I did stop it from completely destroying that one island," Goku said. "I forget the name…"

"Kilika," Auron said.

"Right, that," Goku said. He turned back toward Rikku. "And it was the first time I saw Sin."

"Really?" Rikku said. She looked over Goku a bit closer. "You've got to be, what, forty something years? You mean to tell be you've never seen Sin before that?"

"Honestly, yes," Goku answered. He knew he shouldn't tell anyone more than that, the reason why would only make things more complicated. "I've only been here for-"

"It doesn't matter," Auron said, cutting him off. "He is here, and Sin is not."

Rikku let out a long sigh and threw her hands up. "Fine, keep your secrets."

She turned around and walked away, though Tidus remained for a moment. "For what it's worth I appreciate what you've done. I can't imagine how difficult it would have been for Yuna to defeat Sin."

"That is true," Auron said.

Goku watched Tidus run off to follow Rikku, and then he turned back to Auron. "I'm told that Sin has been defeated before."

"Yes, with the Final Aeon," Auron answered. "I think we can all agree that your way is preferable."

And he wasn't just referring to himself and his fellow guardians, not if his gaze was anything to go by. Goku turned around and saw a crowd gathering on the beach, the people in it keeping their distance from him out of respect, but still wanting to see him with their own eyes. Goku seemed to be unassuming at first glance, his clothes being the only thing that stood out from a crowd. But they were aware of the power that lay hidden beneath the surface, and they wanted to see it again, though none were brave enough to directly ask.

Goku walked toward the gathering crowd, and the whispers among them were quickly silenced. "Alright, show of hands, who got a clear view last night?"

About a quarter of the people here raised their hands.

"Okay, we need to fix that," Goku said. He saw people lower their hands. "Alright, just so everyone knows exactly what it is, I'll show you one more time."

"Not here," Kimahri said. "You will wake Yuna."

"Oh, okay," Goku said. He looked around a bit, and then pointed to the command center atop the Mushroom Rock. "We'll do it up there instead. Does an hour from now sound good?"

The crowd could accept that.

* * *

Once the maesters had finished discussing other matters, Seymour emerged from the command center to prepare for his journey.

He emerged into a flurry of activity among the Crusaders, all of them getting ready for departure. Just about everything was being packed up and ready to ship out, nearly all of it bound for Bevelle to protect the celebrations sure to happen there. Among them were the three members of Crimson Squad, still accompanied by their recorder, waiting for Seymour to come to them. It was strange to see that group of varied individuals, an older Crusader, a former Yevon priest, and an Al Bhed mechanic, bound together by a history of shared battles, all documented by the teenage girl.

Seymour faced the older Crusader. "Nooj, I believe it is, Maester Kinoc has placed you and your squad under my command."

Nooj made the Yevon bow to the maester. "It is our pleasure to serve you, Maester Seymour."

"Indeed," Seymour said. He turned toward the former priest. "I believe you will be most interested in our journey, Baralai. We will be visiting the Farplane."

Baralai nodded and crossed his arms. "I will be looking forward to it."

Then there was the Al Bhed mechanic, and Seymour had to address the elephant in the room. "Gippal, you may want to keep your head down while we're there."

Gippal sighed and shrugged. "Keep my head down, same as usual, got it."

And then Seymour turned toward the odd one out, eyes narrowing as he looked at the girl in the group. "Why are you still here? Your services are no longer required."

Paine simply crossed her arms. "If I had somewhere else to be, I wouldn't be here."

"If I may be so bold," Nooj said, taking a few steps toward Seymour. "I think Paine should remain with us. She has been good for morale."

"Among other things," Gippal said, smiling at Paine. "There's still a place for her here."

"Yeah," Baralai said. "If Crimson Squad is to be official, it should be documented. And I can think of no one better suited for the task than Paine."

"Very well," Seymour said. It wasn't worth the effort to force her out, especially when there was nothing to gain from doing so. "You may remain with us, if that is what you desire."

Paine nodded. "Thank you."

"If there is nothing else, we should get underway," Seymour said. He walked past the group, leading the way out of the command center. "I would like to reach the Moonflow before nightfall."

But a growing crowd was starting to get in the way, and Nooj recognized one Crusader among them. "Yaibal, what's going on?"

The young messenger stopped and bowed to Crimson Squad. "Nooj, sir, it's Goku. He's promised to demonstrate the power he used to defeat Sin."

"When is he going to do it?" Gippal asked.

"He said in an hour," Yaibal answered. "And that was half an hour ago."

"Well now that's a reason to stick around," Baralai admitted.

Paine already had her camera at the ready. "Someone's got to record it."

Since that had everyone's interest, Seymour had to admit that he was interested as well. "I suppose we can stay long enough to enjoy the show."

* * *

The hour was up, and Goku found himself in front of a massive crowd.

He was standing at the top of the Mushroom Rock, his back to the edge of the highest cliff, facing the crowd that had gathered before him. There had to be hundreds of people squeezed into this plateau, all of them eager to witness this demonstration. Most were Crusaders that had been spared from death, and the rest were Al Bhed equally grateful to still have their lives. Goku saw a lot of the faces he had seen over the last few days, picking out the members of Crimson Squad amongst the crowd, cheering alongside everyone else that survived Operation Mi'ihen.

Goku couldn't help but stare at the crowd before him, seeing all those happy faces filled with joy. Rarely did he bother to stick around long enough to see the praise of people he had saved, often preferring to stay out of the limelight and return to training instead. The cheerful mood was an infectious one, leaving Goku with a smile so wide it made the people even happier. He just couldn't bring himself to disappoint them and leave without doing something for them, and he decided to put on a little show to entertain them.

Goku raised a fist. "Do you want to see it?!"

Everyone cheered yes.

"Alright then, brace yourselves!" Goku announced, widening his stance and clenching his fists. "Here it comes. Enjoy!"

For the sake of theatrics Goku took it slow, drawing out the transformation so the audience could fully comprehend it. He started with a surge of power, pulsing in the air with a rhythm akin to a heartbeat, vibrating the ground in tandem with the air. Then a strong gale blew out from around Goku, ruffling through the hair of everyone present, and people in the front were pushed into the people behind them. That had everyone backing up a step or two, and some made sure to get further from the edge of the plateau, lest the winds knock them off.

Then the physical changes began, starting with Goku's hair rising upward. He had it turn yellow and change back a couple times, making it clear that he could control it, before making the color change stick. Then his eyes turned bright blue-green, and took on a more fierce quality. A bright flash of light flared from Goku, nearly blinding people in the front, shining like a miniature sun brought down to earth. A golden aura enveloped him, pulsing in tandem with his heartbeat, and bathing everyone in the light of a Super Saiyan.

There were gasps and awes and cheers from the crowd, followed by much applause that did not seem to end, though Goku wasn't quite finished. "You may want to brace yourselves for this one. And maybe cover your ears. This is going to be loud."

Goku bent his knees, turned to his left, and cupped his hands at his right side. The wind around Goku intensified as he focused his power, and bright blue light appeared in his hands. He thrust his hands straight up into the air, fired the Kamehameha directly into the sky, sending it harmlessly into space. He let it continue for a brief time, and when he stopped the blue light shined for a while, until it went out in the void of space. Then it was just the light of the Super Saiyan, and Goku turned to face the crowd before him.

"That's all folks," Goku said. He reverted to his normal form, waved for everyone, and started ascending into the air. "See you around."

* * *

When the ground trembled beneath her, Yuna was roused from sleep.

She dashed out of the tent in a second, wanting to see what was going on. She emerged in time to witness the blue beam of light shooting off into the sky, and her gaze was instantly fixed on it. The light show was over all too soon, and the golden light on the plateau went out as well. Yuna wanted to run up there and see Goku up close, only to spot him flying up and away from the Mushroom Rock. She could only stand there and watch as Goku flew away, heading off to some other part of Spira at great speed.

"Aw man…" Yuna muttered. "He's gone."

Still standing nearby, Kimahri seemed a little annoyed that Yuna had been disturbed despite his concerns. "Yuna will see him again."

Yuna groaned and took a second to straighten out her robes. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Kimahri answered, having kept track of the time. "You should get more sleep. You deserve it."

Standing a little further away was Auron, and he had turned to face Yuna. "We could all use sleep. None of us got nearly enough last night."

"Yeah," Yuna said, fighting a yawn. She looked around a bit and didn't see any of her other guardians. "Where is everyone?"

Auron pointed at the top of the Mushroom Rock. "Lulu and Wakka wanted to see the show. And I believe Tidus and Rikku are out for an evening swim."

"Oh…" Yuna muttered. She sat down on the sand of the beach, facing the western sky with the sun slowly going down. "I think I'll just rest here until they get back."

She didn't have to wait very long, not for Lulu and Wakka anyway. They were coming back from the massive crowd that had seen Goku's display of power, and Wakka seemed absolutely ecstatic from the experience. Lulu was as reserved as ever, though she was still smiling, and walked in silence while Wakka was constantly talking about what they witnessed. He wasn't the only one gossiping about it, nearly everyone else walking away from the Mushroom Rock was, except for those that had been terrified into silence by the raw power one man wielded.

"Hey there," Yuna said, standing up to properly greet her oldest friends. "How was the show up close and personal?"

"It. Was. Amazing!" Wakka said. "Seriously, I could feel it all the way in my bones, he was that powerful. I can't even imagine what it must be like to have that kind of power."

"Certainly a sight to behold," Lulu said. She looked Yuna in the eye. "And I see it woke you up anyway. Kimahri needn't have bothered insisting Goku do it elsewhere."

Kimahri simply grumbled at that remark.

Yuna laughed a bit at that, but stopped when she saw two other friends approaching. "There they are."

Walking down the beach were Tidus and Riku, the former waving as they came over. "Wakka, you should have seen the waves a few minutes ago. They were huge and flowing the wrong way."

"Glad we didn't go for that swim," Rikku said. "We'd be halfway out to sea by now."

"Something to keep in mind whenever Goku does his glowing thing," Tidus added.

"I know, right?" Wakka said. "No wonder he doesn't do that constantly. Good thing he's considerate about it, keeping things to a minimum when he's not fighting."

"Enough about Goku already," Rikku said. She walked past Tidus and over to Yuna. "So Yunie, what's next for us? Is there some place you want to visit, you know, since there's no pilgrimage right now?"

"I haven't decided yet," Yuna admitted. She took another look at the sky, figuring that it would be dark in a couple of hours. "I think we should camp here one more night. We wouldn't get anywhere before nightfall anyway."

"A wise decision," Auron said. "Sin may be gone, but fiends are still active. It will still be better to travel during daylight."

"Sounds good to me," Tidus said. "Maybe this time we can all sleep in?"

"Unless Goku comes back to show off some more," Wakka said.

"I'm sure he only meant to do that once," Lulu said. "Unless he needs to use that power again, I doubt we will be seeing it anytime soon."

"I suppose," Yuna said. She looked up at the sky again, eying the horizon Goku had vanished behind. "Where do you think he might be now?"

* * *

It wasn't until Goku was across the world that he realized he didn't know where he was going.

He had simply picked a random direction when he left the Mushroom Rock, simply wanting to be out of there and not having a particular destination in mind. Once again Goku had no idea where to find and fight Sin, when it would eventually turn up again, certain that it would happen sooner or later. All he really could do was wait for Sin to come back, and try to figure the how and why of Sin's resurrection. Goku figured that someone on this world had to know that, he just needed to find the right person and ask.

The best odds were at the largest city on this world, which would surely house the people most likely to know anything about Sin. Goku found it by sensing the greatest concentration of people in one place, and grumbled to himself about going the wrong way before turning around to fly in the right direction. He found a city filled with tall and ornate buildings, dominated by a large bridge that spanned much of the city's heights. At the center was a large building that appeared to be a temple, as well as the seat of government for the city.

The city's streets were filled with people celebrating in every conceivable way, for word of Sin's destruction had already reached this place ahead of Goku's arrival. It was unrestrained chaos in those streets, no organization to the celebrations whatsoever, simply pure passion and joy in every sense of the concept. Even from the sky the mood was infectious, and Goku couldn't help but smile for them, thinking that they deserved this moment of happiness. It was tempting to fly right down there and join them, to lose himself in the celebrations below.

Someone spotted Goku in the air pretty quickly, and pointed him out to everyone nearby. This led to the people cheering for him so loud that Goku could hear it from high above the city, and the cheering grew louder when Goku started his descent into the city's center. Goku landed in a plaza in front of the large temple, and crowds formed at the sides and moved toward him. It seemed that word of his role in Sin's destruction had reached this city as well, and the people here treated him as a hero returning home, even if it was not Goku's home.

"This really isn't necessary," Goku said once people were close enough to hear him. "I just want to talk with whoever is in charge around here."

The people here were happy to help, telling him that the temple was the right place to speak with someone in charge. Some of them even opened the doors for him, even when he pointed out that it wasn't necessary. Inside the temple Goku found a large antechamber, though the space on this floor curved in the shape of a smoothened double arch. Men and women in robes were going about their business inside, priests that suddenly stopped what they were doing when Goku entered. They too had heard the news, and it was easy to tell who he was.

"Hello," Goku said with a wave. "Is the boss here, I'd like to talk with him."

Some of the priests left to get that person, heading into another part of the temple to do so. When they came back they accompanied someone in fancier robes, and Goku was immediately reminded of Kimahri. He was the same cat-like species, though considerably older and with an intact horn. Much of his fur had turned white with age, including the short beard framing the bottom of his face. He stopped in front of Goku and made a formal bow, and Goku tried to return the gesture. Everyone else gave them some space, respecting this meeting between a powerful man and a renowned leader.

"Greetings, I am Maester Kelk Ronso," he introduced himself. "I have heard the rumors of your accomplishments, but they did not come with your name."

"It's Goku." He looked around a bit before meeting Kelk's eyes again. "Could we talk in private? I don't like crowds very much, and I don't think you would want them listening anyway."

Kelk nodded, and he pointed in one direction. "This way please."

Goku followed him deeper into the temple, soon reaching a small room meant for confidential meetings. He closed the door behind them, and saw Kelk take a seat behind a table. "It's about Sin."

"I figured as much," Kelk said. He gestured to another chair on his right, where only the corner of the table would be between them. "Please, have a seat. We may be here for a while."

"Thank you," Goku said, sitting down in that chair. "What can you tell me about Sin?"

Kelk sighed, clearly not wanting to talk about the sore subject. "Sin is an eternal blight on the face of Spira."

"But it comes back, doesn't it," Goku said.

"Yes," Kelk answered, though reluctantly. "Sin's physical form may be destroyed, and has been several times, but the essence of Sin remains. It creates a new form, forged from the soul of the Final Aeon that slew it, and returns to lay waste to Spira again."

"I slew Sin, and I'm not this Final Aeon thing," Goku said. "This essence of Sin, that thing inside it, it tried to possess me. I forced it back out of my body, but it disappeared and I don't know where it went. If it failed to do what it always does, what will it do instead?"

Kelk closed his eyes and folded his hands, thinking deeply on the matter. Then he opened his eyes, and worry shone through them. "I honestly don't know. This has never happened before."

"Do you know anyone that might be able to tell me?" Goku asked.

"Well there is the Grand Maester," Kelk answered. "But he is not scheduled to return for a few more days, though I'm sure he will quicken his pace once he hears about you. He may even return by tomorrow if his entourage can move fast enough."

"Okay, I'll wait," Goku said. Although he could swear he had heard something about this Grand Maester, he didn't know the person to lock onto for Instant Transmission. "Is there a place that I can stay for the night, if it I not too much trouble?"

"Of course, I will have a room prepared," Kelk said. He went to the door and opened it, gave a few commands to someone outside, and then turned back to Goku. "And there will be a feast in your honor. It is the least we can do to thank you."

"Oh you won't be thanking me afterward," Goku warned. He followed Kinoc out of the room, letting him lead the way through the temple. "You can be certain of that."

* * *

Although the sun was setting on the western horizon, Tidus wasn't ready to sleep just yet.

Everyone else was far more tired than he was, so he didn't bother them when they wanted nothing more than to sleep through the night, being able to do so for once without worry of waking up dead. Tidus didn't want to disturb any of them, thinking that he would never hear the end of it. So after enjoying his supper Tidus left the campsite, looking for anything that he could do tire himself out. He wandered amongst the Crusaders still occupying the Mushroom Rock, most of them making preparations to leave this place far behind.

It seemed that all of the important people had already left, for Tidus didn't see either of the maesters or their personal entourages anywhere. But he did find Luzzu and Gatta, both packing up the last of their things. "Hey guys, heading out soon?"

"Yes we are," Luzzu answered. "We were going to head back to Besaid, but Maester Kinoc left orders to march for Bevelle."

"I can't wait to get there," Gatta said. "So where's Yuna? Shouldn't you guys be leaving too?"

"We're staying one more night," Tidus answered. "She certainly deserves the beauty sleep."

"Well don't be too long," Luzzu recommended. "The roads are going to be crowded soon, what with it being safer to travel now. Only dangers left are the fiends, and most people can take care of them."

"I'll pass on the advice," Tidus said. "Hey, I don't suppose you saw the show earlier today. I missed the whole thing."

"You bet we saw it," Gatta said, smiling brightly just thinking about it. "We were right up there and saw everything. It's still hard to believe anyone can do that."

"All the more reason to respect him," Luzzu said. He turned back to Tidus. "I believe we have taken enough of your time, and we really must be going."

"Okay," Tidus said, waving to both of them. "See you guys around."

Tidus resumed his wandering around the Mushroom Rock, looking for anything else he could do to kill time and energy. He found a high peak with a good view of the shoreline, where he could look down at the campsite below. From there he could see a couple of people still up and about, Auron and Lulu standing watch while everyone else had gone to sleep already. They wouldn't be going anywhere, and there were still more places Tidus could explore. So we walked down the Mushroom Rock Road, looking for something that had caught his eye on the way here yesterday.

Along the way he came across the Chocobo Knights, remembering them from the Mi'ihen Highroad, and he waved them down as they approached. "Hey guys. How are you doing?"

The knights stopped in front of Tidus, all three chocobos in good health, and Lucil climbed off her mount first. "We're doing pretty well. Most of our people made it through okay."

Elma climbed down next. "Some chocobos were injured, but they're going to make it."

Clasko stayed on his chocobo, smiling for the first time in a long while. "Things are looking up for us. How about you? How's Lady Yuna doing?"

"She's been better," Tidus answered. "The whole Sending thing, I get the feeling she doesn't like doing it. I know I find it very depressing just to think about."

"This should be the last time she will need to do it," Lucil said. She had a bright smile as she looked out at the ocean. "Sin is gone, the Calm is here, and for a time we will have peace. Summoners can take their well-deserved break from their pilgrimage."

"I'm sure Yuna will enjoy the peace and quiet," Tidus said. "I know I will."

"Everyone will," Clasko said. He took a moment to stretch and twist his torso a bit. "All that's left to worry about now is the fiends. And they won't be much trouble."

"I'm sure you guys are used to fighting those," Tidus said.

"Of course we are," Elma said. "And with Goku helping out, our ranks are sure to swell with recruits wanting to meet him in person."

"If he decides to remain in the Crusaders," Lucil said. "I get the feeling he only signed up to get in on Operation Mi'ihen."

"That sounds about right," Tidus said. "Well, I barely know the guy, but it did seem like he was here just to fight Sin."

"And defeat it for us," Lucil said.

Elma sighed and blushed a little, putting a hand on her cheek and closing her eyes. "I just wish he stuck around a little bit longer. I really want to get to know him better."

"I think I know what you mean," Tidus said. He nodded to all three of them. "Don't let me keep you."

"Take care," Lucil said.

Lucil and Elma got back on their chocobos and rode off, Clasko riding right behind them. Tidus watched them leave, off to rendezvous with the rest of the Chocobo Knights. Alone again, Tidus wandered around the Mushroom Rock some more, heading for the place that he had noticed yesterday. He had to walk all the way down the winding road to get there, looking down at the crevice below, wondering what was down there. Near the end of the road were some staggered stone platforms, allowing relatively easy access to the lower land and into the crevice.

Tidus wondered what might lie at the end of the crevice, passing through the narrow gorge that had blocked the end of the path from view. He remembered seeing some crusaders leave the place when he had arrived, but didn't have the time to investigate then. Now the place looked completely deserted, and Tidus figured no one would mind if he looked around to see what was here. Tidus climbed down the stone platforms and walked down the path, soon reaching the gorge and walking through it to the other side.

Past the gorge was a cave, and right in front of it was a sign. "'Do not enter, by order of Yevon,'" Tidus read aloud. He shrugged and walked past the sign anyway. "Wonder what's in here…?"

* * *

Kelk had to admit, Goku wasn't kidding about not wanting to thank him later.

A feast had been prepared in the main dining hall of the temple, with Goku as the guest of honor for his service to Spira. All of the clergy had been invited to this banquet, along with some of the most well-known members of the general public, and despite the late hour they all attended. A long table had been covered in just about every dish imaginable, with plenty more being cooked in the kitchens. There was enough to food to feed a small village for a month, plenty of excess for even the richest citizens of Bevelle.

It wasn't enough for Goku.

He absolutely devoured everything put in front of him, no matter what kind of dish it was or how large the serving was. It seemed like his stomach was a bottomless pit, everything going down with little resistance, save for when Goku needed to burp. It had people speculating that this was how Goku fueled his power, from sheer tons of mass in calories. Other guests lost their appetites just from watching, and he didn't mind taking the food they weren't eating. The kitchen staff could barely keep up, constantly taking away empty dishes and bringing in fresh ones.

At one point Goku did stop to complement the chef. "This stuff is really good." He paused to swallow. "I haven't had food like this in years."

"I'm glad it is to your liking," Kelk said, sitting across from him. He had barely touched his plate, stomach turning a bit from the sight before him. "I was planning on a public feast tomorrow. That might need to be postponed."

"It's alright," Goku said. By now even his appetite was being sated, and he leaned back in his seat. "I think I've had enough for now."

"Ah, good," Kelk said. He pushed back his chair and stood up. "If you will follow me, I believe your room will have been fully prepared by now."

"Okay, Goku said, getting up to follow him.

Kelk led Goku out of the dining hall, ignoring everyone else that had been invited to this feast. They all dispersed shortly thereafter, and the kitchen staff was left with quite the mess to clean up. Kelk and Goku walked to another part of the temple, entering the residential wing normally reserved for the priests. There was one room in particular that wasn't in use until today, at the far end of one corridor, prepared in near record time. Servants had finished just moments ago, leaving the room just as Kelk and Goku arrived.

"Here we are," Kelk said, opening the door. "You may stay here as long as you wish."

Goku looked inside, and he whistled. "This has to be the fanciest place I have ever stayed in."

The room was huge, and decorated with all kinds of luxuries. The bed alone had to be bigger than Goku's house, a full four-poster that was covered in the finest fabrics. A variety of tapestries were draped on the walls, depicting different aspects of the Yevon religion, though Goku understood none of them. He walked inside and looked at everyone, having no comprehension for how much all this was worth. Goku went to the bed, turned around, and dropped backwards to fall on it, finding the bed surprisingly comfortable.

"Thanks a bunch," Goku said. "I'll try not to mess it up for you."

"I appreciate it," Kelk said. He turned to leave. "I will see you in the morning.

* * *

For the first time in weeks, Yuna got to sleep in.

It seemed weird when it happened, getting to dream for hours on end, only noticing when she finally woke up late in the morning. No one had bothered to wake her up at the usual hour, instead preferring to let her sleep as long as she could. It did leave her feeling better than ever, not remembering the last time she had slept so well. She didn't notice the bed hair when she stood up, but everyone else certainly did. Yuna saw the suppressed giggles and discreet smirks all around, quickly realized exactly what was going on.

"Oh come on," Yuna complained. She quickly ran her hands through her hair, trying to straighten it out as best she could without a comb or mirror. "You let me look so silly."

Surrounded by her guardians and others on this beach, Yuna saw them all start to laugh. Even Auron was getting in on her misfortune, starting later and stopping sooner than the others. Yet she could still laugh with them, and it felt good just to laugh for no reason. And it was good to see strangers laugh with them all, good to know that people could find joy in the simplest things. Still, like all good things, it didn't last, and the laughter came to an end. The smiles remained, a sign that people were starting to truly enjoy the Calm.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Yuna said. She looked around at everyone here. "The Calm I mean, it's strange to be living in it."

Lulu smiled, happier than she had been in a long time. "I'm just glad we could all get to see it."

"We live in unusual times," Auron said, knowing from experience. "Two Calms in a generation. That is unheard of."

"Maybe we'll get many more of them," Wakka suggested. He put his hands on his waist and looked up at the sky. "When Sin comes back, Goku can just kill it again."

"Hopefully," Auron mused, looking at the horizon.

By now Yuna noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Tidus?"

"He wandered off last night," Lulu answered. "He hasn't come back yet."

"Maybe he went too far before nightfall," Wakka speculated. "If he got lost somewhere I'm sure he wouldn't want to try to find his way back in the dark."

"He'll figure it out," Rikkus said. She wished she had gone exploring with him, if only she hadn't been sleeping when he left. "I'm sure he will."

"Probably," Wakka said. "The kid's lost enough even with us all here to guide the way."

"We can wait for him to come back," Yuna said. "It's not like we are in a hurry to leave."

"Speaking of leaving, where are we going to go," Wakka asked. "We never did get a chance to ride chocobos down the Mi'ihen Highroad. That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Well I wanted to visit the Moonflow instead," Yuna said. "And we should stop at Djose Temple. It is on the way there."

Rikku didn't like that train of thought, given the obvious implications. "Maybe we can focus on finding the other Zanarkand."

"Other Zanarkand?" Wakka repeated.

"Yeah, the one Tidus is from," Rikku said. "The city I mean, not the ruins. We can totally do that right?"

Silent on that matter, Auron was looking away from everyone, not wanting to raise anyone's hopes.

Yuna, on the other hand, was curious about this other Zanarkand. "Did Tidus ever say where this other Zanarkand is?"

"Not really," Rikku answered. She made a mental note to ask about that. "I met him out in the ruins near Baaj. I suppose that would be a good place to start looking."

"Isn't there a temple out that way?" Lulu asked.

"I don't think so," Rikku said. "Well, all I've seen is ruins. There might be something there if you dig deep enough. I never bothered to check the whole place."

"Sounds like a wild goose chase to me," Wakka said. He crossed his arms and looked out to sea. "Are we even sure he's really from this mythical Zanarkand? He was exposed to Sin's toxin after all."

"We could just ask him," Yuna said. "I don't know about you guys, but I can wait until he comes back."

Rikku crossed her arms and smiled. "It's not like we have anywhere else to be."

That was when Kimahri interrupted, pointing a finger toward the Mushroom Rock Road. "There."

Sure enough, off in the distance, Tidus was walking back toward the shore. He seemed rather content with himself, finished with exploring the places around the Mushroom Rock. He even came back bearing gifts for everyone, having gotten some supplies from Crusaders that wanted less baggage for the road. He had plenty to go around, and gladly shared the burden with his fellow guardians. Tidus stopped and stood next to Auron, though he couldn't stop looking at Yuna. He was certainly glad to be back, and was ready to get on the road.

"So, where are we heading?" Tidus asked.

"Djose Temple," Lulu answered. "It's not too far away from here. We could get there by noon if we hurried."

"Good," Tidus said. "Lead the way."

The matter settled, and everything they had packed up and ready to go, they walked off the shore and went to the road to resume their long journey. It would take a bit of time to walk down the Mushroom Rock Road, but at least they would have a good view of the sea during part of the journey. Yuna and Lulu were in front and leading the way, while Wakka and Kimahri were right behind them. Auron was on the left and keeping an eye out for trouble, while Rikku was on the right and regularly looking out at the sea.

Tidus was following at the back, looking at everything around him as they journeyed to the next temple. There was still so much he did not know about Spira, and he was content to let others lead him along.

And when no one was looking, pyreflies flickered around him, and were gone in an instant.


	5. Before the Storm

Chapter 5: Before the Storm

That morning Goku woke up after a full night's sleep, having made good use of the bed provided for him in the temple. It had been a boring night for the spies keeping watch on the specially designed room, shaped to allow them to hear every sound made in there, but they heard nothing of use throughout the night. What they didn't know was that Goku could sense them behind the walls, but he didn't understand why they were there, and he paid them no mind. He simply cleaned himself up, put on his clothes, and walked out of the bedroom.

Later in the morning, after a good breakfast, Goku was wandering around the temple. He had nothing in particular to do, just exploring the place with little regard for the particulars. There were areas under guard that he didn't have permission to enter, where guards politely asked Goku not to trespass, and he respected the restrictions for the sake of good courtesy. He wasn't here to pry after all, and it wasn't worth getting on anyone's bad side. Goku was just about to leave the temple and explore Bevelle, but then he spotted Kelk at the front doors.

Kelk looked relieved to find him, and he made the Yevon bow. "Goku, you have good timing."

That was a first for Goku to hear, though he would never admit it out loud. "Good morning."

"We have a busy day ahead of us," Kelk said. He made a smile as big a smile as his furry face would allow. "I hope you will enjoy it."

Whatever Goku expected from that, it wasn't what he experienced.

Apparently Kelk had arranged for a parade through Bevelle, part of the festivities to celebrate the Calm. Dozens of parade floats were waiting at one end of the city, constructed in anticipation of Operation Mi'ihen's success. Instead they would be used for Goku's victory, and he would have the best spot on the largest parade float. He got to stand in front of a giant foam statue of a man in armor, wielding a large spear and shield, representing the man that had created the Crusaders, Lord Mi'ihen. There Goku could see the crowds lined up on the sides of the streets, all of them eager to see Goku up close.

Loud festive music played as the parade got underway, the volume somewhat painful for those with sensitive ears. Goku dealt with it as best he could, managing to hide discomfort while putting on a show for the public. He smiled and waved for the crowds watching him, seeing the joy that shone from every face out there. It was worth seeing so many people so happy, the kind of joy that was so very rare on this world. Knowing that the reason for all of this was a lie did not matter, Goku couldn't help but smile just as much as his adoring public.

Just behind him, and virtually forgotten because of it, Kelk was smiling as well. "I haven't seen people this happy in ten years. You've done a great thing to bring back this kind of joy."

"Got to say, I'm not really used to this sort of thing," Goku admitted. "Sure I've saved the world several times, but I usually don't stick around for the fan worship."

"Modest, good, people like that sort of thing," Kelk said, putting aside the question of him saving the world before for a later time. "But, surely some part of you enjoys all of the attention?"

"A little, not much," Goku said. "I'd rather go home and train for the next bad guy. This parade, entertaining an adoring public, it isn't doing anything for my skills."

"I see," Kelk said. "You would rather be training right now, is that right?"

"Of course," Goku said. "But for now, I think I can stomach this."

Goku continued to smile and wave as the parade went on, heading through most of Bevelle. The crowds only got bigger the further the parade went, word of Goku's presence traveling far faster than the parade floats. Everyone wanted to see him, parents brought their children with them, and they scrambled to get the best view possible. The cheering crowds became so loud they were nearly deafening, and Goku was tempted to simply fly away to get out of the noise. But he stuck through it, for seeing the smiles on all the children was worth it.

It took a few hours for the parade to reach its end, which was not very far from the temple. There the crowds were so huge they completely filled the streets, requiring city police to clear a path to the temple doors. Goku and Kelk came down from their parade float to walk the rest of the way, and as Goku walked down that path people got to see him even closer. The joy was so infectious that Goku started feeling happier in spite of everything, even if he knew that the cause for celebration was a hollow one.

But of all the ways to waste time, this wasn't a bad one.

* * *

Far to the south everything was peaceful in the underground city of Guadosalam, its people enjoying the Calm in their own tranquil way. A festival had been started and would go on for over a week, complete with every form of entertainment the guado enjoyed. Even their neighbors got in on the festivities, from the Macalania Woods to the Moonflow and everywhere in between. Music and games were everywhere in the underground city, and the people here felt like they had all the time in the world to celebrate the Calm.

A black light appeared in the southern sky, shooting through the air toward Guadosalam. It passed through the entrance to the city and went underground, and it turned upward as soon as there was room in the expansive cavern. All the guado going about their lives were startled by its presence, and they fled into their homes as quickly as they could. The black light had come and gone in the blink of an eye, now heading down a tunnel adjacent to the city, leaving Guadosalam unscathed and its people unharmed.

At the end of the tunnel was the entrance to the Farplane, where the colorful veil separated the realms of the living and the dead. It was under the care of the guado that lived here, tasked with the responsibility by virtue of it being in their territory. The black light punctured the barrier and entered the realm of the dead, ignoring all the pyreflies on its way toward a distant part of this realm. A few guado visiting the Farplane watched the black pyrefly vanish in the distance, all but certain that it would return.

* * *

As the last of the Crusaders left the Mushroom Rock Road, the road was reopened to civilian traffic.

The first to pass through were people that had been stopped prior to Operation Mi'ihen, including a summoner and guardian that had not-so-patiently waited for the barricades to come down. An hour later people that lived along the Mi'ihen Highroad came through, having heard all the commotion from the last few days and wanting to find out exactly what happened in their next door neighborhood. From the opposite end were travelers from Djose Temple, also wanting to see the battleground and document the entire affair.

At noon came the onrush of civilians from Luca, free to travel and with a willingness to explore the wider world. Aside from the battlefield at the Mushroom Rock, the nearest destination was the Djose Temple, but the place everyone really wanted to see was the Moonflow. Stories of that place had been told across the face of Spira, tales of a river that glowed like the stars during the night, normally only seen by travelers that risked their lives on dangerous roads. Without Sin to keep the Crusaders busy, they were able to keep the roads clear of fiends, allowing people to explore to their hearts' content.

Well aware that the roads would be crowded by the afternoon, Yuna wanted to leave early in the morning. "Alright, let's get moving."

"About time," Wakka said. He stretched his arms and started walking. "Looks like a good day for it."

Tidus kept a few feet behind him. "Lead the way."

The group finally left the beach and returned to the road above it, and from here the road followed the shoreline as it curved north. They got to see the first of the travelers from Luca, smiling and waving as the summoner passed them by. Everyone was in good spirits, enjoying the peaceful day with beautiful weather, enjoying the sights and sounds along this seaside road. They made good time this morning, well ahead of most other travelers, though the road steadily became more crowded as the hours went by.

Eventually they came across a split in the road, which had Rikku turning her head to each in turn. "Which way do we go?"

Lulu pointed to the left road. "That leads to Guadosalam, and beyond that the Thunder Plains, Macalania, and then Bevelle."

"And the other path?" Tidus asked.

"That leads to Djose Temple," Wakka answered. "We'll head down there, take care of business, and then double back to head the other way."

"Do we really need to go to the temple now?" Rikku asked. "It is the Calm, Yunie doesn't need to continue her pilgrimage until it's over."

Standing ahead of the group, about to head down the right road, Yuna turned around. "We're already here, and I'd rather not waste time coming back this way again. Once we're done here we'll head straight for the Moonflow and enjoy ourselves there."

Of course, that was on the way to the next temple, which had Rikku uneasy. "Yeah, sure, if you insist."

"Eh, you'll enjoy this temple," Wakka said. "It's a sight worth seeing even when off pilgrimage. You are going to love it."

"I can't wait," Tidus said. "Let's get this over and done with."

* * *

Eventually, the good feelings from the parade came to an end.

That was when Goku and Kelk entered the temple, where the common folk were barred from entering today. Sure the priests inside were just as happy as the people outside, but they kept their joy in check and went about their business. Today that business was welcoming the return of a very important person, the greatest among their membership. The Grand Maester himself was scheduled to return today, on his way back from his visit to Luca for the opening of blitzball season, his travel hastened by the unexpected Calm.

The Grand Maester was an old man with long white air, his skin shriveled with age and barely concealed by his robes. Goku had seen him before, but didn't care to remember Grand Maester Mika. Yet he seemed very lively for his advanced age, despite the effort of making haste back to Bevelle before he had originally planned. Now Mika was in the main floor of the temple, approaching Goku and Kelk with great curiosity. He stopped in front of Goku and studied him closely, now that he had a much better view than he did back in Luca.

"Goku, I presume," Mika said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Yes, I'm Goku, killer of Sin and whatnot." He got a good look at the old man, and gave a puzzled look. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"We were both in Luca, if I am not mistaken," Mika said. He put one hand on his chin and made a weak laugh. "Yes, I remember the show you made at the Blitzball arena, when all the fiends appeared."

"That would be right," Goku said.

"To think, in the time it took for me to return, you've accomplished so much," Mika said. "I only wish I could have seen it with my own eyes."

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order," Kelk suggested, turning to Goku.

"I suppose a minor one wouldn't be too bad," Goku said. "I'm not going to go full power here, in the middle of a city. That is just asking for chaos and mayhem."

"Whatever you believe is safe to show us," Mika said. "Even a small fraction of you power would be a sight to behold, I am sure."

Goku looked at Mika a bit longer. "You might want to step back. I don't want to knock you off your feet and into a wall."

"As you wish," Mika said, backing away from Goku. "Will this suffice?"

"Yeah, sure," Goku said. He clenched both fists. "Brace yourselves."

In a flash of light Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, his golden glow filling the entire temple with light. A powerful gale accompanied the light, and within the confines of the temple the wind swirled like a storm. Several priests were knocked off their feet, and Kelk helped prevent Mika from being blown away. Both of them stared at the power before them, impressed by even this small display of Goku's raw power. After a minute Goku reverted to his normal form, allowing the wind to settle and return the temple to its serene atmosphere.

"There you go," Goku said. "Remember, that was just a sample. If I went full power in here I'd certainly bring down the house, literally."

"Yes, we can't have that," Mika said. He was more than satisfied with what he witnessed. "I appreciate your concern for our safety."

Kelk was a little shaken, for experience was very different from the reports. "Perhaps it is a good thing we will not be able to see you in action."

"Well you might still get the chance," Goku said. "I'm told that Sin will come back."

"Alas that is true," Mika said. He turned towards the back of the temple. "Come, we should discuss this in private."

* * *

Underneath a sky covered in perpetual yellow clouds, the relatively peaceful part of Hell was having just another day. Souls of the damned were going about their usual business, these ones getting to choose which of the torments they would be subjected to today. Oni guards were watching over them, two in particular getting a lucky break and stationed next to the blood fountain. Goz and Mez were relaxing next to the shore, which for them was working out to their hearts' content. They were having a very good day, the best one they had since that one guy tricked them into revealing the way out of Hell.

But then Goz looked up, and saw something appear on the horizon. "Mez, look over there."

Mez stood up and looked where Goz was pointing. "What in Hell is that?"

A black light was on the horizon, moving closer with astonishing speed. It shot by overhead and was gone just as quickly, with Goz and Mez both looking to find out where it went. It came down just beyond the opposite horizon, with a flash of black light where it struck, followed by a rumble in the ground for miles around. A massive shadow appeared above the horizon, taking the shape of a massive monster, and bellowed with a mighty roar that shook the clouds above. But it did not take physical form, not yet anyway.

It rose back up into the air, and shot back across the sky as a black light far more massive than before. Goz watched it leave, having no idea what he had seen. "Should we tell King Yemma?"

By now the larger black light had gone beyond the horizon it came from, and Mez looked at Goz before nodding in agreement. "We should tell King Yemma."

* * *

It was midafternoon when Yuna and her guardians arrived at Djose Temple.

They weren't the only ones to make this place their first destination. It had been a natural stopping point for Crusaders that left the Mushroom Rock last night, and now those soldiers were taking their leave for Bevelle. It was also safe haven for those traveling in the opposite direction, offering rest and refreshment before the long road to Luca. The people here made way for the summoner and guardians, letting Yuna pass without unnecessary fanfare. The priests that tended to the temple were welcoming to them, eager to serve in any way they could.

The temple itself was built inside of a cliff, with only a simple entrance visible from the outside. Wakka stopped at the threshold, where he put his arm out to stop Tidus. "Hey, want to see something cool?"

Tidus was curious as to what he meant. "Sure."

"Wait out here while Yuna prays to the Fayth," Wakka suggested. "You are not going to believe it."

Behind them both was Rikku, and she was intrigued by this. "What's going to happen?"

"You'll see," Wakka promised. "Just give us enough time to complete the trials and you'll get to see it."

"If you insist," Tidus said.

While the summoner and all the other guardians went into the temple, Tidus and Rikku remained outside to wait for whatever show Wakka had promised. They walked over to a small lodge nearby, where people could rest without bothering anyone, and then kept their eyes on the temple. The wait ended up being about an hour, and Rikku wondered how complex the Cloister of Trials could be. Then the ground started to shake, instantly having everyone's attention, and all eyes were drawn to the temple.

The rock of the cliff broke apart into several large pieces, but they didn't come crashing down. Instead they floated in the air, with electricity jumping from rock to rock, and between the rocks and the temple. An ornate structure was revealed, allowing a view of the temple proper, the source of the electricity and the magic holding the rocks aloft. It didn't appear to be dangerous, for priests of the temple still entered and exited as needed. But it was a sight to behold, and all the visitors here marveled at the display.

"What do you think causes that?" Rikku wondered.

"Must be some hidden technology," Tidus assumed.

A nearby priest was quick to correct him. "It is the power of the Fayth in communion with a summoner. Together they call upon the aeon of lightning."

"Sure, that's how it works…" Tidus muttered, keeping his doubts to himself. "How long do you think she'll be in there?"

"I have no idea," Rikku admitted. "Not too long I hope."

The electrical show lasted for about an hour, and when it ended all of the rocks returned to their original positions, melding back into the side of the cliff and covering most of the temple. It meant that Yuna had completed another step of her journey, now having three aeons that would answer to her call. Yuna and the other guardians soon emerged from the temple, and by then it was the middle of the afternoon. She looked exhausted from the effort of acquiring the aeon, but she did her best to power through it.

Rikku walked over to the group first. "Well Wakka, you weren't kidding."

"Told you," Wakka said, having a big smile.

Tidus approached Yuna instead, more concerned about her than anything else. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"I'm alright," Yuna said. She stopped to take a deep breath and let it out. "It's getting better. I didn't trip this time coming out."

"Still, you should get some rest," Tidus said.

"I agree," Auron said. "Yuna, you don't need to push yourself so hard."

"You should be relaxing," Lulu said. She waved a hand at the small lodge nearby. "We can stay here for the night."

Yuna knew she could accept a room offered by the priests here, but there was one place she really wanted to see. "It's just… I really want to see the Moonflow. I've heard so much about it."

Tidus was standing nearby. "I haven't. Is it someplace special?"

"It certainly is," Yuna answered. She turned back to Lulu. "And I really want to see it."

"We could head there in the morning," Rikku suggested.

"The Moonflow is supposed to be beautiful at night," Yuna said. "If we go tomorrow we'll have to wait all day to see the river glow like the stars."

"Are you sure you're ready to make the trip now?" Lulu asked.

"I am," Yuna said. She looked at the western sky, checking how high the sun was. "Let's get moving."

"If you insist," Wakka said. "We'd better hurry if you want to get there before nightfall."

* * *

In a secure area of the temple, Mika kept a private room for special meetings. It was usually just himself and the other maesters that met here, and for matters of an informal nature. As such it had simple furnishings, a table with chairs and a few portraits on the walls, nothing too extravagant. Some servants had prepared tea for the meeting, placing the pot and cups on the table as the three people arrived. The servants bowed to Mika and Kelk as they entered, and they left the room with grace without saying a word.

Mika took a seat at the head of the table, being the Grand Maester and having the highest authority. Kelk sat on Mika's right-hand side, being the next highest ranking maester present. Mika offered the seat across from him to Goku, where they guest of honor was meant to sit. When he sat down Goku rested his arm on the table, and despite both of them sitting he still had to look down to make eye contact with Mika. It was a little uncomfortable for Mika, looking at a man so big, though the power beneath the large frame was far more intimidating.

Fortunately for Mika, the tea helped to calm the nerves, and he took a long drink before looking Goku in the eye. "Tell me, Goku, what do you know about Sin?"

"Not a whole lot," Goku answered. He took a cup of tea and sipped it, and put the cup down when he didn't care for the taste. "There's something inside the monster, and it's what brings Sin back from the dead. All I want to know is how it comes back, and how to stop that from happening."

"That is something we all want to know," Mika said. He paused to drink more of his tea, letting the silence drag on a bit before continuing. "I'm afraid I do not have the answers you seek."

"But surely you know who does?" Goku asked. "I mean, you're the big boss around here. If there's someone that can figure this out, you know who it would be."

"There is one such person," Mika answered, though he didn't like talking about her. "In Zanarkand, where all summoners end their pilgrimage, there is a woman, Yunalesca. She is the one who grants the Final Aeon. She is the one that has the greatest understanding of Sin."

"Yunalesca, Zanarkand, got it," Goku said. He got up to leave, turned away to head for the door, but stopped and turned back toward Mika. "Which is where, exactly?"

"North, beyond the mountain Gagazet," Kelk answered. "Zanarkand remains at the top of the world."

"Thanks, I will head up there right now," Goku said.

That was when Goku's eyes widened, as if realizing something was very wrong. He turned to the south, seemingly looking beyond the wall of the room, toward something far outside the temple. Goku sensed something far away from here, an enormous power that was growing stronger by the minute. It was almost familiar, but corrupted so much that he couldn't place it. Mika didn't understand what he was seeing, but the serious look on Goku told him not to interfere. Kelk wanted to ask what was going on, but he didn't want to distract Goku.

"Spoke too soon," Goku said, putting two fingers to his forehead. "Zanarkand will have to wait."

Instantly Goku disappeared, leaving Mika and Kelk alone in the room. Mika was plenty confused by the sight. "Did you know he could do that?"

* * *

Darkness flowed out of the Farplane like a river.

It flooded the underground settlement of Guadosalam, its people retreating into their homes for safety. The darkness filled the cavernous space, and it spilled out through every exit from Guadosalam. From the forest to the south and the storm ravaged land to the north, the darkness rose upward into the sky, coming back together directly above the settlement. There the darkness began to take physical form, growing enormous with each passing second, until all of the darkness had emerged and all of the power brought to the surface.

Approaching his home from the south with his entourage, Seymour saw the darkness take shape on the horizon. "Oh dear… that is something I never thought I would see."

* * *

Goku reappeared high above Bevelle, hovering over the city and facing the southern horizon, where he sensed the large energy coming from. Something was already there and heading north at astonishing speed, rolling over the landscape and crushing everything in its way. Goku flew on an intercept course, reaching what he saw just to the south of Bevelle. There Goku stopped and faced the monstrosity that he had sensed, and it too stopped and stood before Goku, facing him like an old adversary back for revenge.

For it was Sin, yet different from before.

The form of a giant whale was gone, replaced by an entirely new body. This one more resembled a hedgehog, its quills sharp as swords and numbering in the thousands. It was slightly smaller than Sin was before, though not by enough to matter in the slightest. Long fangs were bared in its massive mouth, each ready to impale a person. This new form of Sin glared at Goku, remembering the demise of its previous incarnation. Goku in turn glared back at the monster, surprised that he could sense immense power from it now, wondering why he couldn't sense it before and why he could do so now.

There was a flash of light as Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, and Sin responded with a swipe of its enormous claws. Goku flew through the gap in between two individual claws, and then flew straight for Sin's face and punched it in the jaw. The blow had Sin stumbling back, its feet compressing the ground of the open fields it stood on. Then the other set of claws swung upward, and Goku just barely avoided the sharp edges, and was hit by the massive paw and knocked out of the sky. Halfway toward the ground Goku stopped his fall, and looked up at Sin towering over him.

Sin swept its claws again and Goku dodged again, heading up again to punch Sin again. But this time Sin widened its mouth to the limit, and dark energy spewed out in a massive beam. It missed when Goku dodged, and burned a deep hole in the ground instead. Goku then punched the side of Sin's head, jerking it to the side, and the still firing beam burned a long trench across the landscape. Sin then turned its head upward, and the beam went up with it, striking Goku with a glancing blow that left him tumbling through the air.

Now high above Sin, Goku got himself facing down with his back to the sky. He saw Sin curl up its limbs to make a ball of its body, its thousands of quills sticking out in nearly every direction. The quills glowed with dark energy, straightened out to point at the sky, and fired from Sin's flesh like missiles. Goku dodged the quills with ease, despite the sheer number of them. But then the quills fractured and the pieces reconfigured, transforming into insect-shape Sinspawn with sharp edges all over. These Sinspawn flew back down, rushing Goku as a massive swarm.

It became a chase when Goku flew downward, keeping ahead of the swarm right behind him. Goku changed direction several times, yet the Sinspawn swarm still followed relentlessly. When he was near the ground Goku turned around, facing the swarm about to reach him. Goku fired a barrage of energy blasts at the swarm, blowing up the insect Sinspawn as they converged on him. The explosions and resulting debris created a thick cloud of black smoke, concealing Goku from view and shrouding his view of Sin.

Goku sensed a buildup of power, again getting the feeling of familiarity, and braced himself for a larger attack. When the smoke cleared Goku saw Sin standing upright, its left arm held high and palm facing up. Dark energy coalesced in that open palm, which then aimed at Goku, and fired an enormous dark energy beam at astonishing speed. Goku crossed his arms and blocked, taking the hit head on and refusing to budge. When the attack ceased Goku was still in the air, though with his aura dimmed and breathing slightly heavier.

"He's tougher than before," Goku muttered. He clenched his fists again and powered up, restoring his aura to its full golden glow. "Let's see just how much tougher."

Sin charged at Goku and swung its claws down, but the only struck ground after Goku flew forward. Goku got underneath Sin and flew upward, punching the monster in the exposed underbelly. The blow lifted Sin off the ground, and Goku got out of the way before Sin came crashing down. The impact triggered an earthquake felt in Bevelle, and left a Sin-shaped imprint in the ground. Goku aimed both palms and unleashed another energy barrage, blowing up the quills sticking out of Sin's back. When finished there was a large bare spot, and Goku flew in to throw a powerful punch.

The blow cracked something within the monstrous back, and Sin let out a roar of pain that shook the ground for miles around. Goku punched that same spot again, and again, and again, until thick skin broke and black blood oozed out. With both hands Goku fired a large energy beam into the wound, building up energy inside until it exploded, tearing open an even bigger wound in Sin's back. After that Goku fired another energy barrage, blasting apart more of Sin's flesh and digging the wound even deeper.

But then Sin spun its body and swung its arm around, the back of its hand slamming into Goku and knocking him out of the air. Sin got upright and punched downward, hitting Goku and then the ground, pinning him there in a shallow crater. But then the fist was slowly lifted upward, Goku's strength overcoming that of Sin. With one strong push Goku threw the fist off him, resulting in Sin stumbling back a few steps. Sin recovered and held its left hand up high again, charging up energy to use the same attack it did earlier.

"Here we go!" Goku yelled. He cupped his hands at his side, charging up his own attack in the few seconds he had. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"

Sin aimed its left hand at Goku and fired a large black beam, while Goku thrust his hands forward and fire the blue Kamehameha. The two beams collided in the middle and clashed against each other, neither giving ground at the start of the struggle. Goku's beam was narrower than Sin's, and started to pierce through it and advance towards the target. The Kamehameha reached the end and struck Sin's hand, annihilating the appendage before disintegrating its way up the arm. Sin moved to its right to get out of the way, but by then everything below the left shoulder had been destroyed.

Screaming in agony, clutching the stump of a left arm, Sin fell onto its right knee. Goku flew forward and went underneath the right arm, ramming Sin in the exposed underbelly and knocking the monster over. Goku heard something break during the collision, and then he sensed a massive drop in the corrupted energy Sin wielded. He watched Sin struggle to get back up, barely managing it with only one good arm. Aiming both palms forward Goku fired a large yellow beam, hitting the same spot he had just struck before, penetrating Sin's flesh all the way through to the other side.

This time Sin's roar had a very nasty gurgle to it, an immense volume of blood getting in its throat. Some of that blood was spat out and dribbled from Sin's mouth, almost like the monster was trying to curse Goku's name. Sin fell forward and crashed into the ground, and it lay there in a growing pool of black blood. Again Sin roared and spat out more blood, but now the roar was weaker and the blood splattering further. Then Sin stopped roaring altogether, and the flow of blood soon dried up completely.

Goku sensed the last of Sin's power disappear, and he saw that the monster was dead. Its remains soon disintegrated into a cloud of pyreflies, all rising upward before dispersing in the sky. The air shimmered in the light and an image formed, creating a person nearly as large as Sin had been. He was a muscular man wearing brown armor, chest plate covering his torso while pads protected his shoulders and legs. He had hair so long it reached past his knees, a feature that Goku recognized from someone well over a decade ago.

"Raditz?" Goku blurted out, remembering the long lost brother that got him killed the first time.

The ghost of Raditz did not last, quickly fading away into nothing as the pyreflies dispersed. Just as it did before the black pyrefly appeared, the core of Sin revealed after the destruction of its armor. But this time the black pyrefly did not try to possess Goku, instead fleeing back to the south faster than the eye could see. And once again it vanished from Goku's senses, and he could not track the black pyrefly, wherever it went. He could only look at the last of the pyreflies fading away, among them the soul of a brother that should have stayed forgotten.

When the skies were clear Goku reverted to his normal state, no longer needing Super Saiyan might. But the sight of Radtiz remained on his mind, creating more questions than he had before. "What is that thing doing?"

* * *

Meanwhile, people all across Spira wondered what had been going on half a world away. Bevelle had seen the spectacular light show, while tremors had been felt as far away as Luca, and the booms akin to thunder were heard worldwide. It brought the celebrations of the Calm to a standstill, and many wondered if their rejoicing had been premature. Rumors and speculations quickly spread, a myriad of possibilities coming to mind. Yet for the most part people didn't know what was going on, having no experiences to compare the event to.

The exception to this was the survivors of Operation Mi'ihen, those that had seen the previous battle between Goku and Sin two nights ago. From the Mushroom Rock and the surrounding lands they had seen dim flashes from beyond the horizon, heard the booms of powerful blows, and felt the ground tremble beneath their feet. They all knew what it meant, even if they could not bring themselves to admit it. Many of them were in denial about what they witnessed, praying that it was just a series of earthquakes instead of the nightmare's return.

Halfway down the road from Djose Temple to the Moonflow, the summoner and guardians had halted their journey, staring in disbelief at the northwestern horizon. Wakka and Lulu didn't want to believe it, but they couldn't outright deny it. Rikku felt a deep pit growing in her stomach, realizing that the worst had come to pass. Kimahri didn't say a word, same as always, but one could tell he was not happy. Tidus's eyes narrowed as he looked at the horizon, wishing he could have gotten a closer look to know exactly what was going on.

While everyone else didn't want to say it, Auron could admit the reality. "Sin has returned."

"Already?" Wakka questioned, hardly able to believe it. "The Calm just started. It should take months to end. It can't be over this quickly."

"It shouldn't be over," Auron agreed. "But then, Sin should be defeated by a summoner. It wasn't."

"We don't know for certain," Lulu said.

Meanwhile Yuna had restored her resolve, considering herself fortunate to have been heading toward the next temple anyway. "If Sin really is back early, I need to return to my pilgrimage."

"And that's the end of it," Auron said. "We head out now."

As they resumed their journey, Rikku hung back from the rest of the group. "And the pilgrimage continues. It shouldn't have to be this way."

Tidus hung back as well, in agreement with Rikku. "There has to be something we can do to stop this."

* * *

After defeating Sin for a second time, and certain that it would come back again, Goku was in no mood for celebrations. He had even more questions now than he did the first time around, and he wasn't sure if anyone in this world would be able to answer them. Sin had returned far soon than he had been led to believe, and Sin had been more powerful than the first time. And then there was the person that appeared during Sin's destruction, not a stranger from a strange land, but the long lost brother that had been dead for a decade.

Those were questions that Goku doubted he would find in Spira, or anywhere else for that matter. Still, it wasn't going to stop him from looking, even if he had few leads to go on. But for now he had to deal with the aftermath of the battle, and Goku landed in the middle of it. The lands to the south of Bevelle had been torn apart, virtually unrecognizable from how it had been before. Fortunately it had all been unsettled wilderness, no one around for many miles besides unfortunate travelers that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Goku stood there and focused his senses, feeling for the energies of anyone that might have been here and survived. He didn't sense anyone living in the immediate area, just himself in the middle of all the destruction. But he did sense a massive amount of people coming from the north, and Goku turned in that direction to face them. The battle had caught the attention of Bevelle's citizens, and they were coming to see the results for themselves. The first of them stopped at the threshold of the battlefield, seeing Goku standing in the middle of it.

"Don't worry," Goku said, facing the people staring at him. "Sin is gone, for now."

However, the fact that Sin had returned remained more prevalent. Even the people here that witnessed Sin's return were in disbelief, still coming to terms with what had happened here. The Calm was supposed to last for months, and it had ended in days. The fear that had gripped the people all their lives had returned, and it now seemed more dire than ever before. Granted, the man that had destroyed Sin had done so again, but it mattered little when it appeared that Sin would return stronger than before.

Goku did not stick around to enjoy the gratitude, or what little there was to be had here. He took flight and headed north, back to Bevelle faster than word of mouth could travel. When he arrived he discovered that all celebrations had ceased, as the people were in no mood to celebrate Sin's destruction this time. Now they feared that Sin could return again just as quickly, and so they returned to the way their lives had been before the Calm began. Goku couldn't blame them for that, suspecting that what they feared would soon come to pass.

Still, word travelled fast from the people that investigated the battle's aftermath, and it would not be long before the tales spread fast amongst the populace. But for now the people in the city were still unaware of the details, and Goku wanted to get in and out before that would change. The people here were still grateful from the first time, even if the mood was soured by the second battle. Goku landed in front of the temple of Yevon, and he ignored questions from the priests and Yevon worshipers that saw him arrive.

Barging through the doors as he entered the temple, Goku startled all the priests inside with his sudden intrusion. He sensed the presence of Kelk and Mika exactly where he had left them, and Goku walked through temple to find them in the same private meeting room. It seemed that Goku had arrived before any messengers could get to them, for the two maesters seemed more surprised than frightened over what had happened. At first they were relieved to see Goku, until he slammed a fist on the table hard enough to shake the entire room.

"We need to talk," Goku said sternly. "Now."

Mika was shocked by the change in tone. "We were wondering why you disappeared like that, and surprised that you are back so soon."

"Tell that to Sin," Goku said. He saw the startled looks from both men, and knew they believed him. "It came back, stronger than before, sooner than I'm told it should."

"Where is it?" Kelk asked.

"I destroyed it, again," Goku answered. "I thought you should know, before Sin comes back again."

"Thank you, for the warning," Mika said. "I must admit, I thought you were not coming back. I had assumed you were going to go straight to Zanarkand."

"That was before Sin returned again," Goku said. "I'll ask you again, what do you know about how Sin returns to Spira."

"I'm afraid there is little that we know at all," Mika said.

"That's not good enough," Goku said. "You know more than you're letting on, even I can see that."

Mika's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps there is another that can help, before you journey to Zanarkand."

Kelk seemed to know what Mika had in mind. "Are you sure about this? He is not a summoner."

"I think we can suspend the rules in this case," Mika said. He turned toward Kelk and nodded to him. "Bring him to the Fayth."

"As you wish," Kelk said. He headed for the door and gestured for Goku to follow him out of the room. "Right this way."

Kelk led Goku out of the room and into another part of the temple, going past guards that blocked access beyond a door. There were several staircases leading further down, taking them to a place that looked older than the rest of the temple. Goku didn't sense anyone in these deeper levels of the temple, but then that was to be expected, if what he suspected was true. Kelk was treating this place with holy reverence, keeping his steps light and precise, until they arrived at a vast chamber deep beneath the main temple.

This vast chamber was like an open pit with transparent hallways spanning the abyss, constructed of hard light with symbols constantly in motion. Stone platforms were placed around the abyss, connected by the hard light hallways, though their positioning made little sense at first glance. There was some sort of puzzle involved with the light and the symbols, which would determine where a visitor would got and if they reach the other side. Kelk scowled when they arrived, then reached into his robes and took out a small blue sphere.

"I think we can skip the trials today," Kelk said. He walked to a nearby wall, placed the blue sphere in a slot, and a hidden door opened to reveal a side passage. "We're not here on pilgrimage anyway."

The side passage took them around all the light hallways, bypassing the puzzle entirely and saving a lot of time. Goku figured this was meant for staff to access the other side for maintenance purposes, likely to reset the puzzle after someone completed the trials. A short walk brought them to the end of the passage, where Kelk used another blue sphere to open another hidden door. On the other side was a smaller chamber, with oval shaped doors on both ends that could slide up into the walls, one leading back to the trials.

Kelk walked up to the other door and placed his hand on it, muttering an incantation to activate it. The door slid up and out of the way, granting passage into another chamber beyond. As the door opened the silence in this chamber was dispelled, replaced by a strange sound that came from the next chamber. It was a song accompanied by a melody, the lyrics sung with the voice of a young child, though the words were not in any language Goku could understand. It was calm and soothing to listen to, even if he didn't have the ear for good music.

"Excuse me," Goku said. "What am I hearing in there?"

"It is the Hymn of the Fayth," Kelk answered. He stopped in front of the doorway and looked back at Goku. "Beyond this door is the Chamber of the Fayth. It is the most sacred place in Bevelle. It is meant for summoners, and very few others receive this privilege. All I ask is that you be respectful and do not touch anything."

"Okay, I promise," Goku said. He saw Kelk step out aside, and Goku walked into the doorway. He was halfway through when he realized Kelk wasn't coming with. "Aren't you going in too?"

"It is not my place," Kelk answered, firm in his faith and knowing his place in such matters. "This meeting with the Fayth is for you and you alone."

Goku nodded to him. "Okay."

Leaving the maester behind, Goku entered the Chamber of the Fayth alone. This place was a focal point for the religion of Yevon, rarely seen those outside the clergy. The chamber was small and had a simple dome shape, only enough room for a dozen people at most, though the walls were decorated with a variety of murals and symbols that were revered in this religion. Most of the floor space inside was occupied by a statue underneath a thick sheet of glass, a statue that resembled a dragon that was lying on one side.

In here the Hymn of the Fayth was even louder, the lyrics clearly heard yet not understood by Goku. The hymn was almost entrancing here, and it was tempting to simply stand there and listen. It appeared to be coming from the dragon statue in the floor, which seemed to have a mystical quality. Goku stood next to the edge of the glass, looking at the statue and reminded of dragons he had seen before, though this statue was different from Shenron or Porunga. The legs were much longer and thicker, the tail much shorter, and wings nearly as big as the rest of it combined.

"Neat," Goku muttered. He looked around the chamber, wondering what else was in here. "Is something supposed to happen? What did they want me to see?"

" _Me."_

The voice of a young boy surprised Goku, right before the boy himself appeared above the statue in a flash of light. The child wore blue clothes with a hood over his head, shrouding most of the dark features on his face. Not only did the child simply float just above the surface of the glass, he was also transparent enough for Goku to see the surfaces behind him. This ghostly child watched Goku looking back, his gaze never moving away from Goku's eyes. It almost seemed like the child was looking into his very soul.

" _You are the one who defeated Sin, and lived to tell about it."_

"If by living you mean escaping what it normally does," Goku answered. He noticed that he could not sense this boy's presence, just like he couldn't sense Tidus or Sin. "Who are you?"

" _I am the Fayth of this temple."_ He noticed a lack of reaction from his words, unlike so many other visitors. _"Summoners come to me for an aeon. But you are not a summoner. That much is obvious. So I wonder. Why are you here?"_

"Mika insisted on it," Goku answered, though now he wasn't sure why. "He said it would be enlightening."

" _Or maybe, he doesn't want you to leave."_ The Fayth looked at the ceiling, as if to find the Grand Maester somewhere up there, scheming to some end or another. _"I'm sure he needs time to find a way to exploit your achievement."_

"Look, I don't care about him and his politics," Goku said. "I just want to know how to stop Sin from coming back. If you can tell me anything about that, I would appreciate it."

The Fayth closed his eyes, thought for a long moment, and opened his eyes again. _"Yu Yevon, he is the key."_

"Yu Yevon," Goku repeated. Though he didn't know that name, the meaning of it seemed strangely familiar. "That thing inside of Sin, that's Yu Yevon, isn't it?"

" _Yes,"_ the Fayth answered. He closed his eyes, as if focusing on something within, and then looked at Goku again. _"Strange, he has departed the material plane. I cannot feel his presence, both in Spira or in the dream."_

Goku blinked twice. "The dream?"

" _The eternal dream,"_ the Fayth repeated. _"It is a memory of a time gone by, a relic from the world of a thousand years ago, kept in this world through an eternal summoning. But Yu Yevon is not there."_

"Then where is he?" Goku asked.

" _I do not know."_ The Fayth paused, clearly disturbed by the lack of knowledge. _"Yu Yevon will return. That much is certain. It is only a matter of time."_

"I know that," Goku said, speaking from experience. "I think I have a day, maybe two before that happens."

" _Then you should be somewhere else tomorrow."_ The Fayth crossed his arms. _"Sin will come for you. If you are not here, the people here will not be in danger."_

"I was going to head out today," Goku said. "I'm told that I can find someone called Yunalesca in a place called Zanarkand. Would that be a good place to fight Sin?"

" _Zanarkand has been in ruins for a thousand years."_ The Fayth smiled. _"There is no one left to be harmed by a battle there."_

"Except for Yunalesca," Goku pointed out.

" _Sin is no threat to her."_ The Fayth seemed unsure, wondering whether or not to reveal a secret few in Spira were privy to. _"She did vanquish Sin, once, and paid the price."_

Goku had a pretty good idea what that price was. "She's dead, but still here."

The Fayth nodded. _"Just like you."_

On that note, the Fayth faded away, leaving Goku alone in the chamber with no one to talk to. The Hymn of the Fayth was still being sun in here, though it seemed a little more subdued than earlier. The door to the chamber opened by itself, all but telling Goku that it was time to leave. He took one more look at the dragon statue, and then he turned to leave. Goku exited the chamber and found Kelk still waiting outside, being very patient the entire time. Kelk did not ask about what happened inside, and Goku did not say anything about what he experienced.

Together they left his place and returned to the main part of the temple, heading back through the side passage that bypassed the trials. Neither of them said a word throughout the walk upstairs, Kelk letting Goku think about what the Fayth had told them. When they arrived at the main part of the temple they parted ways, Kelk returning to Mika while Goku walked elsewhere. Goku had almost left when he felt a need to yawn, and the exhaustion from the fight earlier today finally caught up with him. So he turned around, and headed back to a room given to him during his stay.

"It's been a long day," Goku muttered.

* * *

It took the rest of daylight to get to the Moonflow, and it was worth the brisk pace.

When he saw it for himself, Tidus stared at the sight. "Wow!"

The Moonflow was a colossal river, stretching to the horizon east and west to cut a continent in two, its banks so far apart it was difficult to see the far side. Forests clung to the banks of the river, save for places carved out by human and nonhuman hands. Colorful lilies filled the river's shallow spots, painting the water with all the colors of the rainbow. The rest of the river was painted orange by the light of the setting sun, slowly giving way to the darkness of night. But the end of the day was just the beginning, when the real beauty of the Moonflow manifested.

When the last rays of sunlight ceased to shine, new light appeared along the banks of the Moonflow. Countless pyreflies drifted onto the water, illuminating the river with a myriad of colors. Soon the pyreflies covered the river from shore to shore, and from afar their lights looked like a sea of stars. There was nothing else like it in Spira, and tales of the Moonflow's beauty were told in every village and town. Crowds gathered to look at the colorful river, marveling at the wonder they had come here to see.

Yuna was grateful to see it, smiling like the little girl she had been when her father told her about the Moonflow. "It's even better than I heard."

Standing beside her, looking at the river, Lulu smiled. "Now, is it worth setting up camp in the dark?"

"Yes," Yuna said. "This is definitely worth it."


	6. Revelation

Chapter 6: Revelation

The next day Goku awoke from a good night's rest, having slept in far into the morning, later than anyone had expected. There had been a rich breakfast awaiting him, provided by priests grateful to have him here, but had gone cold by the time Goku got to it. Still he consumed it all anyway, and like he did everywhere else Goku startled the priests with his ferocious appetite. Afterward Goku was feeling fresh and energized for a new day, and he was eager to get it underway. Places to go, people to meet, monsters to slay, all of it was on Goku's to-do list for today.

On his way out Goku saw Mika standing near the exit, apparently having gotten there just ahead of him. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Must you be in such haste to leave?" Mika asked.

"There's nothing left for me to learn here," Goku answered. "If you have something else, either you would have told me already, or you're not going to tell me at all."

"Very insightful," Mika admitted. "Still, I must insist that you remain in Bevelle. When Sin returns, the people will need their Super Crusader."

"Please don't call me that," Goku asked, still annoyed by the unwanted title thrust upon him. "Oh, and that's another reason I have to leave. Sin is after me personally. If I am somewhere else, Sin won't come here."

That remark convinced Mika, and he stepped out of Goku's way to let him take the danger elsewhere. "Very well. Do as you wish."

Goku wished to leave, and he walked out of the temple and into the morning sunshine. Like before there were crowds eager to see him, though they were smaller than they had been yesterday. He could have walked through with little disruption if he wanted to, but he would still have preferred to just fly away instead. Goku saw Maester Kelk at work preaching the word of Yevon to the crowd, seemingly the only honest man in power within this city. He walked over to the ronso, who seemed happy enough to see him.

"Ah, Goku, you are still here," Kelk said, giving the Yevon bow to him. "I had thought you would have left by now."

"I was just about to," Goku said. He blushed and put one hand behind his head, realizing that he needed a reminder. "This Zanarkand place you mentioned before, where was it again?"

"North, beyond Mount Gagazet," Kelk said, keeping the directions as simple as possible. "It is about as far north as you can get before the continent ends."

"Okay, thanks," Goku said.

A white aura formed around Goku and he took off into the sky, amazing the people standing in front of the temple. From the city he turned and flew to the north, passing over expansive green fields outside the city. There was a large canyon that divided these lands in two, as well as ancient craters filled with fresh grass, marks of a battle fought here long ago. But while these lands would have been excellent farmland, there was only one small outpost and no other settlements. Goku put this place in the back of mind, thinking it would be a good spot for his next fight with Sin.

Beyond the fields there was a massive mountain, and the only road went up the mountain's slope. The mountain's peak was shrouded in clouds, hidden from view from every possible angle. This had to be the place Maester Kelk mentioned, the mountain known as Gagazet. Goku sensed many people similar to Kelk living on the mountain, and he guessed that this was the place Kelk's people called home. He also sensed various creatures higher up the mountain's slopes, no concern for him but dangerous for those that had to use the road.

Whatever challenges posed by the mountain were utterly ignored, bypassed entirely by flying right over the mountaintop. Beyond the mountain was a single road, leading straight to the northern coast of the continent. There lay the ruins of an ancient city, crumbled buildings still recognizable despite a thousand years of decay. At the far end of the ruins was the remains of a large stadium, its dome cracked open and partially caved in. Goku stopped and hovered over the threshold to the ruins, staring at the sight that lay before him.

"This must be the place," Goku muttered to himself.

Surrounding the city was a gigantic cloud of pyreflies, like a shimmering fog that covered the ruins for eternity. It reminded him of passing through the Farplane, another place that straddled the line between the living and the dead. Goku could only imagine the sheer number of souls trapped here, unable to pass on to the afterlife. They weren't the only ones inhabiting the ruins, as Goku sensed many nonhuman creatures waiting to ambush visitors. Those small monsters were of no concern for Goku, for multiple and obvious reasons.

Goku flew over the ruins at a casual speed, passing through the cloud of pyreflies and trying to ignore the creepy feeling going down his spine. There was one presence that felt like a human being, separate from the creatures throughout the ruins. Goku stopped and hovered above the broken stadium, looking down towards what he sensed deep underground. At a slow pace he descended into the stadium through the cracked dome, passing through the densest cluster of pyreflies along the way. Inside Goku set foot on a piece of stadium rooftop, spanning the building like a makeshift bridge.

Being here reminded Goku of the blitzball stadium in Luca, and he figured the same sport might have been played here long ago. He imagined the crowds that once filled the stands, cheering for players and teams that were now gone and forgotten. Except for the sounds of Goku's own breathing, it was utterly silent inside the stadium. He sensed the presence further below him, but didn't see a direct route to reach it. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and focused on that presence, and when he vanished he left the stadium empty once more.

Reappearing inside a large chamber, Goku looked around at the sights. He stood at the top of a tall staircase, looking down at the circular chamber, its walls lined with statues depicting various people. But he didn't see the person he sensed, still feeling the presence despite not seeing whoever it was. Then he saw some pyreflies drifting past him, converging in a doorway behind him. As Goku turned around the presence he sensed took physical form, a woman walking out of the doorway to greet a visitor.

"Not what I had expected," Goku commented.

Of all the questions Goku had, the woman's appearance was the oddest one. Her long white hair seemed like an attempt at distraction, reaching past her knees and flowing out like a natural cape. The attempt wasn't effective, for the eye was drawn to her outfit, or lack thereof, anyway. All she had on was the equivalent of a bra and bikini, covering only the very essentials and nothing else. Goku kept his eyes on the woman's face, which was cold and detached from any semblance of emotion. Her eyes glared at Goku, and the tiniest bit of surprise peeked through.

"I was wondering when you would come," the woman said. She saw Goku surprised at that remark. "Sin has been destroyed twice in a handful of days. It was only a matter of time before its vanquisher arrived at my doorstep."

"You can tell when Sin is gone, from all the way out here," Goku surmised. "Then you must be the person that I am looking for."

"Yes," the woman said. "I am Yunalesca."

* * *

Deep in the depths of the Farplane, the black pyrefly sought out another fallen soul.

The last one had not been sufficient to defeat the foe, even if it had been more powerful than any soul turned into Sin before. But it was merely the first of many souls with a grudge against the interloper, and next in line was another that had fallen by the golden warrior's hand, even if he had not been the one to kill him. The next soul was trapped in colorful fields of torment, eternally mocked for his relative weakness in the grand scheme of things, and his death at the hands of the one man he could have called a friend.

Oni and demons saw the black pyrefly approaching, having gathered in response to the previous incursion. They sounded the alarm on sight of the black pyrefly, and unleashed their fury upon it. Fire and brimstone rained down in an inferno of destruction, centered on the single moving target. But the black pyrefly ignored all of it, piercing the fire and flames like they weren't even there. It would not be deterred from reaching its desired soul, no matter how hard the wardens of the damned fought to keep their prisoners.

The black pyrefly found the desired soul, claimed the soul's power for itself, beginning the creation another Sin.

* * *

It took the fastest chocobo money could buy, knowledge of secret routes across Spira, and need for haste unlike any before, but Kinoc made it to Bevelle in record time.

And yet, he was not surprised to learn that Goku had come and gone already.

Kinoc could only imagine what it was like to possess such speed, able to cross the face of Spira faster than even the airships of legend. Coupled with the strength and power Goku possessed, it made him seem more like a force of nature than a living person. He was like Sin in a twisted way, able to appear anywhere in the world without warning, the people helpless to stop whatever wrath was headed their way. Yet to Kinoc he was even scarier than Sin, for Goku could lie in wait amidst the populace and wait for the right moment to unleash his might.

His fears weren't shared by the people of Bevelle, not yet at the very least. Kinoc passed through the streets with great haste, the people quickly vacating those streets ahead of Kinoc's entourage, respecting the will of a maester of Yevon. From the back of a carriage he saw the people governed by his religion, most of them still caught up in the celebrations of the Calm. But he also saw apprehension and fear amongst them, coming from the few that would not be in denial, knowing that Sin had returned once already and would return again soon.

The news of Sin's premature return had shocked Kinoc, hearing it just prior to entering the city. It was supposed to take months for that to happen, time enough for the Final Aeon's will to submit to corruption and become the next Sin. Kinoc had been planning on having to deal with only one problem until that time, but now he would have to handle both of them at once. It was all the more need for haste to reach the temple, for he needed to discuss the matter with Grand Maester Mika. Kinoc wasn't looking forward to it, but hopefully it would be over sooner rather than later.

His carriage arrived at the temple, a servant opened the door for him, and Kinoc walked past several priests on his way inside. It was a flurry of activity inside the temple, priests and clerics trying to justify Sin's early return in the Yevon dogma, many possible solutions being passed back and forth. Whether or not any of them were true or even slightly accurate was irrelevant, the only thing of importance being if the people would accept it. Kinoc noted some of the good ones before moving on, and he made his way to Maester Mika's office.

Inside the office he found Mika conversing with Kelk, and they turned when Kinoc entered the room. "I see the two of you have met Goku."

"Is it that obvious," Kelk said.

"Report," Mika ordered. He was quite curious to hear Kinoc's perspective on recent events. "What did you see at Operation Mi'ihen?"

"Everything was going as planned," Kinoc said. "But then Goku appeared and interfered in the endgame for Crimson Squad, three finalists are still alive by the way, they're with Seymour at the moment. When Sin arrived, it appeared that the battle would be lost."

"Wait, you let any of the candidates live?" Mika questioned.

"Didn't have much of a choice in the matter," Kinoc said. "Goku was right there, and it wouldn't look good to kill people he just rescued. If I had done it anyway, I'm sure he wouldn't have hesitated to kill me first."

"Besides, they may still prove useful," Kelk said. He was silently relieved, being the only one of the maesters that had objected to eliminating Crimson Squad after they'd completed their objective. "We're getting off track. Please, continue with the operation."

"Yes, of course," Kinoc said with a polite nod. "When Sin attacked the Mushroom Rock, the Al Bhed weapon failed to destroy it, exactly as we expected. But then Goku intervened, revealed his true form, and he struck down Sin singlehandedly."

"And he did it again here," Kelk said, greatly concerned about the battle with the reborn Sin. "Did he reveal the full extent of his power the first time?"

"Doubtful," Kinoc said. "Unless Sin returns more powerful than before, and Goku struggles to defeat it, we might never know what he is truly capable of. He may even have the power to destroy all of Spira, if he so wished."

"It would be better if we never have to find out," Mika said. He let out a short sigh and folded his hands, for once unsure of how to proceed. "Until we learn how to control him, we must not antagonize him, lest he want to overthrow us."

"I don't think we need to worry about that," Kelk said. He saw puzzled looks from his fellow maesters. "I get the feeling Goku doesn't care about political power. He seemed annoyed by the pleasantries of being treated like a hero of the people."

"Still, we can't afford to take any chances," Mika said. "There is too much at stake. We've worked too hard to let one man throw it all away."

"Where is Goku now?" Kinoc asked. If they were going to manage the issue, they were going to have to keep tabs on him at all times. "Do you even know where he is?"

"We suggested he go to Zanarkand," Kelk said. "That should keep him busy for a time."

* * *

Standing face to face with Yunalesca, Goku wasn't sure what to make of her.

She had this otherworldly presence around her, like someone that had ascended to a higher plane of existence. But there was a deep malice beneath the surface, contained within a calm tranquility. Although she appeared to be a young woman, she was really ancient beyond comprehension, the appearance of youth being a boon from being dead. She was studying Goku with keen eyes, wanting to know everything about this guest in her domain, so very different from the usual folk that come before her.

"Welcome to Zanarkand," Yunalesca said.

"I'm told people come to you when they want to destroy Sin," Goku said. "Surely you know how it keeps coming back, and how to prevent that."

"The first is simple, the second is not," Yunalesca answered. Her eyes narrowed, seemingly frustrated by the situation. "And you have complicated both."

"Let me guess, because I survived," Goku said, sensing a theme here. "I'm also told that usually doesn't happen."

Yunalesca nodded, and made a wide gesture to all the statues in the chamber. "All of them gave their lives so that a summoner could defeat Sin. Their souls became Final Aeons, and they defeated Sin to bring the Calm. Every time, when Sin's body is broken, its essence takes hold of the Final Aeon."

Remembering the black pyrefly, which fled the second time instead of attacking like the first, Goku nodded to Yunalesca. "Yeah, it tried to do something to me."

"Tried," Yunalesca repeated. She looked at Goku more closely. "Yes, I see it now. Yu Yevon has touched your soul, yet you remain unchanged. That is most impressive."

"So I hear," Goku said. Then he recognized the name Yunalesca used, the same one the Fayth in Bevelle had used. "Yu Yevon, that thing inside of Sin, what exactly is it?"

"Yu Yevon is a summoner," Yunalesca answered. "A thousand years ago, he was the greatest summoner the world had ever known. Now he exists only to summon, and Sin is the guardian that protects his summoning. So long as Yu Yevon remains, Sin will always endure."

"Then all I have to do is destroy Yu Yevon, and Sin will stop coming back," Goku surmised. "Now why is this not going to be as simple as it sounds?"

"Surely you already know the answer to that," Yunalesca said, crossing her arms. "After all, you are Unsent, just like him."

"Unsent?" Goku questioned. "I'm not sure what that word means."

"You are dead, but walk among the living," Yunalesca said. She saw the look of surprise on Goku, and she made a weak laugh. "Don't be so shocked. Surely you have noticed other Unsent during your visit. We have a way of knowing when others are near."

"It never crossed my mind," Goku admitted. Still, the revelation made one fact very clear. "So, even if I blast Yu Yevon into oblivion, he will just walk right back out of the afterlife again."

Yunalesca nodded. "In fact, he has already done just that. Without the soul of a Final Aeon to remake Sin, Yu Yevon left this world to find a suitable replacement."

"Raditz," Goku said. "But why him? How would Yu Yevon know to use my brother's soul and not someone else?"

"Now that is a true mystery," Yunalesca admitted. She turned her gaze away, as if looking at something else far in the distance. "Perhaps his next choice will be more illuminating."

A massive energy appeared in Goku's senses, and he turned toward the south. "It's back." Goku turned toward Yunalesca. "That reminds me. When I arrived in Spira, I couldn't sense Sin. Now I can. Would the soul Yu Yevon uses be responsible for that?"

"I wasn't aware that you could sense others at all," Yunalesca said. She looked to the south, where she sensed Sin's presence. "He is coming quickly. You have little time to prepare."

"Yeah I'm going," Goku said, putting two fingers to his forehead, just about to vanish. "We'll see what happens this time."

* * *

After spending the night camping on the south bank of the Moonflow, Tidus was up early and ready for the day.

But it seemed that Rikku was ready even earlier.

She wasn't in the camp when Tidus got up, which had him wondering where she could have gone. Since he needed to wait for everyone else awaken, Tidus found Rikku's trail and followed after her. It led him down the bank of the river, away from the nearby settlement, toward a strip of forest between the water and a road. That was when he spotted Rikku near the shore, but she didn't see him just yet, and so Tidus slowed his pace to sneak up on her. It was hard to avoid rustling the bushes or the leaves of the trees, but Tidus managed to get within earshot of Rikku.

And it seemed she wasn't alone.

A few people were surfacing from beneath the water, wearing suits that offered breath and mobility even in the depths of the ocean. Rikku appeared to be happy to see them, clearly knowing who these people were. One by one they removed their scuba helmets, opening their strange spiral eyes in the morning sunlight. These were Al Bhed, like Rikku, hence why she would have known they were here. But they didn't look happy, as if they were on a mission and wanting to get back to it instead of standing around doing nothing.

Rikku faced the tallest among them, a teenage boy with a blonde mohawk. "Puo ys E kmyt du caa oui Brother."

It was a strange name, though neither of them questioned the man that gave him the name Brother. "Rikku, fa kud ouin cekhym. Drec ryt paddan pa esbundyhd."

"Oayr, E cyf oui kioc mingehk ynuiht eh dra nejan," Rikku said. "Oui fanah'd ypuid du gethyb Yuna, fana oui?"

"Syopa," Brother said. "Vydran tet fyhd ic du cdub cissuhanc vnus lusbmadehk bemknesykac."

"Famm oui'na hud dygehk drec uha," Rikku said. "Yunie ec ihtan so bnudaldeuh. Cu tuh'd pa kaddehk yho etayc frema fa lnucc dra nejan."

Brother groaned, grudgingly accepting the order. "Veha. Pid oui ufa sa vun drec Rikku."

He put his scuba helmet back on and walked back into the water, and all the other Al Bhed followed suit. They quickly disappeared beneath the surface, heading back to whatever machina they used to get around underwater. Rikku was let out a sigh, glad that went as well as it did. But then she heard a twig snap, and she turned around, spotting Tidus amongst the trees. She froze for a moment, worried that someone else was with him and might expose her little charade. But no one else was there, so she ran over to where Tidus was standing.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rikku asked.

"Long enough," Tidus answered. "What did you tell those people to do?"

"Huh…" Rikku muttered, only to remember one little detail about Tidus. "Oh right, you don't speak Al Bhed."

"I did hear you mention Yuna," Tidus said.

Rikku let out a long sigh. "Look, let's just keep this between us. Brother and the others were going to bring Yuna to a safe place, whether she wanted to or not. I told him he didn't need to while I'm around."

"Good," Tidus said. He pointed a thumb back toward camp. "Let's get back to the others before we're missed."

* * *

Having crossed Moonflow yesterday, Maester Seymour was well ahead of any particular party of summoner and guardians.

Fortunately his unwanted entourage had turned out to be decent company, as Seymour found it refreshing to travel with people outside the clergy. He didn't participate in the idle chitchat Crimson Squad had, but didn't tell them to stop either. Most of them were young, and it was illuminating to hear what the young folk were concerned with these days. Their conversations had been regularly interrupted by fiend attacks, but only for the few minutes it would take for Crimson Squad to dispose of the fiends.

Immediately after one such attack, Paine still had her camera rolling. "Now that was a good one. See if you can do it again next time."

Gippal was putting his weapon away, before smiling to the camera. "Okay, now that you've said that, you know I'm gonna mess it up when you try to film it, right?"

"Is this really what we need to be worried about?" Baralai asked.

"We shouldn't have to worry about anything at all," Nooj said. "But such is the world we live in, when even the Calm can come to an abrupt end."

"Don't be such a spoil sport," Paine said.

Baralai wanted to change the subject, so he turned toward Seymour. "How much longer until we reach Guadosalam?"

"We are nearly there already," Seymour said. He didn't slow his pace, wanting to continue making good time. "It is right at the end of this road. The entrance is at the top of that hill. You can see it from here."

"Ah good," Gippal said. He took out some binoculars and looked to the north, spotting the tree covered hill in the distance. "So we're only an hour away, give or take fifteen minutes."

"I would like to cut that in half," Seymour said. He quickened his pace, forcing everyone else to keep up. "I have business to attend to back home."

"Then we shouldn't dawdle," Nooj said.

Maester Seymour and Crimson Squad continued on their way, making good time to Guadosalam.

* * *

In the sky above the ruins of Zanakand, Goku appeared out of thin air.

Directly above the remnants of the stadium, he floated high above Yunalesca's sanctuary before. There he faced south and looked for Sin, sensing his presence already passing Bevelle. That city was spared from the destruction Sin usually wrought, and the ruins of another city were at risk instead. Goku flew to the edge of Zanarkand, stopping at the threshold to a vast clearing between the ruins and the mountain ahead. There he waited for Sin to arrive, and he did not have to wait long before Sin came around Gagazet.

Just like it had done the last time, Sin had taken on a form different from before. Now it took the form of a giant gorilla, slightly smaller than its previous form, and reminding Goku of one of the most memorable battles he had ever fought. However this corrupt great ape lacked anything resembling fur, completely smooth skinned from head to clawed toe. Extra-long arms dragged on the ground as Sin walked toward the ruins, its wide mouth baring immense teeth, and dark red eyes set on Goku hovering above the threshold to Zanarkand.

In a bright flash of light Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, casting a bright golden light over this dead city. "You want me! Well here I am!"

Sin charged forward with surprising speed, crossing the gap in only a mere moment. A giant clawed fist swung at Goku, only for him to fly out of the way. He went up and punched Sin in its wide mouth, knocking Sin's whole head backward. Goku punched again to knock Sin further back, and punched again and again until he knocked Sin completely over. Sin back hit the ground and shook it for miles around, causing more than a few avalanches on Gagazet. Sin lifted his head off the ground, only for Goku to punch it back down again.

A giant right fist swung and hit Goku, knocking him away and toward Sin's left. As Goku recovered from the blow Sin got back on its feet, and then charged at Goku while he flew toward Sin. The great ape pulled back a fist, Goku got ready for the punch, only for Sin's mouth to open wide and spew black energy at him. The black beam struck Goku head on and blasted him away, across the edge of the ruins to the far end of Zanarkand. Goku escaped the black beam there and drifted to his left, hovering over ruins that were once a suburb.

Standing up tall with both fists in the air, Sin fired the black beam from its mouth again. This time Goku avoided it entirely, letting the beam hit ocean beyond Zanarkand's coast. Sin turned its head to aim the black beam, following Goku's path through the sky as he flew towards Sin. Up close Goku flew underneath the black beam and rammed Sin's throat, jamming the flow of energy within and stopping the beam, and creating a buildup inside of Sin. The throat swelled up immensely within seconds, and then ruptured in a massive explosion, with Goku right in the center of it.

The blast hurled Goku away, spinning in the air all the way across Zanarkand, only coming to a stop upside down above the northern coastline. Sin in turn was pushed backward, a torrent of black blood pouring out of its neck like a waterfall. Goku reoriented himself and flew back towards Sin, seeing that the wound wasn't killing the monster. Black energy was coalescing around the neck wound, materializing new flesh that closed and sealed the wound. The flow of black blood stopped, and Sin made a mighty roar that shook the ruins.

But as Sin healed Goku sensed a sharp drop in power, the regeneration taking a toll on Sin's energy reserves. Goku accelerated and rammed Sin's throat again, puncturing flesh that was still fresh, and burst through the back of Sin's neck. On the other side Goku turned around and fired a barrage of energy blasts, targeting the new hole and making the blasts explode within. He made the wound considerably bigger, until Sin turned around and covered its throat with its left hand. Again black energy worked to regenerate the wound, and Sin's energy decreased considerably.

As if sensing its enemy's intentions, Sin struck before it could take more damage. Sin lunged forward and swung its right fist, and Goku swiftly dodged the attack. Twisting its whole body backward, Sin swung both of its legs upward, the right one missing but the left finding its mark, kicking Goku hard and high into the sky. Sin fired its black beam again, hitting Goku and blasting him even higher. At a mile high Goku escaped the beam, and he saw another one shooting up at him. He dodged that black beam, and put two fingers to his forehead.

Disappearing from the sky and reappearing beneath Sin, Goku aimed both palms forward and fired a large yellow energy beam. It struck in a usually sensitive spot, penetrated all the way through Sin's torso, and came out through Sin's mouth. Goku charged a ball of energy between his hands, filling it as much power as he could put in that small space, and threw it into the hole he had created. Contained within Sin that explosion's effect was amplified, shredding the torso and tearing Sin limb from limb, the shattered flesh falling around Goku.

The pieces of Sin were still falling when they disintegrated into pyreflies, massive clouds of light rising into the sky all around Goku. He drifted to the side and out of the pyreflies in time to see an image appear, that of a very muscular man with a bald head. Goku couldn't place the name belonging to the mustached face, but remembered the first person he fought after his first resurrection. The once mighty Saiyan warrior looked just as angry as ever, even as he vanished back into the pyreflies that let him appear.

In his place the black pyrefly appeared, and Goku aimed his palm at it. "Got you!"

Goku fired a large yellow beam at the black pyrefly, aiming to destroy it and Yu Yevon for good. But the black pyrefly moved out of the way, and shot toward the southern horizon.

"No you don't," Goku said, flying after the black pyrefly. "You're not getting away this time."

No time to power up and increase his maximum speed, Goku flew at the greatest speed the basic Super Saiyan form allowed. The black pyrefly flew through the clouds covering the peak of Gagazet, as if to lose Goku in the veiled mountaintop. Goku aimed one palm forward and let out a quick burst of energy, creating a pressure wave in the air that struck the clouds, dispersing them to reveal the mountain's cragged peak. He saw the black pyrefly passing above ancient ruins atop the mountain, and both of them ignored the ruins for more pressing concerns.

Past the mountain the black pyrefly headed south, passing over the vast green fields in a straight line. Goku steadily closed the distance between them, and glanced at Bevelle passing by along the side. They continued onward to the lands south of the city, the gap gradually shrinking as Goku caught up. Goku fired several energy blasts at the black pyrefly, which dodged the attacks but lost tiny bits of speed in the process. They were halfway across the continent when Goku caught up with the black pyrefly, and he charged his hands for an attack at near point blank range.

But then the black pyrefly dived straight down, and Goku overshot his target, spinning in midair to keep sight of it. "Damn it!"

Looking down Goku saw an everlasting thunderstorm, adjacent to the place where he had entered Spira. The black pyrefly had passed through the storm clouds, heading for the northern entrance to the underground settlement. Goku followed into the storm and made a hard turn just above the ground, flying into the tunnel to Guadosalam. But he lost sight of the black pyrefly, and he made an abrupt stop in the middle of the city, unleashing a powerful gale drawn in his wake. His arrival startled all the guado living here, who were already frightened by the black pyrefly's passing.

"Where is it…? Where is it…?" Goku grumbled, head turning in every direction in frantic search of the black pyrefly. He saw only two directions it could have gone, and one of them led out of this place. "There!"

Goku took the other path, away from the outside world and to the deepest part of the city. He flew down that tunnel at breakneck speed, but abruptly stopped when he reached the barrier between the worlds of the living and the dead. Goku saw ripples moving across the surface of the barrier, a sign that the black pyrefly had passed through and entered the Farplane. Knowing that he would never find it on the other side, Goku landed on this side and looked at his reflection in the barrier. Goku sighed and reverted to his normal state, frustrated by the black pyrefly escaping him again.

But now he knew where it went every time he destroyed Sin, and where it was sure to emerge. "Sooner or later, you'll have to come out."

* * *

By the time Tidus and Rikku returned to camp, everyone was up and nearly ready to leave and cross the river.

"So where did you two wander off to?" Wakka said, arms crossing and smiling.

"Just getting another view of the river," Tidus answered, jerking his head toward the water. "So where do we go from here?"

"We cross the Moonflow," Lulu answered. In the late morning sunshine, they could see the lands along the northern bank. "From there we pass through Guadosalam, cross the Thunder Plains, and go Macalania Temple."

"And Yunie gets another aeon there," Rikku said. She looked down at her feet, one shoe digging into the dirt. "Do we really have to cross the Thunder Plains to get there?"

"It's the most direct route," Auron said. "Going around would take weeks."

"And it's not that bad," Wakka said. "Stay close to the path between the towers and the lightning wont strike you. We'll be fine."

"So let's get going," Tidus said.

Looking out at the water, Yuna nodded. "Let's go find the shoopuf."

"Shoopuf?" Tidus questioned.

"You'll see," Auron promised.

With everything packed up and ready to go, the group made their way over to the nearest river crossing. They immediately saw the large animal that was the shoopuf, resembling an elephant with a strange trunk. The animal's thick blue hide supported an open carriage on its back, and on its head was a space for a driver. Managing the shoopuf were these strange short beings, like little blue humans with thin limbs and weirdly shaped heads with bulging eyes. Tidus was quickly told these were hypello, and they typically lived in wet places near open water.

There was no toll for crossing the river, though one would have to wait for when the shoopuf was available. Everyone climbed in the carriage aboard the shoopuf and it walked right into the river, surprisingly buoyant in the water and swimming across with only its bottom half submerged. The shoopuf wasn't very fast through, so the trip across the river was going to take some time. But they had a gorgeous view of the Moonflow, being right in the middle of it. The water was crystal clear too, allowing a view of the ancient ruins at the bottom.

"Hey," Wakka said, getting Tidus's attention. He tilted his head toward the water. "Take a look."

Tidus got up and looked over the edge of the shoopuf, seeing the ancient ruins with his own eyes. "There's a sunken city down there."

"A machina city, a thousand years old," Wakka specified. "They built the city on top of bridges across the river."

Lulu figured she could describe it better from here. "The weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom."

"Right," Wakka said. "It's a good lesson."

"Don't build a city over water," Tidus said. "Seriously, anyone could have told them this would happen."

"I'm sure they did," Wakka said. "But they wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature."

"They just got too arrogant," Rikku said. "If they had just been sensible and put this city on the shore, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well they didn't," Wakka said. "They kept building bigger and bigger machina, until they thought they could do whatever they felt like doing. It's why Yevon forbids machina, so that it doesn't get abused."

"Doesn't forbid all machina," Rikku pointed out. "Like the stadium, or the viewing orbs, who gets to decide which machina is allowed and which is not?"

"Yevon decides," Lulu answered. "Destructive machina is especially forbidden, so that war does not rage again."

No one noticed Tidus clenching his fist out of view. "War…"

"More than a thousand years ago," Yuna said, hands folded on her lap. "Mankind waged war using machina. Bigger and bigger they built their machina weapons, until they became so powerful it was believed they could destroy the entire world. And people feared Spira would be destroyed."

Rikku looked at Tidus. "Did they have any such machina in your Zanarkand?"

"No," Tidus said. "Things would have been very different if we did."

"Oh," Rikku said. She turned back to Yuna, wanting to hear the Yevon version of this story. "So what happened to all the machina weapons?"

"Sin came," Yuna answered. "It destroyed the cities and their machina. The war ended, all sides lost, and the survivors were left with Sin."

"Sin is our punishment for letting things get out of hand," Wakka surmised.

"Could any of these weapons have survived?" Tidus asked.

That was when Auron finally joined the conversation. "If any did, they are either forgotten, or Yevon has them under lock and key."

Wakka looked personally insulted. "That's sacrilege!"

"He's got a point," Rikku said. "You really think the-"

"Don't bother," Auron said. "If he doesn't want to face reality, there's no point trying to convince him otherwise."

The conversation came to an abrupt end, and a few people weren't looking at each other for a while. The rest of the trip across the Moonflow was uneventful, everyone spending the time looking out at the water. Only Tidus noticed Rikku giving a discreet hand signal, and he imagined her using it to reinforce a point made earlier. It took about another hour to finish the crossing, and at the northern bank the shoopuf walked onto dry land. Everyone got off the animal and back on dry land, ready to continue on their journey.

There was a road not far from where they were dropped off, cutting through the forests on this side of the Moonflow. But as they walked down that road they saw a lot of traffic flowing the other way, both humans and guado leaving the place Yuna and company were heading towards. And they were certainly in quite a hurry, not willing to stop and tell them what was going on. They were going to have to see what the commotion was for themselves, when they reached the underground settlement of Guadosalam.

Though the danger had passed, for the moment at least, the feelings of fear and dread remained in Guadosalam.

* * *

Goku couldn't blame the locals for it, considering that the core of their greatest fear had just passed through their underground settlement. He also realized that his dramatic entrance had not helped matters, having come and gone through the main area without a word of explanation. He sensed some of them leaving the place entirely, heading back to the surface world through both exits. Many remained in their homes, hoping that they could wait out whatever was going on. A few brave guado entered the tunnel that led to the Farplane, approaching Goku still standing before the barrier.

At the front of the group was an older guado, wearing green robes with red sleeves, his wrinkled face framed by green hair and a thick green beard. "Excuse me, sir, are you the one they call the Super Crusader?"

Goku turned around and faced the old man, and did his best to try to be polite. "I wish people wouldn't call me that."

"My apologies," the old man said. "I did not mean to offend."

"It's alright," Goku said. "I'm just a little on edge is all, mister…"

"Tromell," he said, introducing himself. "We were not expecting your presence here. I would have made sure to set up accommodations to your liking."

"That really won't be necessary," Goku said.

"Oh…" Tromell muttered. Although disappointed by the refusal of his services, he didn't let that get him down. "Still, I shall go and let Lord Seymour know that you are here. I am sure that he will want to speak with you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Goku said. He watched Tromell leave and take the other guado with him, and when he was along Goku turned back toward the barrier. "Finally."

Staring into his reflection in the barrier, Goku thought about that lay on the other side. Through the Farplane one could reach the rest of the afterlife, from the pits of hell to the end of Snake Way and everywhere in between. Though Goku knew he should pass through the barrier and search for the black pyrefly, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind saying he shouldn't do it. If he passed through and returned to the afterlife, there was a small possibility that he might not pass back through to the world of the living again.

And even if he did, there was no way he could track down something he could not sense, especially not in the labyrinth that was the afterlife. However, there was someone who might, and Goku focused on that person but did not teleport to him. "King Kai, can you hear me?"

There was a delay, likely from him not expecting a call, but eventually there was a telepathic response. _"Yes Goku, what is it? Have you found out what is going on down there?"_

"I'm piecing it together," Goku answered. "Look, can you do me a favor?"

" _Sure,"_ King Kai said. _"What is it?"_

"I was chasing something and it fled into the afterlife," Goku said. "I lost the trail here. I was wondering if you can search for it on your side."

" _I can try,"_ King Kai said. _"Could you please describe it to me?"_

"It looks like a sphere of black light, with an insect buried in the middle of it," Goku described, remembering the brief glimpse he had. "It's invisible to my senses, like the androids were. A bunch of things here are like that."

" _Okay, I'll look,"_ King Kai promised, though he seemed a little annoyed. _"This could take a while. There are a lot of places to search."_

"I understand," Goku said. He glanced down the tunnel, sensing a familiar group about to enter. "I got to go. Let me know if you find it."

" _Of course,"_ King Kai said.

The voice in his head went silent, and Goku faced the tunnel. He waited a little bit, and saw the group approaching this end. "What brings you guys down here?"

Ignoring the maester walking with them, Goku's focus was on the members of Crimson Squad. He hadn't been expecting them to come here, and it was clear they were surprised to find Goku here. It seemed that Nooj and Baralai had doubted the news when Tromell informed them, whereas Gippal and Paine had been more than hoping it was true. Seymour seemed a little incensed that Goku was ignoring him, though he could tolerate it for the moment. Goku didn't really care about him, but could appreciate the company he brought with him.

"What brings you down here?" Paine asked.

"Didn't realize you were interested in the Farplane," Baralai admitted. "I thought you would have gone to the biggest party in Bevelle."

"I was there this morning," Goku admitted. "But something came up, things happened, and I wound up here."

"Well tell us all about it," Gippal asked. "I'm sure you've got quite the story to tell."

"Perhaps he doesn't want to tell it," Nooj said, judging by Goku's lack of specifics. After telling off Gippal he turned back to Goku. "Please, whatever it is that brings you here, do not let us disturb you."

"It's fine," Goku said. "I'm just waiting around for something to show up."

That remark seemed to put Seymour at ease. "In that case, please feel free to make yourself at home in my estate. I'm sure my escort would enjoy giving you the tour of my home."

"I'm okay right here," Goku said. Right about then he sensed another familiar group of people to the south, travelling in the opposite direction of everyone else on that side of the settlement. "However, I don't suppose you mind making that offer to Yuna and her little band?"

If Seymour was surprised by that, he hid it well. "This soon? I thought she would take a break from her pilgrimage. This is supposed to be the Calm after all."

Paine shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't want to sit around doing nothing."

Seymour turned Crimson Squad and gave new orders. "See that Yuna and her guardians are properly welcomed. Give her the tour of the manor, if she is interested."

"You don't want to give it yourself?" Gippal questioned.

"I have matters to attend to," Seymour said. "I assure you, I am well familiar with the Farplane. I will not need your assistance in this matter. And I am sure you don't want to just stand around at the entrance doing nothing while you wait for me to return."

"True," Baralai admitted. "We will do as you ask."

"Good," Seymour said. "I should not be in there too long."

Seymour turned away and walked to the Farplane alone, leaving behind everyone else to watch him approach the barrier between this world and the next. He passed through the multicolored veil without any resistance, as if it wasn't even there at all. It had Goku wondering about how the barrier worked, specifically how it could tell who was living and who was dead, and let them pass or not accordingly. He didn't want to test any thoughts about it, for it had been difficult enough getting through the first time, and he had a feeling it would be harder to do so a second time.

Once Seymour was gone everyone else turned around and left this tunnel, save for Goku, who remained where he stood and gazed at the Farplane. He imagined the members of Crimson Squad meeting up with Yuna and her guardians, only to sense the two groups moving in different directions, one heading deeper into the settlement and the other heading his way. Sure enough it was Yuna and her guardians approaching, not bothering to stop anywhere else before coming here, having business to attend to here.

Yuna seemed to be the only one eager to be down here, and her mood brightened when she saw Goku standing there. Kimahri was indifferent as always, while Wakka and Lulu were hesitant but willing to follow Yuna all the way to the Farplane. At the back were Rikku and Tidus and Auron, the latter two outright stopping before the others did, with Rikku finding herself in the middle of a widening gap between them. She stopped as well, while the remaining four walked up to Goku, surprised to find him here of all places.

"I didn't think you would be down here," Yuna admitted.

"Well I only just got here," Goku said. "I don't know how long I'll be staying."

"Still, it's good to see you," Yuna said. "When we saw you fly off, I wasn't sure if we'd ever meet up."

"I have been busy," Goku said. "Seeing places, meeting people, fighting Sin, you know, the usual."

"Fighting Sin," Wakka specified. "It came back, so soon?"

"Don't be so dense," Lulu said. "We all felt the tremors. We knew it had to be Sin."

"And I destroyed it again," Goku said. "And again, and I'm sure I will have to do it again, and again."

That seemed to put Rikku at ease, enough for her to walk up to the others and closer to the barrier. "Does this mean we won't need the Final Aeon anymore?"

"Hopefully, once I figure out the right way to do this," Goku said. "I'm hoping to get it right the next time."

"When would next time be?" Wakka asked.

Goku shrugged. "Tomorrow maybe? Sin's been very eager to take me on."

A look of fear struck Yuna, and was quickly replaced by newfound urgency. "Good luck with your fight. We shouldn't be standing around here all day."

"Good luck to you too," Goku said.

Yuna walked past Goku and approached the barrier, Kimahri right behind her as she reached the threshold. She walked right through the barrier, like passing through thin air. Wakka and Lulu soon followed, right behind Kimahri as all three of them walked through. It seemed that the barrier had no sway over the living, letting them pass back and forth without any resistance. The remaining three of Yuna's guardians remained behind, each finding their own place to wait for the others to return from the Farplane.

Auron had intended to wait it out in silence, but changed his mind when he saw Goku about to pass by. "Thank you."

Stopping in his tracks, Goku turned to Auron. "For what?"

"For saving Jecht," Auron answered. "He had been trapped within Sin for ten years. Now he is free, and I'm sure he has found his way back to Braska."

"Oh," Goku said. He couldn't help but feel that he was missing something. "Jecht, Braska, those were your friends, weren't they?"

"The closest I ever had," Auron said. He looked at the barrier, beyond which those two souls resided, surely waiting for him to join them. "And yet I remain. My main purpose no longer exists. And the other doesn't seem necessary anymore."

Overhearing that part of the conversation, Rikku took a few quick steps over to them. "You mean guarding Yunie?"

Auron nodded. "If summoners are no longer needed, then what need is there for guardians?"

"You're thinking too far ahead," Tidus said. "Sin keeps coming back, and I doubt Goku is going to stick around forever. We might still need the Final Aeon, which needs a summoner, who needs guardians to protect her."

"Well I think Goku can put Sin down for good," Rikku said. She turned towards him, hoping that it was true. "Right?"

"I still have some more tricks up my sleeve," Goku promised. "Each time I fight Sin, the closer I get to finishing it off."

Auron was about to say something, but was interrupted by approaching footsteps. All four of them turned and saw Maester Seymour emerging from the Farplane, alone and not at all surprised to see the others waiting outside. Auron imagined the conversation he must have had with Yuna on the other side, something that she would not have been very comfortable with. Seymour seemed to be satisfied with what he had seen in the Farplane, as if there was some secret of the universe that he finally understood, actually smiling when he stopped and stood between Auron and Goku.

"Strange that you remained here, isn't it?" Seymour asked, looking at Auron in particular. "A guardian that does not follow his summoner wherever she goes, it is quite unusual. Shouldn't you be at her side at all times?"

"She is safer in there than anywhere else," Auron said. "And if you haven't noticed, we are living in strange times. The old norms may not have their place anymore."

"So it may seem," Seymour acknowledged. Only now did he seem to notice the two blonde teenagers nearby, wondering why Yuna bothered with those guardians when she had Auron around. "I can't remember the last time a summoner travelled with such a varied party. A boy from Zanarkand, an Al Bhed girl, childhood companions and the Legendary Guardian himself, who could have imagined it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tidus demanded.

Seymour ignored that remark, turning his attention over to Goku. "And then there's you. At first, I didn't know what to think. But now I understand perfectly. You can drop the charade."

Goku blinked twice. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Don't play naïve with me," Seymour said. "I've figured out who you really are."

Of all the accusations to send his way, this one never crossed Goku's mind. "Wait, what?"

Auron sighed and stood up straight, facing Seymour and taking a couple steps toward him. "I highly doubt that Goku is anyone other than he says he is."

"Are you really so easily fooled, Auron?" Seymour said. "Or are you guarding your own secret as well as his, given that you both reek of the Farplane?"

Tidus threw up both hands in complaint. "Could someone fill Rikku and I in on what's going on?"

Seymour turned toward Goku again, glaring into those deceptively innocent looking eyes. "Your clothes may have changed, you've hidden your scars, and you play a very convincing heroic type, but I know better. You can drop the act, _Bardock_."


	7. Sins of the Father

Chapter 7: Sins of the Father

"Who?"

It was the natural reaction to Seymour's accusation, as Goku had no idea who this Bardock fellow was. And yet, although Goku didn't know the name, something about it seemed oddly familiar. It was if it was a name he should know, mentioned many years ago but forgotten soon afterward. Still, it didn't explain why Seymour believed that Goku was this other person, and Goku wondered exactly who in the world he was talking about. And it looked like Seymour wasn't going to accept plain ignorance for an answer, certain that he was right about who Goku really was.

Even Auron seemed surprised by the accusation, having long since dismissed the possibility back when met Goku in Luca. "Seymour, I knew Bardock long ago. This is not Bardock."

Hearing it again dredged up a memory from about nine years, when a certain galactic tyrant mentioned it somewhere during their fight. "Wait a second, I think I've heard it before."

Seymour crossed his arms, eyes narrowing as he continued to glare at Goku, not buying the act. "Quit the act already."

"Quiet," Goku interrupted. He turned his gaze upward, not caring for how silly he might look. "King Kai, I'm sorry to bother you so soon."

" _I haven't found your thing yet,"_ King Kai said. It took a moment for him to notice that Goku wasn't alone. _"I see you've made some friends."_

"Put them on the line please," Goku asked.

" _Okay,"_ King Kai said. It only took a moment, though he still wanted to know if it was working. _"There, is everyone hearing loud and clear?"_

A variety of shocked and/or terrified reactions answered him, confirming that four more people were added to the telepathic conversation. Even Auron was startled by the voice in his head, something he had never thought he would have to prepare for. Seymour was immediately suspicious, imagining all the various ways a telepathic entity could hurt them all. Rikku had stumbled backwards and fell on her behind, head turning every which way in search of where the voice came from. Tidus had drawn his sword and searched as well, until he saw that Goku remained completely calm.

"Everyone's on board," Goku reported. He took a moment to help Rikku get back up again. "Guys, that's King Kai you're hearing. He's one of my friends in high places."

"Oh…" Rikku muttered. She calmed down a bit, but still looked around for the voice. "That's… good to know. I didn't realize you were friends with God."

" _I'm not that high up,"_ King Kai corrected. _"Goku, what did you want again?"_

"We've got a case of mistaken identity," Goku answered, glancing at Seymour. "I was hoping you could help us out with it."

" _I suppose I can,"_ King Kai grumbled. _"Could one of you show me an image of the guy, a memory will do."_

"Okay," Seymour said. He focused on his memory of Bardock, drawing up the image exactly as he remembered it. He saw confused looks from most of the others, confirming that it was working. "I presume you all see what I see?"

What they saw was a man that looked very similar to Goku, though with a few distinct features to set him apart from the man here in the flesh. There was a pair of scars on his face, a red bandanna covering his forehead, and a hardened expression that spoke of a lifetime of war. Green armor covered much of his body, though his arms were left bare to show off well-toned muscles. Tidus and Rikku took another look at Goku, comparing him to the image Seymour shared, noticing the similarities between the two and understanding why he might think they were the same person.

" _Got it,"_ King Kai said. _"I do see the resemblance, but I don't know who this guy is."_

"So much for that," Tidus grumbled.

" _I didn't say I couldn't help,"_ King Kai said. _"I don't know this guy, but I know someone might. Just give me a moment to get him in the call."_

* * *

Meanwhile, on a world half a universe away, the only living pure blooded Saiyan was doing what he always did. Training in a high gravity room was how the Saiyan prince spent his days, mostly to improve his skills and keep from losing his edge in a time of peace, a little bit because he didn't have much else to do on Earth. The woman and the five year old boy were doing something they referred to as 'family time', which he had no intention of ever participating in personally. Granted, if there was any chance of them being threatened he would be there immediately, but that was hardly necessary these days.

Vegeta would never admit it to anyone, but he had settled into life on Earth quite well. It wasn't his favorite planet by any means, and it was no substitute for the loss of Planet Vegeta, but this was a place that he could call home. It helped that all his needs were provided for by the locals, from the plentiful food to the gravity room that enabled his training. And the few moments he shared with his boy were something he cherished on the inside, though he would never tell anyone that. It was a good life, even if it lacked any real challenges to test his might.

" _Hello, Vegeta, can you hear me down there."_

Hearing the voice in his head was disconcerting, and Vegeta stood in the gravity room looking around for where it came from. "Who is this?"

" _It's King Kai. I just need a moment of your time."_

Although he had never met or even spoke with King Kai before, Vegeta had overhead others talking about him before, enough to understand his position in the cosmos. "What do you want from me?"

" _Hi Vegeta, how've you been."_

He knew that voice all too well, a voice that he hadn't heard in five years. "Kakarot, there had better be a good reason for you to contact me like this."

" _Just need you to help clear something up for us."_

Vegeta sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Fine, but make it quick."

" _We're trying to figure out who this guy is,"_ Goku said. _"Someone seems to think it's me."_

The image of a scarred Saiyan was relayed telepathically, and immediately Vegeta scowled and clenched a fist. "Dammit Kakarot can't you even recognize your own father on sight?"

There was a bit of silence in the telepathic call, interrupted by the quite murmuring of understanding, then Goku's voice in a surprised tone. _"I never really thought about my dad all that much, or at all even. It didn't seem all that important."_

"It isn't really," Vegeta said. "Given that he died along with our planet decades ago, along with the rest of our race."

" _Oh…"_ Goku said. _"Thanks for that Vegeta. It really helps a lot."_

"Good, now stop talking in my head," Vegeta demanded. Sure enough, there weren't any more voices there, and Vegeta went back to his training. "Waste of my time…"

* * *

"Thanks for that King Kai, I think that's all we'll need right now."

The brief long-distance call to Earth had been quite revealing, even if most of this group standing just outside the Farplane didn't understand the mechanics of the communication. Still, the core of the matter had been resolved, enough for even Seymour to admit that he had been wrong about Goku. Whoever this Bardock person was, it wasn't Goku, but the father of Goku instead. In hindsight it seemed to be a simple enough mistake for anyone to make, though now it appeared to be obvious to everyone.

Although reluctant to concede any point on any topic, Seymour was man enough to acknowledge his mistake. "It seems that I must apologize. It is not every day that you discover a father and son that look nearly identical. The resemblance is rather extraordinary."

"Yeah, it really is," Goku said, mind racing with the possibilities this revelation presented. "So are we cool now? You're not going to accuse me of being someone else?"

"Yes, I believe we are," Seymour said. He gave a polite curtsy, and he made eye contact one more time. "I will take my leave, if you don't mind."

The matter settled, Seymour turned and walked away from everyone, heading back into Guadosalam for rest in his manor. Everyone else watched him leave in silence, and there was much relief when Seymour was gone. No one still here had any liking for the maester, most tolerating his presence solely because of his position. Still, even with the maester out of sight and out of mind, there were still questions about the matter he had brought up. Only now it was Goku who had questions, and it was Auron who could provide the answers.

Goku turned toward Auron, trying to picture a man like himself standing beside the guardian. "So you knew Bardock? I wish I could say I did. I never got to meet him."

Auron gave him a bemused look. "You never knew your own father?"

"Lucky," Tidus grumbled.

Ignoring that remark, Auron gestured to Tidus and Rikku, telling them to stay put. "Remain here while we speak in private."

"What?" Rikku blurted out.

"Why?" Tidus demanded.

Again ignoring their complaints, Auron walked toward the far end of the tunnel, Goku following right behind him. He stopped at the midway point, out of earshot of the others. "Ten years ago, Bardock arrived in Spira."

Thinking back to where he was then, Goku remembered the first time he died. "That was when I fought a brother I didn't know I had. Bardock would have been long dead by then."

Auron nodded. "That hasn't stopped you or me. Being dead didn't stop him."

Goku looked toward the barrier, remembering the path he had taken to get to Spira. With enough time and will to live again, he supposed anyone could find the way here eventually. "So what happened?"

"Braska gave him purpose," Auron said. "From him, Bardock found a reason to make life worth living."

"What was he like?" Goku asked.

Auron closed his eyes, remembering back to a different life. "He was strong, and fought to serve his own ends. He did selfless things for selfish reasons. At first he seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but here, yet eventually came around to seeing Spira as a new home."

"Huh…" Goku muttered, putting one hand to his chin and thinking about it. "Somehow, I thought he might have been a brilliant scientist. I must have dreamt that."

"Oh he was a fighter, through and through," Auron said.

"I'll have to look for him," Goku promised. Granted, he hadn't sensed any powers that might be him, but that meant very little in Spira. "Where should I try first?"

"I wouldn't know," Auron admitted, wishing he could provide a better answer. "I haven't seen him in years. He could be anywhere."

"Well thank you for telling me about him," Goku said.

"I'm sure he would want to meet you," Auron said. He tried to suppress a laugh, recalling a memory from long ago. "Bardock once said that if either of his sons arrived, I should run as far as I can. It seems that he was wrong."

"Well half wrong," Goku said, thinking that the advice would have been true for Raditz. He turned his head back to the far end of the tunnel. "They're coming back out now."

Several gasps echoed down the tunnel, which got Goku and Auron's attention, getting them to hurry back down to the deep end. They saw Yuna standing in front of the barrier, Kimahri close to her with Wakka and Lulu right behind them. Tidus and Rikku had gotten closer, but still kept their distance from the barrier. Auron stopped even further back, not daring to even approach the Farplane. Goku in turn stopped at the barrier, standing beside Yuna and her guardians. And someone else was there, struggling to pass through the barrier to the side of the living.

"Does anyone know this guy?" Goku asked, staring at the guado before them.

"Lord Jyscal?" Yuna questioned, knowing the guado only through pictures.

"He does not belong here," Auron said from afar. "Send him."

Recognizing that word, and remembering what it would do to him, Goku knew he didn't want to stick around. "I'll just leave you to that."

Goku put two fingers to his forehead, and everyone saw him vanish into thin air.

"Huh…" Rikku muttered. "So that's how he does it."

* * *

Beyond the deepest depths of the Farplane, the black pyrefly soared through the skies of the afterlife. It's only thought was of the golden warrior that was a threat to its mission, everything it did was meant for that sole purpose. Memories taken from the failed possession guided the black pyrefly, seeking out souls that had been similarly thwarted by the warrior before their demise. This time the black pyrefly flew into the outer levels of hell, where relatively minor damned souls were imprisoned. Various oni guarded the prison, a few even spotting the black pyrefly before it arrived.

One of them sounded the alarm. "Battle Stations!"

The call to arms was in vain, for the black pyrefly simply smashed through the gate and entered the prison. Oni were tossed aside like nothing, and in moments the black pyrefly found the souls it searched for. Three of them in fact, imprisoned in adjacent cells, granted the small comfort of remaining near those they had been close to in life. Though they were varied in appearance, they wore the same uniform, having been part of a team long ago. The black pyrefly flew through the cell bars and absorbed the souls one by one, taking all three of them before departing the prison.

Afterward, a short green guy was all that remained. "Hey! What about me?!"

* * *

Not having a particular destination in mind, Goku had focused on the closest energy he recognized and teleported there. He found himself standing in the foyer of an ornate mansion, facing a pair of staircases leading to a second floor, the walls adorned with the portraits of various guado leaders. There were guado servants tending to the place, making it presentable for incoming guests, startled by the sudden arrival of someone they hoped would come later in the day. Goku wasn't the only guest here at the moment, and he looked around to see the others visiting this place.

"Hi again," Goku said, waving to the members of Crimson Squad. "Sorry to drop in like this. I didn't check where I would end up."

Baralai had been drinking a glass of water when he saw Goku appear from nothing, and in his surprised stupor the water was dribbling down his chin. "Huh…"

Turning away from the portrait he'd been looking at, Gippal could have sworn that Goku hadn't been here a second ago. "How do you sneak up on people like that? I didn't even hear the door open."

"That's because it didn't," Baralai said, finally realizing his mess and wiping the water from his face. "One moment there was nothing, the next he was here."

"Yeah, it's called Instant Transmission," Goku said. "Anyway, I'm just passing through. I'll just be on my way now."

"Wait," Nooj interrupted, looking down from atop one of the staircases. "Can you go anywhere doing that?"

"If there's someone there for me to sense, yeah," Goku said. "That's kind of why I ended up here. I didn't look before I leaped."

"Can you take other people with you?" Nooj asked.

"Yeah, of course," Goku said. "Do you need to go anywhere?"

"Bevelle," Nooj answered. He noticed Baralai and Gippal looking his way, and he produced a note for them to read. "New orders from Maester Seymour, we're supposed to go to Bevelle and assist Maester Kinoc in preparing the city."

"Preparing it for what?" Baralai asked.

"He didn't say," Nooj answered. He walked down the staircase to get up close to the others. "But we are supposed to leave immediately."

"Sounds like the maester just wants to get rid of us," Gippal speculated. "We haven't done anything worthwhile since Kinoc gave us to Seymour."

"It's not our place to judge their intentions," Nooj said. He turned his attention back to Goku. "Can you get all of us to Bevelle instantly?"

"Yup," Goku said. He held out a hand for them to take. "All you have to do is hold on."

"I'll go get Paine," Gippal said. He was already walking off to go get her. "She'd never forgive us if we left her behind."

It only took a minute for him to find Paine, and on the way back she had been told what they were going to do. "So let me get this straight. You're going to make us all disappear, and then reappear in Bevelle, faster than any of us can blink?"

"That's the gist of it," Goku said. "Just hang on to me, or someone hanging on to me, and we'll be going."

Paine shrugged. "Okay, sure why not?"

Four different hands were placed on Goku's, and he put the first two fingers of his free hand to his forehead. "Alright, here we go."

The group of five vanished, leaving the mansion empty of guests. They reappeared elsewhere, and four of the five were shocked by the sudden change in scenery. "What the…"

They had appeared inside the temple of Yevon in Bevelle, right in the middle of a religious service. Behind Grand Maester Mika in fact, currently delivering a sermon to the people gathered in the temple. He only stopped when he heard many surprised gasps, and nearly had a stroke when he turned around and saw two people there. Once again Goku regretted making a blind teleport, not expecting to arrive in front of a crowd. He blushed, put one hand behind his head, and closed his eyes, making a weak laugh at his own expense.

Goku promptly walked out of the temple, ignoring all the people gawking at him along the way. After passing through the doors he took to the air, flying into the sky above Bevelle. He hovered high above the city, and took a moment just to listen to the wind and collect his thoughts. He didn't sense any big powers appearing anywhere, and figured he had some time to decide what to do. The revelation that his father had been here sunk in, and curiosity got the better of him. Goku picked a random direction and flew toward the horizon, wondering where to search for Bardock.

* * *

After forcing the late Lord Jyscal back into the Farplane with the Sending, Yuna put her mind back on task. She hadn't noticed Auron's discomfort during the ritual, remaining unaware of his true nature as an Unsent. Afterward Yuna put the Farplane behind her and walked away, her guardians following her back into Guadosalam. The people here were more than welcoming to a summoner, and Yuna's presence put them at ease. The group passed through the underground settlement, heading for the northern tunnel to return to the aboveground world.

Along the way Rikku slowly drifted behind the others, and when they were in the tunnel she stopped altogether. "Do… Do we really have to go through there?"

"Yes," Auron answered.

Walking in between them, Tidus stopped and turned around. "What's the problem? Is it something up ahead?"

"We're about to enter the Thunder Plains," Lulu said, standing up ahead and looking back at them. "It's a storm that never stops. We have to pass through it to reach Macalania Temple."

"Can't we go around?" Rikku asked.

"It would take over a week," Wakka answered. He walked back to where Rikku stood, crouching a little to look friendlier to her. "Come on, we'll be in and out in a day. It'll be over before you know it."

That would have calmed Rikku, if it weren't for the echo of thunder coming through the tunnel. "I don't know… I mean… are we really in such a big hurry? There's really no rush to finish the pilgrimage while Goku is around, is there?"

"He won't be around forever," Auron said. "Only Sin is eternal."

"Still…" Rikku muttered.

"Maybe we don't all have to go to Macarena," Tidus suggested.

"Macalania," Wakka corrected.

"Aye," Tidus said, and then got back on point. "Anyway, is there some place we can meet up afterward? Or is the pilgrimage a straight line from here?"

"The Calm Lands," Lulu answered. "It's on the opposite side of Bevelle from Macalania. Going around the Thunder Plains, you could get there at the same time we do. Not that you know where to go."

"I know the way, mostly," Rikku said.

"Fine," Wakka said. "We'll meet you up there then."

"You guys mind if I go with her?" Tidus asked. "Going through an eternal storm does not sound appealing to me."

"If you wish," Auron said.

Soon enough most of the group were passing through the tunnel, while Rikku and Tidus were going back the other way. Rikku was certainly relieved, for several reasons. "Thanks for doing that."

"No problem," Tidus said. In a few minutes they had gotten outside Guadosalam, and could look for the road that would go around the place and the Thunder Plains. "Say… do you think we'll have time to swing by Bevelle? It sounds like an impressive place to visit."

"Only if we hurry," Rikku promised.

* * *

It took some time, but Goku finally found something.

After circling the globe several times, each path being somewhat further south than the last, Goku finally found something that he could sense. Granted it wasn't much bigger than the usual powers he sensed, but that meant little on Spira. More important was the fact that this power was alone, isolated from the rest of the world on a small island several miles out to sea. It seemed like a good spot for someone that wanted to stay hidden, a place where it would be difficult to accidently stumble across him.

The island was covered in ancient ruins, half submerged by the ocean around it. The ruins looked like they had once been an elaborate temple, built during a time when the sea level was much lower than it is today. The roof of the largest structure had collapsed long ago, and the wide open space inside was filled with water. Various statues of various deities or mythological figures were submerged, many of them broken apart or eroded by the tides. But there were places in this ancient temple that were still intact, places that the sea had yet to attack.

Goku descended and landed on a crumbling pillar, overlooking the water-filled pit below. The person he sensed was inside the ruins, and he saw a path inside that was underwater. "I could use a bath."

He took a deep breath and jumped off the pillar, diving head first into the water. Goku swam towards the underwater entrance, passed through broken down doors, and found a flooded corridor that led to an intact part of the ruins. At the end of it he swam up and surfaced, now inside a large chamber that was mostly dry inside. He stood up and walked into the domed chamber, looking at rings of balconies that made up several levels to this place. Only now did he notice a hole in the far wall, looking like rather recent destruction, and would have made entering a whole lot easier.

Goku turned and faced the opposite direction, where he sensed the sole individual here. "Hello! I know you're over there! Please come on out!"

The only answer was his own echo, but Goku didn't let that deter him. He sensed the person coming closer, but not coming into direct view. Goku thought he saw him around the corner of a passageway, eyes peeking through cracks to get a look at his visitor. Goku smiled and waved at him, and the person pulled his head away. A sudden spike in power hit Goku's senses, far beyond anything he had sensed besides from Sin, right before the whole wall exploded. A man in a bright white aura came out, flew straight toward Goku, and tried to punch him in the face.

Goku blocked with his arm, and got his first good look at the man. "Huh… Who knew I could look so mean?"

At first glance the man's face was like looking in a mirror, but only for that first glance. The illusion was broken by the scars this man had, resembling an X branded onto his cheek. A red bandanna covered his forehead, framing a face that held plenty of fury. His hair was a near perfect match for Goku's, black and spiky in several directions. Then Goku looked down and saw the armor the man was wearing, definitely Saiyan armor though of a style he hadn't seen before. Green and dark blue armor covered his chest and the sides of his legs, though his arms were left bare and with only straps over the shoulders.

The man noticed the similarities too, and he did not strike again. "What trickery is this?"

"You must be Bardock," Goku said. He lowered his arm and took a step back, watching Bardock lower his fist as well. "I hear we have a lot in common, Dad."

Reminded of his Saiyan name, the relationship claimed by the stranger in front of him, and the sheer similarities between their appearances, Bardock had only one explanation. "Kakarot…?"

"It's Goku," he corrected. "Really, only Vegeta calls me Kakarot."

"King Vegeta's alive?" Bardock questioned.

"He's always calling himself the Prince of all Saiyans," Goku said.

"Oh, you meant his son," Bardock said.

"But now that you mention it, shouldn't Vegeta be calling himself king now?" Goku pondered, wondering why he never thought of it before.

"Not until a coronation," Bardock said. "Which I presume never happened, what with our planet being blown to bits."

"Point," Goku conceded. "I suppose you can't be king if the kingdom is gone."

Reminded of the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Bardock looked Goku in the eye, and feared that the worst had happened. "If you're here, that must mean you died. Was my last vision wrong? Did you fall to Frieza like everyone else?"

"What?" Goku blurted out. "No. Frieza's been dead for a good eight years now. Cell's the one who did me in, though that was kind of my fault."

"Who's Cell?" Bardock asked.

"No one you would know," Goku answered, not wanting to delve into that subject. "Hang on. You said you had a vision about me?"

"I did," Bardock said. "I had several in fact, before our planet's destruction. But the visions stopped when I died. I guess whatever that alien did to me didn't carry over through death."

"So you really are dead too," Goku noted. "Funny, a lot of dead people show up here."

"I never expected you to arrive," Bardock admitted. "Why did you come?"

"I was sent here to find out what was going on," Goku answered. "So far I've come across Sin, destroyed Sin, went on a celebrity thing in Bevelle, destroyed Sin again, and again, found out you were in Spira through your friend Auron, and now I'm here."

"You destroyed Sin?" Bardock questioned. "Multiple times?"

"Yeah, and it got stronger each time," Goku said. "You didn't sense the battles?"

"I've been here for the last few months," Bardock said. "I have no idea what's been going on in the wider world."

"So you can't sense energy," Goku surmised. He turned his head to the northeast, looking at something he felt far off in the distance. "Like that. You're not sensing that big energy over there."

"What are you going on about?" Bardock asked.

"I'll explain later," Goku promised, already putting fingers to his forehead. "This should not take long. I'll be right back."

Goku disappeared, leaving Bardock very confused. "What the…"

* * *

The mansion had gotten awfully quiet in the last half hour.

Seymour had been resting and meditating in his inner chamber during that time, needing to refocus his mind and process the latest revelation. The news that Goku was in fact who he claimed to be, albeit still not telling everything about himself, instead of someone he knew in the past was still a shock for him. The conversation had revealed plenty about the both of them, more than just the fact that they were Unsent, but that they weren't from Spira at all. And unlike the brat who claimed to be from Zanarkand, Seymour could believe that Goku and Bardock were from another world.

And it seemed that Crimson Squad had taken his order seriously, for they weren't in the mansion when Seymour emerged from his inner chamber. He had thought they would remain for at least another hour, resting and preparing for a long journey ahead of them. It didn't really matter to Seymour, just that they were now Kinoc's problem like they should have been. He didn't need them here, where the guado people served his every whim. He preferred the company of his own kind, even if he was only half-guado.

As he entered the foyer, Seymour found his most trusted advisor. "Tromell, is Lady Yuna still in Guadosalam?"

"She departed about fifteen minutes ago," Tromell answered. "Would you like me to send a messenger? I'm sure she has only started to cross the Thunder Plains by now."

"That will not be necessary," Seymour said. "I know where she is going. It will be a simple matter to catch up with her at my leisure."

Tromell nodded. "Shall I prepare your entourage?"

"Please," Seymour said. He turned toward the front doors, thinking on what he might need. "I think the usual accompaniment will suffice. I do not expect trouble on the road."

"Of course," Tromell said. "I shall arrange it at once."

He left immediately, and Seymour did not need to think about the matter any further. Tromell was an excellent guado in Seymour's opinion, the obvious choice to lead his people in his absence, should the worst ever happen. Seymour spent a few moments preparing for the trip ahead, taking a small meal while he was here, and cleaning himself up a little bit. It wouldn't do to be in a shabby state when he would arrive at Macalania Temple, and soon he was ready to depart. But just when he was about to leave, there was a tremor that shook all of Guadosalam.

It had Seymour wondering what could have caused it. "What in the world was that?"

* * *

Back over the mainland Goku reappeared, hovering in the skies not far from Guadosalam. Directly below him was a reborn Sin, now in a form that was best described as a chimera of sorts. The torso resembled a muscular bear, the legs and arms were like a kangaroo, and a tail that ended with the head of a snake. And yet this version of Sin was smaller than the others, only thrice the size of a great ape. Its head almost resembled that of a regular human, albeit with sharp fangs and black eyes that were like a bottomless void.

Right off the bat Goku transformed, his Super Saiyan light shining down to cast away the darkness. "Alright big guy, here we go again."

Sin noticed Goku's arrival and transformation, both bear and snake heads looking up at him. Sin leapt into the air with surprising speed, swung a fist that struck Goku, knocking him away towards the north. A black aura appeared around Sin, bursting with power as Sin took flight, chasing after Goku across the sky. Goku stopped and flew back the other way, swinging his fist just as Sin did the same, their blows impacting each other and unleashing a mighty shockwave. Sin's middle finger broke apart, spilling black blood all over Goku, his arm ending up half buried in dark flesh.

Opening his fist, Goku blasted with his palm, creating a blast that disintegrated what was left of that finger. Goku flew straight up, only to be hit by Sin's other fist, knocking him away and a little bit down. Goku flew back up and punched Sin's face, knocking the whole head back, and slammed both fists into the bear head, tipping Sin all the way back and upside down. But then the snake head reached up, fangs bare and ready to clench, moving to strike from behind. Goku dodged the attack, grabbed the tail just behind the head, and pulled hard enough to swing Sin around.

After a few spins Goku let go, tossing Sin away to crash into the ground near the Moonflow. Catching his breath, Goku realized that the base Super Saiyan form wasn't going to cut it anymore. He clenched his fists and held them apart, aura intensifying as he started powering up. He yelled as he channeled the power within, ascending to a level beyond a Super Saiyan. Muscles thickened a bit, hair growing the slightest bit longer, and aura brightening to the point where his very flesh glowed with it. In the Ascended Super Saiyan form, Goku charged at Sin far faster than before.

Sin was just getting up when Goku punched it, the blow knocking Sin backward, stepping all over a forest near the riverbank. A flurry of punches followed, denting Sin's chest over and over, quickly breaking the skin and letting black blood ooze out. Goku aimed a palm and blasted the wound, creating a bigger hole in Sin's flesh. But then Sin's fist came crashing down, hitting Goku and slamming him into the ground, only for Goku to push back up. Goku flew and pushed the fist up with him, lifting that side of Sin and tipping the monster over.

The tail coiled up and sprung at Goku, the snake head opening its jaws and baring its fangs. It bit down around Goku, as if to swallow him whole, only for him to get lodged in the snake head's throat. Goku unleashed his power in a mighty explosion, disintegrated the black flesh all around him, and saw the snake head fall to the ground. The tail flailed around like made, the bloody stump at the end pouring black blood everywhere. It came back around the other side of Sin and slammed into Goku, tossing him away while Sin roared in pain.

The roar changed from pain to rage, and the black aura around Sin intensified. Power built up within the monster, and when Goku flew in for an attack Sin unleashed it. Arms apart, knees wide, Sin detonated a mighty explosion, shockwaves spreading in every direction. While the forest flattened Goku hit the shockwave head on, fist first and forcing his way through. He struck Sin right in the gut with his elbow, got a sense of déjà vu, and left a big dent there. Another strike broke the skin, and more black blood oozed out of the wound.

But then Sin swung both of its fists inward, striking Goku and its own gut at the same time. Pressed between fists and flesh, Goku sank into the open wound. The black flesh coiled around Goku, snaring him and pulling him inside. Outside light quickly vanished, leaving Goku with only his aura for illumination. Not that there was anything to see, other than darkness that went on without end. Goku detonated another explosion around himself, opened up an empty void within Sin, only for the black flesh and blood to fill it back in again.

Something changed when all that matter hit Goku, flesh and blood becoming a bottomless black void. Like there was a whole other world inside of Sin, and Goku had gone deep enough to enter that place. It felt like falling into a bottomless pit, even when Goku tried to fly back out to escape it. The void just went on forever, no matter how fast or how far he went. Goku put his fingers to his forehead and focused, but was shocked to find that he did not sense anyone outside, only Sin's energy surrounding him.

"What is going on?" Goku muttered. He fired energy blasts in several directions, heard them going off into the distance, and not a single impact or explosion. "This is bad."

A black light appeared in the distance, and Goku flew off after it. Yet the black light did not get any closer, and Goku wasn't sure if it was keeping his pace or if he wasn't even moving at all. The void around him changed, images of places flashing by, until the void was replaced with a place that looked real but felt like it wasn't. Goku found himself hovering over something that looked like a city, towers of glass and iron reaching up for the black light above, yet none of it seemed real. More like a dream, where things warped around as the mind saw fit.

Yet it reminded Goku of a place he had been, left in ruins for a thousand years. "Zanarkand…"

This dreamlike place was like an intact version of those ruins, the way it had been before the destruction of the city. But the city was empty, not a single soul walking the streets. Hovering over this empty city, it felt like being underwater, and the buildings rippled like waves on the ocean. The black light hovered over the dream stadium, slowly moving down to land inside. Goku slowly followed the black light, the only thing in this place that seemed real. The black light landed in the center, and Goku landed halfway to the stadium's edge.

There was a bright flash, and the black light changed form. A dark orb appeared in its place, slightly bigger than Goku's height. Within the orb was a man-sized tick, branded with the symbol of Yevon on its back, which was facing Goku at the moment. The tick's left half shed its carapace, exposing a humanlike left arm and left leg connected to a half humanoid torso. The remaining right side stretched out into a wing, like a ladybug preparing to fly, revealing an insectoid arm and leg on that side. But the head remained like that of a tick, cracked in places with a few strands of silver hair poking through.

This half-man half-tick turned around, looking at his ultimate foe with compound eyes. **"Goku…"**

The word was mangled by a deep voice spoken through mandibles, and Goku knew who was standing before him. "So you're Yu Yevon."

" **Yu Yevon…"** he muttered, as if to get a feel for it again. **"I have not heard that name in a very long time."**

"So this is what you really look like," Goku said. He aimed a palm at Yu Yevon. "So you're the one I have to kill to bring this all to an end."

Goku fired a large energy blast, near point blank range, and it did not miss his target. But the blast passed through Yu Yevon, as if he wasn't even there, and exploded on impact with the far end of the dream stadium, which reformed in seconds. Goku fired again to the same effect, only damaging the dream stadium instead of Yu Yevon. He clenched his fist and flew at Yu Yevon, punched him in the chest, only to pass through to the other side. Goku turned around and faced Yu Yevon, wondering what was going on.

"You're not really there, are you?" Goku asked.

" **Here, I am everywhere,"** Yu Yevon proclaimed.

"Let's test that," Goku said. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and his whole body glowed with power as he concentrated his energy. "Take this!"

Goku threw his arms out and unleashed his power, creating a massive explosion that blasted outward in every direction. The dream stadium disintegrated instantly, quickly followed by the rest of the dream city. Shockwaves passed through the entirety of Sin, slammed against the walls that were the inside of its torso, bringing the entire monster to a halt. After ending his attack Goku found himself surrounded by nothing but an empty void, and he saw light coming through cracks in Sin's skin. Seeing a path out Goku flew towards it, knowing that it would close at any moment.

That moment came too soon, as the cracks were closed before Goku could reach them. Plunged back into the dark void again, the sensation of flying nowhere fast returned. Goku turned around and saw the dream city reform, the bits and pieces reassembling into bigger chunks that came together as buildings and streets, returning to the way they were before Goku's explosion. And it reformed just underneath Goku, as if to erase the distance he had flown after destroying it, all to make his efforts seem utterly futile.

Even Yu Yeven reappeared exactly as he was, now hovering above the dream stadium and in front of Goku. **"This is my domain. Your power, immense though it may be, is utterly meaningless here."**

Yet as he heard those words, Goku noticed something different. He felt three small but distinct energies, coming from far below Yu Yevon, and just barely recognizable. "We'll see about that."

Goku flew down to the energies he sensed, heading into the streets of the dream city below. With a fist in front he smashed through the pavement, shattering the dream and passing into the void even further below. The very nature of the void changed here, black fading into an ever shifting mosaic of every color in the rainbow. Floating in the colorful void was a gigantic sword, its edge horizontal and the side reflecting Goku's image back at him. Goku landed on the hilt of the sword, staring at the source of the energies he sensed.

Above the blade was a dark sphere, holding three individuals within. It took a moment for Goku to recognize them, having been well over eight years since he had seen the Ginyu Force. He didn't know any of their names, remembering them as the muscular redhead, another being the big blue snake guy, and the red skinned short fellow from the space down under. All three of them were pounding their fists against the inner surface of the dark sphere, desperately trying to get out to no avail. They recognized Goku on the other side, silently pleading for release despite their hatred of him.

"Hang on," Goku said, even if they couldn't hear him. "I'll have you out in a bit."

Goku punched the dark sphere right in the center, and there was a brilliant flash of black light. The dark sphere split into three smaller spheres, each containing one of the three aliens. They were drifting away from each other and away from Goku, and their occupants pounded on the inner surfaces harder than ever. All of Sin shook violently, from the outside to the core and everything in between. The colorful void and the floating sword blurred together for a moment, but immediately returned to clear separation.

Yu Yevon appeared in front of Goku, hovering just above the sword. **"Stop. You do not know what you are doing."**

"I've got a pretty good idea," Goku countered. He aimed a palm at Yu Yevon, glowing as he charged an energy attack. "I'm taking you apart from the inside."

He fired an energy blast through Yu Yevon, and struck the middle dark sphere behind him. It contained the muscular redhead, and there was a mighty explosion on impact. That dark sphere shattered and evaporated into black mist, releasing the occupant from captivity. His appearance expanded to several times his normal size, and he became transparent and ethereal and filled with pyreflies. He looked at Goku, all animosity forgotten, greatly relieved to be freed. And then the muscular redhead vanished, sent back to the afterlife from whence he came.

All of Sin changed.

A loud and painful roar was heard across Spira, booming echoes heard by every man woman and child. The monster itself collapsed onto both knees and an arm, the other arm wrapped around the wound in its belly. The stump of a tail shriveled away, and the legs fused together and morphed into a much larger snake tail. Hands grew much longer and sharper claws, while the arms and torso became slim and lean. A long growth sprouted from the back of Sin's head, like a long plume of hair that reached its lower back.

Inside of Sin everything went out of focus, the illusion of a void and floating sword disrupted by the change. Only Yu Yevon remained in focus, the only thing that could be considered real. Yet he did not remain unchanged, for a piece of carapace on his right arm broke off, revealing a more humanoid elbow underneath. Goku saw a chance and fired another energy blast, but this one passed through Yu Yevon like all the others. Still, Goku could see that Yu Yevon was furious. That much was obvious even through his half-insect face.

And Goku sensed a sudden drop in power all around him, sensing Sin growing much weaker than it had been before. For a moment Goku felt energies from outside of Sin, but they were temporary blips immediately blocked by what remained of Sin's power. It got Goku smiling brightly, knowing that he was on the right track. Yu Yevon saw the look of revelation on Goku's face, growled something unintelligible, and swept his right arm toward the remaining dark spheres, sending them away through the void.

Goku flew after the dark spheres at high speed, yet they moved faster than him through the void. "Get back here!"

Suddenly a tremor shook Sin, the void itself loosing color and cohesion. Another tremor hit, and the void itself faded, permitting view of something else entirely. Goku saw bits and pieces of the outside world, before the void returned to full color. A third tremor hit, the void faded further, and Goku saw the world through the perspective of Sin. It lasted long enough for him to see the land and a light in the sky, and Goku felt a large power coming from within the light. Another tremor reinforced the view, and Goku saw the light up close.

"Bardock?"

There he was generating the light, a golden aura radiating with power. Bardock flew in the form of a Super Saiyan, his hair golden and rising according to the standard transformation. Bardock punched Sin in the face, knocked the monster's head back, and sent Goku's view spinning. More blows came and shook Sin to its core, but now Goku compensated for it and his view stabilized. Now the sight of Bardock as a Super Saiyan sunk in, and Goku wondered just how long Bardock had been able to use that transformation.

Yu Yevon appeared above Goku, seeing the same sights through Sin. **"Him again…"**

Distracted by an enemy on the outside, Yu Yevon's focus on the internal enemy wavered. The dark spheres stopped moving upward, and started drifting back down. Goku's aura flared as he made a sudden burst of speed, finally reaching the dark sphere that contained the red skinned alien. With both palms forward Goku focused his energy, charging up a large attack, and unleashed a massive yellow beam at point blank range. The dark sphere disintegrated in an instant, the alien inside released, and quickly vanish into the ether.

Once again the very nature of Sin changed, its body taking on another form. The arms shrank and withered away into nothing, the mass absorbed back into the torso. The head grew larger and more reptilian, connected to a longer neck complete with the hood of a cobra. A new set of extra-long fangs grew in the massive mouth, dripping with black venom as the monster hissed at Bardock. The torso merged with the tail and grew to three times as long as before, coiling up like the universe's largest snake.

Goku felt Sin's power drop again, and now he could sense energies from the outside world again. "Okay, two down, one to go."

With more pieces of carapace breaking off his body, Yu Yevon hovered above Goku. **"You will stop now!"**

"Try and stop me," Goku dared. He flew upward and threw a punch, only to pass through him, and keep on flying toward his real target. "Oh right, you can't."

In a short moment Goku reached the last dark sphere, its occupant hitting the inner side faster than ever before. Goku put one hand up against the surface of the sphere, and then he fired another energy beam at point blank range. This dark sphere disintegrated like the other two, and the alien it held captive was released and returned to the afterlife. The moment the blue alien vanished there was a tremor that shook Sin to its core, accompanied by a sudden drop in power quickly withering away into nothing.

Sin stopped moving altogether, not even able to make the weakest of roars. The eyes sank into the monster's skull, leaving only empty pits behind. Scales dried out and flaked off, exposing tender flesh underneath the skin. Cracks appeared in the underbelly of the snake, spread across the flesh to both ends of the tail, growing wider and wider as they reached the head. Pieces broke off of Sin and fell toward the ground, disintegrating into pyreflies before making impact. Soon the whole thing was crumbling from head to tail, Sin vanishing before Bardock's eyes.

Not fast enough to his liking though. Bardock's aura flared as he flew toward Sin, pulled back his fist, and punched Sin in the face. "Die Already!"

Bardock punched a hole clear through Sin's head, and that hole quickly grew bigger as the flesh crumbled further. In second the entire head had disintegrated, leaving only a cloud of pyreflies rising out from the monster's neck. The rest of Sin soon followed suit, every last bit of black flesh breaking apart and vanishing into the pyreflies. Bardock looked down and saw two things appear inside the cloud, released from the interior of Sin and into the outside world. He knew who one of them was, and had a good idea about the second.

Yu Yevon floated in the air at Goku's altitude, both surrounded by the pyreflies and seeing the outside world through the transparent mists they created. **"You're quite persistent. Both of you."**

"I'm told Saiyans are known for that," Goku said. Now free from the interior of Sin, Goku wanted to test a suspicion he had about his foe. "Let's see if you are too."

Goku flew towards Yu Yevon and threw a punch, and this time his fist connected with Yu Yevon's face. The blow knocked him away and into the thickest part of the pyrefly cloud, broke off a large piece of insectoid face, revealing a human left eye and nose. Yu Yevon wiped blood off his bleeding and now part human face, realizing that being outside of Sin left his current form tangible and vulnerable. So he conjured a black mist around himself, reverting to the form of the black pyrefly, and flew out of the pyrefly cloud to flee.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku yelled, flying after him with his hands cupped at his side. "Kamehameha!"

Goku thrust his hands forward and unleashed the Kamehameha, aimed at Yu Yevon and following his flight through the sky. In the black pyrefly form Yu Yevon flew away at great speed, but the bright blue beam was faster and closed in on him very quickly. At the last second the black pyrefly made a sharp right turn, and the beam kept going straight forward, just barely missing its target. From there the black pyrefly disappeared in the glare of the Kamehameha's light, flying away to return to the afterlife once again.

But as he departed for the Farplane again, Yu Yevon thought about this last encounter. **"This calls for another approach."**

After he stopped firing the Kamehameha, Goku looked for the black pyrefly, but it was long gone. "Damn it! It got away again!"

Bardock flew up to Goku's altitude, knowing that frustration in a different form. "It'll be back."

"I know," Goku said. He let out a sigh and reverted to normal form, feeling tired after a long fight against an unconventional foe. "It's just so frustrating when I can't sense his energy to track him. It's like he only has energy when he's using someone's soul."

"Sensing energy," Bardock muttered. He also reverted to normal form, and then looked Goku in the eye. "You mentioned that before."

"Yeah," Goku said, turning to face Bardock. "I keep forgetting there are people who can't do that."

"Could you show me?" Bardock asked.

"Sure," Goku said. "There's a lot we can tell each other about, Dad."

* * *

From the road that led directly from Guadosalam to Bevelle, Tidus and Rikku were watching the skies.

It had been impossible to ignore the latest battle Sin fought, the sounds of which were heard well across Spira. Fortunately the damage to the surrounding environment had been minimal, and the number of lives lost kept to a minimum as well. The view from this road had been a spectacular one, permitting Tidus and Rikku to see most of the fight. They were very relieved when it was over, since as far as they could tell none of it had happened at the Thunder Plains or beyond, meaning that Yuna and the others had been spared from collateral damage.

Now they saw the two warriors in the sky flying away, and Tidus kept his gaze on them for as long as he could. "Now where are they going?"

"I dunno," Rikku said. "Since when were there two of him flying around?"

"I was wondering that too," Tidus admitted. He kept his gaze on the horizon where they had vanished, wondering when they might reappear. "The other one, I'm sure he has quite a story to tell."


	8. Another Saiyan, Another Story

Chapter 8: Another Saiyan, Another Story

It was late in the afternoon when Goku and Bardock set up camp in the wilderness near the Calm Lands, both wanting the isolation but for different reasons. For Goku it was an opportunity to get to know his father without interruption, something he had never realized he wanted until it was within his grasp. For Bardock it was just another part of living his days in solitude, only this time he had the company of a son he had all but forgotten about. This was an opportunity to bond that both had lacked in their lives, and now they finally had the time to remedy that fact.

Together they had spent much of that afternoon catching plenty of food, even for the appetites both of them possessed. Anyone else would have thought they were hunting a herd of animals to near extinction, but for the Saiyans it would make for a light meal. Once they made camp they were nearly ready to start cooking, though in the simplest sense of the word. Goku had stripped the meat off the various animals they had caught, providing the best pieces of steak first. Bardock was setting up a large campfire, putting it together in just the right way to sear in the flavor.

"There we go," Bardock said, putting the last big of kindling in place. He aimed a finger at the wood, fired a tiny energy blast, and the wood was set ablaze. "We're ready to cook."

"Good," Goku said, handing him the first slab of meat, taken from some large beast. "So how long will it take?"

"An hour, give or take fifteen minutes," Bardock answered, putting the meat in its place. "We need the time to bring out the flavor."

"I can wait," Goku said. He sat down next to Bardock, who scooted a few inches away from him. "So, while we wait, I don't suppose you might tell me what you've been doing in Spira?"

Bardock sighed, and he poked at the fire with a stick. "This might take a while…"

* * *

…

* * *

" _I thought my story was over."_

Bardock's dying screams echoed across the upper atmosphere of Planet Vegeta, the last sound many of its people would ever hear. The low class warrior was caught in a giant sphere of energy, one that had been created by the galactic tyrant Frieza in order to wipe out the Saiyan race. Bardock alone had foreseen the genocide of his species, but that foresight had not been enough to save his people. Now Frieza's death ball attack was plummeting down towards the planet, taking Bardock down with it towards his death and planetary annihilation.

As his body was slowly disintegrated by the death ball Bardock had one last vision of the future, a future where his people would finally be avenged. That vengeance would be carried out by his own son, a fellow low class warrior that was given the name Kakarot. In that vision he saw the moment that Kakarot would achieve the legendary transformation into a Super Saiyan, and use that power to bring down the tyrant Frieza. But that was a day that Bardock was never going to see. Planet Vegeta had seen its last sunrise, and all that was left for Bardock was an eternity of oblivion.

" _I was wrong."_

Over a decade passed since his demise, the time spent lost in the dimension of the dead. Yet Bardock's soul never found rest, instead eternally tormented by his failure in life. While the rest of the Saiyan race faded away into oblivion over the years Bardock remained behind, his soul drifting from one part of Hell to the next in seemingly eternal solitude. It wasn't until he stumbled across one plane of existence that his nightmarish journey came to an end, a plane of reality very far removed from where Planet Vegeta had once existed.

White mist parted as Bardock walked into a wide open field, which was filled with colorful flowers that grew to just above waist height. Massive waterfalls surrounded that field on three sides, the water falling into an abyss far below him. On the field's open side the landscape stretched on for an eternity, filled with bright colors and shimmering lights far away from him. All around Bardock there were glowing spheres of light that left shimmering tails behind them, all drifting aimlessly in this almost sickeningly colorful place.

Above him there was a small stone platform seemingly hovering in the air with nothing to support it, a curious sight that was certainly worth investigating. So Bardock jumped and flew straight up to get above the platform, then dropped to land on the floating barren rock. There he could see a strange transparent barrier at the platform's end, and that the rock was jutting through the barrier from the other side. Bardock walked up to the barrier and stared at his reflection in it, wondering what might lie beyond its shimmering veil.

Bardock reached for the barrier, but when his fingers touched its surface the barrier repelled his hand. So he punched the barrier and the impact sent ripples through it, but his fist still could not get through it. Then Bardock aimed a palm at the barrier and fired a small energy blast, which tore a hole through the barrier and exploded on the other side. But then the hole instantly sealed over, barring his path once more. So Bardock kept punching the barrier over and over again, screaming to vent his frustration at this impasse.

As if beckoned by his screams more spheres of light emerged from the flowers in the field and ascended to the platform, where they started swirling all around Bardock. They converged on him and passed into his flesh, and for the first time since his death Bardock felt alive. He also noticed that his Saiyan armor had become whole again, exactly as hit had been before that fateful day his comrades had been slain by Dodoria. Once the last sphere of light was in him Bardock punched the barrier again, and this time his fist plunged through it.

Now Bardock forced his way through the barrier, even as its energy pushed back against his flesh. He got his arms through the barrier and then his head and upper torso, feeling incredible pain everywhere as he steadily pushed his way through to the other side. Even as his legs passed through the barrier it still tried to pull him back the other way, right up until the last piece of Bardock made it through. There Bardock stumbled forward and nearly crashed into a wall, but then found his footing again inside this long cavernous tunnel.

Immediately something felt very different about this place, as if it possessed a quality that had been absent everywhere else he had been all these years. "Am I really back among the living?"

To find out Bardock walked down the tunnel to its end, where it opened up into a large cavern with stone bridges spanning the walls. The bridges crisscrossed over the cavern floor at various angles, connecting the upper walls with the floor and other places. There were some structures built right into the rock, some resembling homes while others were business establishments. And passing to and from every structure were a bipedal plantlike species, similar to the Saiyans but with grass-like hair and extra-long fingers more like tree branches.

When Bardock entered this underground civilization he found the people stopping in their tracks, all staring at him from nearly every direction. Knowing the sight of fear all too well, Bardock understood that he would never be welcome here. So he kept walking and passed through the cavern while ignoring the stares of the locals, content to let them be so long as they didn't strike him first. Bardock found another tunnel that led outside the cavern, though he could hear heavy rainfall and thunder echoing from the other end.

A short walk down the tunnel led to wide open plains, but the sky was covered in storm clouds that blotted out all light from above. Amidst the pouring rain there were lightning strikes on a regular basis, some rather large bolts striking a series of large towers but most of the lightning coming down on the open ground. Instead of crossing these thunder plains Bardock leaped into the storm itself, flying through the dark clouds and emerging into a brightly lit sky above. For a moment Bardock hovered in the sky to bathe in the sunlight, taking in the relative peacefulness of this place.

Then his mind started to wander. Bardock thought about trying to find a way off this planet, but without a home world to return to there was little point in leaving. He had no idea if this planet even supported the technology necessary to achieve escape velocity, let alone the reality warping speeds required for interstellar travel. There was always the option of conquering the planet like in the good old days, but even if he wiped out the populace there was no one Bardock could contact to buy the planet from him.

Having no good options to choose from here, Bardock shrugged and flew west. "Maybe this planet has something to offer?"

The new flight path took Bardock away from the endless storm raging on underneath him, and he soon passed over a forest filled with strange blue trees and sparkling vegetation. Beyond that there was a large city filled with tall and ornate buildings, and inhabiting that city was a bipedal species that at first glance appeared to be almost identical to the Saiyans except for their lack of tails. Bardock flew to the city and hovered in its bright blue sky, taking in the view of its earthbound inhabitants before deciding his next move.

Suddenly something big blindsided Bardock and sent him tumbling across the sky, much to his annoyance as he searched the spinning sky for the attacker. When he reoriented himself Bardock saw what had hit him, a giant wyrm with wide wings and sharp claws. The wyrm lunged forward to strike him again, but this time Bardock nimbly dodged the claws and tail of the beast. Some aerial maneuvering got Bardock behind the wyrm and he punched its back, and it roared in pain and fell a short way before recovering.

When the wyrm flew at Bardock he started flying higher into the sky, making some goading gestures at the beast. "Come and get me," he taunted, in the mood for a little chase.

As Bardock flew higher the wyrm chased him into the heavens, roaring as it pursued him high above the city. The wyrm sucked in a deep breath and then spewed out a plume of toxic gas, which Bardock had to swerve to his left to avoid. While upright and flying on the horizontal Bardock fired several energy blasts at the wyrm, which exploded on contact and left holes in its scaly hide. But then the wyrm's horns glowed before firing energy blasts back at Bardock, dozens of them that he had to deflect with his bare hands.

Then the wyrm accelerated and got up close to Bardock, swooping in to slash with its claws like a man would with a scythe. The claws hit Bardock and tossed him further across the sky, but he reoriented himself rather quickly this time to retaliate faster. Bardock struck back with a fast uppercut into the wyrm's jaw, and he heard something crack inside as the wyrm's head snapped back. Then he resumed flying across the sky while the wyrm recovered from the blow, eager to continue the chase of this small yet strong threat.

But then the wyrm suddenly stopped following Bardock, instead idly beating its wings to remain in place while it stared at him from a distance. Bardock looked down and saw that the wyrm had stopped directly above the very edge of the city, and that he was now hovering over a wide expanse of open plains. Just to see what the wyrm might do Bardock flew up and down as well as left and right, and the wyrm's gaze followed his movements but the creature itself did not fly any further away from the city below.

"You're territorial," Bardock realized. He sighed and shook his head. "You're a real buzzkill, you know that right?"

The wyrm hissed at him, but still did not fly any further towards Bardock.

"Figures," Bardock said, disappointed in the creature. So he picked a direction that caught his fancy and started flying to the east, leaving the city and its guardian far behind him. "What else does this planet have?"

After flying across the open plains to the northeast Bardock passed over rocky plateaus, followed by a barren coastline and then open ocean. After passing over a long expanse of sea Bardock eventually came across a large island isolated from the mainland, which completely covered by an expansive desert. Bardock flew to the center of the island, where he was surprised to find another city surrounded by sand. However this city was very different from the earlier one, as it appeared to have been built from scavenged parts.

There was no guardian over this makeshift city, or at least none that Bardock could see. So this time he observed the city and its inhabitants below him, and this time his expectations from the locals soared. This civilization was utilizing various forms of technology, from the simplest tools to complex battle machines. All of it appeared to have been salvaged from a much earlier civilization, but at least they knew how to use technology they had and there was potential to improve upon it to something Bardock could use.

While Bardock hovered in the sky one of the locals below spotted him there, and moments later an alarm sounded throughout the city. A loud klaxon could be heard even from Bardock's altitude, and on every rooftop large cannons were turned and aimed upward right at him. All of the cannons fired explosive shots at Bardock, filling the air around him with large and loud booms. Some of the shots struck Bardock and he tumbled in the air, but quickly reoriented himself after each hit and he remained in the sky.

A little amused by the firepower from the locals, Bardock started maneuvering around the shots. At the same time Bardock fired his own shots back, using small amounts of energy and targeting the cannons one by one. Each of his shots exploded on contact and destroyed the cannons they struck, and in minutes all of them were reduced to piles of scrap metal. Once the sky was clear of the local fire Bardock descended into the city, and he set foot in the center of a large square plaza filled with dozens of upset locals.

Bardock took a moment to take in the sight of hundreds of surprised locals, many of which were arming themselves with handheld rifles or prepping ancient war machines. Then he made one simple request. "Take me to your leader."

That demand made the locals hesitate, and many of them were whispering to each other in a language that Bardock didn't recognize. Locals that had weapons kept them aimed at Bardock, while unarmed locals were sent away for safety. In a few minutes the crowd parted to allow a single man to pass through, one who seemed to be the leader of these people. He was a middle aged man with a very receding blond hairline, clad in yellow and brown clothes like most of the locals, although in somewhat better condition than the rest.

"Fryd tu ovi fyhd?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Bardock asked, not understanding the language.

"Yna ovi y vummufan uv Yevon? Un yna ovi y veaht?"

"All I'm hearing is gibberish," Bardock said. He aimed one palm at the local leader, and charged an energy blast in it. "If you know the language I'm using, start speaking it."

The leader paused and cleared his throat, and took a moment to find the right words to say to the stranger. "Clearly, you don't speak any Al Bhed."

"I don't know what that is," Bardock said, lowering his hand and letting his charged energy disperse harmlessly. "But at least I now know the galactic standard language has gotten this far out, wherever this planet is."

That remark got the Al Bhed leader to raise an eyebrow. "This planet? Is that supposed to mean you come from another one?"

"Duh," Bardock said. "I come from Planet Vegeta. However I don't know where it was relative to this planet. What is this place called?"

"Spira," the leader answered, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're standing on Bikanel Island, the Home of the Al Bhed. I am Cid."

"Bardock," he introduced himself. "I take it your race is still bound to this Spira?"

Cid frowned at that, not liking what that implied. "Yes, and there several others bound here with us, unfortunately."

"Several?" Bardock questioned, starting to wonder just how many species inhabited this world. Usually there was only one or two sentient species per planet. "I saw some of those plant people earlier. How many more than two races are there here?"

"Those plant people are the Guado," Cid clarified. "Besides them there are regular humans, who really aren't much different than Al Bhed aside from their beliefs. Then there's the Ronso, a feline people from the northern mountain Gagazet. After that there's the Hypello, a small blue people scattered just about everywhere. And a few other minor species that have carved out niches all around Spira."

"Your planet seems quite crowded," Bardock observed, surprised by that description of all this world's inhabitants. "I've been to several dozen worlds and I rarely saw more than three sentient species coexist without killing each other."

"Believe me, there are some who would like to see that happen," Cid assured, figuring that it was best to play along with this guy. "Particularly against us, what with that ridiculous Yevon ban on the machina we use."

"Like those cannons?" Bardock asked, pointing a thumb at some of the still smoldering wreckage on the nearest rooftop.

"Yes," Cid answered. And then he crossed his arms, scowling at Bardock. "We're not very happy about that."

"Your people shot first," Bardock pointed out. "You should be grateful that I've decided to not wipe you off the face of this Spira."

That got several gasps from people in the crowd that understood the language, and Cid's eyes widened for a split second. Then Cid turned towards a nearby building and gestured for Bardock to come. "We should continue this in private."

Bardock shrugged and went along with Cid into that building, which appeared be a command center of some sort. There were various computer consoles and screens along all of the walls, and in the center of the room there were a ring of stations around a strange spherical display. On the screens were images of other parts of this world, from lush tropical forests to urban towns and the open ocean in between. And one of them seemed to be showing a strange athletic sport being played underwater, but Cid quickly turned that one off.

"Now," Cid said, taking one seat next to the center of the room. "What was that you said about wiping us out?"

"I conquer planets for a living," Bardock answered, taking a seat right next to Cid. "Fortunately for you, I don't know if there are any buyers for yours."

"So why are you here?" Cid demanded, leaning forward and putting his hands together.

Bardock shrugged, not really certain how to answer. "I guess I'm unemployed. And I'm stuck on this rock until someone else finds it."

"What would be the odds of that happening?" Cid asked. "I'd like to know if someone's going to come and attack us."

"I can't say," Bardock answered. "I don't have a star chart or a tachyon transmitter. Without those tools I can't tell where we are in the cosmos or which empires might stumble their way here. Could happen tomorrow, could happen never, I just don't know."

Cid grumbled, starting to think that this guy might be for real. "And if you did have those tools? What would you do with them?"

"I would call for a space-taxi and leave," Bardock answered. "There are lots of other planets I would rather be on instead of here."

"You'll wish you were somewhere else after living here for a while," Cid said, speaking from experience. "Everywhere we go there's something trying to kill us, from malfunctioning machina to ravenous fiends to paranoid Yevonnites and of course mother fu-"

A sudden alarm cut him off, and an Al Bhed voice spoke over a loudspeaker, still in the language that Bardock could not understand. _"VAEHTC! AJanouha du pyddma cdydeuhc!"_

"What's he saying?" Bardock asked, holding a hand towards the loudspeaker.

"Fiends," Cid answered, rising from his chair. "And there must be a lot of them."

Sure enough there were a lot of fiends, as they found out when they exited the building. An entire flock of large birds with wide wingspans were descending upon the city, and flanked by dozens of unusually large insects. Normally this aerial assault would have been quickly annihilated by the city's defenses, except that the cannons for that purpose were smoldering piles of scrap metal. Now the birds and insects were diving into the city, where the people had to fight with their weapons and machina to defend their families.

When Bardock saw the large birds he licked his lips, only now noticing the loud rumbling in his belly. "I'm dining on poultry tonight."

Bardock took off and flew straight for the nearest bird, ramming into its chest at very high velocity. The impact launched the bird out of the city and into the desert, and it crashed into a large sand dune. While the bird struggled to get out of the sand Bardock slammed his foot down on its large throat, crushing its windpipe in a lethal injury. However, before Bardock could even think about carving it up like a space turkey, the bird started disintegrating into a cloud of spherical lights that quickly dispersed into nothing.

"What the hell?" Bardock muttered, surprised that his meal was quite literally fading away. "Disintegration?! What kind of life does that when you kill it?"

The answer would have to wait, as the city was still under attack from the flock of large birds. Bardock flew into the sky again and got above the flock, and he started charging energy in his hands. Then he fired energy blasts at each of the birds one by one, hitting their heads and blowing them into tiny pieces. Just like the first one he killed the other slain birds disintegrated into the same spherical lights, which all vanished in moments. With smaller energy blasts Bardock struck down the large insects en masse, which in turn also disintegrated upon their demise.

Once all of the birds and insects were slain the locals stared at Bardock, now uncertain of what to think about him. Some remained very and rightfully distrustful of him, as this fiend attack had only happened because Bardock had destroyed the city's cannons that would have protected them. Others started cheering for him, grateful that Bardock had rescued them from the fiends. Bardock ignored the locals and flew back to where Cid was standing, back in the plaza in front of the building where the largest of the crowds had gathered again.

"What were those things?" Bardock asked, pointing a thumb at where the last insect died, of which there was no sign anymore. "I've never seen dead things disintegrate like that."

"Fiends," Cid answered, with a tone of disgust that implied this was a common problem. "They form from the souls of restless dead, and when they are killed again they become pyreflies."

"Well that's something different," Bardock commented.

Cid looked around at his fellow Al Bhed, noticing the change in how some of them looked at Bardock. Then he got an idea. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. If you deal with the fiends whenever they attack Home, I'll make sure you get whatever you need while you're here."

Bardock looked around the plaza, particularly at the various machina in sight. It didn't look like it was from a space age, but who knew what resources lay in the scrapheap. "I might be able to cobble something together from the parts you have. It's worth a try at any rate."

"So do we have a deal?" Cid asked, holding one hand towards Bardock.

"Deal," Bardock said, and the two shook hands.

* * *

...

* * *

"So you found a place to call home," Goku summarized. "Well, I suppose that's easy when the place is literally called Home."

It was early in the evening at the Calm Lands, though at this time of year the sun was still a couple hours from setting. By now the food was nearly done cooking, Bardock having optioned for the slow cook for maximum taste. Goku had been patiently waiting for the meal to be ready, and he had listened to Bardock telling his story while he waited. It was intriguing to hear how different Bardock's journey through Spira was from his own, having gone to different places and fought different enemies in his first days here.

"It may have been a scrapheap, but it was a good scrapheap," Bardock said. "That island was the closest thing to home that I ever found on this planet."

"I never realized the Al Bhed had an island all to themselves," Goku admitted, thinking about his very limited experience with them. "I only met one, and she didn't say anything about her home."

"They're a decent folk, don't deserve the bad rep," Bardock said.

"Good to know you had a good place to stay," Goku said.

"Well it didn't last," Bardock said. He took a pinch of cooked meat and tasted it, and decided to let it cook a little while longer. "I'm sure you can guess why."

"Sin," Goku said.

"Sin," Bardock confirmed.

* * *

…

* * *

" _Just when I had a plan, it was dashed away."_

A few days passed by rather quickly, as during that time Bardock made himself at home in Home. He got his own room in one of the taller buildings of the city, complete with a large window that he could fly through at a moment's notice whenever he felt like going outside. Bardock spent his time tinkering with different kinds of machina available in this scrapyard of a city, scavenging for parts that he could use to assemble a spaceship to get off this planet. It might take a while to find all the parts, but Bardock was optimistic about getting them within a year or so.

One morning Bardock was clearing his head with a flight above Home when he noticed something on the horizon, something pitch black in stark contrast against the light brown sand. He flew towards it and quickly discovered that it was a massive creature, at least a thousand feet tall and half as wide. This gargantuan creature rose out of the ocean and took steps on the desert island, revealing its reptilian shape with sharp claws and long spiked tail. Once it was on land the creature bellowed with a mighty roar, and it started walking straight towards the Al Bhed Home.

"Whoa that's big!" Bardock said, having never seen anything on that scale before. It dwarfed even the Oozaro transformation, no small feat in itself. But then the gargantuan creature started shedding its outermost layer of skin, and thousands of person sized pieces flew straight for Home. "And now it's spawning!"

As the black pieces of the creature flew past him Bardock blasted as many as he could out of the sky, but there were just so many of them that his efforts only made a dent in their numbers. Several hundred had flown by when Bardock started flying back towards Home, shooting down many more of them along the way. Still a swarm of the creature's spawn descended upon the city, prompting screams of fear and terror from the panicking locals. The screams were followed by a loud siren ringing throughout the city, and a single word was announced over a loudspeaker.

" _SIN!"_

In the city the pieces of black skin morphed into person sized insects, each resembling black oversized fleas with wide and thin wings. Locals fired their weapons at these black insects and others activated battle machina, having them engage the invaders with raw mechanical might. While they were able to hold the attack at bay, others in the city were already evacuating to bunkers beneath the city. Locals fleeing for their lives did so in an organized fashion, as if they had been expecting this attack to happen at any moment.

While shooting more of the black insects Bardock flew into the city, spotting Cid heading outside to coordinate the evacuation. Bardock stopped and hovered ten feet above Cid, and kept shooting while speaking to get some answers. "What are these things?"

"Sinspawn," Cid answered, picking up a weapon to shoot one black insect that got too close.

That was enough for Bardock to make an educated guess about the creature, going by what was spoken over the loudspeaker. "So is that giant lizard on the way called Sin?"

Cid's expression turned to sheer horror. "How far away is it?"

Bardock flew up to get a better view, and then came back down to his previous altitude. "It's about ten miles away, and it's coming here fast."

"Go!" Cid ordered. "We can deal with the Sinspawn. Do what you can to slow Sin down!"

Normally Bardock would have resented taking orders from someone weaker than him, but there was no time for that now. Instead he flew out of the city and through another wave of Sinspawn, blasting a path through them in a straight line towards Sin. Once he was through and in clear skies Bardock accelerated to high speed, allowing him to cross the distance to Sin in a matter of moments. There Bardock truly discovered just how big Sin was, and he felt like an infinitesimal speck in comparison to its sheer mass.

At half a mile in front of Sin he stopped and hovered in the air, and his hands glowed with raw energy that he charged for an attack against the monster. Bardock fired a barrage of energy blasts straight at Sin's face, completely covering it in hundreds of small explosions. Yet Sin kept on moving straight towards Home, and in mere moments Bardock had to fly out of its path so avoid crashing into it. From above and to Sin's right Bardock kept on firing energy blasts, which only seemed to scratch its skin no matter how many he fired.

So Bardock then switched to a different tactic, and he put both hands together and aimed for Sin's massive head. He took a moment to concentrate his power and then fired a large energy beam, hitting Sin just below the eye and burning into its flesh. As Sin continued to move forward Bardock's aim went off, which led to his beam attack cutting a thin line across what would be Sin's upper cheek. Yet from afar it appeared to be only a small scratch, one that didn't even make Sin bleed. He doubted it would even leave a light scar.

But then Sin slowed its pace toward Home just a little, and its massive head turned towards Bardock. It seemed to take a bit of time to look at him, like a person would observe an unfamiliar insect that happened to be annoying him. Then Sin's colossal mouth opened up all the way, and black energy coalesced within that massive space between large and sharp teeth. When the black energy started to overflow it was released in a colossal black beam, which in seconds seared through the air aimed straight at Bardock.

In those seconds Bardock flew to the side and just barely dodged the black beam, missing it by only a few inches on the right. Turbulence that surrounded the beam caught Bardock and flung him away from Sin, and he was nearly past the far coastline when he got out of the intense wind. When he stabilized his flight Bardock was facing the ground, and he had a clear view of Sin's collateral damage. A long trench had been dug into the desert and stretched into the sea, with sand and water held back by warped gravity.

"What have I gotten into this time?" Bardock wondered aloud. Then he spotted Sin returning to its former path. "Hey don't you dare ignore me!"

But then Bardock noticed something else happening on a grand scale, and his gaze was drawn towards Home. The city seemed to be vibrating and from afar it appeared to blur, right before each individual building started sinking into the sands. Bardock flew toward Home to be sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, but as he got closer he saw the city slowly disappear into the desert. Massive machina were pulling the buildings down into subterranean holes, leaving only the roads and open spaces exposed above the desert sands.

"This must happen often," Bardock muttered. When he reached the steadily sinking city it was nearly buried completely, and sand dunes were already spilling into the space that the buildings left behind. And by then Sin had nearly reached the city too. "Alright big guy, you're not getting past me."

As if sensing a challenge Sin's whole body started to radiate the same black energy from before, and it steadily flowed to the front and dorsal sides and concentrated there. In one large burst that energy erupted in a massive black wave, stretching nearly from horizon to horizon and nearly a mile into the sky. Bardock flew straight up in an attempt to avoid the black wave, but it was simply too fast to avoid and the black wave struck him head on. Bardock screamed as the black energy seared into his body, and the wave carried him clear across the island and far out to sea.

* * *

…

* * *

Goku finished eating the last of his meal, eagerly listening to the story Bardock told even while they ate. By now the sun was setting on the horizon, and they had a good view of the sunset. When they finished eating they tossed more wood onto the fire, letting it burn far more vigorously than it had been for cooking a meal. It was more for the aesthetics and visual entertainment than for any form of comfort, as neither of them needed the heat to make it through the night. Now they were laying back and facing the fire, having just reached one of Bardock's many failures in his story.

"So Sin beat you up," Goku summarized, having been entertained by the tale of the fight nevertheless. "That must have been a big blow to your ego."

"It certainly was," Bardock admitted.

He turned and looked directly into the large fire, indulging in the primal satisfaction a simple blaze provided. For a moment he simply wanted to stare into the dancing flames, wishing that it could burn away all of his failures and regrets. Yet the memories of long ago kept coming to the surface, unable to stop until they had run their course, no matter how much Bardock wanted to keep them bottled up inside. He couldn't stall forever, eventually letting out a deep sigh before taking a deep breath, putting the old memories into clear focus.

Bardock turned away from the fire and looked Goku in the eye. "I suppose you still want to know what happened next."

* * *

…

* * *

" _I should have died."_

In some distant part of this world, Bardock was floating face up in the open ocean. He had been blown clear across the face of Spira to the northern hemisphere, and during the night he was staring up at unfamiliar stars in strange constellations. One familiar sight was in the sky above, that of a large moon about three quarters full. He stared at that moon as he thought about what had happened, another defeat at the hands of a powerful and terrible monster. Yet again he had given it everything, and everything hadn't been enough.

" _Of course I didn't die."_

" _I was already dead."_

His drifting across the sea ended when his head hit a rocky shore, and he looked up to see a very large mountain standing right next to the sea. The mountain's slopes were so steep that it was impossible to walk around it, not without plunging into the deep ocean water. This mountain had to be climbed to cross between lands on two sides, but only to those that were stuck to the ground. Bardock flew out of the water and ascended the mountain with ease, even though he was still weary from his unfortunate battle with Sin.

Halfway up the mountain Bardock set foot on a snow covered path, though the cold didn't bother him. There he walked along the path that crisscrossed a wide crevice that split this side of the mountain, taking the time to stretch his legs and think some more. Then Bardock heard footsteps that were not his own, and he looked forward to see someone walking the path but in the opposite direction. Falling snow made it difficult to see the stranger at first, but as the footsteps got closer the sight became much clearer for him.

The approaching man was different from the others Bardock had seen on this world, his physical appearance being similar to the native Spirans but slightly off in places. His fingers were longer than normal, his veins were more easily visible under his skin, and his blue hair was long and somehow molded to stick out on the sides and a little in front. It almost seemed like this teenager was a hybrid of the normal people and those plant people Bardock first saw on this world, but he could not tell for sure just from his looks alone.

The hybrid teen stopped when he saw Bardock, and seemed a little intrigued by his presence here. "It is risky to travel this path alone, and pointless if you seek the prize at the end."

"I'm not seeking anything," Bardock said. He continued to look at the teen, but eyed the path that he had come from. "I take you've already claimed that prize?"

"Long ago." The teen walked up to Bardock and held out his right hand in greeting. "I am Seymour Guado."

"Bardock," he answered, and shook Seymour's hand.

"We should head down the mountain," Seymour recommended.

" _I followed Seymour down the mountain, across the vast Calm Lands, to reach the city of Bevelle."_

" _I didn't really care for it."_

From the ground the largest city on Spira looked more impressive than it did from the air, now that the large buildings were stabbing at the sky. The wyrm that guarded the city's airspace was nowhere to be seen, apparently only on patrol when there were possible threats from above. Bardock couldn't help but be disappointed, having wanted to fight that thing again, but there were bigger fights to plan for. Seymour stopped at the city's edge to take in the view, far more impressed by the city than Bardock ever was.

"This place again," Bardock said. "It looks quite different from the ground."

"Bevelle is always a glorious sight," Seymour commented. Then he pointed to a dome like structure within the city. "There is the Temple of Yevon. Perhaps you may find direction through prayer there."

"I doubt it," Bardock said, shaking his head. "I've never been much of the praying type."

"Still, I have business to attend to there," Seymour said. "You've come this far, you might as well see the sights."

Hearing no objection to that Seymour led the way across a grand high-bridge that spanned over many of the smaller buildings of the city, taking the direct route to the grand temple within the city interior. Along the way Bardock kept an eye out for the giant wyrm that he had fought in this city's sky, but the creature was nowhere to be found. Instead he could see thousands of people scurrying about all around him and beneath the high-bridge, most just living their daily lives while others were taking part in various ceremonial duties.

It did not take long to reach the grand temple, and the two passed through large doors to get inside. Within the temple there was a large antechamber, though the space on this floor curved in the shape of a smoothened double-arch. The next floor above was a simple curved shape, and with empty space in the middle making it visible to people that were below it. And on a third floor, but only in the back on the antechamber, was a smaller space clearly meant for those of authority to look down upon on the lesser folk that came here.

"You call this a temple?" Bardock asked, looking around at the relatively unadorned and rather bare walls. "I thought there would be statues and holy icons and other made up crap."

"It has a utilitarian appearance, I'll admit," Seymour said. Then he turned to look Bardock in the eye. "But I assure you, our religion is quite real."

"So who do you worship?" Bardock asked, ignoring strange stares from others. "Is it that Yevon thing you mentioned to that guy?"

Before Seymour could answer the question, a bald man in a blue and white robe approached them. "Can I help you?"

"I am here to see my father," Seymour answered. "I understand Lord Jyscal has regular meetings with Grand Maester Mika."

"I shall let him know of your arrival," the robed man assured. He made a strange gesture that included a bow, along with placing both hands in front as him holding a ball. "Praise be to Yevon."

"Yes, yes," Seymour said, clearly dismissing the man with a wave of his hand.

Bardock watched the robed man leave before speaking up. "So what's there to do here besides have a family reunion?"

"There is the Chamber of the Fayth, but that's just for summoners and their guardians," Seymour answered. Just then he heard footsteps and looked down the left side of the antechamber, becoming louder as the source came closer. "Speaking of which, here come a few now."

Two men approached from a side passage and were walking towards the front exit, seemingly with all intent of passing them by unnoticed. One of them was a young man with plain blue hair and wearing a flowing red and blue robe, had a white headpiece with a strip of fabric going over his head and down his back, and was carrying a fancy staff. The other was about the same age but had short black hair and wore a red kimono over a black vest, kept his right arm inside the kimono while his left hand carried a long sword.

"Summoner Braska," Seymour said, making the same bowing gesture that the earlier robed man had used. "I thought you would have left for Macalania by now."

"Not just yet," the man with the staff, Braska, corrected. "I was making living arrangements for my daughter when I heard the strangest news. There appears to be a man in prison who claims to have come from Zanarkand."

"Were the Hypellos selling their special potions again?" Seymour assumed.

"He wasn't drugged," Braska corrected, but then held his hand in a so-so manner. "Drunk for sure, that's much is obvious, but not drugged."

"Must have been some strong drink then," Seymour guessed, wondering where to acquire it. There were some people that could surely use lessened inhibitions.

"I don't think any amount of alcohol could explain this man's claim," Braska said. "Auron and I are going to head down to the prison and talk to him. See if he really is from Zanarkand."

The man with the sword, Auron, scoffed at that notion. "Braska, it's a waste of our time. If we leave now instead we could be through the Macalania Woods by next moonrise."

"Moonrise?" Bardock repeated, his interest peaked by the use of that term. "Speaking of which, when is the next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night," Auron answered, and then turned back to Braska. "That's another reason we should leave now. We'll make good time by moonlight."

Bardock ignored him and proceeded to his next question. "And where is Sin now?"

"South of Bevelle," Auron answered. "The Crusaders are marching to defend this city as we speak."

"Excellent," Bardock said, putting his hands together.

And with that, Bardock turned around and left the temple.

It seemed to take forever for the following night and day to pass, and it was very difficult for Bardock to stay calm and wait for the full moon. During that time he stumbled upon the organization known the Crusaders, a military force that had a single purpose of defending the cities of Spira from Sin's attacks. They had never succeeded in destroying the beast, but have managed to turn it away from populated areas many times and thus spared many lives. Now the men and women of the Crusaders prepared for another costly battle to defend Bevelle, one that had been fought more times than could be counted.

This time, they would have some rather unexpected help.

When the night of the full moon finally arrived Sin could be seen approaching on the horizon, both from the city's outskirts and from the tallest towers of the urban skyline. Sin was on a course that would make a glancing blow on Bevelle, as if the city only merited the slightest attention while Sin was heading to a more important destination. Simply passing by would still lead to widespread destruction in Sin's wake, and the Crusaders held the line and waited for the order to strike at the Sinspawn that were sure to come.

Bardock stood just behind the ranks of the Crusaders, looking at the enemy that had bested him once before. Then he turned his gaze upward and found this planet's single moon, completely full and shining its brilliant light onto the land. He stared into the full moon's light and entered a deep trance, letting its glow stimulate his Saiyan tail and trigger the rightfully feared Oozaro transformation. Bardock's body grew to several stories tall and took the appearance of a feral ape, and his armor expanded to fit his greater size.

Onlookers had been so focused on Sin that they missed the transformation, only noticing when the great ape appeared. Among them was Seymour, staring at the sight. "Whose Final Aeon is that?"

In the mighty Oozaro form Bardock lost most of his rational thoughts and inhibitions, but enough premeditated aggression remained to override this form's feral instincts so that the great ape would specifically target Sin. The great ape announced its presence with a mighty roar that made the ground tremble, and from its mouth the ape fired a large energy beam straight at its foe. The attack struck Sin in the chest and burned into its black flesh, and yet when it was done the damage was about the size of Sin's eye.

Sin stopped, turned, and glared at the great ape, eyes narrowing in response to this unknown challenger.

After its opening attack the great ape charged at Sin, leaping over the Crusaders and then running on all fours towards the enemy. While the Oozaro form was huge by the standards of nearly all sentient life, it was rather small compared to Sin's massive body. On a relative scale it was only about the size of a doll to a normal sized man, or a normal sized person to the great ape's scale. So when the great ape jumped into the sky it only got to about time and a half of Sin's height, and came down hard to slam both furry fists onto Sin's skull.

The mighty blow thrust Sin's head down some distance, bringing it halfway to the ground before stopping. Sin raised its head back up and thrust the great ape into the sky, giving the beast over two miles of altitude before coming back down. As the great ape fell it roared and fired the mouth beam again, this time burning a long line along Sin's spine. Then the great ape dived straight into the long burn mark it just made in Sin's flesh, inflicting enough pain to get Sin to roar so loud the ground broke underneath it.

Something struck the great ape from behind and knocked it off, and as the beast fell it saw Sin's tail moving to strike again. At the last second the great ape grabbed Sin's tail and held on tight, only to get slammed into the ground and buried in dirt. Sin resumed its walk but quickly noticed that its tail was dragging through the ground, held down by the great ape's weight and immense strength. The great ape yanked on Sin's tail and pulled the rest of it back, getting it to stop and turn all of its attention on the great ape.

Black energy coalesced within Sin's widening mouth, and once its head was in position Sin fired a massive black beam. The attack struck the great ape and the terrain behind it, the black energy spreading across the land all around the beast, burning away everything within a quarter mile of the initial impact site. Only Sin itself remained unscathed as the energy washed over its legs and tail, but when the energy dissipated the great ape was still standing, if a little scorched and on all fours within a circle of death.

The great ape raised its head and fired its mouth beam one more time, aiming it right back where the black beam had come from. This time the great ape's beam went straight into Sin's open mouth and down its throat, impacting a spot inside the monster. This time the energy in the beam gathered within that massive neck and exploded, leading to Sin belching a plume of black smoke and gray ash that darkened part of the sky. After its throat was clear Sin closed its mouth and glared at the great ape, raising a mighty fist above its head before bringing it down.

Sin's fist slammed into the great ape with enough force to crater the scorched ground, and when Sin's fist was raised back up the great ape was barely standing. Sin punched again with even more force, deepening the crater and sending tremors all the way to Bevelle. Again and again Sin struck the great ape as if to grind it down into the bedrock, and after the ninth blow the great ape was lying face down in the rock. For good measure Sin stomped on the great ape once, and after that blow the great ape stayed down.

With the last of its strength the great ape raised its head, seeing Sin slowly walking away from the battlefield. Sin glanced at Bevelle and the Crusaders ready to defend the city, but then it looked away and walked in a different direction. The great ape saw Sin spare the city this time, right before the beast's head fell back down to earth. There the great ape lost consciousness, and started to shrink and revert back into a normal Saiyan. In just a few moments Bardock was back, but out cold and lying motionless in the dirt.

* * *

…

* * *

"Twice huh," Goku said. "That's hard for me to imagine."

By now the fire had burned down to a few small flames, barely burning atop a wide bed of hot coals. Bardock or Goku hadn't bothered to add more wood to the fire in the last hour, letting the light die down after the sun had set. It was the first few hours of the night, and the stars were coming out to brighten the sky with many pinpricks of light. There was a good view of the moon tonight, nearly full and casting its own radiance on the land, nearly enough for someone to read without straining one's eyes.

Every once in a while Goku would look up at the night sky, noticing the stars in strange constellations completely unfamiliar to him. He wondered just how far away he was from Earth, what part of the galaxy Spira was in to make the stars so different. Goku could only imagine how that felt for Bardock, who surely knew more of the particulars of space travel than he did. But that was something to ask about later, since it had nothing to do with the story Bardock was telling. Instead he commented on the story, even if it seemed to annoy Bardock when he did so.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Bardock said. "We can't all be powerful enough to destroy such a powerful monster on the first try."

"It actually got away on my first try," Goku admitted. "I ran into it off Kilika, but it got away from me in the big ocean."

"How did you let that happen?" Bardock asked.

"Well it was going to destroy that island with a tidal wave," Goku said. "I couldn't let that happen."

"I see," Bardock said. He looked up at the night sky, realizing how late it was. "I think that's enough for one day. We can pick this up in the morning."

"Sounds good," Goku said, ready to get some sleep.


	9. Another Path, Another Pilgrimage

Chapter 9: Another Path, Another Pilgrimage

Both Saiyans slept late into the morning, having little reason to wake up early. Goku had gotten particularly comfortable during the night, and when he woke up he wanted to keep on sleeping. Bardock was used to letting the time slip by, and he didn't want to continue with telling his story. Shortly after waking they had a light breakfast, though any passersby would have assumed it was a full meal instead. Once they finished their meal there was no putting it off any longer, though Bardock would have preferred otherwise.

"Can we get back to the story now?" Goku asked, standing next to Bardock. "I think we've had a long enough break."

"I suppose that's true," Bardock said, leaning back against a steep hill. "Now then, where was I?"

"You had just gotten beaten by Sin," Goku said, remembering that part clearly. "Again."

"Yes, that," Bardock said, more than a little bitter about it. "How could I forget…"

* * *

…

* * *

" _For the first time since I died, I had a mission."_

" _If I could not save my people from Frieza, I would save these people from Sin."_

"Hey, are you going to be okay?"

It was the next morning, and Bardock was still lying in the dirt. A compassionate voice stirred Bardock back into consciousness, his eyes opening to see Braska crouching nearby. Bardock groaned and slowly rose to his feet, and he saw Braska rise with him. A glance around let Bardock see Auron standing nearby, along with someone Bardock did not recognize. The stranger was a muscular man with black hair held back by a red bandana, was wearing black shorts, and was shirtless to put a large J tattoo on his chest on display.

"I will be," Bardock said, but had trouble putting meaning into those words. He'd been beaten by the same opponent twice, difficult for any Saiyan to accept under any circumstances. "When I see Sin's corpse rotting before me."

"Good luck with that," the stranger said. "It kicked that giant monkey's ass. I don't see you doing any better than that thing."

"Final Aeon," Braska corrected.

"Actually it was me," Bardock re-corrected. "And what's a Final Aeon?"

"That monkey was you?" Auron questioned.

"So I'm not the only one unfamiliar with this summoning stuff," the stranger interrupted.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Bardock asked, and then crossed his arms while facing the stranger. "Also, why should I care?"

"Jecht," he introduced himself, as if that was supposed to mean something to everyone. "And I'm the best blitzball player there is."

"Never heard of it," Bardock said.

All three of them stared at Bardock, all three mouthing the same words but only Jecht actually speaking. "You've never heard of blitzball?"

Auron turned towards Jecht, with a look of disbelief on his face. "Says the man who never heard of Spira until a few days ago."

That got Bardock interested in Jecht. "Wait, you're not from Spira either."

"Nope," Jecht confirmed.

"Do you have a spaceship?" Bardock asked.

"Spaceship?" Jecht questioned. "I got to Spira on a boat."

"Is it a space-boat?" Bardock asked.

"Just a normal boat," Jecht answered. "I was heading out to sea for some training, Sin swam by my boat, then boom, suddenly I'm in Spira."

"Just like that," Bardock said. He shook his head in disbelief. "Looks like I'm never getting off this rock."

"Do I even want to know what your story is?" Auron asked.

Bardock hesitated to answer, getting the feeling that these people would not react kindly to someone admitting to being dead. "To keep it simple, let's just say I'm from very, very, _very_ far away from here."

"Fair enough," Jecht said.

With that settled, Braska turned the conversation to one of his questions. "You said that giant monkey was you. How do turn into an aeon and back again?"

"It's not an aeon, whatever that is," Bardock corrected again. He held one hand up and pointed down, drawing attention to his tail wrapped around his waist. "As long as I have this, I can become the great ape during a full moon."

Jecht stared at Bardock's tail for a moment. "Now that's something you don't see every day."

"Maybe around here," Bardock admitted, but then he looked at Braska and quickly changed the subject. "So what's that 'aeon' thing you mentioned before? And why did you mistake my transformed state for one of them?"

"An aeon is a being of great power," Braska described. "Summoners can call upon them to do battle, and are generally more powerful than anything else short of Sin. And the Final Aeon, obtained in Zanarkand, has the power to fight and defeat Sin."

"So Sin can be killed," Bardock said. "How does one obtain this Final Aeon?"

"Certainly not in my Zanarkand," Jecht mused.

"Quiet you," Auron said.

Normally it would have been awkward for Braska to tell someone this, but he had already done so once with Jecht and thus had some practice. "Only summoners can call aeons, and only if their prayers are heard by the Fayth. Summoners must travel to every temple in Spira, receive each individual aeon from the Fayth, and then travel to Zanarkand for the Final Aeon. Only then can Sin be defeated."

"Go places, ask spirits nicely, go the finish line, kill Sin," Bardock summarized. "So, uh, where's that faith thing in the Bevelle temple?"

"You want to become a summoner?" Auron asked.

"Sure, why not," Bardock said.

"The Chamber of the Fayth is in the lower levels, past the Cloister of Trials," Braska answered. "Pray to the Fayth, and pray that it listens."

"Got it," Bardock said.

Bardock startled the three of them when he took flight at high speed, and went straight back to Bevelle as fast as he could fly. It took only a few moments for him to find the temple from the air and he dived straight through the roof, barged his way inside and proceeded to fly through the following floor, smashing hole after hole through many more floors as he descended into the temple's lower levels. At some distance down he found a small room, and shortly after his entrance debris rained down through the hole he made in the ceiling.

Shortly after landing Bardock realized that he had no idea what he had to look for. Fortunately there was a startled priest seeking shelter behind a support pillar. "You there, I'm looking for something called a… faith chamber… I think? Where is it?"

The priest pointed a trembling finger at one end of the room, to a door that looked like it would slide up into the wall.

"Ah, thank you," Bardock said.

When he reached the door Bardock simply forced it up with raw muscle strength, and heard several gears grinding and breaking as he did so. Then he walked into the chamber beyond, which was even smaller and had a simple dome shape. Most of the floor space inside was occupied by a statue underneath a thick sheet of glass, a statue that resembled a dragon that was lying on one side. And inside the chamber Bardock could hear a strange and unfamiliar melody, a song that seemed to be coming from the statue itself.

"This must be it," Bardock said. He crouched at the edge and tapped on the glass a few times. "Um… hello… faith?"

There was a bright flash of light within the chamber, and when it passed a small child had appeared above the statue. The child wore blue clothes with a hood over his head, shrouding most of the dark features on his face. Not only did the child simply float just above the surface of the glass, he was also transparent enough for Bardock to see the surfaces behind him. This ghostly child watched Bardock stand up tall, his gaze never moving away from Bardock's eyes. It almost seemed like the child was looking into his very soul.

" _You wish to become a summoner?"_

"That obvious?" Bardock said.

The child closed his eyes, paused to think, and when he opened his eyes he shook his head. _"No."_

"What?" Bardock blurted out. "Why not?"

" _You are not the type to let someone else fight for you,"_ the child answered. _"The power of the aeons comes from the trust placed in us, the trust in your faith. As someone who only trusts himself, your aeons would be far weaker than the strength you already possess."_

"So I'm better off as I am?" Bardock asked.

" _Not entirely."_ There was a flash, and many images appeared and were overlapping. Hundreds were shown praying here, men and women, young and old, rich and poor, all equal in their desire to bring peace to Spira. _"Though unsuitable to be a summoner, you have great potential as a guardian."_

"Guardian?" Bardock questioned.

" _They are the pillars of strength that summoners rely upon,"_ the child answered. _"Trust is placed in them to protect their summoner, to keep them safe until the time comes to battle Sin."_

"Trust got my comrades killed," Bardock mused. "We all died because I failed."

" _And yet you remain, an Unsent,"_ the child commented. _"Your work among the living is not yet done. You cannot rest until a great evil is slain at your hand."_

"Yes," Bardock confirmed. "My people are gone. But maybe, these people can be spared."

The images in the chamber changed, now only showing the most recent summoner, Braska. _"This man wishes to defeat Sin, and has the greatest potential since the last High Summoner. He trusts in those that no one else will. He trusts in those that wish to be trustworthy. He could trust in you."_

Bardock looked away and sighed. "I'll think about it."

The child smiled. _"That's all I ask."_

There was another flash of light and the child disappeared, leaving Bardock alone in the chamber with the strange song. He took one last look at the statue, and listened to the song one more time. Then he left the chamber the way he came, going to the room with the roof he had damaged earlier. Now there were guards armed with swords and guns standing in formation, seemingly there to stand in his way. Bardock simply smirked before he flew up, and just to piss off the guards he smashed another hole in the roof as he left the temple.

Once he was outside Bardock flew out of Bevelle and back towards the spot he last fought Sin, but by the time he got there the area was completely deserted. But there were plenty of tracks left in the ground scorched by Sin, so clear and so few that anyone could hunt down the three people that left them. The tracks led to the southeast towards a forest in the distance, but in order for Bardock to follow them he had to stay on the ground. Still he made better time than most on this world could, being able to use his Saiyan strength to run faster than most beasts.

Unfortunately he had to slow down when he reached the rather strange woods, as the tracks crossed a heavily walked path and became indistinguishable from all the others that walked through here. To make tracking even more difficult the path split in two, one direction leading towards the everlasting thunderstorm and the other leading deeper into the woods. Figuring that no one in their right mind would walk through that storm, Bardock took the other path instead. He didn't know what lay ahead on this path, but was certain that his quarry would soon be in sight.

As Bardock walked through twisting and winding path through the forest he noticed a few weird things about the scenery, the first being all of the various shades of blue that colored the vegetation. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, or at least on the planets that he hadn't taken a 'blast first and ask questions later' approach. The path itself seemed to be a part of the forest, incorporating the large branches and roots of the majestic trees. Butterflies were everywhere here, from the red and blue to a few of ever shifting colors floating back and forth across the path.

Along the path various fiends tried to bar his path, but Bardock shot them down without bothering to slow his pace even a little. He still didn't understand how their corpses disintegrated into pyreflies, while corpses of unfortunate travelers remained to rot. Bardock didn't waste too much thought on that and continued on his way, noticing the elevation gradually rising as he passed through the forest. The temperature plummeted as he found high terrain at the far side, and just beyond the trees the ground was covered in snow.

Here the tracks were quite clear in the fresh snow, but by then there was no point in tracking them. "Hey! Braska!"

Just outside of a small inn built into a hill, Braska and his guardians were just outside the front door when they heard Bardock. "Good evening," Braska said after he turned around. "I didn't think you'd be coming this way so soon."

"Let's just say I had an inspiring conversation," Bardock answered.

"Fair enough," Braska said.

"So what are you doing here?" Auron asked. "The only things out this way are this little shop and Macalania Temple."

"Or were you just following us?" Jecht asked.

"Alright, you got me," Bardock answered, holding his arms apart. "I figure if I can't kill Sin by myself, I could help you do it."

"Then it's a party of four," Braska decided.

"You can't be serious," Auron objected, facing Braska and waving a hand at Bardock. "We barely know him. Do you really want him as a guardian?"

"You still barely know me," Jecht pointed out.

"Quiet you," Auron said, then went back to Braska. "Sure this guy talks like he has a lot of power, but we still haven't seen what he can actually do."

Bardock aimed a palm at a snowbank and fired an energy blast, which detonated in the snow in a grand explosion that evaporated the snowbank, and left a crater in the ice underneath. "I can go bigger."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Braska said.

* * *

…

* * *

"Well that explains Auron," Goku commented.

Now it was Bardock's turn to have a question. "You've met Auron?"

By now it was the middle of the day, the hot sun beating down overhead, with the spray of the sea hanging in the air. Fortunately there was a strong breeze wafting through the Calm Lands, more than enough to keep cool on this hot summer day. There was still no sign of Sin's next return, despite sufficient time having passed for it, which had Goku wondering why it was taking longer to return. He wasn't going to ruin the mood by mentioning this, far more intrigued by Bardock's tale and not wanting it to end early.

"Yeah, in fact, he thought I was you at first," Goku answered, remembering that experience in Luca. "But it didn't take him long to figure out we are different people."

Once again Bardock was reminded of the similarities between him and Goku, if only on the superficial level of their appearances. "I suppose he would be confused at first."

"I think he figured it out pretty quickly," Goku said.

"Good for him," Bardock said. He cleared his throat. "Anyway…"

* * *

…

* * *

" _And so I followed Braska on his pilgrimage, from Macalania to the Guadosalam and beyond."_

" _Yet he was not the only summoner that I met."_

After crossing the massive river that divided the southern continent, Braska introduced the others to their current stop on the pilgrimage. "Here we are, Djose Temple."

"Doesn't look like much," Jecht said.

Suddenly the rock above the temple entrance broke free, yet the pieces did not fall. Electricity surged from the temple into the large slabs of rock, making them float in the air and orbit the temple.

"Not that's better," Jecht said.

"There is another summoner inside," Auron said. He gestured to the floating rock. "That happens whenever someone prays to the faith in his temple."

"Well then, lets meet the other summoner," Bardock suggested. "Who knows, maybe the new guy and Braska can team up to beat Sin together."

When they entered the temple they ended up having to wait in the front antechamber for a while, as it went against protocol for two summoners to address the Fayth at the same time. But the wait was fortunately short, and before long the other summoner emerged at the top of some stairs. She was a young woman in a green kimono, but had strange green and yellow disks covering her ears. Followed by a pair of Yevon soldiers for her guardians, the summoner walked down the stairs and stopped when she spotted Braska.

"Another summoner," she said. "You are fortunate. This Fayth is in a pleasant mood today. You should not need more than a few minutes to obtain the aeon."

"Thank you, milady," Braska said, giving the bow. "May I ask your name?"

"Belgemine," she introduced herself.

"Braska," he returned the introduction. "My guardians were wondering if we might complete our pilgrimages together. So we may have better odds of defeating Sin."

"Perhaps we may," Belgemine said. "I will be departing for Guadosalam in the morning. That will be more than enough time for you to obtain the aeon here."

"We were just there," Jecht complained.

"Yes we were," Braska said. "It seems that we are going through the pilgrimage in opposite directions. I still have to pray at Kilika and Besaid Temples."

"Macalania and Bevelle for me," Belgemine said, clearly disappointed by the different destinations. "So it seems that we must part ways here."

"A pity," Braska said. "It would have been a pleasure to travel together."

"Good fortune to you, and may Yevon guide your path," Belgemine wished, and then she left.

" _Braska acquired that aeon, and we continued onward to Luca."_

" _But we arrived too late."_

As the group stood atop a cliff overlooking the seaside city, Bardock could only stare at the thick smoke rising up from the city. "What happened here?"

Auron had a pretty good idea. "Sin…"

The monster was long gone already, but had left its mark on this port city. All of the docks and just about every ship in port at the time had sunk beneath the waves, and the vast majority of the shoreline was destroyed or heavily damaged. Over half of the city's buildings had been demolished, and of those that remained standing most of them were on fire. Homes that were the furthest inland suffered the least, but even there the locals had to contend with Sinspawn causing havoc. Bodies were lying everywhere, most still unattended while the city fought for its survival.

However, in the middle of the devastated city, one large structure remained untouched. The Blitzball stadium had been protected by legions of Crusader forces, which could only divert Sin's wrath away from the stadium. Once they were certain that Sin had left the Crusaders marched through what remained of Luca's streets, cornering various Sinspawn and slaying them one by one. Survivors found among the debris were brought to the stadium for shelter, at least until reconstruction could begin to restore Luca to its former glory.

Bardock pitched in by sniping Sinspawn from the air, slaying all that he could see with his energy blasts. Auron went to the Crusaders to lend his assistance, flushing out Sinspawn that were lurking inside ruined buildings so that the Crusaders could slay them. Jecht ran to the water and dived beneath the surface, searching for any survivors that might be trapped in underwater air pockets. Braska approached a Crusader that appeared to be in command of the situation, or at least was the only one still able to command it.

"Sir," Braska said, eyeing the relatively young man with red hair. "I am Summoner Braska. If I may have your commander's permission, I will perform the Sending."

"My commander is dead," the Crusader said. "Acting Commander Luzzu, at your service. And a Sending would be appreciated after we finish searching for survivors."

The search lasted well over three hours, long enough to turn over every last piece of rubble. A couple dozen survivors had been found in various nooks and crannies of the city, some of them making it through alive in emergency shelters while others had lived because of sheer dumb luck. It didn't make up for the thousands of people that died today, their souls now at risk of becoming fiends. They needed guidance to find rest in the Farplane, and lending a helping hand to the dead was the grimmest task performed by a summoner.

With his staff held in both hands Braska walked onto the water, which thanks to a little bit of summoner's magic the water supported his weight. All around him were floating coffins filled with the bodies of the dead, sent out to sea like the souls will be sent to the Farplane. On the water Braska performed a sacred dance, using elegant motions that included the spinning of his staff. From the floating coffins and from unrecovered remains pyreflies emerged, which began to swirl around Braska as he continued the Sending.

From high in the sky Bardock watched Braska perform the Sending ritual, just like the surviving locals that were watching from the ground. He could see the grief of those that had lost loved ones, who would soon be well and truly gone from this world. The pyreflies coming out of the water were a sight to behold, as if the stars themselves had been brought down to Spira. Their numbers grew with each passing moment, more and more pyreflies drawn out as the Sending ritual's reach spread across the devastated city of Luca.

Sudden pain afflicted Bardock, one hand clutching his chest. "What the…"

Bardock fell from the sky into the ruins of a bar, crashing through wooden debris onto cold hard ground. There he was on his knees with his other hand on the ground, barely keeping himself from collapsing all the way. The pain intensified beyond just about anything Bardock had ever known, with the sole exception of his demise at the hands of Frieza. Even he couldn't help but scream in agony, the pain was just too great. It was like the very essence of his self was being torn apart from the inside, every bit of him seeming like it was going to slip away.

Looking down at the hand clutching his chest, Bardock noticed a slight shimmer. Then a pyrefly burst out of his hand, and several more followed from all over his body. Bardock stared in horror as his hand became transparent and saw the floor behind it, shocked at the hand quite literally fading out of reality. Now it felt like something was pulling him out of his current existence, forcing him out of this world and towards the next. But his work in among the living was not yet done, and Bardock refused to let this unseen force send him away.

In an instant, everything snapped back.

All the pain instantly vanished, the pyreflies were gone, and his flesh was solid again. However Bardock felt very exhausted and he was breathing heavily, his muscles ached as he slowly stood up. For a moment he was grateful to have been in the ruins of a bar, having half demolished walls that concealed his moment of weakness from the world. Once he had fully recovered Bardock walked out of the ruined bar, and took he took an unnecessarily long route to reach the others, trying to make it look like nothing at all had happened to him.

Approaching from behind Auron, Jecht and the survivors Bardock got there in time to see Braska step back on shore. "I didn't realize he could do that," Bardock said.

"Where do all those pyreflies go?" Jecht asked.

"The Farplane," Auron answered. "It is where souls of the dead find their final resting place. Normally those souls get there without help, but when their death is meaningless they linger here in resentment of the living, turning into fiends."

"So this Sending prevents that," Jecht guessed.

"Yes," Auron confirmed. "Though not always. If a person's soul is sufficiently strong willed, they can resist the Sending. These particular individuals even retain their minds and appearance after death, and they are referred to as Unsent."

Bardock didn't make a comment on that subject, only nodding before pretending to be interested in something else far away. But his mind was still focused on what he had just learned, somewhat understanding what had happened to him just a moment ago. Bardock was a dead man in the living world, he knew that, and on this planet that rendered him an Unsent. It didn't matter that he was a different species or possessed superior power, being an Unsent rendered his spirit just as vulnerable as any other dead guy to the Sending.

Meanwhile Braska approached Luzzu, both giving the Yevon bow to each other. "It's done. May their souls find peace on the Farplane."

"Thank you," Luzzu said.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Braska asked.

"Some extra hands would be very much appreciated," Luzzu answered, pointing at the few Crusaders left at his unexpected command. "It will take a lot of work for us to rebuild Luca. And we should get started right away."

" _We stayed long enough for the city to get back on its feet, and no longer."_

" _Then we set sail, first for Kilika, and then Besaid."_

Besaid was one of the smaller islands in the southern seas, lush with tropical vegetation and that covered most of the terrain. The only port on the island was so small it could barely be called that, only having enough room for either one large vessel or two smaller ones. The recruiter's vessel fit the latter classification, and was alone when it dropped anchor between a pier and a sandy beach. A narrow wooden ramp was put into place to connect the vessel to a small dock, allowing the passengers to disembark at their leisure.

The only real settlement on Besaid was on the other side of the island, built on slightly higher ground that had sheer cliffs along that part of the shore. The only road was little more than a dirt trail, which curved around the base of a small mountain. Compared to all the other roads they had traveled down before, this one was like a walk in the park. The few fiends that dwelled there were pitifully weak, each slain with just one swing of Auron's sword. Of all the places in Spira this island was the closest thing to paradise, and was so small that even Sin seemed to ignore it.

The village was just a dozen small huts, all of them in front of the much larger temple. At first glance it looked like the village only existed because of temple, as if the locals would be dispersed all over the island if the temple wasn't there. Still the people looked happy here, or at least happier than in most parts of Spira. There were children playing out in the open, and the parents were actually smiling as they watched their kids having fun. The group paused at the threshold to the village, taking in the sight of simplistic bliss.

Naturally Jecht ruined the moment. "Smallest heap of huts I ever saw."

Braska had a different opinion. "Now that looks like a fine place to live."

Bardock shrugged. "If you're into simple living, I suppose it would be."

"Auron," Braska said, looking at him. "When this is over, could you bring Yuna here? I want her to live a life far away from conflict."

"Who's Yuna?" Bardock asked.

"My daughter," Braska answered. "We left her in Bevelle before you joined up. But I think she would grow up better here."

"Hmm…" Bardock muttered, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh what do I know about parenting? It's your kid, do whatever you want."

Braska nodded. "So Auron, will you bring Yuna here?"

"I will," Auron promised.

"Let's get going," Jecht insisted, already getting ahead of the others. "Isn't this the last temple we have to stop at?"

"Yes it is," Braska answered, quickening his pace to catch up to Jecht.

"So, where do we go next?" Bardock asked.

"Back the way we came," Auron answered. "From Bevelle we go north to Gagazet and then Zanarkand, and when that's done we hunt down Sin."

"If we have to go all the way back, shouldn't we have started here?" Bardock questioned. "It just seems like a lot of wasted legwork back-tracking our way through the entire pilgrimage."

"We might find a ship to the Moonflow," Auron said. "That would cut down the return trip quite a lot if we skip the highroad."

"Sounds good to me," Jecht said. As he crossed the threshold to the temple entrance he noticed that one of them was staying behind. "Aren't you coming Bardock?"

"Not this time," Bardock answered, standing near one of the huts with his back to it. He had spotted a pair of young boys running around the village, which stirred up long buried thoughts. "Take your time with the Fayth, I'm not going anywhere."

"Suit yourself," Auron said, considering himself fortunate that Bardock wasn't even going to suggest breaking through the Cloister of Trials. "Just try not to destroy something while you wait."

"No promises," Bardock said.

While the others went into the temple Bardock remained where he was, still looking at the two boys playing with a wooden sword and a little ball. The older one with the ball had to be early teens, and the other was a few years younger. He could almost picture his own sons playing like those two were, imagining Raditz clearly along with a mini-me of himself for Kakarot. He would never let it show, but Bardock regretted not being able to see them grow to adulthood. Sure they were probably better off without him, but it still hurt to think of them growing up alone.

Bardock wondered where his sons were now, if they were even still alive after all this time. He knew that Raditz had been off-world when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, and may well still be alive in some distant part of the galaxy. He was certain that Kakarot was out there somewhere, maybe even challenging Frieza by now in fulfillment of that last vision of the future. But he was certain that he would never see either of them again, as the odds of them stumbling upon this world by accident were astronomically low.

Either the time went by faster than Bardock thought it did, or the others only spent a few minutes in the temple. "That was quick."

"Now I think we were supposed to start here," Jecht said. He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "This was the easiest temple yet."

"I guess Belgemine had the right idea," Braska said.

"Who?" Bardock asked.

"You were there when we met her," Auron scolded.

"You can't expect me to remember everyone we meet," Bardock excused.

"She was another summoner," Auron specified.

"Still not ringing a bell," Bardock said.

"Doesn't matter," Braska said, as that subject was going nowhere. "Let's just get back to Bevelle so we can continue the pilgrimage."

"And how do we get there?" Jecht asked. "Our ride isn't leaving for at least a month. And I didn't see any other ships in that tiny little port."

Bardock smirked.

"Oh no…" Jecht muttered.

With one hand Bardock picked up Braska by the back of his robes, and with the other hand Bardock picked up Auron by the back of his vest. Jecht was left behind when Bardock flew into the sky, taking two passengers across the sea back to the mainland. The easiest landmark to spot from afar was the Macalania Woods, as the blue forests stuck out like a sore thumb. When he reached the woods Bardock dropped off the passengers, one exhilarated by the experience while the other was terrified. Bardock couldn't hide the smug look on his face, having wanted to do that for quite some time.

"Don't do that again!" Auron yelled.

"So leave Jecht on that island," Bardock said.

Braska pointed back the way they came from. "Get him, then don't do that again!"

"Aye-Aye," Bardock said, and took off for Besaid.

A short flight later, Jecht was dropped onto the ground next to the other two.

"Don't do that again!" Jecht yelled.

"All three of you said that," Bardock mentioned. "I don't think you've ever been unanimous on anything before."

"Then maybe you should listen," Auron said.

"I only promise to try," Bardock said.

* * *

…

* * *

That last part had Goku trying not to laugh, amused by the little bit of fun Bardock had indulged in back in the day. Bardock noticed the suppressed chuckle, and stopped long enough for Goku to get it out of his system. He looked at the sky and realized another day was quickly passing by, already being in the middle of the afternoon. It was getting to the time for hunting down more food, but that could wait a little while longer. Soon enough Goku had gotten over the little amusement, and had something he wanted to tell Bardock.

"You know, Auron kept that promise," Goku said. "I saw Yuna leave that island to start her pilgrimage. It seemed like the people there knew her for a long time."

"Good," Bardock said, relieved to hear that. "Braska would be happy to hear that."

"She seemed happy there," Goku said, thinking back to his very brief visit to that island. "The other people didn't want her to leave."

"I'm sure they didn't," Bardock said.

"So what happened next?" Goku asked.

Bardock sighed. "Well, we didn't stay long in Bevelle…"

* * *

…

* * *

Standing at the top of a cliff overlooking vast plains, Braska stood at the precipice of the next part of his pilgrimage. "The Calm Lands…"

"Do you see that?" Auron asked, noticing something odd out in the distance. He pointed towards the western side of the Calm Lands, where the terrain abruptly dropped to the sea. "Is that Belgemine?"

Sure enough it was Belgemine standing out there in the Calm Lands, currently facing the western sea and staring at the water. Only one of Belgemine's guardians was standing with her, as the other one was nowhere to be found. They seemed to have set up camp in the Calm Lands, about halfway between where they stood and the last trading post this side of Bevelle. At first there didn't seem to be a reason for the summoner and guardian to be standing there all alone, but over the next few minutes the reason became clear.

Sin was coming.

Half a mile out to sea the waves broke as Sin's massive form rose out of the water, its steps shaking the sea floor as it walked towards the Calm Lands. Sin's head rose higher and higher as it walked into shallower waters, easily towering over the summoner even though she was standing on higher terrain. Belgemine did not run from the approaching behemoth, holding her ground in the face of such adversity. For Belgemine now possessed the one thing known to have defeated Sin in the past, the one thing she spent her entire life preparing to use on this day.

The Final Aeon.

Magical energies swirled around Belgemine to begin the Final Summoning, an action that so few summoners got to perform. A circular rift opened in the ground right behind her, leading into a deep dark abyss of some otherworldly place. A colossal metal hand reached out of the rift and came down on the ground beyond the rift's edge, and pushed against it to bring more of this being into this reality. A two hundred foot tall metal man emerged from the rift, though its head looked like it had been fused with its shoulders.

"So that's a Final Aeon," Jecht said, amazed by the sight.

"That's the thing that can beat Sin?" Bardock asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Braska answered.

Once Belgemine's Final Aeon was fully in reality the rift closed, and the colossal metal soldier stood tall in the Calm Lands. The metal soldier drew a very large sword and brandished it in the face of the enemy, as if to challenge Sin to a deadly duel. Sin stopped just beyond the edge of the Calm Lands and looked down on the challenger, as if recognizing its eternal foe in an entirely new persona. A mighty roar was Sin's acceptance of the metal soldier's challenge, and the Final Aeon stood its ground before the first attack.

The metal soldier leapt onto the outstretched arm of Sin, ran up the length of it while dragging its sword and slicing black flesh along the way. At the shoulder it brought the sword down on Sin's neck, burying the blade to the hilt. Sin shook his head and threw the metal soldier off, sword still in hand, and then struck with its tail to toss the foe back into the Calm Lands. But then something small and fast impacted Sin's head, and the monster stumbled a few steps to the north. Sin recovered and saw what hit it, and floating in the air was Bardock.

Bardock fired a barrage of energy blasts into Sin's right eye, blinding the monster until it swung an arm at him, knocking him away and across the Calm Lands. The metal soldier jumped high enough to stab Sin's throat, and on the way down it slashed Sin's torso as well. Bardock rammed into Sin's head again, and the metal soldier slashed the left ankle, together making the monster tip over on its side. The metal soldier leapt and stabbed Sin's face, and Bardock rammed the sword hilt to drive the blade in even deeper.

The metal soldier grabbed the sword and pulled it out, and then looked at Bardock hovering next to it. There was an unspoken understanding of each other, both wanting to see Sin dead and willing to go to any lengths to have that. So when Bardock flew up the metal soldier jumped after him, fist and sword brought to bear against the mutual foe. Bardock punched Sin's jaw hard enough to force its head back, stretching the neck so that the metal soldier could slash Sin's throat. More black blood flowed from the latest wound, quite a lot of it now staining the Calm Lands.

Sin took a few steps away from the two, one clawed hand covering the gut wound and the other covering the throat wound. From afar it seemed like Sin might actually retreat from the battle, now that it had sustained significant damage. Back on the southern cliff Jecht was cheering on the two fighters, Braska was on the verge of joining him, while Auron wasn't getting his hopes up just yet. Sin wasn't dead, and it was charging dark energy in between its jaws. Sin fired that energy in a black beam, but it missed both Bardock and the metal soldier entirely.

And hit Belgemine instead.

The summoner was vaporized in an instant, and her guardian suffered the same untimely demise. Without Belgemine to sustain it her final summoning ceased immediately, and for her Final Aeon it was a critical existence failure. The metal soldier collapsed face first into the ground, and it could not get back up again. Pyreflies burst from the metal soldier, turning it transparent for a few moments before it vanished. The balance of power in the Calm Lands drastically shifted, leaving Bardock all alone in the fight against Sin.

That was when Sin jumped into the air, blotting out the sun over part of the Calm Lands with its vast shadow. Sin came down on top of Bardock, slamming him with all of its mass, and then impacted the ground so hard it felt like an earthquake. When Sin got back up there was an impression in the ground, though so large it could only be noticed from afar or above. In the center of that impression Bardock was pressed into the dirt, groaning as he slowly pulled himself free. Bardock looked up to see Sin looking back, realizing that he now had Sin's undivided attention.

A right leg stomped on Bardock, and kept on stomping again and again several times. Then Sin punched the same spot with both fists over and over, pummeling Bardock even further into the ground. After that Sin stood up tall, charged more black energy in its jaw, but instead of firing a single beam it instead fired a barrage of smaller blasts. The barrage turned the ground into a crater with a rising cloud of dust, and after a minute the barrage stopped. A moment passed for the dust cloud to clear, and then Sin resumed firing into the crater.

When it ended for real, Bardock was losing consciousness. "Just send me already…"

* * *

When Bardock regained consciousness he was looking up at a ceiling, plain white with a single light in the center. He was lying in a bed in a rather small room, and noticed that his armor had been replaced with simple thin clothes. But the armor wasn't stolen, just lying on a nearby table with the fabric parts neatly folded. Bardock groaned as he slipped his legs off the bed and got onto his feet, though he stumbled as he went for his armor. That's when he noticed the bruises all over his body and the cuts that were covered in bandages, signs of a battle that he had quite clearly lost.

"We were so close," Bardock muttered, thinking about how the fight with Sin ended. One death had changed everything, turned a sure victory into a crushing defeat. "Braska better keep his distance when it's his turn."

Once Bardock had recovered enough to leave, he set out to find Braska and the others. It was almost time to get back on the pilgrimage, or so Bardock had thought. There was one more thing that Braska wanted to do before departing again, and no one wanted to persuade him otherwise. He had been staying at the Temple of Yevon with Auron and Jecht, putting their affairs in order while they could. When Bardock reached the room they stayed in he found someone else there with them, a small person that he did not know.

"Who's the little girl?" Bardock asked.

That little girl hid behind her father's leg, occasionally peeking around the side for a look at the stranger. She had to be no older than five, and with brown hair that barely reached her neck. The oddest part about her was the mismatched eyes, one of them blue and the other green. Other than that this little girl seemed like any other normal child, wearing a simple blue dress that wouldn't get her noticed around here. Like any normal child she was suspicious of strangers, and stayed behind the only person she implicitly trusted.

Braska picked up the little girl and held her around his chest. "This is Yuna."

"Hi," Yuna said.

"Yuna, this is Bardock," Braska introduced. "He's daddy's third guardian."

"You're gonna stop the monster?" Yuna quietly asked.

"I'm going to kill the monster," Bardock promised. "Your daddy and I are going to do it together."

Braska put Yuna down and then crouched to be at her eye level. "Yuna, we found this little island along the pilgrimage. It is a beautiful place, and when this is over I'll make sure that you get there. It will be the perfect place to live during the Calm."

"But I want to go with you," Yuna pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Braska said, starting to tear up. "It's a dangerous road I have to walk. Until the Calm you're safer here."

* * *

" _It only took a few more days to finish the pilgrimage."_

" _We crossed the mountain, and saw the destination."_

"So that is it," Jecht muttered.

Near the peak of Mount Gagazet, the view of the lands to the north stretched on for miles. At some time in the very distant past it would have been a gorgeous metropolis, but now the hundreds of buildings were in ruin and many had collapsed very long ago. Light from the setting sun reflected off many planes of glass, like thousands of tiny stars twinkling in the urban landscape. And swarming above the destroyed city were millions of pyreflies, gathered in clouds that were constantly changing color in the sky.

"Yes," Braska said. "That is Zanarkand."

It was quite a grim sight, looking at this city of the dead. Though the city had been destroyed nearly a thousand years ago, it looked like the deed had been done yesterday. One could still imagine the screams of its former inhabitants, right before they perished in the face of an ancient foe. In the middle of the destroyed city an ancient stadium still stood, though its roof had collapsed and large cracks were in its walls. A broken highway still provided a path through the destroyed city, leading from the mountain's base to the ruined stadium.

"I thought everyone had to be mistaken," Jecht muttered, eyes fixed on the dead city. "I thought… this couldn't possibly be my Zanarkand."

Bardock looked away from the city and towards Braska. "So what's the story here? What makes these ruins so special?"

That story was told as they walked down the mountain slope, reaching the end as they reached the bottom. This Zanarkand had been destroyed in a war nearly a thousand years ago, and was now regarded as a holy place for the Yevon religion. Jecht's Zanarkand was a city that was very much alive, full of people that Jecht had last seen months ago. Unless there were two entirely different versions of Zanarkand in the world, the most likely explanation was that Jecht had been hurled a thousand years into his future.

"So how did you get here?" Bardock asked.

"I had a run in with Sin," Jecht answered, remembering when he went on a training exercise off his Zanarkand's coast. "Somehow that thing took me to Spira."

"You still think it could take you back," Braska said.

"Maybe," Jecht said. "But after all I've seen in Spira, all the death Sin caused, if getting stuck here is the price I have to pay, I'd rather see Sin dead."

"That has to be the noblest thing I've ever heard you say," Auron noted. "Then again, for you, that wasn't hard to do."

The sun was almost beneath the horizon when they reached the ruined city, standing just outside the edge of the urban landscape. Braska pointed to a spot near the road's beginning, where a small hill stood between it and the sea. "We'll make camp there."

A small campfire was set up in the middle of the campsite, and all four people took spots around it. The mood here was a somber one, all eyes looking at the ruined city ahead of them. The long journey was almost finished, one small step was left to complete the pilgrimage. Sitting here, at the threshold to Zanarkand, it felt like they shared this moment with the other summoners that had preceded them here. Tomorrow they would have what they had come here for, the Final Aeon that would allow them to defeat Sin.

"It truly is a magnificent sight."

All eyes turned to an old man standing nearby. "Who are you?"

The old man had a rather short stature, and he was wearing elegant green robes that came with a tall green hat. He had a white beard that reached his chest, and had spectacles in front of his weary old eyes. He was slightly hunched over in his posture, keeping his hands folded behind his back whenever he could. He found a small boulder and sat down, enjoying the respite it provided for his old bones. It was impossible to tell exactly how old this man really was, only that he was far older than anyone else they had ever met.

"Oh where are my manners?" the old man wondered. "My name is Maechen."

"Do you live here?" Jecht asked.

"Oh my no," Maechen answered with a laugh. "I am just a wandering scholar."

"And you wandered all the way out here?" Auron asked.

"Yes," Maechen answered. "There are countless stories to be told about this place. I could spend centuries here and still never discover them all."

"Care to share any?" Braska asked.

"You would listen to an old man's tales?" Maechen asked.

"We're not going anywhere tonight," Auron said.

"Well then," Maechen said. "Where should I begin?"

"At the beginning of course," Bardock suggested.

"The beginning it is then," Maechen said. He cleared his throat and began to tell the tale. "I suppose it all starts with Zanarkand…

"Long ago… before the era of Sin… Zanarkand stood as the crown jewel of Spira's civilization. The only rival worth compare was Bevelle, a very close second in many things. Zanarkand was a city that never slept, its towers of glass and iron shining brighter than the stars. For centuries there was peace and prosperity in Zanarkand, and its citizens believed the good times would never end.

"Then the war came, the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. History has forgotten what caused the war, but it is speculated that Bevelle started the conflict, much to the contrary of Yevon's teachings. Another fact that Yevon wishes forgotten, Bevelle fought the war with advanced machina. Zanarkand fought the war with summoners, using an army of aeons to fight the machines.

"Alas, the war did not go well for Zanarkand. The summoners were no match for Bevelle's machina weapons, and it soon became clear that Zanarkand would lose. The city was leveled by ancient machines, destroying the grand city that had stood for centuries. It took a full year for Zanarkand to fall, and for Bevelle to claim victory.

"And yet, when Bevelle's armies moved in to occupy the remains, the citizens that had to have survived were nowhere to be found. The still smoldering ruins were empty of life, even though it was impossible for the survivors to escape. All that could be found was a large Fayth, as if all that remained of the city's inhabitants had been transformed for a grand summoning.

"The victory celebrations had just begun when the worst happened. For that was when Sin first appeared. Sin destroyed the armies and the machina occupying Zanarkand, utterly and completely. And then Sin turned its attention to Bevelle itself, destroying the machina defenses it possessed. In an abrupt turn of events, it seemed like Bevelle would share the fate of Zanarkand.

"Then the one and only Yunalesca appeared, promising a way to defeat Sin and spare Bevelle from destruction. Yunalesca was the first summoner to ever call the Final Aeon, the first to ever defeat Sin. In return for her valiant work Bevelle gave praise to Yunalesca's father, starting the teachings of Yevon that have lasted to this very day.

"And so began the tradition of the pilgrimage. For a thousand years summoners have walked this road, all seeking the Final Aeon that Yunalesca first created. Zanarkand, once the brightest city in the world, is now a ruin that Yevon has ordained to be holy. All because of a war fought long ago, for reasons that have been forgotten by time."

His story over, Maechen sighed while stretching his back. "What a time it must have been, to witness those events firsthand."

"You speak like you did," Bardock said.

"I've had practice with storytelling," Maechen said, taking a bit of pride in his work. "I am just grateful that you listened."

"I enjoyed it," Braska said.

"Thank you," Maechen said.

By then the campfire had nearly burned out, and it was time for everyone to get some much needed rest. They slept throughout the entire night, the first one waking just as the sun was rising. But when Auron awoke he discovered that Maechen was gone, figuring that the old man must have left after everyone else fell asleep. Auron would have wondered how Maechen could survive on his own, but it seemed that he had been doing so for quite some time. His gut told him that he would meet Maechen again, so Auron did not worry about it.

* * *

…

* * *

"I suppose you've met Machen too," Bardock presumed.

Goku thought about that for a moment, trying to recall whether or not he ever met someone by that description. "No… can't say that I have."

"Oh," Bardock said. "It seemed like you have met a lot of the people I did, or their kids."

"Sorry to disappoint," Goku said. "I would have remembered meeting an old man that likes to tell long winded stories."

Most of the night had passed, and the first rays of the coming dawn were coming over the horizon. Neither Saiyan had bothered to sleep this night, Bardock taking the time to tell his story, Goku listening to every word. Relaxing during the story had been rest enough for them, and both could manage another day without proper sleep. Still, they were surprised by the first rays of sunshine, neither realizing how long the story had taken to tell until now. They stood up and faced the east to greet the dawn, the start of a new day.

"Let's get some breakfast," Bardock suggested. "We can continue after we eat."

Goku nodded. "That sounds good."


	10. Another Time, Another Transformation

Chapter 10: Another Time, Another Transformation

It was still early in the morning in the Calm Lands, story time having gone all through the night. The two Saiyans here had already run out of things this place had to offer, the vast fields just about empty of wildlife that was fit for eating. For breakfast they had caught plenty of fish in the nearby sea, cooked it up quickly, and had already consumed all of it before the sun finished climbing over the horizon. All that was left in the Calm Lands was to look at the birds flying in the sky, and to take the occasional pot shot at those birds with energy blasts.

For a few minutes they simply relaxed and listened to the wind blowing through the fields, before they got bored with it and moved on to what Goku really wanted today. "So what happened next?"

"I think that would be obvious," Bardock said. "We completed the pilgrimage."

* * *

…

* * *

It was still early in the morning when the last of them awoke, and soon the party resumed its journey for the final length of the pilgrimage. They travelled down the broken highway into the ruined city, taking in the sights of the buildings destroyed long ago. Every step of the way took them closer to the ruined stadium, where a cloud of pyreflies swirled over Zanarkand. The journey took little more than an hour to complete, bringing them to the threshold of the stadium. The entryway had collapsed a long time ago, leaving an open gash in the wall to cross through.

At the threshold to the stadium pyreflies came together, condensing into the form of an elderly priest, who seemed to be staring into Braska's very soul. "Journeyer of the long road, name yourself."

"I am the summoner Braska," he introduced himself. "I am from Bevelle."

"You have journeyed well," the Unsent priest acknowledged. "Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now, and bring your guardians with you."

The Unsent priest quickly walked away from Braska, soon disappearing back into the pyreflies from which he came.

Braska led the way into the ruined stadium, where the pyreflies were much thicker and casting a dark shadow that permeated everything inside. Walking through the swarms of pyreflies sent chills down their spines, a sickening reminder of all the people that perished here long ago. The route through the ruined stadium had been constructed from fallen debris, spanning a wide open space that appeared to have been the Blitzball arena. On the other side they entered a long hallway, finding steps at the far end leading up into a chamber.

Beyond this place was the Cloister of Trials, just like in all the other temples visited before. It was a simple puzzle to solve, given the aerial view of the glowing floor that Bardock provided. Solving the puzzle opened the way forward, which in turn was blocked by a monstrous guardian wyrm. Bardock easily solved that as well, blasting the wyrm into many pieces splattered on the walls. From here the way forward was a vertical shaft down, and a platform rose up to carry a summoner to their true destination.

When all four of them were on the platform it descended into the void, taking them down to the bottom level. There was a short hall at the bottom that they walked through, leading them to a place that looked like a Chamber of the Fayth. Like the ones before there was a statue in the floor under glass, this one resembling a man wearing armor with a long flowing cape. Besides the cracked glass and chipped stone, this statue appeared to be just like any other Fayth. However, when Braska knelt to pray to the Fayth, nothing happened.

"This can't be…" Braska muttered. He stopped praying and stood up, facing his guardians. "There's no Final Aeon?"

"Huh?" Jecht said. "What do you mean no Final Aeon?"

"This isn't a Fayth," Braska clarified. "It's just an empty statue."

The rear wall lit up with blue light, and the Unsent priest from the stadium entrance emerged from the light. "That statue lost its power as a Fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first Fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him."

"What happened?" Auron asked.

"Lord Zaon is…" the Unsent priest seemed to hesitate, as if still coming to terms with the reality himself. "His soul is gone."

"Gone?" Jecht questioned.

"Then how does one get the Final Aeon?" Bardock asked. He looked at the others. "We saw that other summoner use it. I fought with it and nearly defeated Sin."

"Fear not," the Unsent priest reassured, as he did for all summoners that made it here. "Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers. Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits."

Just as he had appeared, the Unsent priest vanished once more.

"I guess we go through there," Jecht said, pointing at the blue light coming from the wall, where the Unsent priest had come from.

It turned out that the wall behind the light was merely an illusion, something to make one think passage was impossible before one was ready to pass. Walking through the light and the illusionary wall took them into a large audience chamber, much resembling the entrance halls of the temples of Yevon. On the far end there were steps leading up to a door, though where it went none of them could fathom a guess. From that door a woman with long white hair and bathed in pyreflies emerged, so scantily clad that only the bare essentials were covered.

"That must be Lady Yunalesca," Braska figured.

"Welcome to Zanarkand," Yunalesca greeted. "I congratulate you summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning will be yours. Now, choose."

"Choose?" Bardock questioned.

Yunalesca kept her gaze on Braska. "You must choose the one whom I will change, to become the Fayth of the Final Summoning."

"One of us must become the Fayth?" Jecht questioned.

"How do we know which one of us should do it?" Auron asked.

"There must be a bond between chosen and summoner," Yunalesca answered. "For that is what the Final Summoning embodies. The bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin."

"Is that why Belgemine failed?" Braska asked. "Her bond wasn't strong enough?"

"Yes," Yunalesca confirmed. "She did not care for the guardians that protected her, not in the right way. Her bond with him was weak, and so her Final Aeon was weak accordingly."

"So she gave her life for nothing," Auron said.

"There is nothing to fear," Yunalesca assured. "You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon and defeat Sin, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation."

"No it isn't," Bardock muttered, knowing that firsthand. Then he raised his voice. "We'll prove it by destroying Sin once and for all."

"You seek to bring an Eternal Calm," Yunalesca surmised. "What you seek is not possible. Sin is eternal. It may be stilled for a time, but Sin is always reborn."

"Then make me the Fayth," Bardock requested. He turned to look at Braska. "Maybe, as an aeon, I will become powerful enough to kill Sin for good."

"But Sin always comes back," Auron said. He stepped towards Yunalesca. "Why does Sin always come back?"

"Every aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in its place," Yunalesca answered, like it was obvious. "And thus is Sin reborn."

"Then what's the point?" Auron demanded. "What good is the Final Summoning if it just creates the next Sin over and over again?"

"Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is never ending," Yunalesca described, letting that sink in for a moment. "The Final Summoning gives the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow."

"But there must be a way to stop Sin for good!" Auron pleaded.

"A thousand years have been spent trying," Yunalesca said. "It has not been found, because it does not exist."

"Very well," Braska said, stepping ahead of the others. "I will use the Final Summoning, and life Spira's sorrow one more time."

"Now choose," Yunalesca said. "Who will be your Fayth?"

"I will," Bardock said. "Perhaps a Saiyan Aeon might resist Sin's corruption."

"No, you can't!" Auron said, getting between Bardock and Yunalesca. "If you're wrong, and you become the next Sin, with all your power behind it, you might become a Sin so powerful that no Final Aeon could ever defeat it again."

"Then make me the Fayth," Jecht said. "I'll fight Sin with you Braska. Maybe, if we fight together with Bardock, he might find a way to stop Sin from taking over the Final Aeon. I'm sure I'd die in the end, but then my life would have had meaning."

"There's no guarantee that will work," Auron argued.

"It's the best option we have," Jecht reasoned.

Braska put one hand on Jecht's shoulder. "Jecht, thank you."

Jecht nodded, and then turned to Auron. "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well, make sure he gets there."

"And then what?" Auron argued, asking something that often went unasked. "If your plan fails, your deaths with mean nothing."

"I suppose, you could try to find my Zanarkand," Jecht suggested. "My dream is back there. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top. If by some chance you find my Zanarkand, look after my boy."

"If I can, I will," Auron promised.

"After you get little Yuna to Besaid," Braska insisted.

"At least I know I can do that much," Auron said. Then he looked at Bardock.

"What?" Bardock asked.

"Don't you have any last requests?" Auron asked. "Any children you want me to look after?"

"Trust me on this one," Bardock insisted, thinking it better if they didn't know the details. "If either of my sons still live, and if one of them happens to show up here, you run. You run as far as you can, and you pray that you escape his notice."

"I'll take your word on that," Auron said.

With nothing else to settle, Braska approached Yunalesca. "We're ready."

* * *

…

* * *

It was late in the morning now, and Goku was looking to the north. There Zanarkand lay far beyond the horizon, where fate seemed to beckon to everyone on this world. Goku imagined a small group of comrades sharing their last moments, knowing that they would never be the same again. He also thought about the quip Bardock said he made way back when, and just how wrong his advice had been. Granted, if it had been Raditz instead of him the advice would have been correct, but that scenario was neither here nor there.

What did matter was this ritual performed in Zanarkand, and Goku thought about the human sacrifice that it required. "I think I can see where this is going."

"Really now," Bardock said. "Why is that?"

"The first time I destroyed Sin, I saw someone appear," Goku said. "I get the feeling that was Jecht."

Bardock nodded. "Yes. But I'm sure you don't know the particulars of how that happened."

"I'd rather not think of it," Goku said, remembering when the black pyrefly tried to possess him. "So did you fight Sin here?"

Over the time spent here Goku had gotten a better look at the terrain, now recognizing the scars of battle all over the place. Many battles had taken place here, some having nearly torn the land in two, the damage large and deep enough to still be visible after centuries of erosion. The Calm Lands appeared to be the preferred place for battles with Sin, away from civilization and no bystanders to get caught in the crossfire. It was amazing that anything could live in a place that saw so much death, or rather had lived until the hungry Saiyans came by.

"Over there actually," Bardock said, pointing to the lands south of Bevelle. "You can still see part of the battle scars, though the grass has overgrown most of it."

Goku looked over there and nodded. "I see."

"Please, do go on," Goku said.

* * *

…

* * *

" _Braska had acquired the Final Aeon."_

" _It was time to put it to use."_

That time was the full moon, and the place was in the lands south of Bevelle. The party of three stood at the northern edge of the Macalania woods, as there had been reports of Sin heading up from the south. By then the sun was setting in the west and the moon was rising in the east, setting the stage for the battle with Sin. Bardock took flight and soared above the forest, needing a better view of the battlefield tonight. He gazed upon the full moon rising into the sky, and quickly transformed into the form of the great ape once again.

Braska called upon the magics at his command, conjuring a rift in the ground behind him. A massive clawed right hand emerged and grabbed the ground, and it pulled up the massive being below. A horned head that vaguely resembled Jecht's came up, followed by a larger clawed left hand grabbing the ground. With two thick arms the being pulled itself out of the rift, and it set foot on solid ground while the rift closed behind it. Like a massive, muscular, discolored version of Jecht, this summoned being truly was Braska's Final Aeon.

Auron did his job and escorted his summoner away from the impending battle, seeking shelter from the trio of combatants to avoid being caught in the crossfire. Along the way he could see the Final Aeon walk across the land, noticing that it was about the same size as the great ape. The two giants stood in the distance, yet were still shadowed by the larger monster further away. The Final Aeon stood eye to eye with the great ape, seemingly measuring each other up before the fight. For a moment Auron thought this might backfire, that they would fight each other instead of Sin.

Instead the Final Aeon and the great ape each raised a fist, and bumped those fists together.

Together they charged at Sin and leapt into the air, the Aeon slashing Sin with claws and followed by the great ape punching the same spot. Then the ape leaped higher and punched Sin's jaw, tipping the head back to expose the throat, and the Aeon buried its claws in Sin's throat. Sin roared in agony as the Aeon tore out a chunk of flesh, and it shook its head to throw off the great ape. The Aeon fell and grabbed the base of Sin's tail, stabbing it over and over as long as it could. Both of Sin's fists struck the Aeon, sandwiched it in between, and pulled away to let the Aeon fall to the ground.

The great ape had reached Sin's face again, and from its mouth it fired a large energy beam at point blank range into Sin's right eye. Half blinded Sin thrashed around madly, enough to throw off the great ape. Meanwhile the Aeon stabbed the Sin's foot, distracting the monster even further. The Aeon leapt into the air and stabbed Sin's chest, and as it fell it gouged long bloody lines across Sin's underbelly. Once the Aeon was out of the way the great ape fired its mouth beam again, hitting those bloody lines and blasting open a hole into Sin's torso.

Energy coalesced on the Aeon's skin and flowed to his chest, erupting in a burst of light there. In that eruption the hilt of a sword stuck out from the Aeon's flesh, perfectly scaled for the right hand that gripped the hilt. The Aeon pulled on the hilt and drew a sword just as long as he was tall, and once the sword was out there was a J shaped scar in the Aeon's chest. The Aeon leaped hallway up the height of Sin, bringing the sword down on the base of Sin's tail. Once strike severed the tail completely, which fell to the ground and quickly became still.

Sin shrieked in pain from the loss of its tail, the kind of sound that all men knew was the herald of death. The Aeon jumped and slashed his sword into Sin's right arm, cutting through black flesh above the elbow, almost reaching the bone buried within. Meanwhile the great ape pulled a giant boulder out of the ground, nearly as big as the great ape and completely solid. The great ape threw the boulder at Sin, only for it to duck at the last second. The Aeon caught the boulder, held it like a giant blitzball, and red energy flowed from the Aeon's claws into the giant boulder.

The Aeon threw the now glowing boulder back at Sin, slamming into Sin's head before detonating a massive explosion. The blast tore open the entire right half of Sin's head, the previously wounded eye was simply gone, and a ripped open mouth made Sin's next roar have a gurgling echo to it. Then the great ape leapt onto Sin's exposed underbelly, plunging both fists into the largest wound and pried it open even further. In turn Sin grabbed the great ape with both sets of claws, pulling apart as if to tear the great ape in two.

The great ape bit down on one of the claws, inflicting enough pain to loosen Sin's grip. Meanwhile the Aeon slashed at Sin's leg, and one set of claws swiped at that foe only to miss its target. The other set tightened around the great ape again, until the Aeon slashed again and inflicted more pain. A slight slack in Sin's grip was enough for the great ape to escape, but not quite far enough to get away from Sin's reach. The great ape was falling when Sin clenched its claws again, just barely missing the great ape's back…

…and slicing off the tail instead.

Immediately that loss had an effect on the great ape, collapsing the moment he hit the ground. Fur retracted into his skin, and the great ape began to shrink. For without the tail this form could not be maintained, and in short moments the great ape vanished from sight. It reverted back into the ordinary Saiyan warrior, only the very small and exhausted Bardock remained. Drained by the battle and sudden reversal of his transformation, Bardock could barely stand and look up at the massive monster that towered over him now.

"So close…" Bardock muttered, clenching one fist. "We were so close!"

But then Bardock saw the Aeon leap into the sky, sword in hand as it ascended towards Sin. Above Sin's head the Aeon brought down the sword, stabbing it right in the intact left eye. After blinding Sin the Aeon dragged the sword down the face, slicing it open all the way down to the jaw. The cut was deep and black flesh split apart even further, leaving Sin's head in tattered pieces that hung off its neck. And yet Sin was still standing, though thrashing its arms around madly. Sin was well and truly blind, and certainly vulnerable now.

"One more ought to do it," Bardock said.

Bardock aimed both palms at Sin, channeling all the power he had left into one more attack. From both palms a large energy beam fired, impacting the gaping wound in Sin's chest and exploding inside the monster. The explosion disintegrated a good portion of internal flesh, leaving an even wider hole in the belly of the beast. Then the Aeon leapt off the ground and lunged into the hole, stabbing with his sword and piercing all the way through. Coming out of Sin's backside the Aeon then fell to earth, leaving behind a wound that one could see all the way through Sin.

Sin fell.

Like a set of armor detached from its stand, the remains of Sin collapsed onto the ground. There Sin stopped moving, and when the gurgled breathing stopped the monster was finally dead. From the open wounds pyreflies emerged, one by one at first but soon multiplying in number. Soon thousands of pyreflies were emerging from all of Sin, shrouding its skin in a veil of every color of the rainbow. Then Sin's body disintegrated into a massive swarm of pyreflies, all ascending for the heavens before dispersing in the moonlit sky.

"Yes!" Bardock yelled, imagining all seeing this saying the same thing, certain of what this meant for Spira. "Sin is dead!"

However, within the dispersing swarm of pyreflies, there was a small black core slowly rising. At first glance it looked like a larger pyrefly, but blacker than the night with a dark red aura around it. Within this corrupted pyrefly one could almost see some kind of insect, taking up nearly all the space in side and branded with the symbol of Yevon. Then it drifted forward and out of the pyrefly swarm, taking its time to scan the area. It soon found what it needed to survive, and rocketed through the air straight for Braska's Final Aeon.

"No you don't!" Bardock yelled.

It took everything he had left to do it, but Bardock leapt into the air and took flight. He flew directly into the path of the black pyrefly, and it crashed into him. Its ethereal form passed into Bardock's flesh, filling him with pain beyond imagination. At the same time Bardock felt the presence of another mind, one that had degraded into nothing more than basic instincts long ago. It sought nothing more than to preserve its own existence, and to protect something far away from here. It needed a body to do it, the body of the Final Aeon that had slain Sin.

The black pyrefly separated itself from Bardock, resuming its path towards the Aeon. Having spent the last of his strength, Bardock fell from the sky and crashed into the ground. He was face up after the impact, and could only watch as the black pyrefly reached its target. The Aeon swung its sword into the black pyrefly, only for the blade to pass right through it. The black pyrefly impacted the Aeon's chest and disappeared into it, leaving a small red spot where it had made entry. Then the Aeon suffered a severe spasm, screaming in agony as the foreign presence invaded his mind.

Far away from the battle, at the very edge of Bevelle, Braska felt intense pain in his chest, like his heart was being ripped from his flesh. "Jecht…"

"Braska?" Auron muttered, seeing his friend in pain. He put his hands on Braska's shoulders, holding him upright. "It's happening, isn't it?"

Now Braska could understand, why the summoner always died after defeating Sin. It was the connection between summoner and aeon, the connection that gave the aeons their power. The connection flowed both ways, and corruption in one affected the other. A poison was corrupting the very essence of the Final Aeon, a poison that flowed directly into the summoner. Braska could feel it eating away inside him, attacking at the spirit instead of the body. Braska collapsed into Auron's arms, barely having the strength left for one final act.

"Thank you," Braska said, his eyes slowly closing. "For everything."

Barely holding it together, Auron held Braska's body in his arms. "Rest well, my friend."

As the summoner died, the Final Aeon was corrupted. The colors drained out of the body, leaving only dark blues and blacks behind. The Aeon screamed in agony all the while, turning more monstrous towards the end. Then his eyes turned bright red, and the scream stopped. For a while the corrupted Aeon was still, as if not able to move at all. It did not last long, and then the corrupted Aeon leapt into the sky. At the height of the jump the corrupted Aeon changed into a glowing sphere of light, which then split into seven lights that shot away in different directions over every horizon.

On the ground, vision fading, Bardock could only watch. "No…"

* * *

…

* * *

It was early in the afternoon now, though it didn't really matter to either Saiyan. The mood was soured by the somber tone Bardock had taken, the pain of loss evident in his voice. Goku knew that feeling all too well, having lost those close to him on more than one occasion. He knew it would have been worse for Bardock, having lost everyone he cared all over again. It was even worse for Bardock than it was for Goku, having no means of getting them back after the threat was destroyed. Still, there was the silver lining to consider, something that Goku hoped would help Bardock feel a little better.

"Well… at least you did it," Goku said. "You defeated Sin."

"Not really, not in the long run," Bardock said. "Sin came back after all, and it was all for nothing."

Goku sighed and looked away, thinking about just how painful that must have been when it happened. "Is this when you became a Super Saiyan?"

"Almost," Bardock said. "We're almost there…"

* * *

…

* * *

" _I had won, and I had lost."_

" _Irony hates me."_

When Bardock recovered he heard the good news, hearing that the Calm had come to Spira. Everyone was celebrating in the streets of every city in the world, for this was a joyous time that was to be enjoyed while it lasted. Already memorials were being made for the newly declared High Summoner Braska, statues carved in his honor that would be brought to every Temple of Yevon. But that did little to sooth Bardock, knowing that he had failed yet again. So he left to find answers, rage building by the minute.

Bardock flew out of the city at high speed, no care or concern for what he left in his wake. Bardock flew into the sky and set a course due north, heading to the only place he might still make a difference. He left Bevelle behind and flew over the Calm Lands, quickly passing by Mount Gagazet on the right. A few moments later Bardock was flying over the dead city of Zanarkand, spotting the ruined stadium up ahead. He dived through the open dome and flew through the building, penetrating the Cloister of Trials and entering the large audience chamber.

But he wasn't the first one here. Someone else had gotten the same idea.

"Auron?" Bardock questioned, seeing the wounded man standing at the bottom of the stairs. "The hell happened here?"

Barely standing, Auron had been trying to walk away from the stairs. His face was smeared with blood, coming from a gash down his right eye. Auron stumbled and fell onto one knee, and Bardock caught him by the shoulders before he could fall any further. Bardock gently set the man down, easily imaging what Auron had been doing here. Much the same reason he was here, to take vengeance on the person that made Jecht and Braska's pointless sacrifice possible. Auron must have left immediately after the battle, in order to get here in the days it took for Bardock to recover.

"Yunalesca…" Auron muttered, barely anything left in his voice. "I tried… I couldn't…"

"I know," Bardock said, resting Auron's head on the floor. "I'll do it."

If the cycle of death was to be broken, the Final Summoning had to end. Only Yunalesca could grant it to summoners, and so her existence had to end to take it away. She had turned Jecht into a Fayth that was now corrupted, in turn made Braska sacrifice his life, and had now mortally wounded Auron. Even as Bardock walked back in he heard Auron's breathing stop, the last of the unexpected companions lost. After so much death for a senseless cause, the only appropriate act was to bring death back to someone that was already dead.

Bardock passed through the doors to enter the inner sanctum, walking onto the platform that was forever floating in the void. Bardock stopped at the center of the platform, seeing the image of the cosmos all around him. The Hymn of the Fayth was still being sung in the void, but in his rage Bardock could barely hear it. His eyes searched the platform and the space before the cosmos, but could not find the person that he sought. Bardock took a deep breath, clenched his fists so hard his palms hurt, and shouted as loud as he could.

"YUNALESCA!"

The name echoed through the void, soon drowned out by the hymn. There was no answer to that name, no one in sight to hear it. Bardock yelled the name again at the top of his lungs, but again there was only the echo and no answer. The target of his rage was not here, and certainly wasn't going to appear before someone that could follow through on murderous intent. It appeared that Yunalesca knew that she could not survive a fight against Bardock, and so refused to show herself while he was here and wanting her deader than dead.

His rage building up even more inside him, Bardock struggled to keep it focused. Both fists were clenched tight and raw energy cackled around them, even though there was no one here for him to kill. The very air around him seemed to hum with power, and loose pieces of rock on the floor rattled on a vibrating surface. Within the void lightning struck around the platform, though entirely unnoticed in a blinding rage. All Bardock cared about was the vengeance he sought, and even that had been taken away from him.

"I have been denied everything!" Bardock threw his head up toward the heavens, shouting his rage into the void. "Even My REVENGE!"

Raw power erupted from Bardock, blowing wind in every direction. A brilliant flash of light followed, as if a sun had appeared in the middle of the cosmos where Bardock stood. After the flash Bardock was enveloped within a pulsing golden aura, while his hair had turned yellow and his eyes turned green. His now yellow hair was mostly pointing up, and the golden aura was pulsing in a steady rhythm much like a heartbeat. Power unlike anything he had ever dreamed of was now coursing through him, far beyond even the power of the great ape transformation.

"Can it be…?" Bardock muttered, looking at his hands and feeling more powerful than he had ever been before. "Is this… a Super Saiyan?"

* * *

" _It took half a year to master the transformation."_

" _It was just enough time for the resurrection of Sin."_

A short six months was all it took for the Calm to come and go, as such things always did. Those six months of peace were a blessing to the people of Spira, safe with the thought they could sleep without fear of dying the next day. Now that fear was due to return with a vengeance, all of Spira returning to the spiral of death. And with it would come the return of the pilgrimages, with summoners seeking to bring back the Calm once again. It was only a matter of time before one of them succeeded, and repeat the senseless sacrifice made by High Summoner Braska.

Bardock refused to let that happen, now that he possessed more power than ever before. From the peak of Mount Gagazet he looked over Spira, searching for the first sign of Sin's return. And return it did, as Bardock saw far to the south, with Sin coming out of the sea. The reptilian form had been replaced by an aquatic form, now resembling a massive black whale with fins long and large enough to double as legs. On its present course the new Sin would graze past Bevelle and pass through Macalania, heading toward Guadosalam for the first attack of this incarnation.

Bardock focused on the latent power within him. He slid his feet further apart and clenched his fists, yelling as his power began to surge. A golden aura formed around him, and his muscles grew slightly thicker. Then his hair rose upward and turned yellow, while his eyes changed to green. A bright golden flash intensified the golden aura, and the changes to Bardock's appearance stuck. Now Bardock possessed more power than even the great ape, yet remained at his regular size, as foretold by the legends of the Super Saiyan.

He took off from the peak of Gagazet, flying away from the mountain while leaving a golden trail in his wake. Bardock flew faster than he had ever flown before, fast enough to circumvent the globe in under an hour. At that speed he reached Sin in only a minute, and he rammed himself into the side of Sin's head. The impact twisted Sin's head to the side, and turned the rest of it a full one eighty degrees before Sin stopped itself. By then Bardock was hovering in front of Sin's face, staring into the eyes of a monster that was staring back.

"I don't know if you can hear me," Bardock said, though he tried to talk to him anyway. "Jecht, if you're in there, you would understand."

A mighty roar from Sin was the only answer, and Sin charged straight for Bardock while kicking up huge tidal waves in its wake. The head of Sin slammed into Bardock and carried him along, until Bardock pushed back with all the power he put into flight. In moments Sin had stopped moving forward, and Sin roared as it struggled to push forward. Then Bardock let go and flew straight up, letting Sin surge forward and then dive face first into the sea. Then Bardock flew back down and rammed Sin's back, making the monster completely submerge the water.

Bardock aimed both palms and fired a large yellow beam into Sin's back, burning black flesh while sending himself back up. He burst through the surface and ascended high above the sea, and when he stopped firing Bardock hovered in the air. Sin came up after him, taking flight in a fashion that appeared to be swimming in the air. Sin ascended with his immense mouth wide open, which then closed around Bardock in order to swallow him whole. And then Sin dived back into the sea, letting the water wash down this meal.

In the middle of being swallowed Bardock fired a large yellow beam, piercing the black flesh through Sin's neck. A torrent of seawater surged through, and Bardock flew into the water to come out the other side. From there Bardock flew out of the sea, taking in a much needed breath of air. Sin quickly followed him into the air and slammed a front leg into him, knocking Bardock out of the sky and falling back towards the sea. He stopped falling and hovered just above the water, where high waves splashed at his back and drenched him over and over.

Putting both of his palms together and aiming at the oncoming Sin, Bardock fired an intense volley of small energy blasts. Thousands of them scattered apart and filled the sky, battering Sin like rain against a mountain. Each and every one of them exploded on impact, blanketing Sin's face with a golden veil that blinded the monster. When Bardock finished firing he quickly flew around Sin to get behind it, and when the veil of explosions vanished the monster had to look for him. It took a few moments for Sin to search, which Bardock spent charging his next attack.

Holding his right hand up with his palm facing the sky, Bardock focused his power into the space right above it. A bright blue orb appeared and hovered there, growing brighter and larger as Bardock put more and more power into it. The last time he used this technique it had failed to kill Frieza, but back then it did not have the power of a Super Saiyan behind it. Once the orb was fully charged he threw it at Sin, which had fully turned around by then. The attack struck the middle of Sin's face, the orb detonating in an explosion bigger than the monster itself.

When the dust settled a gaping wound was dripping black blood, and one long leg covered the wound long enough for a large scab to form and stop the bleeding. Meanwhile Bardock had both his palms up, charging two of the same large blue orbs. He threw one and then the other, the first on a curved path and the second in a straighter one. Sin had turned to shield its wounded face, only for both blue orbs to hit the same spot on Sin's back at the same time. An even larger explosion detonated there, blowing a larger hole in Sin's back. Sin fell down into the sea, splashing into the water and sinking into the depths.

Still hovering high above the sea, Bardock was breathing heavily and looking down. His aura was dimming slightly and the pulsing rhythm slowing, accompanied by weariness in his arms and legs. Yet he knew that there was more work to be done, that Sin was only wounded and not yet dead. Bardock aimed both palms down and charged an energy attack, making his hands glow with bright golden light. The energy grew from both hands and merged into a single bright light, channeling the entirety of his Super Saiyan might.

The sea erupted as Sin's head burst through the surface, spraying a torrent of water in every direction. The rest of Sin remained submerged in the sea, using the water to help heal the large wound that had torn apart half of Sin's back. The head of Sin was looking straight up with its mouth opening, and dark energy coalesced within the widening space. The dark energy built up to overflowing Sin's mouth, and kept on charging even further. All that dark energy, all that destructive power, was now aimed up directly at Bardock.

Bardock fired a massive golden beam at Sin. Sin fired a colossal black beam at Bardock. Gold light came crashing down from above, while black darkness shot straight up from below. The two collided in the middle with a brilliant glare, pushing against each other with flares of power scattering towards every horizon. The golden beam was narrower than the black beam, piercing into the larger attack and forcing its way down towards Sin. Around the golden beam the outer rim of the black beam kept going up towards Bardock.

Struggling to force his golden beam through the black one, Bardock's focus on everything else faltered. The combined force of firing his own beam and the counterforce of Sin's beam was a constant upward push, and bit by bit Bardock was pushed higher and higher. All around him the outer rim of Sin's beam crept up past the golden beam's origin, surrounding Bardock on all sides but up and enshrouding him in an ever growing darkness. Bardock's beam narrowed to pierce the black beam further, and the surrounding dark energy closed around him tighter.

Bardock concentrated his attack into as narrow a beam as possible, shrinking it to just slightly wider than a person and funneling all that power through such a small space. The narrower beam pierced the black beam all the way through, getting to Sin's mouth and then going down its throat. From front to back Sin was skewered by the narrow golden beam, from the throat through its stomach and then out the rear end. The narrower beam kept on going into the water and then the seafloor, piercing the very crust of the planet.

At the same time the larger black beam filled the space left behind when the golden beam shrank, closing in around Bardock where the beam reached his altitude. Once the dark energy was past the golden beam's source it enveloped Bardock, hitting him from all sides and searing into his flesh. The pain shattered Bardock's concentration and the golden beam ceased to be, and the dark energy of the black beam struck him head on. Fully caught within Sin's black beam Bardock was shot into the sky, going up several miles before the dark energy dissipated.

It took all the power Bardock had left to shield himself from the worst of the damage, and when he finally got out of the black beam all his power had truly been spent. His golden aura completely vanished and his power of flight failed him, so Bardock began to fall back down to Spira. His hair reverted to black and fluttered about as he fell, and his eyes reverted to normal before they closed. Arms wide apart and tipping backwards Bardock was falling head first, blacking out as he plunged into Spira's largest ocean.

The last thing he knew was hitting water.

* * *

…

* * *

It was late the afternoon, and a strong breeze was blowing through the Calm Lands. Goku had been enjoying it while he listened to the story, one of the simple pleasures that he rarely took the time to enjoy. He hadn't been enjoying the latest part of the story, feeling bad for what his father had gone through. To achieve the form of Super Saiyan, yet still be unable to defeat one's opponent, was a crushing blow to morale few could know. Goku wanted to believe the loss was from Bardock's base form being much weaker than his own, but pointing that out would only made the mood worse.

"Is this when you travelled to that ruin I found you in?" Goku asked. "I have to imagine this is the end."

"It might as well be," Bardock said. "There was one more thing I came across, but this was the last time I fought Sin before you arrived. I just couldn't go through with it again."

"Well we've got time for it," Goku said. "What did you find?"

"The strangest thing I've seen in Spira," Bardock answered. "It was like something out of a dream."

* * *

…

* * *

" _As you can imagine, I was getting sick of this by then."_

Bright lights stirred the unconscious Saiyan, bringing him back to the waking world with their radiance. Bardock was drifting with the current floating on his back, so he was looking up when his eyes opened. There was light coming from his left as bright as a sunrise, yet to his eyes the sky was black as night. When he turned his head to look what he saw wasn't a sun, but artificial light so bright that it washed out the stars with its brilliance. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, and what he saw was truly a sight for sore eyes.

On the horizon was a city unlike all the others in Spira, a city of glass and iron that shimmered with light. This was a city of a more modern era, a city sometime in a technological age. It seemed like a dream come true, a city that just might have the technology to achieve space travel and get him off this rock. It also seemed like a city that would be in Sin's crosshairs, something that had to be destroyed by the monster. But for this moment Bardock simply looked at the city, taking in the brilliance of a city that appeared to never sleep.

The current took Bardock towards this shining city, and he relaxed to let the current take him there. Soon he was washing onto a shore, which had the city standing right up to the edge. It seemed strange that there would be buildings right up to the shoreline, where any storm or even high tide would inflict damage. Once on the shore Bardock got on his feet, groaning as his aching muscles resisted compliance. To his left and to his right there were civilians enjoying the water, with children playing all kinds of games and laughing all the while.

Yet it all seemed to very surreal, as if something was not quite right about this city. Bardock walked away from the shore and into the closest city street, going along a sidewalk while motorized vehicles took the center lanes. Watching the locals all around him Bardock could see that they did not know fear, not like the rest of Spira did. These were not the people that thought they could die any day, but people that lived their lives in comfort and security. Something was definitely wrong here, as if the entire city and its inhabitants were some kind of dream.

When he got tired of walking Bardock took to the air, startling some locals as he flew away from them. From up in the air all became clear, as he recognized intact versions of ancient ruins from far away. "Zanarkand…"

It all seemed to fit together. This was the place that Jecht had come from, the city that had been described as his Zanarkand. From the air Bardock could see that it was surrounded by water on all sides, the horizon was all sea in every direction. This Zanarkand was isolated from the rest of Spira, all but inaccessible by the means available to the technologically-handicapped world. Yet this Zanarkand definitely had a connection to the Zanarkand of the summoner pilgrimage, for the intact buildings here had a striking resemblance to the destroyed building in the ancient ruins.

"There's more to this place," Bardock muttered.

As far as he knew the rest of Spira had no knowledge that this Zanarkand existed, and if Jecht was anything to go by this Zanarkand was unaware of the wider world. The isolation might have accounted for that, if this city wasn't standing in the middle of an ocean. Bardock wasn't sure if he could believe his eyes on this, for it seemed that the city was floating on the waves. Otherwise the tides should have made construction on the edges impossible, yet there they were standing in opposition to the very forces of nature.

Bardock landed on the roof of the tallest skyscraper, still getting a nagging feeling that something was very wrong here. "What kind of place is this Zanarkand?"

Suddenly the air seemed to go still, and all the sounds of the city went conspicuously silent. It was like going deaf in an instant, only he could still hear the sounds that he created. Bardock looked over the edge of the skyscraper, and he was perplexed by what he saw below. The populace of this city had frozen in place, as if someone had hit the pause button on a recording. Only Bardock remained in motion in a motionless city, finding the effect especially creepy. But then he heard something else, and turned around to face it.

" _What is it like, to be awake inside a dream?"_

"You?" Bardock questioned, for what he saw there was the Fayth of Bevelle, yet so very far away from its statue. "What…? How…?"

" _This place is not real,"_ the Fayth described, and immediately preempted the obvious question. _"Oh it exists, but not like you or someone alive does."_

Figuring that he should test the claim, Bardock aimed a palm and fired an energy blast at an adjacent skyscraper. The blast hit the target and exploded, demolishing the top floor of the building. A shower of rubble was ejected from the explosion, raining down on the streets below. But halfway down the rubble stopped following, rippled like it was made of water, and vanished into thin air. The rippling happened again at the damaged skyscraper, and the part that had been destroyed reappeared. The skyscraper was whole again, like it had never been damaged in the first place.

"Some kind of construct?" Bardock guessed.

" _A summoning, on a scale greater than any before or since."_ The Fayth looked at the city, sadness emanating from his very being. _"Everything here, the buildings, the people, all of it was created a thousand years ago. To preserve the memory of Zanarkand in an eternal dream."_

"And Jecht was a part of his dream?" Bardock guessed.

" _More than that."_ The Fayth pointed to a large billboard in the distance, which had Jecht's image prominently displayed. _"He escaped the dream, and took on a life of his own."_

After looking at the billboard, Bardock turned back to the Fayth. _"You had a hand in it, I presume."_

The Fayth nodded. _"We have been dreaming for a thousand years. We're tired of dreaming. We seek to end the dream so that we can truly rest in peace."_

"I could try destroying it," Bardock suggested. "But I suppose that's not going to be enough."

" _It would only reform."_ The Fayth turned and looked away. _"Just like Sin, so long as Yu Yevon lives and summons, it will always come back."_

"Yu Yevon…" Bardock muttered. "You've mentioned him before."

" _Yes."_ Now the Fayth looked into Bardock's eyes. _"Yu Yevon is the source of Sin, the source of this Zanarkand, and if he is destroyed, both will come to an end."_

"All of this will vanish?" Bardock wondered, sweeping an arm across the city skyline.

" _The people here, the_ original _people, either died or became Fayth a millennium ago."_ The Fayth closed his eyes and tipped his head down. _"The dream is not perfect, for it is based off the memories of those that became Yu Yevon's Fayth. Memory is inherently flawed, and so the people here are incomplete."_

"So Jecht was not a complete person?" Bardock asked.

" _The original did not survive the war."_ An ethereal visage of Jecht appeared beside the Fayth, but incomplete with empty voids where pieces were missing. _"The Jecht you know is the Jecht that Zanarkand remembers, the star Blitzball player believed to be invincible in his game."_

"And kind of a jerk," Bardock added.

The Fayth nodded. _"The worst parts of life are often the most remembered. For all we know the original was a good father, but we do not have that memory, so the dream son resents and hates the dream father."_

That reminded Bardock of a promise that Jecht once asked for. "So the boy is here."

The ethereal visage of Jecht vanished, and one of a small blonde boy replaced it beside the Fayth. _"Like his father, this boy is incomplete. The malice and hate of the original were not remembered, leaving only the naïve innocence and selfishness behind. With guidance, he could be molded into someone greater, someone that might succeed where his father failed."_

"I know that feeling," Bardock admitted, as the Fayth's words had dredged up old memories. "Before I died, an alien cursed me with true foresight. It was so I could be tormented with visions of my world's destruction, visions that came to pass when I failed to prevent it. But the final vision, when I died, was my son succeeding where I had failed."

" _The sins of the father are redeemed by the child."_ The Fayth looked at the visage of the small boy, and it vanished into the void. _"Some tasks are best left to the next generation."_

Bardock nodded, and started walking away from the Fayth. "Jecht and Braska asked Auron and me to look after their kids. Yuna is already taken care of, so I will bring Auron here for Jecht's son."

" _And your son?"_ the Fayth asked.

"Yes," Bardock said. He stopped and laughed. "There's nothing that can be done about him. Whether or not he comes here, that is up to Kakarot."

* * *

…

* * *

"You just made that up," Goku accused.

Bardock shrugged. "Maybe… maybe not…"

Night was coming again, the day coming to an end along with the end of the story. Finishing the tale had Bardock greatly relieved, as if there had been a heavy weight on his shoulders that he never knew he was carrying, gone now that he had someone to talk to about his pain. Goku looked out at the horizon, wondering where this other Zanarkand may lie, an entire city filled with people that he could not sense. He made a mental note to offer Tidus a ride back there, once Sin had been destroyed for good.

"So where is this dream Zanarkand?" Goku asked.

"It's in the middle of the ocean," Bardock answered. "About as far away from civilization as you can get on this planet."

"Of course it would be," Goku said. Given how fast he could fly, it wouldn't take very long for him to find, so he put that off for later. "Is that everything there is to this story?"

"All that matters," Bardock said. He sighed and looked away. "The rest… isn't really important."

Goku got the feeling Bardock didn't want to talk about it anymore, that much was obvious even to him. "Is there anything else you want to do? Anywhere you want to go? Anyone you want to see?"

Bardock thought about that for a moment, and one option came to mind. "You said you came across Auron? Do you know where he is? We haven't spoken in a long time."

"I don't," Goku said. He stood up and put two fingers to his forehead. "But I can find out pretty quick."

"That sensing thing again?" Bardock assumed.

"Yup," Goku said. Once he found who he was looking for, Goku offered his free hand to Bardock. "Found him. Take my hand and we'll be there in an instant."

Curious to find out what Goku meant, Bardock accepted and grabbed Goku's hand. "Okay. Do it."

And so in an instant, both Saiyans vanished.


	11. Shades of the Past

Chapter 11: Shades of the Past

The body wasn't even cold yet when Tromell had it carried away.

How could he possibly stop to think about what had happened? Not only had the leader of the guado been struck down, the second to fall in as many years, but by those that sought to rid the world of Sin for a time? He could not even begin to listen to their excuses, the rage enough to make even his calm blood boil. The perpetrators had to be punished for their transgressions, and Tromell had ordered the guado to strike without hesitation. Though it was not his place to give orders to his people, they had eagerly complied in light of the tragedy.

Maester Seymour was dead.

Slain in the heart of the temple he presided over, by a summoner and her guardians, along with the two guado escorts Seymour had brought with him. The icy chamber was stained with their blood, shed in self-defense by Tromell's reckoning, despite the considerable power Seymour could bring to bear. When faced with the larger guado force Tromell had brought, the summoner and guardians had fled from the temple as fast as their legs could carry them. Even now they chased them across the icy waste that was the surface of Lake Macalania, where there would be no respite from the guados' wrath.

So long as the ice sheet of the frozen lake held up.

* * *

Goku hadn't been sure where they would reappear, but it certainly wasn't a place like this.

Emerging knee deep in cold water, they were standing in the shallow end of a large lake. Sparkling light to the east caught the eye, like a sunrise sparkling through thousands of little lenses. They saw a massive sheet of ice hanging overhead, frozen long ago when the lake was much bigger, and maintained by supernatural means unfamiliar to either of them. Bardock recognized the place as Lake Macalania, though he hadn't seen it from this far below the ice sheet. There was also a hole in the ice, and chunks of it were scattered around this spot, amongst other debris.

"Huh…" Bardock muttered. "Neat trick."

His voice carried a long way, gathering the attention of everyone nearby. A small group of people was there, and Goku recognized all five of them. Yuna was sleeping on a piece of debris, watched by Kimahri standing guard over her. Lulu and Wakka were standing off to the side, in the middle of a conversation that was interrupted by the arrivals. In the middle of them all was Auron, surprised to hear the voice of an old friend, and shocked to see two almost identical people standing there. Goku smiled and waved at everyone, while Bardock faced the only one he knew personally.

"It's been a long time," Bardock said. "Ten years, give or take, right Auron?"

Auron nodded. "You haven't changed at all."

"Whoa, hang on a minute," Wakka interrupted. "I think we all have a bunch of questions about this guy most of us don't know squat about."

"Guys, this is my dad," Goku answered. "Bardock, you know Auron, these are Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and there's Yuna over there. And um… hey how come Tidus and Rikku aren't with you guys?"

"Rikku wouldn't go through the Thunder Plains," Lulu answered. "Tidus volunteered to go with her to Bevelle ahead of us."

"Speaking of which, we should be going there as soon as possible," Auron said. "It's the next stop on the pilgrimage."

"After she sleeps," Kimahri insisted.

"Sure," Goku said. He looked around the lake again, having only one thing to ask. "How did you guys end up down here?"

No one wanted to talk about it, and the first one to work up the will to speak was Wakka. "We made a terrible mistake."

"He left us no choice," Lulu argued.

"It doesn't matter," Auron said. "What's done is done."

"What is done?" Goku asked.

"We killed a maester," Wakka answered, the thought of it still making him feel sick. "Right in the middle of the temple, and got caught in the act."

"Which maester," Goku asked.

"Seymour," Lulu answered. The memory of the incident was still fresh in her mind. "And the guado chased us out before Yuna could send him."

"They've probably sent word to Bevelle already," Wakka said. "We're going to be excommunicated for sure. We'll be wanted fugitives wherever we go."

"Not yet," Auron said. "At best, the guado have only reached Macalania Woods by now."

"That helps us how?" Wakka asked. "They'll beat us there by days."

Auron turned and looked at Goku. "Your 'disappear and reappear' trick. Can it take all of us anywhere you want?"

Goku nodded. "If someone is there that I recognize, I can take us all right to them."

"Tidus and Rikku should be near Bevelle by now," Lulu said. "Will that work?"

"Tidus no, Rikku yes," Goku said. He searched for Rikku's energy, quickly found it, and held out his hand. "Got it, we can leave when you're ready."

Kimahri crouched next to Yuna and gently shook her shoulder, taking care not to cause any accidental harm. "Yuna, wake up. It is time to go."

Yuna slowly woke up, was groggy at first, and she quickly noticed the extra company. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"We'll explain on the way," Wakka promised. He turned back toward Goku, now more curious than upset. "So how does this work?"

Goku put one hand to his forehead and offered the other to everyone. "Just hold on to me, or hold on to someone that is holding on to me."

Everyone took hold in one way or another, some grabbing Goku's hand, others holding onto each other. Once Goku was certain no one would be left behind he put his free hand up to his forehead, focusing on the energy he felt from Rikku. In an instant the entire group disappeared, and it reappeared in a different place. It was the grand high bridge leading into Bevelle, and people passing by were surprised to see a group appear out of thin air. Tidus was there and fell flat on his back, startled by the sudden appearance of the rest of their party.

"What the…" Tidus muttered. He got back on his feet. "How did you do that?"

"It was me," Goku said.

Rikku saw him and Bardock too, very curious about that. "Will someone tell us what is going on?"

"I would still like to know that," Yuna said.

"Walk and talk," Wakka said. He looked around the high bridge, expecting to see Yevon soldiers any minute. "We don't have a whole lot of time."

From here the group walked down the high bridge, heading into the city proper and toward the Temple of Yevon. They did get a lot of odd looks from the public, but all because of the two nearly identical men walking with them. There were Yevon soldiers among the populace, and they smiled and waved at the group passing by. That put Wakka and Lulu at ease, though they knew the friendly reception could change in an instant. But no one stopped them from reaching the temple, though they were slowed by people who wanted Goku's autograph.

Although Goku had been to the temple before, this time he got to see parts of it that he hadn't been to on his previous visits. There was a special and confusing passage into the lower levels, some kind of puzzle that needed to be solved to proceed. Moving floors, symbols made of light, small glowing spheres and slots to put them in, it just seemed far more elaborate than was needed for a summoner on pilgrimage. Yuna solved the puzzle and opened the door at the end, allowing everyone to enter the room that led to the Chamber of the Fayth.

However, Bardock noticed something when they entered. "We lost someone."

Yuna had been about to pass through the next door when she turned around, noticing that someone was missing. "Where did Tidus go?"

"He was just behind us," Wakka said. He walked back to the door they came through and looked outside, still not seeing Tidus anywhere he looked. "How did we lose him?"

"I think he wandered off," Lulu said.

"Where would he go?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know," Yuna said.

"He won't take long to find," Bardock said. He turned towards Goku and nodded. "Do your energy sensing thing."

"It doesn't work with him," Goku said. "I'm still not entirely sure why."

"Then we'll have to find him the old fashioned way," Auron said. He pointed at the people we wanted for the task. "Bardock, Rikku, you're with me."

Bardock shrugged. "I got nothing better to do."

Rikku was confused. "Why me?"

Auron didn't answer that, and he was already on his way out the door. Rikku was quick to follow, if only to not upset a man that could be terrifying when he wanted to be. Bardock followed at a slower pace, not really interested in this little endeavor. Everyone else stayed on this side of the door, each having one reason or another to leave Auron's group alone. Yuna continued on ahead alone, entering the Chamber of the Fayth to pray for another aeon. That left the four of them in the room, each standing in a different part of it, looking at each other.

Wakka groaned and slammed one fist on the wall behind him. "Why are we still doing this? What is even the point anymore?"

"You know why," Lulu said.

"I really don't," Wakka said. He waved an arm in Goku's direction. "I mean, the entire point of the pilgrimage is to defeat Sin, and he's been doing that over and over again. No one needs to do this anymore."

"Sin keeps coming back," Lulu said. She waved her arm in Goku's direction too. "Even he hasn't been able to destroy Sin permanently."

"Um… excuse me," Goku said, getting both of them to look at him. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"You stay out of it," Wakka snapped. He turned back to Lulu. "The pilgrimage is pointless. There's no reason to keep doing this. But Yuna still insists she goes through with it. Why?"

"She feels she has to," Lulu answered. "That's really all that matters."

Goku stretched his arms and waved to them. "Well if that's the case, I really have no reason to stick around here. See ya."

He put his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Startled by the sudden departure, Wakka was left wondering if anyone could do that trick. After staring into empty space for a few seconds, he turned back to Lulu again. "Do you think he teaches that?"

"Probably not," Lulu figured.

* * *

Meanwhile Auron, Bardock, and Rikku had made their way back through the Cloister of Trials, having an easier time going backwards instead of forwards. On the other side they backtracked through the temple, trying to figure out the last place any of them had seen Tidus. It wasn't far from where the Cloister of Trials began, and there was a hallway adjacent to the one they had gone through earlier. While the adjacent hallway looked like it did not see much use, there was a fresh set of tracks on the dusty floor.

So they followed that hallway and the tracks within, which brought them to a locked door. However, the lock was familiar to Rikku. "What's this doing here?"

Bardock took a look at the lock. "It's a keypad. Why wouldn't it be here?"

"It's a machina lock," Rikku explained. "Yevonites don't use machina."

"Can you open it?" Auron asked.

"Someone did that already," Rikku said. She pointed at the keypad, which had been disassembled and hastily put back together, though the pieces were still loose. "Whoever got here first took the lock apart to get the door open. Looks like they tried to put reassembled it poorly, like from being in a hurry."

"Should be easy for you to break then," Bardock said.

Rikku only needed to take the keypad apart to figure out how to unlock the door. "Ta Da! In we go."

On the other side the hallway was dark and unkempt, with a thin layer of dust covering every surface. Fresh footprints in the dust confirmed that someone just passed through here, and they were a match for Tidus's shoes. The footprints led far down the hallway, which had none of the usual Yevon trappings on the walls, a sign that this place predated the temple. The hallway had a downward incline, leading below the rest of the temple and into an older structure. There was another door at the end of the hallway, which Rikku opened just as easily, and even she stopped to stare at what was on the other side.

A vast chamber awaited them, its full size concealed by the dim light and extensive shadows. A ring shaped platform spanned the outer edges of the chamber, with several paths leading to several different exits. Inside the ring was a central column, holding up several metal cages, which were moving around on massive gears and other mechanisms. The mechanisms moving the cages seemed to have been activated recently, judging by the sheer amount of dust floating in the air. The moving dust erased the tracks on the floor, but they were no longer necessary.

Tidus was standing on the ring platform, facing the central column, staring at one metal cage in particular. "It's exactly as it was…"

He didn't seem surprised when the others approached, and Auron stopped right behind him. "Why did you come down here?"

Tidus didn't answer that, didn't even glance back at Auron. He just stood there and stared at the cage, lost in a memory from a long time ago, still as fresh as the day it happened. "They didn't even clean it."

"Wait, have you been here before?" Rikku asked, more than a little confused. "I thought this was your first time in Bevelle."

"It is," Auron said. He stepped forward to stand beside Tidus, his gaze narrowing as he looked into Tidu's eyes. "What is going on here?"

This time Tidus looked back at Auron, finally brought back to the present day. "This is none of your business."

"I think it is," Auron said. "There's no reason for you to be down here."

"Oh there is…" Tidus muttered. "It better still be here."

He turned and walked away from Auron, heading for one of the other exits from this place. Auron followed, curious about what Tidus was after, and concerned about this strange change in behavior. Rikku was just plain curious, wondering where all this machina down here came from, and what else was hiding underneath Yevon's holy city. Bardock followed out of boredom, having nowhere else to be, and just wanted to stay near Auron. Through the exit was another hallway, leading deeper into the underground, where few dared to tread in the modern age.

Yet Tidus seemed to know where he was going, as if he had been down here before. Auron and Rikku kept track of all the twists and turns they took, making sure that they could still find their way back to the surface. The further they went the more ancient their surroundings looked, built centuries ago if not a millennia or more. Eventually they reached a chamber even larger than the last, with an entrance that was deceptively small. The chamber itself was spherical shaped, with a narrow path leading to a platform in the center, with a view of Bevelle's greatest secret.

A massive machine filled up the far half the chamber, so large that a human being was only the size of a mouse by comparison. The eye was drawn to a massive skull-like face in the middle, like it was deliberately designed to be a monstrous machine. Six massive legs and a tail were curled around a massive torso, all with thick hull plating protecting the mechanisms within. It was like an insect wrapped up in a cocoon, waiting for its time to awaken and spread its wings. This massive machine was clearly a weapon, the kind that hadn't brought its wrath upon Spira in a thousand years.

Tidus was standing in front of the machine, gazing upon its face like it was an old friend. "All this time, and you're still here. Just like me."

"Explain," Auron demanded. "Now."

"You wouldn't understand," Tidus said. "No one would understand."

"Try us," Bardock dared. He passed by a quaking Rikku, and then passed Auron's ever calm composure. "I've been through quite a lot."

"Don't get too close," Rikku warned, forgetting for the moment who she was trying to warn. "That's the biggest machina I've ever seen. It's bound to be very dangerous."

" _Vegnagun_ is," Tidus said, turning around and looking Rikku in the eye. "The greatest weapon Spira has ever known, and it just sits here gathering dust. It isn't right. I am going to make it right."

In that instant, Bardock moved in front of Tidus, blocking his way. "I don't think so."

"Get out of my way," Tidus said. He tried to walk around him, only for Bardock to grab his arm and hold it tight, and no amount of struggling could get him free. "Let go."

Bardock looked at Auron. "Now, I don't know this kid at all. But I am pretty sure something is wrong with him."

"There is," Auron agreed. He grabbed Tidus's other arm and turned him around to look him in the eye. "Tidus wouldn't know this place exists, or what is down here. There is no way he could have learned about it in his short time in Spira. So tell us, how do you know?"

Pyreflies erupted from Tidus's body, so sudden that both Bardock and Auron let go of him. The pyreflies clustered around Tidus, and in their glow he looked a few years older. _"I know because this is where I died."_

Rikku was staring at him, not sure of what she was seeing. "Is he… Unsent?"

" _Yes, and no,"_ Tidus said, his voice echoing with that of another that was almost the same. _"This body is alive, but I died long ago."_

"He's possessed," Bardock surmised.

Tidus laughed. _"Of course, not for much longer."_

The pyreflies around him intensified again, and in a large cluster they left Tidus's body. They went straight for Bardock, who raised his arm to block, only for the pyreflies to enter his body. Tidus fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily and looking like he was going to pass out. Bardock felt the pyreflies inside of himself, and a strange presence appeared within his mind. It was like someone else was trying to take control of his body, to use his strength for its own purposes, something that Bardock could not allow.

In a bright flash he transformed into a Super Saiyan, yelling louder than ever and his aura surged bright. "This is my body! There is no room for you!"

Meanwhile Tidus was beginning to recover, Rikku helping him up, and he looked at Bardock with sheer horror. "You've got to stop him! That thing inside of him wants to kill us all!"

The pyreflies reappeared around Bardock, mixed with the golden aura, distorting its colors into dark and twisted shades. Bit by bit the cluster of pyreflies were pushed out of his flesh, and one by one pyreflies were flung away from the cluster. Bardock's aura grew bigger and brighter, colors mixed with the pyreflies in a warped rainbow, until a core of yellow returned around his body. Now pushed out of him the pyrefly cluster was stretched apart, pushed to the edge of his aura, struggling to stay together in the torrent of raw power.

"Get Out!" Bardock yelled.

In that moment the pyrefly cluster was torn apart, the pieces split into their individual pieces, and flung away in every direction. Bardock's aura was restored to its golden purity, rid of the pyreflies that had corrupted it, and the presence in his mind gone with them. He relaxed and his aura shrank to its normal size, his power dropping to a stable level. Once he was certain his power wasn't needed anymore Bardock reverted to his normal form, mentally exhausted from the experience, but perfectly fine physically.

Now calm and curious, Bardock looked at the others. "Would someone please tell me what that thing was?"

All eyes were on Tidus, who was on shaky footing and looking like he might collapse. "I would call it a ghost. But that doesn't really cover all of it."

"It wasn't like normal Unsent," Auron said, knowing from experience. "They don't possess people, but keep their own body after death."

Tidus nodded, and then looked away in silence.

That had Rikku even more concerned. "It was even worse than that, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Tidus muttered. He struggled to put it to words, unsure of how to describe the experience. "It's like… he was me, but more than me. He filled in holes I didn't even know were there, as if I were asleep and finally shown the waking world. But I don't know why."

"That's alright," Auron said. He put one hand on Tidus's shoulder, trying to emulate a concerned parent. "You don't have to explain it."

Rikku nodded, and she changed the subject to the enormous machina nearby. "What are we going to do about that thing?"

"Leave it be," Bardock suggested. "Some things are better left forgotten."

* * *

When Goku reappeared in another part of the temple, he was glad only one other person was there.

"Tell me about Yu Yevon."

In this small room was Grand Maester Mika, who simply turned around to face Goku. "I suspect you know more about him now than anyone has before."

"Not enough," Goku said. "I even met the guy, and I still have more questions than answers."

"You _met_ Yu Yevon?" Mika asked, amazed that it was even possible. "How?"

"I got pulled inside of Sin," Goku answered. "Yu Yevon was in there, and he spoke to me."

"Incredible," Mika muttered, wondering what that experience must have been like. "To think, that after a thousand years, his mind still exists inside of Sin."

"Surely you know more about him," Goku said. "You seem like the kind of person that would know."

"All I know is the ancient myths and legends about him," Mika said. "While they may have seeds of truth in them, a thousand years is a long time to grow an elaborate fiction."

"Anything would help," Goku said.

Mika sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about all the tales told of Yu Yevon in the highest levels of the Yevon religion. "They say he dreams the everlasting dream. He is a summoner that summons without end. And the memory of Zanarkand lasts forever, never forgotten, until the end of Sin."

"That's not very helpful," Goku said.

"It is difficult to learn about someone that exists in the core of Sin," Mika said. "Most people never question Sin, few ever bother to learn anything about it. It is simply the way of things in Spira."

Goku wanted to question more, but he sensed the energy of someone approaching, and he turned in time to see a door open. "Do you mind? We're having a conversation."

A priest was entering the room, apologetic but still insisting on coming in. "Sorry, excuse me, it's urgent. Grand Maester, there is grave news from Macalania Temple."

"Report," Mika ordered.

"Maester Seymour had been killed," the priest reported. "Lady Yuna and her guardians killed him."

"Are you sure about that?" Goku asked. Although he remembered being told that it happened, he feigned ignorance for Yuna's sake. "When did it happen?"

"Yesterday," the priest reported. "The fastest couriers only just arrived here."

"Well then something has to be wrong," Goku said. He paused when he sensed a large power spike, wondered what Bardock was doing underground, and ignored it for now. "Yuna's been in the city since this morning. Pretty sure she couldn't have beaten your fastest men here."

The look Mika gave spoke volumes. "Not unless she knew someone that can vanish and reappear elsewhere in the blink of an eye."

Goku made a weak laugh and put one hand behind his head. "Well… when you put it that way…"

Mika saw Goku put fingers to his forehead and disappear, gone to wherever he felt like going. Mika turned to the priest, who was shocked by what he saw. "Send word to everyone. Lady Yuna and her guardians are to be apprehended immediately. Use force if necessary, but not if Goku is with them."

* * *

Reappearing deeper into the temple, Goku returned to the chamber that he had left only a short while ago. Wakka and Lulu were still there, though they had stopped arguing and were standing in silence until Goku reappeared. Kimahri was standing at the door to the Chamber of the Fayth, helping an exhausted Yuna recover after obtaining a new aeon. They were all surprised to see Goku return so soon, wondering what he wanted with them this time. The concern on his face was apparent, though he was still calm about whatever was going on.

"What happened?" Lulu asked.

"You've got to leave," Goku warned. He turned toward Wakka. "That thing you were worried about. Well the news caught up. They're looking for you guys now."

"I knew it," Wakka complained. He threw his hands up in the air. "It's over. We'll be excommunicated for sure, probably executed too."

"I can get you guys out of here," Goku offered. "Give you a head start far away from here."

"Can you bring us to Zanarkand?" Yuna asked. "I think I'm ready to end my pilgrimage."

"Won't they expect to look for you there?" Goku asked.

"Yevon's troops don't go beyond Gagazet," Lulu said. "Zanarkand is beyond their reach."

"It's also inhospitable ruins, or so they say," Wakka added. He spotted a slight nod from Goku, confirming that expectation of his. "We won't be able to live there for very long."

"Where would you have us go instead?" Lulu asked.

Wakka didn't have a good answer. "I don't know."

"Maybe they know a good spot," Goku proposed, pointing at the door. "You should ask them."

The door leading out was opened from the other side, and Auron's little group returned with Tidus in between Bardock and Rikku. Auron noticed the worrisome mood, being very obvious to him. "What's going on?"

"We've been found out," Wakka answered.

"I see," Auron said. He turned towards Goku. "I presume you will get us out of here."

"Just need to know where to go," Goku said. "So, any suggestions?"

Rikku raised her hand. "We could go to Home. Yevonites don't know where it is. They won't find us there."

"What are you talking about?" Wakka asked.

Remembering the kind of person Wakka was, Rikku hesitated to answer him. "Well… it's where the Al Bhed live. It's a city built from salvaged machina, filled with people living in peace. It's the perfect place to hide from Yevon."

Wakka crossed his arms. "And you know this-"

"It'll do," Bardock interrupted. "Can you get us there?"

"I don't know where it is," Goku admitted. "If you go there ahead of us, I can lock on to you and get everyone there."

"That'll work," Bardock said. He heard rushed footsteps from outside the chamber, and he pointed it out for the others. "But first we should just get out of here. They're about to arrive."

"Okay, everyone together now," Goku said. He held out one hand, everyone else took hold of either his hand or someone else's, and Goku put two fingers to his forehead. "Here we go."

Approaching Yevon soldiers got there just in time to spot them all there, only to watch them disappear in the next second.

* * *

In one of the inner sanctums of the Temple of Yevon, Grand Maester Mika was waiting for a particular guest. He sat in his comfy chair and reviewed the latest reports from the guado, reviewing the circumstances of their leader's demise. It was disappointing to learn that Lady Yuna was responsible, he had such high hopes for her, but would have to put his plans for her aside. Even a man of his position had to enforce the Yevon Doctrine, and there was no bending of the rules that could avoid the required excommunication of a rogue summoner.

Mika heard the door open, then footsteps, and he looked up to see his guest entering the room. "I see it did not take you very long to get back on your feet, Seymour."

Appearing as if nothing had happened to him, Maester Seymour walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "I'm sure you have plenty of experience in such matters."

"Of course," Mika said, admitting that he too was Unsent. "Still, walking off death is not a trivial thing, and to do it so quickly, it's like to were ready for it."

"As ready as anyone could be," Seymour said. He smirked and crossed his arms, looking Mika in the eye. "I do have a special connection to the Farplane."

"It is good to have you back," Mika said. He tossed the report to Seymour, who caught it in one hand. "Is this an accurate telling of your apparent demise?"

Seymour skimmed through the report, paused in a few places, and tossed it on the table when he was done. "It is accurate enough. Tromell can be a bit melodramatic at times, but he got the gist of it."

"I see," Mika said, a little disappointed in the honest confirmation. "Such a shame, I really liked Yuna."

"As did I," Seymour said. He had long entertained the thought of a political marriage, but in light of the current situation that idea was no longer practical. "Lady Yuna is a minor concern now. We need to focus our efforts on Goku. Controlling him must be our highest priority."

"That may be even harder than any of us ever thought," Mika said. "It seems that he can simply disappear and reappear anywhere he wishes, and he can take others with him. He did just that with Yuna and her guardians, it's like they vanished without a trace."

Seymour was surprised by that bit of news. "Where would they go?"

* * *

It was a pleasant day at Djose Temple.

Survivors of Operation Mi'ihen had taken shelter there, waiting for their wounds to heal before moving on, and paying their respects for the dead in the meantime. Although news had come and gone about Sin's repeated resurrections, the people here were not frightened by it. They could rest assured that Sin would be destroyed again and again, as many times as needed to make death stick. In small groups the survivors left the temple to return to their homes elsewhere in Spira, their faith stronger than ever, but not in the order of Yevon.

That faith was reinforced today, for Commander Lucil at least, thanks to the appearance of a miracle.

She saw a group of people appear before her, as if conjured out of thin air in the blink of an eye. Most of them she recognized on sight, from Lady Yuna to her guardians to the Super Crusader himself. She didn't know the man that resembled Goku, nor did she get the chance to meet him. That man leapt into the air and took off into the sky, flying far to the west and over the horizon. All eyes were on that man flying away, until they could no longer see him anymore. After that everyone looked at Goku again, wondering why he had decided to come here.

Lucil was the first to approach the group, leaving Elma and Clasko behind, and her eyes met Goku's. "What brings you back here?"

"Oh, just passing through," Goku answered. He sensed Bardock flight across Spira, waiting for him to reach the place they were going to go next. "So how are things going on here?"

"Pretty good, all things considered," Lucil answered. She looked at the others around him, the summoner and her guardians. "Are you guarding Lady Yuna now?"

"Nope," Goku said. "I'm just helping her out right now."

"And I appreciate it," Yuna said. She was still wrapping her head around moving so quickly, being back here in an instant when it had taken days of travel the normal way. "How is everyone doing?"

"Fine, all things considered," Lucil said. She gestured to the crowd gathering in front of the temple, all wanting to just see Goku and company. "Everyone is on the road to recovery, thanks to you, Goku."

"Don't mention it," Goku said.

Elma finally worked up the will to walk over, putting her hands together while trying to make eye contact with Goku. "So where are you heading next? And can we go with you guys?"

"We're going Home," Rikku said. "Well, my home anyway. I don't think some of these guys aren't going to be happy with it though."

"It would be best to minimize our entourage," Auron said. "We will be dropping in on them unannounced. You don't want to be a part of it."

"Want my spot?" Wakka said. He saw all the strange looks coming his way, though he didn't mind them at all. "I really don't want to go there."

Auron walked over to Wakka, stood in front of him, and looked Wakka in the eye. "Where else would you go?"

Going to his home came to mind, but Wakka knew he couldn't go back to Besaid alone. "Fine."

Tidus sighed and took a look around, hard to see through the crowd. "It's strange to be back here again. It feels like it's been forever."

"We're not staying long," Auron said. He looked at Goku. "Has Bardock reached Home yet?"

"He's still moving," Goku answered. "Wait, no, he's slowing down… and okay, he's stopped."

"Okay, let's get going," Rikku said.

Goku held out his hand again, Yuna and her guardians took hold, and the group vanished.

Lucil had trouble believing her eyes, seeing them all gone as quickly as they had arrived. "Well that was brief…"

"At least we got to see him again," Elma said. She sighed, looked up at the sky, and smiled like some vain schoolgirl. "I wasn't expecting him to be back so soon."

Behind them both, Clasko finally approached his fellow Chocobo Knights. "Shame he couldn't stick around longer. Where were they going again?"

"Whatever this 'Home' thing is," Lucil said. "Wherever that is…"

* * *

Home may not have been his home, but it still felt good for Bardock to see it again.

In the middle of a desert in the middle of an island in the middle of an ocean, this city was as isolated as any place could possibly be. Home was a city built from materials salvaged from earlier civilizations, filled with machina forbidden in the outside world. Bardock had landed on the roof of the tallest building in the city, with the best view of the misshapen urban landscape below. Beyond the buildings was the expansive desert, and beyond that and over the horizon was the sea, a seemingly insurmountable distance in the common perception.

It meant absolutely nothing to someone that can teleport.

Not even a minute after Bardock had arrived, everyone else appeared next to him. Bardock got to see several surprised looks among them, along with one incredibly bright smile. Rikku was the only one to recognize this place, and she was overjoyed to finally return Home. Everyone else was staring at the makeshift city before them, most having no idea such a place could actually exist, let alone be standing in it right now. Wakka in particular looked ready to explode, seeing the place as an affront to Yevon, even if Yevon had turned against him.

"What kind of place is this?" Wakka demanded.

"It's Home," Rikku said. "As long as Yevon is after you, you'll be safe here."

By then the Al Bhed were responding to Bardock's arrival, and a woman was the first to reach this rooftop, coming out through a door up here. She wasn't expecting a small crowd. "Ur So…"

Goku blinked twice. "What?"

Fortunately Rikku had understood the woman, and didn't need to translate at the moment. She said a few words to the woman in Al Bhed, she understood and went back inside the building. Rikku sent the woman ahead to deliver word of their arrival, and then she led the others through the building to head into the city proper. After a short trip down some stairs they walked out of the building, entering the crowded streets of Home to walk among the Al Bhed populace. The people parted to let the group pass, allowing them to walk a little bit faster toward the center of Home.

It was very surreal to Wakka, having never known that a place like this existed, let along be walking through it right now. He got to see far more Al Bhed than ever before, and here they just seemed like ordinary people going about their daily lives. He kept his mouth shut and walked close beside Lulu and Yuna, staying near the people he knew better than most. Now aware of Rikku's true nature as an Al Bhed, he tried to stay behind her, where he could keep an eye on her. It seemed like he didn't know anything anymore, like everything he had known was a lie.

"Is anyone else super uncomfortable right now?" Wakka asked.

"Just you," Lulu answered. She walked a little bit faster to get beside Rikku. "I take it you know your way around this place?"

"Of course," Rikku said. She saw a familiar building up ahead, and she quickened her pace a bit. "In fact, we're where we need to be."

That building was the headquarters of the Al Bhed government, which would be full of people on a typical day. Today those people had come out to the street in front of the building, all wanting to see the strange group of people that had come unannounced. Though every part of Home was represented by these people, the real political power was wielded by one individual. That man was coming out of the building now, his bald head and very short beard standing out, wearing yellow clothes that were formal yet practical.

Rikku knew him very well. "Hi Dad."

"Back already," the Al Bhed leader said. He then looked over everyone with Rikku, and he was pleasantly surprised. "Well, color me impressed. Never would have thought you would gather up a group like this."

"Cid," Bardock said, looking him in the eye. "It's been a long time."

"That it has," Cid said. "I had the impression you weren't coming back."

"They needed a place to stay," Bardock said, slightly turning toward everyone else.

Cid's gaze settled on Goku, noticing the similarity instantly. "I take it you two are related."

"He's my dad," Goku said. "So how about it? Are you going to let Yuna and everyone stay here?"

"Yuna?" Cid questioned. His gaze moved to the young summoner, finally connecting her appearance with the descriptions of Lord Braska's daughter. "Yes, of course, any summoner is welcome in Home."

"Thank you," Yuna said.

Cid turned back towards Bardock and Goku, silently appreciating the scars to tell the two faces apart. "Is that all? Are you planning on staying here for a while with Yuna?"

"Probably not," Goku said. He didn't notice the disappointment Yuna and a few others shared. "We're overdue for another resurrection of Sin. I'd rather not be here when it happens."

While that remark had people worried, Bardock wasn't concerned in the slightest. "You'll just destroy it again."

"I'm not doubting that," Goku said. "Thing is, it's been using the souls of my enemies to recreate itself. At this point I'm expecting it to use C-"

The way he trailed off was becoming familiar to Bardock. "Sin's back, isn't he?"

"Yes it is," Goku answered. He held out a hand toward Bardock. "Care to come along?"

"Of course," Bardock said. He eagerly grabbed Goku's hand, waiting for the teleport straight into battle. "I wouldn't miss a good fight for anything."

Goku put his fingers to his forehead, and then he looked at Auron. "Hold down the fort for us."

Everyone saw them disappear, gone as if they hadn't been here at all."

* * *

Above the open ocean, in the middle of a clear blue sky, Goku and Bardock reappeared. Goku had locked on to the energy of Sin and teleported far in front of it, giving them a few short moments before Sin would reach them. Bardock looked around to get his bearings, figured out where they were, and saw a black speck on the horizon. Both him and Goku faced the eastern horizon and the approaching Sin, the latter sensing far more energy than the creature had ever produced before. The promising fight had both Saiyans' blood pumping, in a way that both could enjoyed a little too much.

Twin flashes of light accompanied twin transformations, both turning into Super Saiyans. Bardock took a second to look at Goku, appreciating the chance to see the transformation from the outside. "You look good transformed. Your power must be enormous."

"Oh this is nothing," Goku said. He clenched his fists and held them apart. "Check this out."

His golden aura intensified, summoning an intense gale with it, and Goku's power rose dramatically. He yelled while powering up, and slowly brought his fists close to his chest, aura condensing into a brighter golden glow closer to his body. Goku's hair grew the slightest bit longer, became a slightly darker shade of gold, and spiked upward slightly more than usual. A second glow appeared within Goku's flesh, pulsing in a steady rhythm, matching his heartbeat. Then he relaxed a bit and let his fists drop, basking in the glow of his own power.

Bardock had drifted back from the display, gawking at the power he saw with his own eyes. "That's… that's a level beyond Super Saiyan, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Goku answered. "One of many in fact, though most have some drawback."

There was no more time to elaborate, for Sin was nearly upon them. The black speck had grown to an enormous black light, darkening the land and sky for miles around. Yet they could not see Sin itself, for it was shrouded in darkness that could not be penetrated. The shroud was bigger than a city, and it stopped in front of Goku and Bardock, tempting them to dispel the darkness with their golden light. Then the darkness shrank at a drastic rate, becoming much smaller than Sin had ever been before, turning into a black aura thrice as large as Goku's aura.

The new form of Sin was revealed in the black aura, and it was only slightly larger than Goku. It's lithe form resembled a lizard standing on its hind legs, the front legs restructured into arms and the head placed like that of a human's. Black scales were small this time and densely packed together, like a suit of chainmail armor embedded in its skin. Sharp teeth were revealed in a wicked grin, and a sinister growl came out of dark lips. Clawed hands clenched into fists, spread apart from each other, ready to strike.

"Done with giant forms I see," Bardock said.

"Good," Goku said. He was already getting into a fighting stance, staring into the dark eyes of Sin. "This will be a lot more fun."

Sin roared, widened its stance, and its black aura intensified. Goku lunched forward, Sin did the same, and they clashed in the middle, black and golden auras mixing in midair. Fists flung back and forth, striking arms held to block, neither landing a direct hit on face or torso. They moved far father than the human eye could see, and even Bardock's eyes could barely keep up with the melee mayhem. To him it was a flurry of motion that blurred together, gold and black blending into each other, moving on a level far beyond his own.

"Incredible," Bardock muttered.

Goku landed a punch on Sin's face, knocking the monster back. Sin's foot came up and kicked Goku's jaw, knocking him back as well. The end of Sin's tail wrapped around Goku's ankle, yanked him back, and Sin punched him in the gut. Goku slammed his head into Sin's, then punched the face, and slammed his other elbow into Sin's tail, making it let go. He grabbed the tail and yanked on it, swung Sin around a few times, and then threw it away. Goku flew so fast he appeared to vanish, reappeared in front of Sin, and smashed both fists into Sin's head.

After a brief tumble Sin recovered, and it flew back to Goku even faster to punch him in the face. He countered with an energy blast to the face, though the small attack didn't damage anything. It did blind Sin for a moment, long enough for Goku to land several face punches. He slammed his elbow into Sin's gut, kicked its right side, then grabbed Sin's tail again and yanked it back in, and punched Sin's face again. Now there was a crack in the side of it, with a small trickle of black blood, which Sin wiped away with a clawed hand.

Sin scowled, clenched its fists, and the black aura intensified. It unleashed a massive explosion, creating shockwaves in all directions, pushing Goku away to tumble in the air. Sin then held both hands forward, a large black sphere of energy appeared there, and fired a massive black beam at Goku. He saw it coming and braced himself, arms crossed when the beam hit, blocking with the strength of his golden aura. Goku emerged from the top of the beam, flew around to the point of origin, and kicked both feet into Sin's head.

The beam stopped firing, Sin fell away, and Goku pursued at high speed. He swung a leg and kicked Sin's torso, launching him away only to pursue again. Sin spun around, recovered, and shot back the other way, punching Goku in the gut. Sin's hand then opened, fired a black energy blast at point blank range, blasting Goku away. He recovered and flew back to Sin, punched its face, and landed a flurry of punches on Sin's torso and gut. Sin countered with a kick, knocked Goku away, and put both hands together to charge an energy attack.

Sin fired a large black energy beam, Goku braced to block, only to see the beam split into dozens of smaller beams, which curved around to strike from every side. The smaller beams pummeled Goku everywhere, created a shroud of dark smoke around him, concealing him from view. The smoke settled and revealed Goku, clothes ruffled and skin bruised in places, golden aura dimmer than before. Sin disappeared, moved faster than the eye could see, and got behind Goku. Then Sin grabbed Goku from behind, right arm around his torso, left arm around his throat, and tail around his legs.

Only Goku's left arm remained free, and he slammed his elbow into Sin's gut over and over. It did little to stop Sin from strangling him, the right arm tightening around Goku's throat. There was a low grumble coming from Sin, pleasure taken in strangling its foe to death. Goku's vision faded around the edges, he struggled to breathe through the strangling, his lungs feeling like they were on fire. It became difficult to stay focused, and Goku's power started to slip away, his golden aura dimming bit by precious bit.

That was when Bardock intervened.

He slammed into Sin's head feet first, putting all of his power into the attack. The blow knocked Sin away, breaking the grip it had on Goku, and Sin fell away from both of them. Bardock chased after Sin, charged a blue energy sphere in his hand along the way, and he threw it at Sin at point blank range. The sphere impacted Sin's face and exploded, the blast filling the air and sending shockwaves to every horizon, and left a long crack in Sin's scaly skin right between the eyes. Bardock flew in a delivered a spinning kick to Sin's head, needing all his strength to knock Sin to the right.

Then Goku flew in, punched with all his might, and struck the crack in Sin's face. His fist broke through the scales and punctured the face, and Goku's fist was buried inside of Sin's head. Black blood oozed out of the wound, while the rest of Sin's body froze in place. Goku opened his hand and unleashed his power, detonating a massive energy blast inside of Sin's head, obliterating it entirely. The headless body of Sin fell down to Spira, pyreflies flowing freely from the stump of a neck, and Sin's energy plummeted even faster than the body.

Sin's body shattered into black dust, releasing thousands of pyreflies into the air. They rose upward in a large cluster, quickly reached Goku and Bardock's altitude, and then began to disperse. In the resulting multicolored veil of pyreflies an image appeared, that of a tyrant who had ruled over the Saiyan race and so many others. It was the true form of Frieza, one that Bardock had never seen, the only one that Goku had ever known. There was just enough time for Frieza to scowl at them, before the image disappeared with the pyreflies.

"Where is it?" Goku muttered, eyes searching through the pyreflies as they vanished into thin air. "There!"

The black pyrefly had appeared and was hovering in the air, still at the lower altitude where Sin had disintegrated. Its outer edge was more transparent than usual, permitting an obscured view of Yu Yevon inside. The silhouette looked almost human, having lost nearly all of the insect proportions it once had. The one exception was the right wing, but it was longer than before and almost resembled the wing of a bird. Long hair flowed past the wing and down to the waist, flowing from side to side as if by the wind.

Bardock was already flying straight down, hand forward and charging an energy blast. "Don't let it get away!"

Goku flew down as well, easily overtaking Bardock and closing in on the black pyrefly. "I got it!"

The black pyrefly flew to the west, but Goku changed course and got ahead of it, prompting the black pyrefly to swerve in another direction. The delay allowed Bardock to close in and fire his energy blast, striking the blast pyrefly and exploding. The black pyrefly emerged and flew southwest, but Goku intercepted again and fired his own energy blast at it. This explosion was bigger than the one before, and the black pyrefly plummeted toward the ground. Both Super Saiyans followed at high speed, chasing the black pyrefly all the way to land.

They had nearly caught they black pyrefly, only to see it vanish into the dirt.

Too close to stop in time, Goku crashed into the ground and made a narrow but deep crater. Bardock was still high enough to stop before impact, and he got see Goku dig himself out of the dirt. Goku leapt up into the air, got to Bardock's altitude, and unleashed a barrage of energy attacks onto the ground. The assault erased the narrow crater and made a bigger one in its place, yet did not destroy anything but dirt and stone. Bardock did not see anything emerge from the destruction, and it was clear that Yu Yevon had escaped yet again.

"How does he keep doing this?" Bardock demanded. He slowly descended toward the crater, watching Goku do the same. "It should be easy for you to destroy him. You're far more powerful than he is."

"He keeps getting stronger," Goku said. He touched down at the edge of the crater, and he heard Bardock land behind him. "He also does a lot of things we don't. He always finds some new way to surprise me."

"It's really frustrating," Bardock said. He relaxed and reverted to his normal state, and remembered what he saw in the pyreflies. "Was that really Frieza back there? I heard he could transform, but I never saw that form of him before."

"Yeah, that was him," Goku confirmed. He reverted to normal form as well, worn out from the fight but otherwise fine. "Wait, he could transform?"

"You didn't know?" Bardock asked.

"I only ever saw the one form," Goku answered. He thought back to when he first fought Frieza, remembering the periodic increases in power he had sensed beforehand. "It explains a lot."

"We can talk about it on the way back," Bardock said.

"Sure," Goku muttered, still thinking about old times. He took off with Bardock and started flying toward Home, and he realized something strange. "It's weird that Yu Yevon used Frieza this time."

"Why is that?" Bardock asked.

"He's been going after people I've fought and turning their souls into Sin," Goku said. "And he's been using them in the order they died."

"So you killed Frieza after most of the Ginyu Force," Bardock surmised, something he realized he should have assumed a while ago. "Nothing wrong there."

"I didn't kill any of them, but that's beside the point," Goku said. He remembered something else entirely, between the fights on Namek and his return to Earth eight years ago. "I fought someone else in the meantime, before Frieza died. I was expecting Yu Yevon to use that soul before Frieza's."

"Maybe Yu Yevon skipped to the stronger soul?" Bardock guessed.

"I don't know," Goku said, not liking the thoughts coming to mind. "Unless… he found a way to cheat death…"


	12. How Could This Be!

Chapter 12: How Could This Be?!

For once in the world, from Goku's perspective at least, the Calm seemed to be real.

Sin had yet to return again, though that was something that would happen eventually. There was no point in worrying about the when and where it would happen, for it would not change anything in the end. It made for a peaceful wait for more violence, one that Goku figured he might as well enjoy. The Al Bhed were more than willing to accommodate him, grateful for the protection he could provide from threats they could not comprehend. They were gracious hosts for Yuna and her guardians too, having their own reasons to accommodate a summoner here.

It was early in the morning at Home, and clear skies promised a bright and sunny day ahead. It was the perfect day for a sparring match, and Bardock was more than willing to oblige Goku. They flew into the air above Home, bathing in the light of the morning sun, and they fought in the sunshine. Both remained in their base form, fighting more for the fun of it than anything else. They exchanged blows back and forth far faster than the eye could see, a flurry of motion to those watching from the tops of several buildings.

While blocking a punch with the side of his arm, Goku realized just how little he knew about Bardock. Up close it still seemed strange that he had a similar face, though now the scars and the hardened demeanor set him apart from looking in a mirror. More punches followed, revealing more of Bardock's fighting style, different from those Goku was used to dealing with. The closest to compare was Vegeta, though Bardock was less refined and more focused on brutal force. In turn Bardock learned about the way Goku fought, and that the power gap between them was far larger than he had seen already.

Enjoying the show from a comfortable seat on the tallest building, Rikku was leaning back with her arms folded behind her head. "They are really going at it."

Standing right behind her, with a slight kink in her neck from looking up for too long, Yuna rubbed the sore spot while trying to keep her eyes on the two men in the sky. "I bet they'd fight all day if we let them."

"Wish we could keep up," Rikku said. For the most part all she could make out were brief flashes of color, save for when they were staying in one spot for a few seconds at a time. "I'd never be able to move like that."

"None of us could," Yuna said. She sat down on another chair next to Rikku, resting her head on it while still looking at the sky. "It's fun to watch though."

"Yeah," Rikku said. She spotted the two locked in a grapple hold, staying in one place for nearly a minute. "So Yunie, what do you think of Home?"

"It's certainly an… interesting place," Yuna said. She turned her head to the side, wanting to look at the tops of a few buildings made from salvaged materials. "I never thought my mother came from a place like this."

That remark got Rikku's undivided attention, turning away from the fight in the sky. "You know, Cid always told me about his sister running off with your dad. I used to think he was making that up. But after meeting you, I can see we really are cousins after all."

"I finally got to meet Cid for the first time," Yuna said. She struggled to suppress a laugh, failing miserably. "If this is what he's like for an uncle, I wouldn't want him for my dad."

Rikku playfully slapped Yuna's arm. "Well we can't all have world renowned heroes for father figures."

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Auron and Tidus were walking among the Al Bhed. They still received odd looks from the people in the streets, but at this point Tidus was used to it and Auron simply didn't care. Seeing the technology used by the Al Bhed reminded both of them of Zanarkand, the one that Tidus knew instead of the ruins at the end of a summoner's pilgrimage. It was all salvaged from ruins of an earlier era, and a reminder to Tidus that he could never return to his home. Much of it was similar to the tech he knew, if in worse shape and looking like it would all fall apart.

They found a small café in one part of the city, drawn to it by the scent of delicious drinks and assorted treats. Tidus had gotten a small latte, and was sitting down at a small round table outside the building. "This isn't bad."

Auron was sitting opposite of him, a large cup of coffee in one hand, the other discreetly adding something from a flask. "There are worse places to be."

Tidus took a sip, put his cup down, and folded his hands. "Auron, I can't remember if I've thanked you properly. I mean, you and Bardock did save me from that ghost thing."

"You're welcome," Auron said. He drank most of his coffee and set his cup down, looking Tidus in the eye. "Is that all?"

"Huh…" Tidus muttered. "I thought you would have wanted more than that."

"There is no need for more," Auron said.

"I still feel bad about the whole thing," Tidus said. Though the memories of his time possessed were blurry, the moment it began remained crystal clear. "If I hadn't wandered off it wouldn't have happened."

"Then it would have happened to someone else," Auron said. He drank the rest of his coffee. "In the end, it was thwarted. That's what matters."

"I suppose," Tidus said. Still, he couldn't shake of the thought of what that ghost wanted, that gigantic machine hidden beneath Bevelle. "That thing it was after, Vegnagun was it? Does anyone know anything about it?"

"It looked like a weapon of mass destruction," Auron surmised. He paused to refill his cup from a fresh pot, and added a little bit more from his flask. "If any records remain intact, they are surely well hidden."

"The maesters probably have them," Tidus figured. "Mika would have to know something, if anyone does."

"Most likely," Auron agreed. "Don't bring it up with him, or he just might decide to use it."

Tidus shuddered at that thought. "Makes you wonder why he hasn't already. It looked like it could have taken on Sin and won."

"Perhaps that is why he hasn't," Auron said, indulging in pessimism for a moment. "The Yevon Doctrine relies on Sin, in a manner of speaking. Without it, how would they maintain the faith of the people? Fear keeps them in line, with Mika sitting at the top."

"Don't tell Wakka that," Tidus said, already imagining how he might react. "I don't think he can take any more challenges to his beliefs."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the grand and extravagant room provided for Lady Yuna and company, one of her guardians refused to mingle with the Al Bhed in the city. Wakka couldn't stand the thought of living among them, seeing the city as a hive of heathens against the order of Yevon. Although the order had surely excommunicated him and the rest of Yuna's guardians by now, Wakka still believed in the teachings with all his soul. The Al Bhed violated everything he believed in, and he wanted to part in it, no matter how desperate he may be.

He was sitting in a chair and looking out a window, having a good view of the morning sunrise. "At least it's nice out."

Standing closer to the window, Lulu was sharing the sight with him. "It's not bad."

Wakka stood up and walked over to Lulu, preferring to look at her eyes instead. "I suppose we will get to see it a lot. I have the feeling we're going to be here a while."

Lulu nodded, and turned her gaze back to the window. "I could get used to this. We've got a place to stay, there's plenty to do, and we're safe here."

"Safe, but trapped," Wakka complained. He eyed a blitzball he left on a table nearby. "There's no going back to Besaid after this. We'll be wanted fugitives if we leave this place."

"I know," Lulu said. She looked out the window in silence for a moment, and then turned back to Wakka again. "We could still complete the pilgrimage, if Yuna wants to. Head for the coast, take an Al Bhed ship, sail around the northern mainland, and reach Zanarkand from the back. It wouldn't be easy, but it could be done."

"You think the maesters might forgive us if Yuna acquires the Final Aeon?" Wakka figured. He smothered a laugh, thinking about what it might take for that to happen. "They'd have to be very desperate to annul our excommunication."

"Stranger things have happened," Lulu pointed out. She gestured to the sky outside the window, to one of many flashes of light sparking around the shining sun. "By which I mean those two up there. They've certainly thrown the maesters for a loop simply by being here."

Wakka laughed for a bit, the smile it brought being genuine for the first time in days. "All we need now is for Sin to be destroyed for good. No one would know what to do if that ever happens."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Lulu said. Still looking out the window, she saw something that should not be. "Do you see that?"

* * *

Everyone saw it.

It was difficult not to, what with the sky beginning to darken. All eyes were drawn upward, alarmed by the dimming of the light, drawn to the sun still rising in midmorning. A tiny slice of the sun had disappeared, and the missing portion was spreading bit by bit. Those with shaded glasses put them on to protect their eyes, as one should do when looking at a solar eclipse. Very few Al Bhed had those glasses on hand today, as there wasn't supposed to be a solar eclipse for another three months, in the city of Luca.

Still sparring in the sky above Home, Bardock noticed the dimming light and put his hands in a T. "Time Out. Something's not right up there."

Goku looked around, saw the dimming sunlight, and understood the concern. "That's not normal. Any idea what is doing that?"

"Unless a rogue planet is passing through this solar system, no I don't," Bardock said. He looked at Goku. "Are you sensing anything from whatever that thing is?"

"Nothing," Goku said. He squinted to look at the sun a little longer, a third of it eclipsed now. "I think we need someone with a better view."

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked.

Now looking at seemingly nothing, Goku spoke to someone else. "King Kai, its Goku. I hope you're not busy, but I need a god's eye view right now."

" _What is it now Go-"_ there was a brief pause. _"I see you found your old man."_

Bardock heard the last part, having no idea who was speaking to them. "Where is that voice coming from?"

"Long story," Goku said. "Anyway, King Kai, there's something blotting out the sun here. I was hoping you might be able to tell us what it is."

" _I'll check,"_ King Kai said. He turned his telepathic gaze away from the two Saiyans, looking at the space between Spira and its sun. _"Huh… so that's a thing."_

"What is it?" Goku asked.

" _Better if I just show you,"_ King Kai said.

King Kai shared what he saw through telepathy, letting Goku and Bardock receive the view of space. They saw the black void in their mind's eye, dominated by the sun hanging in the background and drowning out the far more distant stars. Moving through the void was an enormous metal sphere, the grey steel of it's hull shining in the light of the sun. It was moving on a direct course for Spira, already closer than its moon, and gradually slowing down. The sphere cast a large shadow on the planet ahead of it, growing larger as it approached, blotting out the sun entirely over wide swaths of Spira.

"Looks like a small moon," Goku said.

"That's no moon," Bardock said. "It looks like a giant spaceship. It's even slowing down to enter orbit around this planet."

"Is that good or bad?" Goku asked.

"Bad, in a variety of ways," Bardock answered. "Immense tides generating fierce storms, regular eclipses disrupting the day-night cycle, the mass panic that I'm sure is going on as we speak, take your pick."

"The first one," Goku picked. He looked up at the sun, now half eclipsed by the metal sphere in space. "We should probably blow it up now."

Goku flew higher into the sky, quickly vanishing from the view on the ground. He kept going up until it became difficult to breathe, and saw the world of Spira begin to curve at the horizons. At that altitude the enormous metal sphere eclipsed most of the sun, leaving only a tiny crescent of light still shining on Goku. He looked at the metal sphere for a moment, judging how much power he would need to destroy it, and powered up with a white aura. Then he cupped his hands at his side and focused his energy, and here the blue glow of his power was brighter than the meager sunlight.

"Ka, Me, Ha, Me, HA!"

He thrust his hands forward and unleashed the Kamehameha, aiming the large blue beam straight at the enormous metal sphere. It took a moment for it to pass through the void, the target being further away than Goku had thought, and on approach the beam illuminated the hull on this side of the sphere. The beam struck the sphere, there was a bright flash of light, and the energy spread across the hull, absorbed by the metal and vanishing in an instant. Goku saw the sphere continue on its way, undamaged by the attack.

"Huh…" Goku muttered. He cupped his hands again, figuring that the problem was him holding back too much power. "Let's try that again."

Before he could start charging again, Goku spotted movement from the metal sphere's hull. Hundreds of hatches had opened, deploying machines to fly ahead of the sphere. Easily twice Goku's height and width, with proportions only vaguely similar to a person, these robots were made from the same metals as the sphere they came from. Each had a single cyclopean eye, resembling a large red light in the center of what could be called a face, all looking down at the planet ahead. And they flew right past Goku, heading down to Spira instead.

"Hey!" Goku yelled. He turned around and followed the robots in their descent. "Get back here!"

The robots ignored him, continuing on their way toward Spira, the air starting to ignite around them during descent. Goku's aura shielded him from the heat of reentry, whereas the robots ignored the heat like it wasn't there at all. Along the way they split into several large groups, each heading for one of the cities on Spira, the two largest groups heading for Bevelle and Home. Goku accelerated toward the first group, got in the middle of their formation, and unleashed his energy in a shockwave in all directions, making them tumble in midair.

That got the robots' attention, and they turned toward Goku to close in around him. He punched the first to reach him, kicked the second, grabbed the third and threw it into the fourth, and punched the fifth right in the big red eye. None took any noticeable damage, though they hesitated to approach Goku again. He flew toward the closest robot and punched it, grabbed its arm and threw it into another robot, and kicked them both away. Then three robots rammed into him from behind, forcing him down to plummet toward the ground.

About a mile above Bevelle Goku threw the robots off, scattering those three to the winds. But then he looked up and saw something else descending toward him. "Wait… you're alive?"

Descending in front of a sun nearly completely eclipsed, the silhouette was enough to confirm the identity that Goku knew from long ago. The shape matched the base form, short and slender yet powerful nevertheless. But there was a glimmer around the edges that Goku didn't remember, sunlight reflecting off a smooth surface barely resembling skin. All of it was like chrome steel, with none of the color that this alien used to possess. But the face was as cold and calculating as ever, though with a surprised look when the eyes gazed upon Goku.

Goku looked back with equal surprise, having thought this alien was supposed to be dead. "Cooler…"

"Now don't I have the greatest luck in the entire universe?" Cooler said. "Over eight years since my demise, thousands of parsecs away, and now I come across you. I can't even imagine the odds."

"I just happen to be where I need to be," Goku said. He watched Cooler descend to his altitude, getting a better look at the metallic body. "And I see brothers think alike."

"Excuse me?" Cooler asked.

"The robot thing," Goku said. Though he hadn't seen it firsthand, his friends had told him all about the other time. "Frieza did it."

"I wasn't aware of that," Cooler admitted.

"Still, points for going all in instead of two thirds," Goku said. "Frieza still had some fleshy bits. Speaking of that, what happened to yours? I swear I blasted you into a sun."

"You did," Cooler confirmed. Even now, the moment of his demise came to mind. "The meager amount of me that survived was scooped up by the Big Gete Star. For years I was imprisoned inside it, my mind embedded in the computer core, gradually spreading my influence from within. Now I have complete control over the Big Gete Star, and it has fashioned for me the body you see before you."

"And you brought this big metal star here?" Goku said. "That's twice now you've come straight to where I am. How are you doing it?"

"You're not exactly hard to find," Cooler answered. "Why not even a few weeks ago you started making grand displays of power that the Big Gete Star could detect from many parsecs away. I was simply fortunate enough to be within range when you decided to reappear."

"If you're here for me, why bother with all the robots?" Goku asked.

"Oh those are not for you," Cooler said. He raised a hand toward the now completely eclipsed sun, only a ring of light remaining. "The Big Gete Star consumes planets for fuel. So while I get to have my fun killing you, they will secure this planet and prepare it for processing."

"Well that's all I need," Goku said. He transformed into a Super Saiyan, his golden aura illuminating the land below him. "I've beaten you before. It'll be easier this time."

Cooler smirked and clenched his fists. "We'll see."

* * *

The city of Bevelle was under siege.

The robots descending from the eclipse were like something out of a doomsday prophesy, the end of the world brought about by misuse of technology. It had the people of the city scrambling for cover, taking shelter in the lowest levels of every building in the city. Used to needing to hide from the wrath of Sin again and again, the people managed to avoid a mass panic, though it was a very close thing. Underground fallout shelters were quickly filling to capacity, for however long it would hold out under a mechanical assault.

In light of the crisis, Grand Maester Mika had no choice but to abandon all pretenses. "Engage the machina defenses. Fire at will."

From the tops of all the skyscrapers automated turrets emerged from concealment, coming out of hidden panels and other assorted decorations. Leftovers from the Machina War between Zanarkand and Bevelle, the turrets remained functional even after a thousand years since their construction. Covert maintenance and repair certainly helped, despite their very existence being a violation of Yevon Doctrine. That little bit of hypocrisy was well known and ignored by the maesters of Yevon, preferring to keep their military advantage as long as it was hidden from the public.

The turrets opened fire on the descending robots, thousands of rounds a minute aimed straight up and at the metallic horde. Bullets hit the robots like rapid hail, most bouncing off the armor plating and leaving dents in the metal, some slipping through gaps in the armor at the joints, piercing the vulnerable circuitry underneath. Whole limbs came apart and detached from robot torsos, falling into the city in pieces. Yet the destruction only took a small fraction of the robots, the rest still coming in despite the upward hail of bullets.

As the streets were emptied of civilians, the Crusaders marched into the streets in defense of Bevelle. They did not question the turrets shooting from the rooftops, their only concern being the battle for the city. Wielding guns salvaged over the centuries, some 'borrowed' from the Al Bhed during Operation Mi'ihen, they opened fire on the robots that got past the turrets. They had roughly the same effectiveness, shooting down some robots by shooting at vulnerable spots, most still making it through the gunfire.

Leading the defense was Crimson Squad, fighting in the center of the city while giving out orders to the Crusaders. Nooj was giving the orders left and right, making precise shots with a rifle while doing so. Baralai was wielding a pair of heavy machine guns, firing wildly into the air and counting on the enemy's sheer numbers to guarantee hits. Gippal had found a missile launcher somewhere, limited ammunition requiring him to make every shot count, blowing up robots with every hit. Even Paine was shooting rifles into the air, having long since abandoned her camera to fight alongside her comrades.

"Where are these things coming from?" Paine demanded, barely hearing herself over the nonstop gunfire everywhere. "There's no end to them!"

"Keep firing!" Nooj yelled. He managed to hit the eye of a robot, and it was blinded as it fell to the ground. "We stand here, or we fall here!"

"Prefer to stand," Gippal said. He fired another missile, hit a robot, and the explosion took out another one beside it. "Standing is good."

"If we survive this, you're buying us all drinks," Baralai said. He spotted something, turned toward it, and pointed it out for everyone. "Reinforcements inbound."

Instead of more soldiers, the reinforcements were of supernatural origin. Several different aeons were entering the fray, conjured by summoners that were in the city today. Wondrous Valefor flew on the wind, striking with colorful waves of light. Blazing Ifrit leapt from building to building, burning its foes into red hot slag. Electrifying Ixion galloped though the streets, shocking the robots into overloading and exploding. Chilling Shiva danced in the sky, freezing everything she touched to make them shatter. Mighty Bahamut led the charge, blasting swaths of robots into oblivion.

"That'll help," Nooj said. With a swing of his arm he signaled the Crusaders, rallying them together behind the aeon assault. "Hold the line, support the aeons, protect their summoners, and fight for as long as you can."

* * *

The city of Home was lit up by the light of a Super Saiyan, and showered by a rain of shattered debris.

Bardock was smashing through the robots that descended upon the city, hitting them hard enough to shatter their metal exoskeletons in a single blow. With blinding speed he smashed robots by the score, stopping them from reaching the city, but letting their pieces fall to the ground. He kept the attack at bay and prevented damage to Home, and as a bonus provided all the scrap material the Al Bhed could possibly want. A tingling sensation formed in his knuckles, so Bardock stopped punching and started blasting.

He fired hundreds of energy blasts into the oncoming horde of robots, lighting up the sky like a million fireworks. Smaller pieces of robots rained down in the tens of thousands, like metal hail battering the buildings below. A smokescreen from the explosions filled the sky, and Bardock stopped firing to let the smokescreen clear out. Afterward he saw more robots in the distance, but they weren't flying towards Home, holding position well away from Bardock. It seemed like they had some sense of self-preservation, and weren't going to waste any more of their number for no gain.

There was a glint of light from the northeast, and he raised his arm in time to block. He felt something hit his arm, and it fell down toward Home. Bardock would have ignored it, if it weren't for the metallic scream he heard falling beneath him. He looked down and thought he saw a face, and he heard a loud clang when it hit the roof of a building. Bardock looked back at the robot horde, figured he had a moment to spare, and so he descended to satisfy his curiosity. He landed on the same building, looking down at a disembodied metal head.

"What the…" Bardock muttered. Though he had never seen him in person, and certainly not in this metallic state, he knew the face at his feet. "Cooler?"

Only the head and a few stray wires at the neck remained, sparks shooting out from the severed ends. "Monkey-key-key-key-monkey-mon-mon-monkey-ke-ke-ke-"

And then a boot smashed the head to pieces, and Bardock looked up at the other Super Saiyan. "Kakarot, what the hell is going on?!"

"Cooler built himself a robot body," Goku answered. He turned around and looked up at the eclipsed sun, its ring of light so thin it could barely be seen. "It lasted longer than I thought it would. It took a couple of hits before it broke."

"So you killed him?" Bardock asked.

"Again," Goku corrected. "I killed Cooler again."

"Did you now…"

Goku saw him descending from the eclipse, another metal version of Cooler, as if he hadn't destroyed one already. "I should have known…"

"You won't destroy me so easily this time," Cooler promised.

Goku flew up at high speed, punched Cooler right in the face, and knocked him away with a large dent in his eye. More blows followed the first, pounding large dents in Cooler's metal body, all before he could react. Cooler tried to fight back, throwing punches and kicks wildly, all easily dodged by Goku. A particularly hard punch to the shoulder tore off Cooler's arm, and a kick to the torso bisected his body. Goku stuck out his palm and fired an energy blast, impacting the remaining upper half, disintegrating the metal body in an instant.

"Still easy," Goku said. He turned back toward Bardock, who was looking up at him. "It took a little longer, but still easy."

And yet they heard the voice again, Cooler descending from the heavens again. "Good effort, but not enough to vanquish me."

Bardock flew up to Goku's altitude, and tapped him on the shoulder. "It's my turn."

He didn't wait for permission, instead flying straight for Cooler. A punch to the gut dented Cooler's torso, a kick to the head dented in the ear, and an elbow strike to the knee broke the joint. Cooler swung his tail, missed when Bardock ducked, only to spin around and punch straight down. Bardock caught the fist in his hand, crushed it in an instant, yanked hard enough to tear the whole arm out of its socket, and proceeded to beat Cooler with it. Several hits were needed to bash Cooler's body into pieces, and Bardock finished by punching his fist straight through Cooler's head.

"Not as much fun as I thought it would be," Bardock admitted.

And yet, just as before, the voice of Cooler returned. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"You keep getting a new body," Bardock said.

"Not just a new body," Cooler specified, descending to Bardock and Goku's altitude. "The Big Gete Star monitors our battle. When I take damage, it calculates the flaws that allowed it and corrects them. The next body becomes stronger, faster, tougher, able to withstand the force that destroyed me before."

Goku smiled. "Well then, it's a good thing I was holding back."

He powered up, intensifying his golden aura, casting brighter light upon the land below them. Goku quickly ascended beyond a Super Saiyan, muscles bulging a little and his hair becoming slightly spikier, his power growing by orders of magnitude. He lunged forward and punched Cooler, the single blow shattering the metal body into a thousand pieces, as if he simply exploded into dust. Another Cooler appeared above him, and Goku blew it up with a single energy blast. Still, there was another Cooler, and it too was destroyed with a single blow.

"I can do this all day," Goku bragged.

" _Can you now?"_

There was an echo to the voice this time, as if there were several of him speaking at the same time. In fact, there were dozens of him now, all descending from the sky together. They spoke and moved as if they were a single being, many of the same acting as one, a legion of metal Coolers descending from on high. Each reflected the light of the Super Saiyans below, and more reflections appeared as more metal Coolers arrived. Soon they filled much of the sky, eclipsing the eclipse behind them, promising death and destruction for all of Spira.

All at once the metal Coolers smirked. _"As I have told you, the Big Gete Star corrects the flaws in my body. Even if the flaw is that there is only one of me."_

Bardock flew over to Goku and looked him in the eye. "No more screwing around. Go full power, destroy all of them, and destroy that thing up there before it makes more."

Goku nodded. "Take care of things down here."

"Just Go!" Bardock yelled.

Goku turned back toward the metal Coolers, his aura flaring with a surge of power, and he flew directly into the horde. The metal Coolers converged on Goku, blocking his path with their numbers, and crashing into each other. Goku punched and kicked every metal Cooler in his way, one blow enough to destroy a target, but for each one destroyed there was another to replace it. He still pushed forward, ascending into the sky despite the onslaught, and had already lost track of how many metal Coolers he had destroyed so far.

Then the metal Coolers dogpiled him, coalescing into a group of dozens piled on top of one another, with Goku at the core. For a moment the ascent slowed, but then a bright light seeped through all the bodies to reach the surface. A massive explosion followed, destroying all of the metal Coolers at the same time, creating a hole in the horde for Goku to fly through. With them out of the way Goku flew higher at great speed, outpacing the metal Coolers trying to follow from below. Metal Coolers above him tries to intercept, but Goku simply smashed through them as well.

Meanwhile, Bardock remained at low altitude. The robots that arrived first had resumed their assault, now that their master was busy with Goku. Bardock powered up to his maximum, more than enough to deal with the robot horde, even if it was meager in comparison to his son's power. He smashed through the robots converging around him, blasted the remains into smaller pieces, keeping the attention on him instead of the city below him. Yet they just kept on coming, with no end in sight no matter how many robots he destroyed.

One robot got a lucky hit and knocked Bardock out of the sky, and he nearly crashed into one of the buildings. But then he saw movement, something else flying into the robot horde. "Oh right… forgot about that thing."

A dragon was in the air and flying through the robots, the mighty Aeon known as Bahamut. The blue scaled beast plowed through the horde, its claws sharp enough to cut through any metal, its jaws powerful enough to crush anything it bit down on. Summoned by Lady Yuna in the city below, she dispatched Bahamut to aid in the battle of the sky. The ring above its back and between its wings was spinning and glowing with power, channeled into a bright flow within its mouth, which fired a massive mystical beam known as megaflare.

Bardock saw the dragon destroy a swath of robots, and he looked down at Yuna in the city, and waved to signal his approval. He turned around and flew back up into the fray, following Bahamut and blasting robots to the left and to the right, stopping them from flanking the magical dragon. Then Bardock over took the dragon, unleashing a massive energy beam at the same time as Bahamut fired the megaflare, combining their power and directing it into the horde. They vaporized all of them at once, clearing the sky of the robots, at least for the moment.

With a moment to himself, Bardock looked up at the sky, seeing the bright golden glow in the center of a ring of light. "Kakarot, good luck up there."

* * *

It was getting harder to smash his way through the metal Coolers, though Goku relished the increasing difficulty. Now it took three hits to destroy one of them, at his current level of power anyway. The metal Coolers continued to attack in groups, increasing their number with every attack, slightly slowing down Goku's ascent to the Big Gete Star. By now its outer hull had made contact with the upper atmosphere, compacting the thin air ahead and heating it up, giving the Big Gete Star a glow similar to an actual red dwarf star.

On approach the sensation of gravity reversed, up becoming down and vice versa, and Goku found himself falling toward the Big Gete Star and finding Spira above him. Goku flipped around and landed on the red hot hull, using his golden aura to hold off the heat, and saw more metal Coolers closing in from every direction. Goku raised his arms and unleased a powerful shockwave, destroying the closest metal Coolers and damaging the rest, and metal parts showered all around Goku. Still more of them showed up, filling up the sky above him, concealing Spira from view.

"This is getting ridiculous," Goku muttered. He clenched his fists and spread his feet apart. "It's time to go all out."

Goku powered up again, his aura intensifying even more, his power reaching even greater heights. There was a bright flash of light, and his appearance changed. His hair became spikier than before, nearly all of it pointing straight up, only a single bang still over his forehead. The golden aura pulsed with a rapid pace, and mixed within the aura were bright blue sparks of lightning. It was a level of power Goku hadn't needed to use before, not since attaining it during the years he had been dead. Goku looked at the metal Coolers, letting them see the power before he put it to use.

With both hand held up, Goku unleashed a massive volley of energy blasts, sending thousands into the horde. Each blast destroyed a metal Cooler, and in just a moment the sky was filled with fine metal dust. Then Goku turned his attention to the Big Gete Star, clenched a fist and punched straight down, pounding a wide crater into the hull. A second blow punched a hole clean through the hull, and Goku flew through to enter the Big Gete Star. The only light inside was from Goku's golden aura, and the maze inside was hopelessly large and convoluted.

"This place needs a shortcut," Goku figured. He cupped his hands at his side, and the familiar blue glow appeared between them. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"

Goku thrust his hands forward and unleashed the Kamehameha at full force, and the massive blue beam tore through the Big Gete Star like tissue paper. A half mile wide tunnel was blasted through the entire thing, slightly off center from straight down, just barely missing the core before punching through the far side and shooting off into space. After the beam passed through Goku saw the destruction, and then saw loose debris fell toward the core. Now that there was a straight path Goku flew deeper in, heading for the core of the Big Gete Star.

" _You are more powerful than I imagined. Yet it will not save you from me."_

The voice came from all around Goku, though he didn't see any new metal Coolers anywhere. "I don't know. It seems to be working rather well."

" _I have been studying your power. I understand it now. And I have learned how to beat it."_

"Then do it already," Goku said. He blasted more of the place apart, digging deeper towards the core. "I'd like to get an actual challenge. So I really hope you're not bluffing."

The entire Big Gete Star shook violently, and many pieces broke free from their supports and coalesced together. Solid metal came together in front of the core, forming a metal skeleton ten times taller than Goku. Thousands of thick wires wrapped around the metal bones, creating muscles and tendons of moving metal. Sheets of metal covered the wires to become metal skin, completing the creation of a massive metal Cooler. He clenched his large fists, the surroundings shook around him, and his yell came from everywhere.

The large right fist struck Goku head on, slammed him into the bulkhead behind him, and pinned him between two layers of metal. Goku pushed back against the fist, widened the space between, and got his feet on the bulkhead. He leaped off the metal and shoved the large fist back, which in turn shoved the entire massive metal Cooler off balance, falling over on his left side. The same fist punched again, and Goku punched it head on, piercing the metal and shattering the entire hand. Goku's punch kept on going, shredding the massive arm up through the forearm, coming out through the bent elbow.

Cooler's screech was deafening, but Goku did not let the volume stop him now. He punched the massive metal Cooler in the face, dented in the entire right half of it, splitting the metal skin apart. The other metal fist came around, punched Goku away, and he slammed into another bulkhead. Goku flew back and punched through the massive torso, came out the other side, and flew up to punch the back of the head. That blow dented in the metal skull, tore open the skin of the neck, and Goku flew into the gaping wound with both fists forward.

Ramming his way inside of the massive metal Cooler, Goku stopped where a heart should have been beating. He thrust his arms out and unleashed a massive explosion, annihilating the entire torso and then scattering the limbs apart. The remaining pieces fell toward the core, piling up on top of the final bulkhead between here and there. Goku aimed both palms down and fired a large energy blast, exploding on contact and disintegrating the remaining limbs, and blasting open the bulkhead to reveal the prize inside.

It wasn't what Goku expected. "Huh… So that's how you get a head."

At the very center of the Big Gete Star was all that remained of Cooler's original body, reduced to just a head and nothing else. Thick wires connected the top and bottom to large computers, suspending the head in the spherical space in the core. Most of the head was covered in metal, concealing damaged tissue beneath, leaving just the right eye and surrounding bits exposed. That eye was staring at Goku, sheer rage evident in the glare. The other eye was replaced by a mechanical optic, cold and emotionless even in the worst of times, its red light focused on Goku.

"Now you see what you did to me. This is all that is left of my true self."

"So I didn't finish the job," Goku said. He held a fist in front of his chest, and his aura flared with a surge of power. "I'll have to correct that."

Cooler screamed with righteous fury, the entire core shook apart, and a thick mass of wires wrapped around him to form another new body. All of the Big Gete Star's power went into this body, and it took massive steps toward Goku. A wired fist slammed into Goku, pinned him to the floor, and the wires wrapped around him. Tightening like a sadistic straightjacket, the wires dug into Goku's skin, trying to shred him into bloody confetti. Goku struggled to push back against it, hard to move with the wires wrapped around every part of him.

He resorted to unleashing his power in every direction, another explosion to destroy everything around him, disintegrating the wires holding him. The arm of wires was shredded, but more wires replaced them and reached for Goku again, only to be destroyed by a large energy blast. The other arm reached for him, the wires separating to wrap Goku again. He created a sphere of energy around himself, letting the wires wrap around that instead, unable to penetrate the shield to reach the flesh inside. Goku focused all of his power, glowing with golden light, and thrust his arms out to unleash it.

At the last second, Cooler blinked. "Oh no…"

* * *

Darkness had finally claimed the entire sky, consuming the last bit of the sun's light.

It was reversed in an instant, a brilliant flash of light banishing the darkness.

A massive explosion went off in the sky, filling the sky with its radiance, blinding those unfortunate enough to be looking straight up at the time. Everyone else raised an arm to shield their eyes, and even then the light was painful to see. Hurled from darkest night into brightest day, Spira shined brighter than ever before. The light was followed by intense wind, stronger than any hurricane, blowing across the planet from one end to the other and back again. Storms sprung up in the wake of the wind, from the Besaid Islands all the way to Zanarkand.

And from the light brighter than the sun, metal rain fell across the planet.

Destroyed from within, the shattered pieces of the Big Gete Star were scattered and dropped across all of Spira. Hull fragments came down first, large curved pieces of metal, followed by assorted debris from the interior. The pieces of metal burned on entry, cloaked in flame from piercing atmosphere too quickly, setting the sky ablaze. It was like the end of days to the populace, not by the wrath of Sin coming to claim their lives, but divine retribution from gods long forgotten. They ran for their lives anyway, taking shelter wherever they could find it.

Bardock was firing as many energy blasts as he could, shooting thousands of them into the sky, blowing apart as many pieces of debris as he could. The smaller remnants continued to fall over Home, too small to inflict any real damage. The big ones were all that mattered, the kind that could wipe out a city from a single impact. His efforts punched a hole through the rain of debris, cleared out the sky above Home with time to spare, allowing Bardock a chance to do the same elsewhere. He flew toward the main continent, blasting debris along the way, carving a path through the sky toward the heart of Spira.

The people of Bevelle were in a panic, until they saw a golden light appear. Goku teleported to the sky above the city, bypassing the shockwave from the explosion he created, here to minimize the collateral damage. With all the power he had left Goku unleashed tens of thousands of energy blasts, directing them up and out in every direction, spreading out across the continent in a shield of rising light. The blasts annihilated most of the debris falling across most of Spira, from Gagazet down to Luca, and from Macalania to Djose, protecting the vast majority of the populace from direct impact.

However, neither Super Saiyan could prevent all of the devastation. They neglected to target debris falling over the ocean, and those impacts threw up massive waves that slammed into every shore. Entire coastlines were ravaged by walls of water, and the city of Luca was flooded by the sea. Some of the large pieces fell in remote areas, their impacts creating large craters and throwing up vast mounds of dirt and ash, destroying many homes and taking many lives. And the smaller pieces from destroyed debris fell everywhere, pelting everything exposed with metal rain.

It took a full minute for the debris to stop falling, and the sky returned to the normal blue and the midday sun. Out of breath from all the fighting and shooting, Goku reverted to his normal form. "Finally… it's over."

* * *

As it turned out, the people of Spira were good at reconstruction.

Used to having entire towns destroyed on a semi-regular basis, they knew plenty of methods for efficient construction. Only difference was the scale of the damage this time around, worldwide instead of one particular place or another. Everyone participated in the effort in one form or another, from the lowly peasants to the priests of Yevon. Intact pieces of the Big Gete Star were recovered and disposed of accordingly, many not knowing what it was they handled, just that it needed to be removed from places that needed to be rebuilt.

In Home, every piece of debris was gathered and studied, for they were a completely different kind of machina to take advantage of. Rikku in particular was very excited, having gotten her hands on the shattered remnants of several robots. "Wonder what this thing does?"

Watching from a few feet away, Tidus watched her tinker with a robot arm. "You really have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"Not a clue," Rikku admitted. She attached the arm to a power source, and the arm's hand clenched tight. "Exciting, isn't it?"

"If you say so," Tidus said. He looked up at the sunny sky, now having a new appreciation of something as simple as a pleasant day. "I'm just glad that thing is gone."

"Yeah, and good thing these things shut down when it did," Rikku said. She did some more tinkering with the machine, making the fist open and shut on command. "I wouldn't want to be figuring out how to shut them off."

Tidus took a peek inside the severed and slightly shattered head of a robot. "Maybe if you hooked up a kill switch to that processor in there, you could keep it from getting out of hand with the push of a button."

Rikku blinked twice, looked inside the robot head, and then looked back at Tidus. "Okay… that might actually work. Still, how did you think of that?"

"I'm not completely ignorant," Tidus said. He picked up another robot part, half of a broken torso, and started taking it apart. "Between knowing the tech Al Bhed use back when it was new, and lingering bits from that ghost that possessed me, I'd like to believe I got a talent for this sort of thing."

"Huh…" Rikku muttered. She spotted something she could use. "Help me with that will you?"

* * *

Elsewhere in Home there was a large plaza, usually kept empty but now being quickly filled. It was a convenient spot to stockpile the various pieces of debris that had fallen in Home, and a large pile of parts had accumulated already. Most of the Al Bhed were helping in the cleanup, doing their part no matter how small. At this rate they would have the city cleaned up by the end of the week, though it would take considerably longer to dispose of the stockpile. Even their guests were pitching in, even if they wouldn't otherwise be inclined to help the Al Bhed.

Wakka was hauling a pair of robot legs over his shoulders, looking at the growing stockpile. "That is a lot of wrecked machina."

Right behind him Auron was hauling a piece as big as he was, helping out the Al Bhed while making sure Wakka behaved while in public. "You don't need to worry. I'm sure it will be decades before they can use any of it."

They reached the stockpile and put their pieces on it, and they walked back through the street to get more. Wakka saw people pocket hand sized pieces, and he was tempted to claim his own souvenir. "Any idea how Yevon is going to explain all this?"

"I'm sure they will claim it was part of the teachings all along," Auron guessed. There was a hull fragment twice his size, and he needed Wakka to help him lift it. "They might even try to blame Goku for it."

That remark got Wakka to raise an eyebrow, before bending down to help Auron lift the fragment. "How do you figure that?"

"They need an excuse for Sin coming back," Auron answered, walking with Wakka to haul the fragment over to the stockpile. "They will claim this was divine retribution for breaking their doctrine so many times."

Wakka thought about that for a bit, until he and Auron put the large fragment down with all the others. "Kind of makes our heresy seem small."

"In the grand scheme of things," Auron said. He turned around with Wakka and walked off to find more debris to remove. "It may have been forgotten in all the chaos today."

That had Wakka smiling brightly, his mood improving enough to almost forget that he was still here. "Almost makes me wish we were still in the thick of it, just to see what's going on out there."

"I'm sure they need as many summoners as they can get," Auron said. "There are many lost souls that need to be sent."

* * *

In the outskirts of Home, where a large piece of debris had struck and destroyed a tall building, Yuna was performing the Sending ritual for the Al Bhed that died here. She stood atop the pile of rubble, twirling her staff round and round, surrounded by the pyreflies that rose up from this mass grave. Yuna guided the souls of the dead on their journey to the Farplane, just as she had done before elsewhere, each time hoping that she wouldn't have to do it again. The pyreflies disappeared into the sky, sent off on their final journey.

When she was finished Yuna stepped down from the rubble, walking up to Lulu standing nearby. "I wasn't sure if I could do it this time."

"You did just fine," Lulu reassured her. She saw that Yuna wanted a hug, and so she gave it to her. "They are on their way now."

"I know," Yuna said. "It's just… I don't want to do this anymore."

Lulu knew that sentiment well, having heard those same words when another summoner she guarded had given up the pilgrimage. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

Yuna nodded, and she looked up into Lulu's eyes. "It's too much. I don't think I can keep going."

Wanting to say that it was alright to simply give up, but knowing that Yuna wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did, Lulu gave the answer she needed to hear. "Make sure you're certain first. This is a decision that you will have to live with."

There was a piece of wall roughly at waist height, and Yuna sat down on it to rest her legs. "What would Dad think, if I just gave up on my pilgrimage?"

"I can't speak for him," Lulu admitted. She had never known Braska personally, having been only a small girl when he passed through Besaid on pilgrimage, like many other summoners at the time. "But I'm sure he would have wanted what's best for you."

"Yeah," Yuna said. She sighed and looked up at the sky, imagining her father looking down on her with a big bright smile. "I'll sleep on it. Maybe then I'll know for certain."

* * *

Watching from the top of the tallest building in Home, Goku and Bardock saw the Sending ritual come to an end. Neither of them could see it up close, not without getting caught in the magics at work. It was a minor thing to be concerned about, but something to keep in mind given the circumstances around here. They didn't want to risk being forced into the Farplane, not when they still had work to do in Spira. Things may be peaceful at the moment, but that would change when Sin returns, and that day would surely come soon.

Goku was feeling a little sore right now, having spent more effort and energy than he needed to in years. "You know, when I first got here, I thought the fights would be a cakewalk. It's been a lot more fun than I could have hoped."

"At least you're enjoying yourself," Bardock said. Still, he noticed the slightest bit of weariness Goku allowed him to see. "Don't get too careless. These fights have been getting harder. The next one could be too much, even for your immense power."

"Eh… I think that's the last we've seen of Cooler," Goku said. He looked up at the sky, imagining the explosion in front of the sun. "He didn't die on Spira, so I don't think we'll see him as Unsent."

"I wasn't referring to Cooler," Bardock said. "We're still waiting on Sin to come back again, and I'm sure Yu Yevon has already claimed his next soul for the next Sin."

"Oh right," Goku muttered, reminded of that reality. Now that he thought about it, he suspected that the next Sin might be a real challenge. "That means we need to prepare, and I've got just the thing I think we could pull off."

"How so?" Bardock asked.

Goku smiled. "Oh, I think you're going to like it."

He gave a brief description of what he wanted to do.

Bardock couldn't be more shocked. "You can't expect me to do that ridiculous pose!"

 _A/N: Cooler's appearance here is a follow up to a previous crossover that took a few liberties with the Cooler's Revenge movie. That's what Goku was referring to at the end of the previous chapter. Next time we go back to our regularly scheduled villain.  
_


	13. The Day of Reckoning

Chapter 13: The Day of Reckoning

Once the euphoria of surviving doomsday had worn off, the people of Spira had questions that demanded answers.

The citizens of Bevelle in particular gave voice to those questions, being the closest to the Maesters of Yevon that had maintained order in Spira for centuries. Many of them had seen the machina defenses deployed during the attack, fighting machina with machina, in direct violation of the teachings preached by the order. Machina weapons were expressly forbidden, yet here they were hidden from sight, kept in operational state when they should have been destroyed. The fact that they had been needed was irrelevant, for they remained physical proof that the maesters had broken their own doctrine.

So when the streets were cleared of the debris and the reconstruction effort was underway, the people marched through the streets in protest. They marched in mobs toward the temple of Yevon, chanting in a disjointed chorus of demands and insults that merged into incoherent noise. In response to the mobs the Crusaders were deployed to the temple, surrounding it with soldiers ready to fight, but only willing to do so if the protesters started something violent. They had been commanded to keep order in the city, even if they had to apprehend the citizens to do it.

Looking down from a balcony on the temple, Grand Maester Mika despised the view before him. It was everything he had worked to avoid over the last fifty years, an open revolt against the rule of Yevon. All of his efforts to maintain order in Spira had gone to waste, his ambitions dashed away in a moment of peril. He could feel his control slipping away by the minute, just from seeing the people marching toward the temple. It would not be long before they got inside, and he imagined they would be calling for his head.

Mika turned around and went inside the temple, returning to a meeting room with the other three maesters standing around a table. "It seems that we are at a crossroads. We must choose which direction we will walk."

The reactions to the crisis were mixed among his colleagues, each imaging the worst ways this could turn out for them. Kinoc had the most to lose, his command of the Crusaders, the wealth he'd accumulated, living in general, all things he cherished. Kelk Ronso was certain he would be the scapegoat, for ronso were the smallest minority in the city, and thus there would be few people offended if Kelk was thrown under the bus. Seymour could have his nature as Unsent revealed to the masses, and the nearest summoner would force him into the Farplane.

"Does anyone have a good idea?" Kinoc asked. He didn't get an answer from anyone. "Really? Nothing at all?"

"There are only bad ideas and worse ideas," Seymour said. He put a hand to his chin and thought about the matter, the options in mind growing worse and worse. "We are not getting out of this unscathed."

"We should come clean," Kelk suggested. "No lie will be enough to convince the masses to disbelieve what they saw. If we are honest, they may see reason."

"Or they will abandon Yevon entirely," Seymour argued. "We cannot have that."

"No, we cannot," Mika said. In truth, there was only one action that was acceptable to take. "I will take full responsibly for this. Hopefully, Yevon will survive my fall from grace."

Seymour nodded, and the fainted bit of a grin crossed his face. "If you insist."

* * *

"I think we've got it down perfect."

Goku was finishing this little exercise with Bardock, finally getting the timing down to make it work. All that was left to was actually perform the technique, something that Bardock was reluctant to do. Goku had to admit that he had his reservations about this technique, not sure what exactly would happen if they performed it successfully. The possibility of failure crossed his mind, and he definitely didn't know what that would do to them. So he could understand Bardock's hesitation, and he could agree to hold off on trying the technique for another time.

"Hopefully you'll never have to ask me to do this in public," Bardock said. "That pose is not something a warrior should be seen doing."

Goku shrugged. "Fine. I just wanted to have the option if we need it. Never hurts to be prepared."

They were standing on a rocky mesa outside of Home, close enough to fly back in a few minutes, far enough away so that no one would see them. Bardock had insisted on the latter point, for there was still some measure of pride he still kept even after all this time. This mesa was surrounded on all sides by vast fields of sand, the rolling dunes of a desert that covered most of this island. Home was just over the horizon, and over the opposite horizon was the eastern sea. Beyond that was the mainland, where the rest of Spira was separate and far away from the Al Bhed.

"Are you sure this technique will even work?" Bardock asked.

"I've seen other people do it," Goku answered. "I've just never found anyone compatible with me. I want to try it once just to know what it's like."

"Well we're only doing it if we absolutely need to," Bardock said. He looked toward Home, his belly rumbling. "Let's head back. I'm told they're preparing a feast for us today."

"Ho boy," Goku said, already imagining what they might be making. "This is going to be good."

By the time they flew back to Home, the Al Bhed had preparations well under way. Being very gracious hosts, and grateful for the save from certain doom, they were eager to please their apparent saviors. They had also come into a massive surplus of salvaged hardware to take advantage of, the raw materials alone being enough to sustain Home for centuries, so they were in a very good mood and being very generous. And they wanted to dedicate the coming good times to the men that made it possible, and they had made clear that the best way to repay them was in sheer volume of food.

The Saiyans were not disappointed.

A whole building was dedicated to the effort, so that everyone could participate in the celebrations. The main floor had table after table of various dishes, most cultivated from local foodstuffs, some imported from other parts of Spira, all very delicious when cooked properly. Goku and Bardock were given seats at the head of the largest table, and sitting all around them were Lady Yuna and her guardians. They got to see the ferocious appetites of the Saiyans up close and personal, whether they liked it or not, nearly all of them being not.

For a while everyone could only stare at the bizarre sight, two men devouring several times their weight in food. Caterers were constantly removing empty plates and replacing them with full ones, hurrying back and forth desperately trying to keep the pace. Eventually people got used to it, rationalizing it away as them needing the vast amount of calories to power their great feats of strength. It still made quite a mess, which had some people losing their appetites. Naturally neither Saiyan noticed the discomfort in others, focused single-mindedly on their meal.

Sitting directly across from them was Cid, and he struggled just to work up the will for a few bites at a time. "Keep this up and we might run out after all."

Goku muttered something through mouth stuffed with noodles, realized the problem, and swallowed before trying again. "I think we should be done soon. It's all great by the way. Best I've had in Spira."

Bardock made sure to swallow first, then talk. "We can stop if you want us to."

"It's fine," Cid said. He saw someone approach, a courier with a message for him, and delivered it on arrival. Cid read the message, had to reread it several times to be sure, because it seemed unbelievable. "Excuse me, Yuna, Auron, could you give me a moment in private?"

Sitting on the left side of the Saiyans, Yuna wondered what Cid wanted. "Sure."

* * *

In a distant corner of the Farplace, just barely on Spira's side of the afterlife, all was calm in the vast fields of colorful flowers.

Darkness appeared amidst the millions of pyreflies, a bigger pyrefly filled with the blackest void. The darkness took shape and physical form, humanoid with exaggerated proportions. Over nine feet tall, skin black with dark green spots, and eyes that were the deepest red. Around this new body the pyrefly lost its edge, the darkness turning into a black aura radiating raw power. The red eyes looked down at silver hands, flexing its slim fingers and muscular arms, examining the strength it now possessed. It seemed to be satisfied, nodding with a head that seemed to have a crown built into it.

A sinister smile formed from black lips, and those hands clenched into strong fists. **"Perfect."**

* * *

In a private room, Cid brought Yuna and Auron inside and closed the door behind them. "I think you two should have a look at this."

Cid shared the message brought to him, composed of a few sheets of paper in a folder. Auron took a look at it, and then passed it on to Yuna before looking back at Cid. "Are you certain this is real?"

Yuna read the message, stopping at the important part. "But… we killed him."

"So I'm told," Cid said. He waited for Yuna to finish reading. "It seems that Maester Seymour is up and about. Our spies spotted him going into Bevelle."

"He's Unsent," Auron said. He paused to let that sink in, certain that Yuna was remembering the moment Seymour died. "The guado wouldn't allow Yuna to send him. Someone like Seymour, he would not allow death to hold him back."

"Looks like he's been pretending to be alive and well," Cid said. "Which means the entire reason you've needed to hide is null and void."

Auron could easily imagine how the Maesters would reconcile Seymour's return with their excommunication. "Mika may have refrained from making our crime public knowledge. If he did, he could allow us to return without being executed."

"You'd have to reach him without hitting any soldiers first," Cid said. "They might still have orders to attack on sight."

"Goku can bypass all of that," Auron said. "It is how we got out of Bevelle."

"That could work," Yuna said. Just as her hopes were rising, she realized something that ruined the mood. "Wait, Cid, I thought you wanted us to stay here. Why are you giving us a way out?"

"I do want you stay," Cid said. "But I also want what's best for you. I know you're not happy here. If there's a good chance to nullify your exile, and let you return home in peace, it's worth taking."

"Oh…" Yuna muttered. She thought about that, and her mood picked up. "Thank you."

Cid nodded and smiled. "I'm just glad to help my niece."

They left the room to return to the festivities outside, having a plan in mind and needing to share it with the others. The party was still proceeding just fine, and no one seemed to have either noticed or cared about the three people leaving for a moment. They returned to their seats around the table, appearing as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and discreetly told the others about what they had learned about Maester Seymour. One by one they listened and understood what it meant for them, though what they should do about it remained up for debate.

It would have to wait until after the party was over, given that their means of transport was busy enjoying himself to the fullest. Eventually Goku managed to fill his belly, just after Bardock had finished eating his fill. Even then, there was partying to be had, and the Al Bhed were in the mood to celebrate throughout the entire day. But while their hosts were willing to socialize and party forever and ever, neither Saiyan were disposed toward social interaction for very long. The celebrations quickly wore off their welcome after the feast, and the Saiyans wandered off to return to their training.

They were about to fly off the roof when they were intercepted, and Goku turned to see the summoner and guardians following them outside. "Hey guys. What brings you up here?"

Yuna smiled as she walked up to him. "Well, if it's not too much trouble, we'd like to ask for another favor. We need a ride back to Bevelle."

"Why would you want to go back there?" Bardock asked.

Auron stepped forward, stopping beside Yuna. "There's a chance to set things right. But we need to act quickly. And no one is quicker than Goku."

Goku smiled at that remark, and he held out a hand for everyone. "I'm ready to go when you are."

* * *

The streets surrounding the Temple of Yevon were packed with people, almost ready to charge the Crusader lines and break down the temple doors. Bevelle was just about ready to explode, unless someone found a way to defuse the situation. Grand Maester Mika hoped he could do exactly that, even if it meant giving up his position to do it. Keeping order in Spira was worth more than any one man's position of power, even the Grand Maester. Granted, the position would be handed to another maester that shared his views, so it would not be a total loss.

From the balcony overlooking the mob, Mika gazed down on the people of Bevelle. He put on a façade of humility and reservation, and took a deep breath. "People of Bevelle, I-"

Out of nowhere the balcony got a lot more crowded.

Naturally, the crowd gasped.

His speech interrupted, Mika glared at the assorted group of summoner, guardians, and nearly identical men. "Yuna! Auron! Goku! What is the meaning of this?!"

"We're here to set things right," Yuna said. "Maester Seymour committed a terrible crime. He killed his own father, Lord Jyscal, to take his place as maester. We confronted him in Macalania Temple, and he attacked us to cover up his crime. We were forced to defend ourselves, and Seymour died there."

Although this accusation was announced to the people by the very equipment needed for his speech, Mika wasn't worried until he saw Goku disappear into thin air. "That is a bold accusation, and an admission of guilt to the crimes you are accused of."

"I'm not done," Yuna said. "Seymour refused to go to the Farplane. He has returned to Spira as an Unsent. He needs to be sent to where he belongs."

As if on cue, Goku reappeared with a startled Seymour in tow. "Here you go."

Looking around at the sudden chance in scenery Maester Seymour turned and saw Goku behind him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

There was a gasp at the sudden appearance of Seymour, given the accusation that he was deceased. Thrust into the spotlight without his permission, Seymour quickly shut his mouth before he could dig a hole too deep to get out of. Even Mika hesitated to explain Seymour's presence and reconcile it with Yuna's accusation, not used to being put on the spot like this. In contrast, Yuna was already preparing to Send Seymour, which would be indisputable proof that Seymour was Unsent. Seeing the first steps of the ritual had Mika in a pinch, immediately giving orders to the ceremonial guards.

"Stop her at once!" Mika ordered. He was looking for a way out of the immediate area, for he would be sent along with Seymour if he didn't leave. "Now!"

The guards closed in Yuna and her guardians, with the predictable results.

Her guardians struck back with their various weapons, easily overwhelming the ceremonial guard. More soldiers emerged from inside the temple, wielding guns in addition to swords and spears, rushing through as fast as the narrow doorway would allow. They lasted about a minute, dispatched by the far more experienced guardians, barely more than grunts to them. Crusaders were called from the lower levels of the temple, but they would need a few minutes to get up to the balcony. It was more than enough time for Yuna to perform the Sending, anything after that didn't matter.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Mika warned.

Meanwhile, as the guardians were fighting off the soldiers, Goku was looking off to the south, eyes wide in alarm. "Not now… Why did it have to be now?"

Bardock turned toward him, though he raised a fist to hit someone coming from behind. "You can't be serious. It's coming back now?"

"Yeah," Goku said. "I'm su-"

From nothing, a black shroud appeared, there was a loud impact, and Goku was seen launched into the air. The shroud flew off after him, leaving behind a shocked populace.

"God damn it," Bardock said. He flew off after the black shroud, seeing it as an aura that concealed whatever was inside. "Now is not a good time."

* * *

The blow to the face was definitely a surprise, both in how fast it came and how hard it hit.

That fist had come out of nowhere, and it struck before Goku could even think to react. The immense energy behind it had moved from far away to up close in an instant, not unlike what he did to move around Spira in a hurry. Knocked clear out of Bevelle, Goku was still hurtling through the air when he was hit again, and all he saw was a black aura shrouding the foe within. He raised an arm to block, the incoming blow knocked him away again, hurtling back down toward the city below. It vanished and reappeared beneath Goku, silver hands emerging from the aura, palms aimed directly at Goku's chest.

" **DIE!"**

A massive black beam fired from those palms, shooting straight up into the sky. It was seen from miles around, and had the undivided attention of everyone in the city. But it hit nothing, uninterrupted all the way out into space. Goku appeared behind it, fingers at his forehead, and swung his leg into the black aura. He hit a head, knocked the whole body away, dispersing the black aura and ending the black beam. Now Goku could see the foe properly, the body in a shape he recognized, only larger and mostly black instead of green.

"Cell…" Goku muttered. In a flash of light he transformed into a Super Saiyan, right before the newest form of Sin flew back toward him. "Skipping straight to the end, I see."

Sin flew in, black aura flaring again, and threw a fist at Goku. He blocked the first punch, and the next three hit him. Blows to the head and chest knocked Goku back, he tumbled in the air, and kicked upward as Sin closed in. His foot hit Sin in the face, knocked Sin back a bit, only for him to kick back and hit Goku's side. Goku spun, punched Sin's face, and was punched back several times more. The black aura flared, Sin's speed increased, and it struck at a rapid pace. The few blows Goku got in did nothing, lacking sufficient power to inflict damage.

Ordinary Super Saiyan wasn't cutting it anymore, not against a version of Sin powered by the foe that had killed him in the first place. Goku tried to power up, but Sin interrupted him with constant impacts, forcing Goku to focus on the fight instead of concentrating on powering up. Sin's blows were inflicting plenty of pain, though Goku put it out of his mind, blocking as many times as he could while getting in a few hits of his own. Sin's assault was unrelenting, determined to put an end to Goku before he could power up and overcome Sin once again.

Then another Super Saiyan flew up from below, and Bardock slammed his entire body into the side of Sin. The surprise attack knocked Sin away from Goku, and for a moment Bardock grappled with the monster half a size bigger than him. Sin forced Bardock off, punched him in the gut, and then flew back toward Goku. Bardock intercepted and kicked Sin's head, throwing it off course and past Goku, keeping the monster away just a little bit longer. A strong gale signaled a rise in power, the golden light becoming brighter with each passing second.

Sin swatted Bardock away again, but knew he would interrupt again. That would not be tolerated, and there was a trick to deal with both foes at once. Sin crossed its arms, called upon a memory from the soul inside, and divided its power into equal pieces. Its features blurred, refracted into four overlapping images, splitting apart to hover side by side. Each of them became as solid as the original, sharing the same source of power, acting as one being split into four. One of them flew after Bardock to keep him busy, the other three converging on Goku.

By now Goku had powered up somewhat, having reached the first step above Super Saiyan. Hair slightly longer, aura pulsing like a heartbeat, he was at the strength he fought Cell at the first time. The three bodies of Sin converged on Goku, he blocked two of them, but the third landed a kick on Goku's back. That blow knocked him into the other two, he punched both of them in the face, and did a flip to kick the third with both feet. The three Sins drifted apart, Goku clenched his fists to power up some more, only for the three Sins to recover quickly and converge on him again.

A flurry of punches moved faster than the Super Saiyan eye could see, a trio of black blurs surrounding Goku, all blocked or dodged as needed. Bardock couldn't keep up with it, especially when he was still fighting his own Sin. That one jammed its knee into Bardock's gut, slammed both fists into his back, and flew away as Bardock fell out of the sky. He recovered in time to see the fourth Sin join the other three, adding to the black blurs around Goku. Bardock flew in to join the fight, only to be kicked away by one of the Sins.

Suddenly, Goku vanished from the fight, and four silver fists collided with each other in the middle. He had slipped out from them and flown above them all, heading up toward the midday sun shining bright on this clear day. The four Sins followed him into the sky, closed in on him quickly, not letting him get away. Bardock nearly lost sight of them in the bright sun, and he had to fly to the side to get out of the glare. He flew up as well, not sure why Goku wanted more altitude, now seeing the Sins directly beneath Goku.

Goku held his hands beside his face, fingers spaced apart, and closed his eyes. "Solar Flare!"

Blinding light erupted from Goku's face, amplified by the light of the sun behind it, blinding everyone that happened to be looking up at the time. Bardock had to cover his eyes, cursing under his breath about the pain. It was a trick that Cell had used often in life, and Goku found it fitting to use it on Sin now. He vanished before the light faded, reappeared behind one of the Sins, and kicked it with all his strength. That Sin was knocked into another, Goku kicked them both into a third, and then kicked them into the fourth, and all of them fell out of the sky.

Now that he had an opportunity, Goku resumed powering up to fight for real. His aura flared even brighter than before, muscles bulging with raw power, his energy climbing up to its peak. His hair grew longer, became spikier than usual and pointing straight up, only a single bang still hanging by his eye. Lightning bolts appeared within his golden aura, sparking back and forth in tandem with the pulsing light, telling of the power he wielded now. It was the power of a Super Saiyan 2, only fitting that it be used on the Sin forged from Cell.

Bardock couldn't help but stare. "Incredible…"

* * *

When the battle was joined, the people of Bevelle retreated once again.

Their concerns were swept aside in the face of utter destruction once more, the battle in the sky causing chaos and destruction even from afar. Each blow released shockwaves that shattered windows and shook buildings, and all anyone could do was find shelter wherever they could. Their concerns could wait until safety returned to Bevelle, however long that would take. Now they emptied the streets as quickly as they could run, and the Crusaders that once stood in their way helped them find shelter, doing their job in the face of disaster.

When the battle in the sky had started, Maester Seymour saw an opportunity and took it. He threw his staff at Yuna, which Kimahri intercepted, but it still interrupted the beginning of the Sending ritual. Seymour ran forward, slammed his side into the ronso, which in turn shoved him into the other guardians. He took back his staff, swung it hard, hit Tidus and Rikku, which shoved them into Wakka and Lulu. They were only shoved back a few feet, but that put them at the edge of the balcony, backs hitting the railing and tipping over the side.

Yuna nearly fell off the balcony, her arm was caught by Auron, who pulled her back up. "Thanks."

Seymour shoved them and swung his staff again, pushing the guardians further over the edge. Lulu and Wakka hit the edge and nearly fell over, both catching the railing and holding on for their lives. Tidus and Rikku turned around to help pull them away from the edge, while Kimahri helped Auron keep Yuna from falling. But in saving each other from falling off the balcony, the time they used was time spent by Seymour and Mika, retreating into the temple while the guards covered their exit. By the time Yuna was ready to send Seymour, both maesters were out of sight.

Relieved after the near plummet, Yuna focused on the task at hand. "He can't have gone far. We can still catch up with him if we hurry."

"You heard her," Auron said.

Tidus held up his sword, and slashed at the guard that got in the way. "Excuse us! Coming through!"

The guardians rushed the guards, fighting their way through in short order. They forced their way inside the temple, entering one of many halls inside the large building. The ceiling was shaking on a regular basis, shockwaves from the sky battering the building, threatening to bring it down on top of everyone. The ancient structure held for now, built to withstand the ravaged of Sin, though never intended for the battle of gods raging above. Once inside, Yuna and her guardians looked for Seymour, finding him and Mika hurrying for the bottom of the temple.

"Where are they going?" Wakka wondered.

"No idea," Lulu said. She paused to cast some spells, which cleared part of the path forward. "If we hurry, we won't have to find out."

By now the guards were beginning to panic, both from the battle in the sky and the fight inside. Many decided to flee for their lives, abandoning their posts in the face of certain death. It became much easier for Yuna and her guardians to pass through the temple, and they reached the lower levels in just a couple minutes. Following the trail left behind the maesters, they soon found themselves on the path to the Cloister of Trials. But they quickly veered off that path, heading into part of the temple that was usually off limits to the public.

Tidus recognized this path, having been brought down it before by a voice of vengeance, and he knew what was waiting for the maesters at the end. "They wouldn't…"

* * *

His golden light shining like a second sun, Goku was ready to fight at the peak of his power. The four Sins cast shadows in that light, their black auras insufficient to overcome the glare. From far below Bardock gazed upward, his own golden light dim in comparison, and he knew he had to step aside. Further below the people of Spira looked up at the light, as if divine intervention had come in to deliver the world from the ravages of Sin. In this moment, time seemed to slow, all spectators reveling in the light and awaiting salvation.

The four Sins swooped in, each punching, each being blocked. A flurry of punches and blows followed, all blocked or dodged by Goku, as if it were easy for him to do. He punched back, broke the face of one Sin, and it fell away from the other three. A kick sent another Sin plummeting, and Goku slammed fists into the remaining two, and now all four fell toward the ground. The first stopped its descent, let the second one collide into it, and the third and fourth quickly followed. Coming together at a single point, the four Sins merged back into one entity, their immense power reunified in face of a greater threat.

Restored to a single entity, Sin flew back up faster than ever, hitting harder than ever before. The blows and the blocks produced ever larger shockwaves, battering the landscape below them, shattering the weaker buildings into piles of rubble. Sin struck with both fists, Goku blocked with both arms, the impact knocking him away. Then Sin aimed both palms, unleashed a massive black energy beam, which hit straight on. The beam pushed Goku all the way down to the ground, scoured a long trench in the terrain, until Sin stopped firing and flew after its foe.

Surviving the black beam unharmed, Goku flew back up as Sin came down, ramming into each other hard enough for the shockwave to dig out a crater in the countryside. There they traded blows again, punches and kicks hitting harder and harder, cracking black armor and bruising light skin. No real damage yet, just superficial wounds, prompting both to hit even harder. A kick launched Sin back into the sky, Goku flew after it and struck again, only for Sin to block and hit back, knocking Goku away from it once again.

Watching it all while hovering in the sky, Bardock was experiencing a strange emotion for the first time, pride for someone else. "Kakarot, I don't know how you did it, but you've become far more powerful than I could possibly imagine."

" _Are you going to just stand there and do nothing?"_

Bardock knew that voice, turned to see the small boy that was the Fayth of Bevelle, appearing here in a veil of pyreflies. "There's nothing I can do now. And there's nothing you can do either, so why are you wasting your time here? It must be a tremendous strain to be this far from your statue."

" _It is."_ The Fayth looked at the battle, only seeing the many shockwaves from impacts scattered across the heavens. _"But we cannot stand idly by when the fate of the world is being decided. Yu Yevon is desperate to destroy Goku once and for all. If he succeeds, our dream will never end."_

"So this is it?" Bardock wondered. He caught a glimpse of Sin, locked in a grip with Goku, before both vanished again. "That's the last form Sin will take?"

" _There are no stronger souls left to corrupt."_ The Fayth rose up to Bardock's eye level, locking gaze as if to look into his soul. _"It is now or never for Yu Yevon. The same is true for us."_

"Us?" Bardock questioned.

Several more veils of pyreflies appeared, surrounding Bardock in a wide circle of multicolored light. People appeared within the veils, a variety of shapes and sizes, coming from a variety of lifestyles from ages past. A young girl, a Crusader soldier, a sailor man, a cold-hearted princess, a humble mother, a bodyguard for hire, and three close sisters, all joining the young boy. One by one they nodded in understanding, all aware of what was going on today, standing in agreement with the young boy that was the representative of the Fayth.

" _Long ago, you wished to become a summoner."_ The Fayth dwelled on that moment, and Bardock remembered it well. _"You could not trust others then. You once lacked true faith in the strength of others. That is not true anymore, isn't it?"_

Bardock turned back toward the battle, seeing a beam struggle in progress, Goku's blue beam steadily pushing back Sin's black beam. "What good would being a summoner do now? I've seen what aeons can do. They are not strong enough to make a difference against a Sin like this."

The ring of Fayths spun around, putting the boy in front of Bardock again. _"I didn't say anything about an aeon."_

That remark had Bardock curious. "What do you mean by that?"

The boy Fayth moved closer to Bardock, until their eyes were only inches apart. _"Do you trust me?"_

Bardock hesitated, looked at the battle again, and then looked back at the Fayth. "I trust my son."

The boy smiled. _"That will suffice."_

He moved forward, his ethereal form passing into Bardock, the magical and spiritual energies entering his body. There was a flare in Bardock's aura, his golden light shining brighter before settling, and he felt the strange energies mixing with his own. One by one the other Fayths followed, each flaring his aura brighter than the one before it, adding their energies to the growing mix within Bardock. The three sisters were last to enter, their mystic might tipping him over the edge, filling him with power beyond his wildest dreams.

As that power welled up inside of him, Bardock clenched his fists and struggled to keep the rising energy under control. A shimmering veil of rainbow light covered his skin, enveloped by the golden aura, pyreflies dancing in the space between. His aura grew brighter and brighter, all while the growing power inflicted quite a lot of pain. It felt like he was going to explode, needing something to release his power, screaming as he tipped his head back to glare at the heavens. Rainbow light shot out from eyes, piercing the sky for all to see, and his golden aura shined bright enough to seen across every horizon.

After the flash of light Bardock's aura pulsed much faster, and it was filled with lightning bolts arcing around his body. His muscles had bulged considerably, but not by enough to constrict his movements. His spiky blonde hair was even spikier, nearly all of it pointing straight up, with just a single bang still over his forehead. Golden light seemed to permeate his flesh, pulsing in tandem with his aura, matching the power he felt within. A rainbow of colors filled his eyes, glowing bright from the Fayth within him, merging in spirit if not in mind.

The glow in his eyes faded, returning to the usual blue-green of the Super Saiyan form, and he looked down at flexing fingers. "Incredible…"

* * *

Following the maesters through the temple had brought Yuna and her guardians into the Bevelle underground, though the passage that led away from the Cloister of Trials. Tidus was particularly concerned about the path they were on, for it was the path the ghost had forced him to take the last time they were here. Auron and Rikku helped Tidus lead the way for the others, ensuring that they would not be misled by adjacent paths, keeping pace with the maesters racing for the prize beneath the temple.

They passed through the convoluted prison room, Tidus still shuddering at the sight of one particular cell, and kept on going through the underground. By now they had closed the distance enough to hear the maesters' rushed footsteps, and they quickened their pace for a chance to catch them at the last moment. Kimahri and Wakka ran ahead of the group, readying their respective weapons, passing through the small entrance just behind the maesters, striking just as they entered the large spherical chamber beyond.

Spear and blitzball were hurled at Seymour, only for the former to get stuck in him and the latter to bounce off and return to Wakka. It did stop Seymour in his tracks, but Mika continued onward. Seymour turned around in time to see the rest of Yuna's party enter the chamber, all of them with weapons drawn and ready to fight him again, to kill him again if necessary. But Seymour had become more powerful in death than he had been in life, and now he didn't have to deal with petty concerns like mortality.

However, he quickly realized he was not the center of attention. Rather, the enormous machina behind him was, having drawn the attention of those that hadn't seen it before. Seymour noticed that three of his enemies weren't distracted, cluing him in to the fact that they already knew about the machina weapon. He yanked out the spear stuck in him and threw it back, only to see Kimahri catch his weapon before it could hit anyone else. That drew attention back to him, allowing Seymour to properly face those that had killed him once already.

"I'm afraid your pilgrimage ends here," Seymour said. His body glowed with the light of pyreflies, calling upon the power of death to do his bidding. "None of you will be leaving this place alive."

"We don't have time for this," Auron said, making his way to the front of the group. "Take him down, fast and hard."

Everyone attacked Seymour at once, bringing the full weight of a summoner's party to bear. Tidus and Auron swung their swords, Kimahri stabbed with his spear, Wakka threw his blitzball, Rikku swiped with her metal claw-gauntlet, Lulu cast a variety of dark magic spells, and Yuna even cast some holy magic. All of their attacks struck Seymour at once, the barrage easily overwhelming his physical defenses, tearing his body apart in a variety of ways. Pyreflies spilled out of every wound, and Seymour's strength spilled out with them.

A second volley of weapon strikes and magic spells tore through Seymour some more, and his body became transparent as his spirit lost its hold on the living world. Try as he might to hold him off, there was no stopping the attacks from seven people at the same time. A third volley tore apart the last of his physical form, vanishing into the pyreflies that escaped from him, his soul fleeing to another place rather than risk being forcibly sent to the Farplane. Once he was gone the path was clear, and there was still the other maester to stop from activating the machina weapon.

They had to catch up to Mika, or else Spira would face the wrath of Vegnagun.

* * *

With his newfound power Bardock shot forward faster than ever before, charging into battle with a fist pulled back. He interrupted the battle, got in front of Goku, and punched Sin in the face. The blow knocked Sin away, and black blood smeared his knuckles. The two Super Saiyans looked at each other, mirror images if not for Bardock's scars and headband, Goku being very surprised that Bardock had ascended beyond Super Saiyan. No time to question it, only time to fight, and both Saiyans flew after Sin, already recovering and flying back at them.

Goku took the hit, blocking with both arms, and then grabbing Sin's arm to hold it in place. Bardock swooped in and kicked Sin's head, with a loud crack that could have been a broken neck, if it were anyone else. Then Goku kicked Sin in the chest, his boot making a deep imprint, and he nearly lost his grip on Sin's arm. Bardock kicked again, dented in the side of Sin's head, and tore half the neck. Black blood spewed out of the wound, until Goku punched and Bardock kicked, both hitting the head and tearing it clean off, resulting blood spewing from the stump of a neck.

Yet decapitation wasn't the end, instead Sin kicked Goku in the gut, and he lost his grip on Sin's arm. The other arm punched Goku in the face, and both feet kicked Bardock away. There was a loud splatter when a new head burst from the severed neck, exactly the same as the old head, which was disintegrating into pyreflies on its way to the ground. Still, the regeneration had an energy cost, rendering Sin slightly weaker than before decapitation. Every little bit counted, as Sin soon discovered in the Super Saiyan counterattack.

Both intensified their assault, a flurry of blows converging on Sin, most blocked but plenty getting through. Many dents were made in Sin's armor-like black skin, and plenty of blood flowed freely. The black aura returned and intensified, building up power very quickly, and Sin unleashed it in a massive shockwave. It hurled away both Super Saiyans, tumbling through the air in the wake of the blast, quickly recovering and flying back into battle. Each punched at the same time, both fists hitting Sin's face, knocking the monster away again.

As Sin was hurled away there was a brief pause in fighting, which Goku used to glance at Bardock. "Can you hold it off alone? There's something I want to try and I need charge up time."

Bardock saw Sin already coming back towards them. "I'll buy as much time as I can."

Alone, Bardock charged at Sin, impacting with a massive shockwave. They exchanged blows faster and faster, Sin trying to force its way through, Bardock focusing on blocking and staying in Sin's way. Bardock slammed his head into Sin's face, busting it open and spraying black blood, only for Sin to punch Bardock's face. Sin then kicked Bardock's stomach, slammed both fists into his back, and flew above him. Recovering quickly, Bardock flew after Sin, delivering a spin kick to the side of the head, knocking Sin far off course.

With a burst of speed Bardock intercepted Sin, delivering a two fisted blow to knock it even further away. Sin recovered, stopped falling, and flew back up, scoring a punch on Bardock's face. He kicked Sin's gut, got punched in the face again, and spun around to kick Sin in the back. Sin fired a volley of energy blasts, Bardock blocked and deflected them all, but then Sin flew back on its desired course. Bardock flew faster and got above Sin again, received a couple blows for his trouble, but still held off Sin for a little bit longer.

Meanwhile Goku was concentrating his power for maximum effect, hands cupped at his side and glowing with bright blue light. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

Sin punched Bardock away, and then turned around to shoot a black beam at Goku. Fired from one hand, the beam was thicker than Sin was tall, crossing the distance in a second. But then Goku simply disappeared, and the black beam passed through empty air and shot into space. Bardock couldn't see Goku anywhere, realizing that he had combined his teleportation trick with an attack. Sin seemed to be very confused, searching for its foe every which way. Then Goku reappeared behind Sin, and he thrust his glowing hands at Sin's back.

"HA!"

Goku fired the Kamehameha at point blank range, the bright blue beam filling his field of vision in an instant. But Sin's aura condensed into a dense black shield, taking the brunt of the attack at first, until it was whittled away in a few seconds. That was time enough for Sin to turn and block properly, holding back the Kamehameha with its bare hands, even if it pushed him bit by bit. The disrupted edges of the blue beam spread around Sin as if to swallow it whole, as Goku would not relent until Sin faltered and would be consumed by his attack.

But while Sin held off the Kamehameha, its flank was left wide open. Bardock held out one hand, an orb of blue light appeared above his palm, and he focused as much power as he could into the orb. He threw the blue orb with all his strength, willed it to move around the side of the Kamehameha, and slam into the back of Sin. On impact the blue orb exploded, light filling the sky and thunder booming to every horizon, shattering the wings on Sin's back. Severely weakened by the surprise attack, Sin's guard was shattered, and the monster was swallowed by the Kamehameha.

Overwhelmed by sheer raw power, the body of Sin disintegrated from outside in. Bit by bit black flesh and blood vanished into nothing, and the power of Sin faded away with it. Arms and legs disintegrated first, followed by the head, and finally the torso. Goku kept firing the Kamehameha until the last of Sin's energy disappeared, and continued a little while longer for good measure. The beam was well on its way into space when Goku stopped, and it would continue to move through the void until it either dispersed or hit something in the distant future.

When the air was cleared of the blue beam, an expanding cloud of pyreflies took its place. The pyreflies spread far and wide, fading into nothing at the edges. An image appeared within the pyreflies, similar to what Sin had been, but in the original colors. Goku recognized it as the perfect form of Cell, the only foe that he had intentionally surrendered to in a fight. The image of Cell vanished in a moment, and the pyreflies quickly thinned and faded away. But there was only one particular pyrefly Goku needed to find, and it seemed to have already left.

Bardock flew up to Goku's altitude and pointed to the south. "Go!"

Goku nodded and put two fingers to his forehead. "Meet you there."

* * *

Grand Maester Mika reached the top of Vegnagun, mere moments before pursuit caught up to him.

The controls of the ancient machina stood before him, all but daring to be used by the first person to come across them. They were counterintuitive to say the least, resembling a piano combined with an organ player, hardly appropriate for a weapon of mass destruction. Given the overelaborate design of the machina in general, Mika figured the engineer was trying to prove a point to someone, an ancient grudge lost to history. Mika got to the controls, hesitated to use something he barely understood, but overcame it and started bringing the machina online.

The summoner and her guardians reached the top a moment later, and Auron was the first to see the grand maester at work. "This is madness! What do you hope to accomplish?!"

"Restoring order," Mika said, hands moving across the controls. "Any way I can."

There was no reasoning with him, and Auron drew his sword. "Stop him."

Suddenly, the entire machina shook, Vegnagun coming to life after a thousand years of slumber. It tipped back and forth, knocking everyone off their feet, shaking centuries of dust off the once polished metal. Parts moved around, the cocoon like shell opening and sliding into carapace position, revealing sets of arms and legs stretching out from the thick torso, along with a tail extending for stability. The head rose upward into a proper position, now overshadowing the people near the controls, though the face could not be seen from this angle.

The rocking metal beneath their feat made it difficult to stand up, and Mika only did so by holding onto the controls. Still, Yuna and her guardians pressed forward, closing in on the grand maester threatening everything they held dear. Mika was still working the controls despite the machina moving underneath him, hoping that it would do as he commanded. Kimahri and Auron reached him and pulled Mika away from the controls, tossing him onto the floor and sliding away, almost falling off the edge when Vegnagun tipped again.

"You're too late," Mika boasted, hanging onto the edge while the machina tipped the other way. "Sin, Goku, his father, all of you, every threat to Spira's order will be laid to waste."

"Not if we can help it," Yuna said.

"That said, does anyone know how to shut this thing off?" Wakka asked. He certainly couldn't grasp the design concept of the machina, that much he could admit. "I think we're out of our depth here."

Tidus went to the controls, relying on intuition to figure out what to do. "Okay… if that does that… this triggers this… it should do-crap! Rikku! I could use a hand here!"

In a second Rikku was at his side, applying Al Bhed expertise to the situation at hand, helping Tidus figure things out. "We might not be able to shut this thing down."

"We don't have to shut it down," Tidus said. "Just keep it from destroying everything until Goku and Bardock can come down and destroy Vegnagun for us."

"Easier said than done," Rikku said.

Vegnagun rose upward, limbs grabbing the sides of the chamber, climbing up to the ceiling. The head smashed through the ceiling, and everyone ducked for cover to avoid falling debris. It continued to climb and break through the temple above it, demolishing the Cloister of Trials along the way, just barely missing the Chamber of the Fayth. Much of the temple proper was torn asunder, priests and Crusaders fleeing for their lives, seeing only glimpses of Vegnagun as it tore its way through to the surface, coming out right in the middle of Bevelle.

Despite everything falling around them, Tidus and Rikku kept at their work, desperately trying to keep the power of Vegnagun contained.

* * *

Goku appeared in the sky above Guadosalam, pulling his fingers away from his forehead. There Goku searched the sky for the black pyrefly, knowing that it would be coming here after the destruction of Sin. Yu Yevon would not be returning to the afterlife, not this time, not if Goku could do anything about it. It arrived a moment after he did, and Goku faced the black pyrefly flying at high speed. Goku's aura flared as he focused his energy, hands glowing with the light of a pending blast. But then the black pyrefly flew up and over Goku, stopping directly above him, and by extension directly above Guadosalam.

"There we go," Goku muttered, ready to fire at a standing target. "Goodbye."

That was when Guadosalam exploded.

The hill that was the ceiling of the guado capital shattered into a million pieces, and a torrent of pyreflies came rising out from the underground. Millions of them swarmed beneath Goku, overwhelming him with their sheer numbers, ignoring him as they flew into the sky. His sight was obscured by pyreflies on every side, and he couldn't see them converging on the black pyrefly. The flow of pyreflies didn't stop or slow, more and more of them coming out of the Farplane, ignoring the devastation their rise inflicted upon Guadosalam.

Meanwhile Bardock was flying for the underground city as fast as he could, and he stopped when he saw the funnel of pyreflies spiraling upward. "What in the world is going on?"

He heard a pop, and turned to see Goku there. "Are you as confused as I am?"

From here they could see the black pyrefly at the top of the funnel of pyreflies, pulsing with dark light as untold millions of souls were swallowed whole. This upside down tornado of souls seemed to be everlasting, a soulnado that was steadily draining the Farplane dry. A thousand years of death and destruction were absorbed by the black pyrefly, casting a dark light that bathed the land in shadow, overwhelming the sun in the sky. Only the golden light of the Super Saiyans could pierce the darkness, twin beacons of hope that promised salvation.

The last of the pyreflies left the Farplane and were absorbed by the black pyrefly, now large enough to swallow a city whole. Then the black pyrefly burst into flame, the outer layers becoming a massive inferno that filled the sky, the core remaining in the center of the blaze. A silhouette could be seen in the fire, that of a man merged with a bug, several pieces of a giant tick sticking out of human flesh. Cracks formed and spread in the tick carapace, breaking apart and crumbling into dust, leaving only the human shape intact.

The flames parted before Goku and Bardock, giving them a better view of the person floating inside the inferno. Easily six feet tall, a muscular build that was not excessively so, he appeared to be as physically fit as a human could be. He wore a long black coat that was tied at the waist, letting his chest remain bare, framed by the silver pauldrons on his shoulders. Black pants and boots were surrounded by the bottom of the coat, simple yet practical as if meant for a soldier. Black leather gloves covered his hands, flexing open and closed to gauge the strength in those fingers.

Long silver hair flowed from this man's head, able to reach his waist if it wasn't caught in the wind. His bangs went up before bending back down, the tips reaching his neck to frame his face. Plain and simple, with a short nose and smooth chin, he gazed with green eyes for the first time in a millennium. He reached for the curved seven foot sword at his waist, left hand grabbing the hilt of the blade, drawing the sword so fast it cut the flames around him. In that moment a single wing burst from his back, like that of a bird with black feathers, stretching out from the right shoulder.

Yu Yevon, restored to his true form, fueled by the power of Spira's fallen souls, was now ready to fight as the one winged angel of death.

 _A/N: There is no canon description of Yu Yevon's original form, and I was not going to create one from scratch._


	14. Limit Break Overdrive

Chapter 14: Limit Break Overdrive

Floating in the sky above the collapsed city of Guadosalam, Goku and Bardock stared down the latest incarnation of their enemy. But this was no Sin, unless the very nature of the monster had changed. This was a man, albeit with a single black wing, with a face that looked human enough. The long sword he held looked like it could cut through anything, and that would surely be put to the test very soon. Goku was certain he knew who this man was, having seen a corrupted version inside of Sin, now restored to his true form, now more powerful than ever.

Yu Yevon stared back, his free hand clenching into a fist, knuckles popping in anticipation of battle. A black aura appeared around him, pulsing with raw power, channeling the essence of a thousand years of death. Red lightning crackled within the black aura, seemingly a mockery of the form Goku and Bardock used. Long silver hair was fluttering in the aura and the wind, and that one wing beat very slowly, as if for cosmetic effect. Raw energy pulsed through the blade of the sword, acquiring an aura of its own, making such a weapon even deadlier.

His gaze met Goku's, and Yu Yevon's eyes narrowed. **"Die."**

He flew forward in the blink of an eye, sword swinging even faster, aimed for the throat to take Goku's head off. Goku raised an arm, glowing with power he channeled into it, blocking the blade just in time. Clashing aura's produced a bright flash, and a trickle of blood flowed down the blade's edge. Yu Yevon swung the sword many more times, Goku blocked with both arms charged with power, and dozens of cuts were scored into his skin. It took all of his focus to keep up with the swinging sword, lest he succumb to death by a thousand cuts.

Then Bardock flew in at high speed, slammed both feet into the side of Yu Yevon's head, the blow launching him clear across the horizon. "Okay, what the hell are we dealing with now?"

"I believe," Goku said. He winced and cradled his arms, trying to stop the bleeding with his hands. "That would be Yu Yevon."

"He's finally revealed himself," Bardock said. He saw the black aura reappear at the horizon, their enemy making his way back here. "Hopefully, beating him this time will put him down for good."

Yu Yevon flew past both Super Saiyans, both ducking under the swinging sword, a few strands of golden hair cut off from each head. Goku and Bardock spun around, rose back up, and kicked Yu Yevon in the back together. Yu Yevon turned, swung his sword, and four aura-shielded arms blocked the blade. The sword swung faster and faster, requiring them to block even faster, with bright flashes every time the auras clashed. It was a brilliant light show for the people watching below, those that had dug themselves out of the collapsed city.

Bardock charged his hands, glowing brighter than ever, and caught the blade between them. His palms were bleeding as he held on, keeping Yu Yevon from freeing his sword. Goku punched Yu Yevon's face a couple times, got a knee to the gut for his trouble, and was kicked away. Yu Yevon yanked his sword free from Bardock, leaving hands that were bleeding badly, and swung the sword at him again. Bardock let himself drop, clenched his bloody hands, and flew back up to punch Yu Yevon's jaw. Then Goku swooped in and kicked Yu Yeven's back, and got slapped in the face by that one wing.

An elbow to the head and a kick to the gut knocked the Saiyans away, and Yu Yevon went after Goku. Bardock saw him swing the sword, but this time Goku didn't block. The sword went clean through the torso, and Bardock was shocked, until he realized there was no blood. Then Goku became translucent and faded away, revealing the use of an after-image. Goku reappeared behind Yu Yevon and slammed both fists into his back. Yu Yevon spun around and swung the sword, only to pass through another after-image, and Goku reappeared with both palms aimed at Yu Yevon's back.

Goku fired an energy beam at Yu Yevon, blasting him clear over the horizon again. "Okay, this is getting way too close for comfort."

Bardock flew up to him, eyes still on the horizon where Yu Yevon had disappeared. "That's a different disappearing trick you've been using."

"The after-image technique," Goku said. "It's not a hard thing to do. I figured it out after seeing it done a couple of times. It comes in handy for misdirection."

"I'll have to try it," Bardock said. He spotted Yu Yevon flying back, and he braced himself for impact. "Right now, it seems."

Yu Yevon flew in, sword cleaving through the air, slashing at Goku and Bardock. Both of them blocked, and then both punched Yu Yevon together. Those hits to the face knocked him back a few feet, and Yu Yevon swung his sword vertically, only to pass through another of Goku's after-images. Bardock took note, figured out how to use his energy for optical illusions, and made his own after-image when Yu Yevon swung at him. Still, the sword almost hit him as he moved out of the way, telling that proper use of the after-image required greater speed and reflexes.

Goku appeared behind Yu Yevon and kicked him in the back, which knocked him toward Bardock, who then swung both fists up in Yu Yevon's jaw, knocking him back the other way. But then Yu Yevon swung the sword early, before he reached where Goku hovered, the blade glowing with black light. A flat wave of black energy shot out from the sword, with an edge as sharp as the blade, aimed at Goku's waist. Surprised, Goku barely reacted in time, flipping himself horizontal and facing down, seeing the attack pass inches in front of his face.

"Whoa!" Goku shouted, eyes open wide and spotting a couple hairs cut from his bangs. "Sword Beam!"

Another sword beam attack came flying by, barely missing when Goku did a spin and dropped. He reoriented himself, saw another sword beam coming this way, and let an after-image take the hit. That after-image was dispelled instantly by the sword beam, and Yu Yevon's gaze followed Goku through the air. He swung his sword again and again, unleashing sword beams faster and faster, filling the sky and cutting off avenues of escape. Space was quickly running out as the sword beams closed in from several sides, and it would be impossible to dodge forever.

At the last moment Goku aimed a palm and fired a yellow energy beam, hitting the sword beam head on and clashing against it. The sword beam cut through at first, until resistance dulled its edge, and in a moment it broke apart and dispersed into nothing. Yu Yevon unleashed more sword beams, crossed together in a big X, hitting Goku's beam and cutting into it. Goku stopped firing, dodged the crossed sword beams, and dived at Yu Yevon. Both fists forward, Goku rammed Yu Yevon, and kept on going until he slammed Yu Yevon into the ground, creating a massive crater in the wilderness.

Goku flew back out, and Bardock flew in, slamming both feet into Yu Yevon, making the crater even bigger. There Bardock pummeled Yu Yevon ferociously, landing dozens of blows in a few short seconds, until Yu Yevon's free hand punched back. That blow knocked Bardock back into the sky, and Yu Yevon followed him up there, swinging his sword when he was up close. It passed through an after-image, swung again in another direction, right where Bardock had reappeared. He had to catch the sword in his hands, glowing bright yellow in gauntlets of energy, palms still cut by the sharp blade.

Coming from the side Goku kicked Yu Yevon in the head, knocking him far away from Bardock. "This is getting us nowhere. We're not doing any real damage."

Wiping blood off his hands, Bardock nodded in agreement. "Maybe if you fought him seriously we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I am fighting seriously," Goku said. By now the cuts on his arms had scabbed over, but there were still smears of blood on them. "He's not like anything I've ever fought before. That sword of his is really damn sharp."

"Surely you have more tricks up your sleeve," Bardock said. "Some new form you've been keeping close to your chest, perhaps?"

"Sorry, I haven't figured out a higher level yet," Goku admitted. "This is all I've got. Well, unless you want to-"

"No," Bardock interrupted. He braced himself, spotting Yu Yevon coming in fast. "That pose is undignified for any Saiyan, even low class warriors like us."

"The only person that's going to see will be dead for keeps when we're done," Goku reasoned. He held up both arms, blocked a sword swing from Yu Yevon, and saw Bardock doing the same right next to him. "We're already fighting together. We might as well take that all the way."

Both raised a foot and kicked Yu Yevon in the stomach, knocking him away and down from them. Then Bardock turned toward Goku again. "Fine. Let's just get it over with."

"One second, oh and don't look," Goku warned. He saw Yu Yevon flying back up, so he repositioned to put the sun behind him, and he held his hands to his face with the fingers spread apart. "Solar Flare!"

Bright light erupted from Goku's face, shining down upon the land below him. Amplified by the glare of the sun behind him, the solar flare was at its brightest, shining right into Yu Yevon's eyes. Bardock had to shield his eyes from the light, despite being behind Goku and looking away from the sun. Blinded by the light, Yu Yevon swung his sword aimlessly, missing Goku when he flew out of the way. The two Saiyans dived straight for the ground, landing a few feet apart, and took poses with both arms pointing away from the other person.

They started shuffling their feet, moving their arms up and over. "Fu…"

Yu Yevon turned and swung his sword down, unleashing a sword beam toward the ground, right at Goku and Bardock. The attack interrupted their technique and forced them to leap out of the way, letting the sword beam slice into the ground they had been standing on. They found another spot and started again, but didn't even get to the first step before another sword beam came down, forcing them to dodge again. By then Yu Yevon's sight had fully recovered, and he flew in toward the Saiyans, swinging more sword beams ahead of him.

They landed at another spot, and Goku had to jump away from another sword beam. "Okay… this complicates things."

Try as they might to complete the technique, Yu Yevon wouldn't let them do it. His attacks were relentless, giving no more than a few seconds at a time, not enough to do a complex series of poses exactly perfect. Goku and Bardock employed the after-image technique, having the illusions do the same series of poses, hoping it would buy the time they needed. It wasn't enough, as Yu Yevon had caught on to the after-image strategy, keeping his attacks focused on the real targets instead of the illusions.

After seeing a pair of after-images dispersed by a sword beam, and then dodging the next sword beam, Bardock flew in and kicked Yu Yevon away. "We need a distraction!"

Goku had to dodge another sword beam, and then he shot a look at Bardock. "I'm open to ideas!"

* * *

The city of Bevelle was being torn asunder.

Entire buildings collapsed as the foundations were annihilated, falling into the growing hole that led to the massive hidden chamber beneath the city. People fled for their lives as fast as their legs could carry them, desperately trying to outrun the collapsing streets, most failing to reach stable ground in time. City blocks vanished in seconds, disappearing into the void never to return. No one knew what was going on, whether or not the devastation would cease, or if it would consume the entire city and everyone in it.

Vegnagun forced its way up to the surface, ignoring the damage it caused in doing so, rising up from the underground like some mythical beast. The front legs came through first, taking hold of solid ground, crushing the streets into fine gravel. Then the head came out into the sunlight, mighty and terrifying to the people fleeing for their lives, larger than anything they had seen save for Sin itself. Vegnagun climbed on top of the Temple of Yevon and crushed it underfoot, seemingly without cause or concern, simply because it was there.

The summoner and guardians were still atop the head of Vegnagun, most desperately trying to hold on for their lives, two of them doing everything they could to shut down the ancient weapon of mass destruction. From there they had an excellent view of the destruction, and more came when Vegnagun climbed on top of several skyscrapers, using all of its legs to distribute the load for a stable position. There the machina was facing north, toward the ruins of Zanarkand far beyond the horizon, as if to finish a war that had been over for a millennium.

Suddenly Vegnagun stopped moving, holding position and becoming very still. Tidus carefully pulled his hands away from the controls, not wanting to accidently touch something. "Okay… I think that did it."

Rikku was also being gentle in letting go of the controls, and she took a second to wipe sweat off her forehead. "I'm not sure if we figured it out or just got lucky. Still, I'll take it."

There was a collective sigh of relief, and white knuckle grips were let go. Then the true gravity of the situation hit them, now that the immediate danger had passed. They saw the city of Bevelle in every direction, much of it in ruin after Vegnagun surfaced. From this high up the panicked screams of the populace were just a distant buzzing, and the people in the streets looked like scurrying ants. It didn't matter that the machine had stopped moving, its very presence was a terrifying sight to behold, and it had the people fleeing to the hills.

Then there was the other sight to behold, and they had the perfect view from atop Vegnagun. From there they could see the battle in the southern sky, all the flashes of light and booming shockwaves that came with it, even if the actual fighters were too fast for the human eye. The southern horizon was already torn apart by the battle, and that battle was only just beginning. They were fortunate that battle was happening there and not here, for Bevelle could not survive the cataclysm that would bring upon the city.

Looking at the battle in the distance, Auron wished he could follow the action properly. "They couldn't do that over the Calm Lands… why?"

"Looks like they're over Guadosalam," Lulu figured. "Could the Farplane be involved?"

"Does it matter?" Wakka asked. "They're fighting for the fate of the world, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Yuna quickly realized that he was wrong, and she turned toward the two people at the controls. "Do you think you can figure what this machina actually does?"

"You can't be serious," Tidus said. "We just got this thing to stop, and you want to start it up again?"

A particularly powerful shockwave hit them, nearly knocking everyone off their feet, and Rikku realized what Yuna had in mind. "You want to turn this thing on them?!"

"Yes," Yuna answered. "Aeons were never enough, these golden warriors aren't enough, Sin keeps coming back no matter what we do. It's time to try something new."

One building underneath Vegnagun collapsed, and the metal they stood on tipped to the side. Tidus grabbed the edge of the controls for balance, and he could see Yuna's point. "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

"That'll work."

Bardock had seen the giant machine from afar, recognizing it from his brief visit to the Bevelle underground, not caring why it had been brought to the surface. All that mattered was its nature as a weapon of mass destruction, certainly the most powerful this planet had to offer, the kind of power they could make use of right now. It couldn't possibly rival any of the three powers fighting in the sky, but it didn't have to be. It just had to keep Yu Yevon busy for a moment, for even weaklings could keep their betters at bay for a short time.

After kicking Yu Yevon in the head, Bardock shot Goku a look. "Just keep him busy a little longer. We're about to get some help."

"Yeah, sure," Goku said. He flew after Yu Yevon, hoping to strike before he recovered. "I can do that."

Yu Yevon flipped around and flew forward, sword slashing as Goku closed in. His fist swung around and hit the side of the blade, knocking it away to slash past Goku's right side, and he threw an uppercut with his right fist. The blow struck the face, knocking him upward, only to kick Goku's face as well. Both flipped around, Goku recovered first, and rammed both fists into Yu Yevon's chest. Goku was rewarded with a head-butt to the face, followed by the swing of that sword, which Goku caught in his hands and held at bay.

Meanwhile Bardock was watching the giant machine in the city, just in time to see it start moving again. He wasn't sure of the nature of its destructive power, whether it be blunt force or energy based, not until he could see it in action. He could barely see the two teenagers at the machine's controls, operating them as if they were some kind of musical instrument, playing a deadly song to bring about mass devastation. The machine repositioned itself, destroying several buildings along the way, bracing itself to withstand the forces involved in deployment.

Vegnagun anchored itself with all six legs, spread a pair of massive wings for balance, leaning back to face the sky. Its mouth opened wide and the chest unfolded, allowing a massive cannon to extend from inside the machine, with the face now resting just above the cannon's base. The cannon was nearly as long as the rest of Vegnagun, and it glowed with the kind of raw power only machines could generate, invisible to the senses Goku employed. There was no way to know how much energy this machine channeled, not until it was ready to fire.

Bardock turned toward Goku and pointed at Vegnagun. "Now!"

Goku saw him, looked at the machine, and nodded in understanding. He flew toward Yu Yevon, just barely dodged a sword beam, punched the side of the blade up close, and kicked the side of Yu Yevon's head. Then Goku reached out to grab that one wing Yu Yevon had, and then put two fingers of his free hand to his forehead. Both disappeared, reappeared far to the north, right in front of Vegnagun, staring down the barrel of its massive cannon. They got to see the inside glow bright with immense power, just about ready to burst.

Still holding onto Yu Yevon, Goku spun him around for a bit, and then threw him into the barrel of the cannon. Yu Yevon recovered quickly and flew back toward Goku, utterly ignoring the machine behind him. Goku blocked a couple of sword swings, slammed a head-butt into Yu Yevon's face, and then kicked him away and back down the barrel. He fired an energy beam into the barrel, hitting Yu Yevon head on, forcing him even further into the cannon. By then the light enveloped Yu Yevon, and Goku lost sight of him.

Vegnagun fired.

The charged power was unleashed, hitting Yu Yevon point blank, no room to move out of the way. Goku teleported out of there immediately, leaving Yu Yevon to take all of the blast. It shot Yu Yevon out of the cannon, firing him toward the northern horizon. But at half a mile out Yu Yevon pushed back, fighting against a beam of purple light fired from Vegnagun, forcing his way back bit by bit and overcoming the onslaught. He would not stand for this interruption, and would bring this massive machine to its knees.

Meanwhile Goku had teleported back to Bardock, and they landed one of the roads between Guadosalam and Bevelle. "Here's our chance."

They got back into the proper position, arms pointed away from each other, and started going through the poses. "Fu…"

Yu Yevon was forcing his way into the barrel of Vegnagun's cannon, sword in front and slicing through the energy beam flowing the other way. He appeared to vanish inside the massive machine, swallowed by the energy coming out of it, making his way into Vegnagun's core.

Goku and Bardock swung their arms overhead to point their hands at each other, shuffled their feet close together, and then swung their arms to hold their fists in opposite directions. "…sion!"

Vegnagun's blast was pushed all the way into the cannon, and all that power built up inside the machine. Cracks formed and spread across Vegnagun's metal hull, light seemed out through the cracks, threatening to tear the entire machine apart.

Swinging arms overhead again, sticking opposite feet outward, the Saiyans leaned toward each other. Index fingers stretched out, the tips touched, finishing the pose in perfect symmetry. "HA!"

Slashing the core of Vegnagun, Yu Yevon detonated all the energy within the machine. The entire thing exploded, scattering debris across Bevelle, laying waste to most of the buildings. Half of the head remained, launched into the air, the summoner and guardians handing on for dear life.

A bright flash of light erupted from the Saiyans, their distinct forms lost in the glare. Their auras enveloped one another and merged into a single golden column, reaching up for the heavens and filled with thin bolts of lightning. The immense energies amplified one another, becoming far greater than the sum of their parts, reaching a level neither Saiyan could achieve alone. A single body appeared within the light, generating the massive power radiating across the land, eager to put that power to good use.

At first glance, one might mistake him for either Goku or Bardock. They had been nearly identical, save for the scars and expressions, and this man stood in the middle ground between them. The scars were lighter and softer, barely noticeable in the sheer confidence he put on display. The red headband covered his forehead, just beneath the single golden bang in front of his face. He wore the open vest and white pants that came with the fusion technique, was shrouded in the aura of a Super Saiyan 2, his golden hair in the same shape both Saiyans had in that form.

He looked up to see the head of Vegnagun soaring across the sky, hearing the terrified screams of the people on it. He flew up to the disembodied head in the blink of an eye, grabbed hold of the wreckage in both hands, and stopped it from crashing into the ground and killing them all. He set down the head on the ground outside the city, and then flew up to hover above everyone standing atop the head. He looked down on the summoner and guardians, seeing their shocked stares at him, understanding how it must have felt to see him in his newfound glory.

Auron broke the silence. "Bardock?"

Tidus quickly followed. "Goku?"

The fused warrior smiled at them both, and spoke with two voices laid over each other. _"They Saiyans? They're here, I am they, we are one!"_ He turned his head to look at Yu Yevon. _"I am Baroku. It's over Yu Yevon! I've come for you!"_

Baroku shot upward like a missile, aimed straight for Yu Yevon hovering over Bevelle, and slammed his head into Yu Yevon's face. The blow sent him flying away, Baroku flew faster, getting behind Yu Yevon to kick him in the back. Yu Yevon halted his descent, but Baroku appeared and punched down, and Yu Yevon plummeted even faster. He fell into the hole made from Vegnagun's ascent, impacted hard enough to create an earthquake, and flew back up into the sky. But then Baroku was in front of him again, jamming a knee into Yu Yevon's stomach, halting his ascent in an instant.

A flap of his wing pushed Yu Yevon back, and he swung his sword at Baroku's face. He caught the sword in one hand, wreathed in a barrier of golden energy, stopping the blade just short of touching skin. Baroku smirked, watched Yu Yevon struggle to free his sword, until he punched Yu Yevon in the face. The blow knocked him away, and Baroku remained holding the sword, and his free hand grabbed the hilt. Yu Yevon was flying back, but it was already too late. Baroku slammed the side of the sword into his knee, shattered the blade into a dozen pieces, and only the hilt remained.

" _Enough of that, I think,"_ Baroku said. He tossed the hilt away, and then clenched his fists. _"What else do you have?"_

Yu Yevon shot forward, threw a punch, and hit Baroku's face. Said face only moved back a little, and Baroku laughed while Yu Yevon's jaw dropped. Baroku punched his foe in the gut, Yu Yevon doubled over in pain, and Baroku punched him away. He flew after his foe, got behind him, and kicked him in the back. Baroku circled around Yu Yevon, inflicting blow after blow from every direction, knocking Yu Yevon back and forth like a pinball. A kick to the jaw sent Yu Yevon skyward, ending up high above Bevelle, right in front of the sun.

There Yu Yevon recovered and hovered while facing down, spotting Baroku flying up toward him. He generated a large black aura, and a massive gale blew away from him to slow down his foe. Yu Yevon held his hands just barely apart to conjure a sphere of dark energy, putting a massive amount of power into it. Baroku crossed his arms to block, only to see Yu Yevon throw the sphere into the sky instead. It seemed to disappear for a moment, only to swell into a gigantic size, and then come down like some cataclysmic meteor.

Baroku smiled and laughed. _"Now that's more like it!"_

He flew straight up, meeting the meteor head on, his golden aura flaring with raw power. Along the way he held both hands apart, fingers spread apart, and conjured two twin spheres of blue light above his palms. He swung both arms across his chest, throwing both blue spheres, sending them up and around opposite sides of the meteor. Then he cupped his hands, holding them toward the meteor, and fired a Kamehameha straight up. The bright blue beam hit the meteor front and center, piercing its way inside the dark energy, yet barely slowing down the meteor's descent.

By then the blue spheres had circled behind the meteor, stopped at two-thirds of the way around, and delivered their payload. Each sphere fired its own Kamehameha, using the immense amount of energy Baroku had put into them. Three identical Kamehamas pierced the dark energy, coming together in the middle of the meteor. On impact the three sets of energy combined into one, detonating an explosion inside the core of the meteor, consuming the entire thing in a massive blast that filled the sky with bright blue light.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Baroku turned his attention back to Yu Yevon, only to discover his enemy flying north at high speed. It seemed that the meteor had merely been a distraction, to give Yu Yevon enough time for a head start. Baroku flew even faster, quickly catching up to his foe, having flown past Mount Gagazet and into the skies above the ruins of Zanarkand. But then Yu Yevon halted at the edge of the ruins, and in his haste Baroku overshot the distance, needing to turn around to face Yu Yevon properly.

Yu Yevon raised both hands to the sky, calling out to the world around him. **"Come To Me!"**

Pyreflies rose up from the ruins of Zanarkand, all the souls of summoners and guardians that had failed in their pilgrimage at the last step of the journey. The fiends that roamed the ruins disintegrated into more pyreflies, joining the rest as they converged on Yu Yevon. And directly beneath him was a massive Fayth, shaped like thousands of bodies embedded in rock, now releasing souls that had been trapped for a thousand years. But this was not the way they wanted to be released from their endless dream, only to be put to service in a different fashion for their summoner.

* * *

Tidus suddenly felt empty inside, as if the very essence of his being was being stripped away.

Everyone else saw him shimmer and become translucent, fading out of reality.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked. He saw frightened looks from everyone, and his own panic only worsened. "What's happening to me?"

Yuna reached out to Tidus, only for her hand to pass through his. She then tried to wrap her arms around him, but passed through and found herself behind him. "I don't understand."

"The dream is ending," Auron said. He thought of the other Zanarkand, the one Jecht and Tidus came from, where he had resided in the ten years since Braska died. "The Fayth were trapped in an endless dream, and Yu Yevon is waking them."

"That doesn't make any sense," Wakka said.

Tidus faced everyone, shimmering with dim light, his body barely visible in the light. "I'm sorry. I really wanted to reach the end with all of you. But it looks like my story is over."

In that moment Tidus vanished completely, and Yuna reached for where he had been standing. "No!"

Then the pyreflies appeared.

Millions of them came from around the world, emerging from all the wild places, all rising into the sky and flying away at great speed. Everything that relied upon them for existence shimmered and faded, from fiends to Unsent and everything in between. All those pyreflies went straight north, save for the ones in Zanarkand, those pyreflies heading south to converge with all the others. They were summoned there by the most powerful summoner that ever lived, who needed the strength of the dead who walked among the living, in addition to the power already taken from the Farplane.

Auron cried out in agony, collapsing to his hands and knees, pyreflies emerging from his body. "Not now, I'm not ready to leave."

"Not you too?" Yuna pleaded. "You're all I have left of my father."

"Are you part of this dream thing too?" Wakka demanded.

"No," Auron answered, requiring all of his strength and will to remain corporeal. "I am, I was, Unsent."

That revelation shocked Lulu, for a second, before it made sense. "You stayed, for Braska's sake."

"Braska's, and Jecht's," Auron said. He felt his existence slipping away, and he spent his last moment looking Yuna in the eye. "Braska would be proud of you, Yuna."

"Auron!" Yuna screamed, seeing him vanish, her hand grasping at the last of the pyreflies from where he had been. "Please… no…"

"He's gone," Rikku said. She stood beside Yuna, holding back the tears. "He was a good person."

"I know," Yuna said. She turned back to where Tidus had vanished. "They both were."

Suddenly a strong southern wind hit everyone, nearly knocking them off their feet. It was accompanied by a bright golden light in the north, and Wakka spotted it first. "What in the world is that?"

* * *

As the pyreflies converged on Yu Yevon, Baroku felt his foe's power increase by the second.

It was only fair to do the same.

Baroku clenched both fists, held them apart, and spread his legs apart. His golden aura flared, the light intensified, and winds blew out in all directions. Soon he was enveloped in a golden sphere of light, screaming his lungs out as his power grew, ascending above the heights of power he thought were possible. The well of energy inside seemed limitless, surging out from the core of his being, greater than anything in his wildest dreams. And this was after surpassing Super Saiyan by a long way, greater than the Super Saiyan 2 form. This…

This was to go even further beyond.

Raw power radiated out from Baroku, spilling out in the wider world around him. Windstorms swept across the face of Spira, earthquakes shook every city and settlement in civilization, tsunamis raged against every island and coastline shore. Destruction on a scale unprecedented in Spira, greater even than the ravages of Sin, for this was happening worldwide. Mass panic overtook the populace across the globe, fearing that the end of the world was at hand, not knowing why the world seemed to be tearing itself apart.

Even the massive flow of pyreflies was disrupted, slowed down by the deluge of energy going the other way, but still converging on Yu Yevon. It allowed individual souls to appear within the pyreflies, souls that belonged to those that wished to remain among the living. Unsent such as Yunalesca, Maester Seymour, Grand Maester Mika, and other priests of Yevon, those that refused to let death take away their control of the world. And then there was Auron, still fighting to protect the children of Braska and Jecht, but even his will succumbed to the call of Yu Yevon.

As Baroku's power grew, his appearance changed to accommodate it. His golden hair grew longer, bending down to fall behind his back, stopping just short of reaching his hip. It reminded Baroku of his son/brother, wondering where in the afterlife Raditz was now, or even if his soul still existed after being used by Sin. His hairline receded a bit, his eyebrows disappeared altogether, leaving just the red headband to frame the top of his face. Still screaming as he powered up, Baroku's voice took a deeper tone, reverberating with sheer power.

Yu Yevon's appearance changed as well, though in a different fashion. The single black wing merged with his right arm, the limb growing longer with feathers as sharp as metal swords. His legs split and morphed into a pair of white wings each, and two more white wings sprouted from the back of his hip. Feathers covered everything from the waist down, his chest was left bare, and a five foot wide golden ring emerged from his back. The top of the ring had an emblem shaped like a sun, placed just over Yu Yevon's head, with a slightly smaller golden ring of its own centered around the sun emblem.

Light and Darkness erupted together, twin bursts of power shaking Spira to its core. Baroku was enveloped by a fiercely pulsing golden aura, filled with thick lightning bolts sparking around him, and his body had a glow that pulsed in rhythm with the aura. Yu Yevon floated on seven angelic wings, like some grand deity that came down from on high, enshrined by the black aura that enveloped his new form. Both auras grew and clashed in the middle, with lightning bolts flaring and thunder booming, just from two massive powers being too close.

Baroku put on a stoic expression, for it seemed fitting with this new form. _"You know, if I had to put a name to this, I would call it Super Saiyan 3."_

Holding up the single black wing, Yu Yevon swung it through air like a sword, as if to test it out. **"You have pushed me to extreme measures I never thought I would need. I had to raise my people from the endless dream because of you. The memory of Zanarkand itself is at stake. You will cease to exist, the cycle of Sin will be restored, and the dream will resume, until the end of time."**

Yu Yevon flew forward, six white wings beating the air, single black wing slashing forward. Baroku flew forward, faster than ever, ducked beneath the black wing, and swung a punch at Yu Yevon's face. His fist met Yu Yevon's, and the impact stopped both in their tracks, fists locked in a struggle to force the other out of the way. They separated, punched again, several times, neither making any headway. Each impact sent shockwaves that pummeled the land below, shattering the ruins of Zanarkand into further desolation, grinding the ancient buildings into dust.

A flash of dark light enveloped Yu Yevon, and a dark sheen covered his flesh. Baroku's next punch hit that sheen instead of flesh, like hitting a wall or a barrier that shielded Yu Yevon. He dodged a swing of that arm-wing, fired several energy blasts at point blank range, but they failed to penetrate that dark sheen. Then two of the white wings struck Baroku, knocking him away, and then Yu Yevon closed in, slashing with the black wing. Baroku ducked, the wing nearly clipped his extra-long hair, and he backed up a bit to get out of its range.

Baroku's aura flared, lightning struck from it, and his fists glowed with power focused into them. He flew forward, punched harder than ever, faster than ever. The first dozen strikes cracked the dark sheen, the second dozen made the cracks spread, and the third dozen chipped and shattered it. But then Yu Yevon snared Baroku's legs with two white wings, pulled him down with them, and slashed with the black wing. He caught the wing between his hands, stopping it just in front of his face. He twisted it to the side, pulled his legs free from the other wings, and did a spin kick to knock Yu Yevon away.

Then all seven wings of Yu Yevon swept forward, the tips aimed at Baroku, and immense dark power surged through them. Seven thin beams of black light shot out from the tips, converged inches from Baroku's face, and a black singularity appeared in front of his eyes. That singularity promptly exploded right in his face, and the blast wave spread across the sky, like some dark flare had punched a hole in reality. It eclipsed the sun and cast a shadow over the land, shrouding the northern half of Spira in darkness.

Bright light pierced the darkness, dispelling the flare from its core and spreading outward. Baroku was floating in the center, aura brighter than ever, generating winds that pushed Yu Yevon back. A bright sphere of golden light formed around Baroku, and he flew toward Yu Yevon, ramming into him straight on. The impact detonated a massive explosion that filled the sky, like some holy meteor cast from the heavens. After the blast Baroku was a little disoriented, and he spun around in search of his foe, only to discover Yu Yevon flying straight up into the sky.

That brought Yu Yevon toward the midday sun, making it difficult to look at him in the glare. Baroku was expecting a solar flare, but it didn't happen. Instead the black aura appeared and intensified, blotting out the sun entirely, save for a ring of light like some corrupted eclipse. Then it shrank and darkened, fitting into the space between Yu Yevon's hand and black wing, the immense power radiating outward. Baroku braced himself for an incoming attack, but then Yu Yevon threw the dark energy upward, straight at the sun.

The dark energy vanished in the light, but Baroku could sense that it wasn't gone. The light from the sun greatly intensified, becoming brighter by the second, making Baroku squint in the glare. Yu Yevon vanished in the light, as if rising up into some divine plane of reality. The sun appeared to grow bigger and bigger, filling up the sky directly above, threatening to burn the entire world. A wave of solar plasma came down upon Spira, with Yu Yevon passing through unharmed, sending it toward Baroku with all the power of a supernova.

Baroku faced the incoming attack, putting his hands together. _"Ka…"_ He moved his hands to his side. _"Me…"_ His aura intensified, the lightning arcing everywhere. _"Ha…"_ Blue light glowed between his hands. _"Me…"_ He thrust his hands forward, unleashing his immense power. _"HA!"_

He unleashed the Kamehameha, and it was far more powerful than ever before. It met the supernova head on, and the two energies clashed in the sky. The Kamehameha pushed back the supernova, until Yu Yevon concentrated its power into a smaller space, matching the blue beam and in turn pushing it down. Yu Yevon put everything he had into his attack, and it nearly pushed the Kamehameha all the down to Baroku. But then Baroku responded in kind, putting everything he had into the Kamehameha, and it overwhelmed both the supernova and Yu Yevon.

The Kamehameha continued onward into space, and would eventually hit and be absorbed by the sheer mass of the sun. Baroku stopped firing and watched the end of the beam disappear in the sky, its glare quickly vanishing in the sun's light. He flew up into the sky, reaching the altitude of Yu Yevon, getting to see the effects of his handiwork. Yu Yevon had taken quite a bit of damage, from the golden rings and sun emblem on his back being broken to every wing having lost most of their feathers. Much of his skin had been burned away, and plenty of blood oozed out of several wounds.

" _That really did a number on you,"_ Baroku observed. He had a sly smile, and he gathered his energy for another Kamehameha. _"One more ought to do it."_

There was a sudden flash of light, Baroku vanished, and in his place Goku and Bardock appeared.

"What the?" Bardock blurted out. He turned his head toward Goku, seeing both of them back in the Super Saiyan 2 form. "What happened Kakarot?"

Startled, and more than a little embarrassed, Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… the fusion time must have run out."

"You never mentioned a time limit!" Bardock yelled.

Goku closed his eyes and tried to laugh it off. "Must have slipped my mind…"

"That's kind of important information!" Bardock yelled. "You had me thinking we could just undo it whenever we wanted! Now we're going to have to do that stupid dance all over again!"

"We might have a problem with that," Goku admitted. "When a successful fusion wears off, we can't fuse again for about an hour."

"This fight isn't going to last that long!" Bardock yelled.

Throughout this exchange Yu Yevon had been utterly dumbfounded, and taking a moment to recover from the shock of this sudden change in fortune. He certainly needed this reprieve, having spent a majority of his power and sustained severe wounds already. Nowhere near the peak of his strength, and with no more of Spira's dead to claim, Yu Yevon could not restore what he had lost. In the moment that his enemies bickered among themselves, he collected what strength he still had, channeling it into the black wing and raising it in front of his chest.

" **You should have finished me while you had the chance,"** Yu Yevon proclaimed. His six white wings, damaged though they may be, beat the air for a sudden burst of speed. **"You will not get another!"**

The Super Saiyans snapped out of their argument, turning their attention back to Yu Yevon at the last second. The black wing was slashing at both of their necks, and both of them raised their arms to block. All four arms were glowing with energy for protective sheaths, barely stopping the sharp edge of the black wing from cutting their hands off. The impact forced both of them back, the wind whipping by their heads, Yu Yevon pushing them across the sky. The ruins of Zanarkand, what little remained of them, passed underneath them before vanishing in the northern horizon.

Struggling against the black wing pressing against them, the Super Saiyans were carried across the face of Spira. Between the extended fight and the expired fusion, their energy reserves were severely drained and falling fast. Their auras had vanished, the small bolts of lightning were gone, yet their hair remained extra spiky, barely keeping in the Super Saiyan 2 form. Goku pushed back with all his remaining strength, taking most of the pressure off of Bardock, allowing him to slip out and under Yu Yevon.

After tumbling in the air for a few seconds, Bardock found himself hovering over the Calm Lands, seeing Goku and Yu Yevon hurtling straight toward Bevelle. He quickly flew after them and got high above them, then dived just as they were passing over the city. Bardock rammed his entire body into Yu Yevon, the impact knocking him away from Goku, and both Saiyans saw their foe fall into the city. They heard an impact from Yu Yevon crashing into concrete, and they saw every building shake from the resulting tremor.

From this vantage point above the city, Bardock saw the remains of Vegnagun directly below, and the people standing atop the severed head. "That's it! We need to get him there!"

Goku saw Bardock pointing at the wrecked weapon of mass destruction, spotting the summoner and guardians down there. "Are you sure about that? One wrong move could get them all killed."

"It's our best shot," Bardock said. He spotted Yu Yevon flying back up, and he braced himself for impact. "I'll fill them in and get her ready. Teleport down when I give the signal."

Instead of flying in close, Yu Yevon swung the black wing and unleashed a sword beam at them. Both Saiyans avoided the attack, Goku going up and Bardock going down, barely getting out of the way in time. Goku then flew toward Yu Yevon, throwing a punch that hit his foe's arm, producing a shockwave that shook the city. As Goku fought Yu Yevon with all his might, Bardock flew down and into the city, ignoring the devastation Bevelle had suffered today. He descended upon the severed head of Vegnagun, landing right in front of the summoner.

"Yuna!" Bardock shouted, his gaze fixed solely on her. He cared not for any of her guardians, failing to notice two of them were missing, for they weren't important right now. "We need a Sending. It's the only way to make sure Yu Yevon stays in the afterlife."

A shockwave rained down on them, generated by Goku and Yu Yevon hitting each other in the face, nearly knocking Yuna off her feet. "He's not close enough. I can't Send him from here."

"Kakarot has that covered," Bardock said. "Just be ready to do it. We'll make sure Yu Yevon doesn't kill you while you Send him."

Wakka naturally objected to this plan. "Now wait just a second!"

Bardock ignored him, turned around, and fired an energy beam straight up. "We're ready!"

Busy punching Yu Yevon in the face, Goku spotted the beam and figured it was the signal. A swing of the black wing missed the target, but the follow up punch struck Goku in the stomach. Goku grabbed Yu Yevon's arm in one hand, put two fingers of the other hand to his forehead, and both of them disappeared from the sky. They reappeared directly above the head of Vegnagun, a mere ten feet above the wreckage. The sudden presence of their raw power generated a maelstrom that battered the people below, knocking several off their feet and nearly blowing them away.

Bardock caught Yuna before the wind could blow her off, and he gently set her down at the center of Vegnagun's head. "Ignore everything else. Focus on the Sending."

There was no time for an argument, as Bardock had flown up to strike at Yu Yevon. A spinning kick to the back created another shockwave, but this time everyone below had braced themselves. Yuna recovered, stood up straight, and held out her staff. She started spinning it around, going through the motions for the Sending ritual, having trouble focusing amidst the chaos above her. Still she powered through it, both the distractions and hazards and her own personal doubts, performing the ritual one more time.

At that moment, Goku catching the black wing, Bardock seizing Yu Yevon's arm, the Sending struck. Pyreflies burst out the three of them, a thick multicolored cloud rising upward, vanishing into the heavens. Intense pain struck the Saiyans, and they could see the pain in Yu Yevon's eyes as well. They fell out of the air and crashed right in front of Yuna, their battle abruptly halted by the sudden existential danger. All three of them shimmered and became slightly translucent, their forms blending with the pyreflies coming out of them.

Seeing both Bardock and Goku affected by the Sending, and realizing what it meant about them, Yuna hesitated to continue. "Not you too…"

"Don't stop!" Bardock yelled. "This is for the best! You know that!"

Yuna's hesitation halted the Sending for a moment, and Yu Yevon spent that moment beating his wings to fly upward. Goku leaped over him, slammed both fists into Yu Yevon's back, knocking him back down. Yu Yevon halted his descent halfway down, only for Bardock to jump up and grab him by the neck, flipping him around and pulling him down head first. The Goku dropped down and struck with both feet, adding to the downward momentum, bringing all three of them back into range of the Sending.

Pyreflies continued to come out of them all, their numbers swelling as Yuna redoubled her efforts to Send them to the Farplane. Weakened by its effects on him, Bardock struggled to keep his grip on Yu Yevon. Bardock's body shimmered with rainbow light, and all the Fayth of Spira emerged from within him. They took with them the power they granted, and Bardock reverted to the regular Super Saiyan form. The Fayth rose upward amidst the pyreflies, fading away and leaving this plane of existence, finally receiving the rest they sorely wanted.

With his strength severely drained, Bardock couldn't stop Yu Yevon from breaking out of his grip. Yu Yevon tossed him aside, and then turned down to put Yuna in his sights. He lunged forward to attack with his black wing, aiming for her neck to chop her head clean off. Goku got in the way, kicked the side of the wing to knock it away, and then punched Yu Yevon in the chest. The blow got him away from Yuna, stopping him from interrupting the Sending. Goku put his fists together and slammed them into Yu Yevon's head, and that strike slammed him into the floor.

By then the Sending was taking its toll, and Goku's power dropped too far to maintain Super Saiyan 2. Reverting to the regular Super Saiyan form, his next punch barely made a dent. Yu Yevon punched back, struck Goku in the face, almost knocking him back into Yuna. But Yu Yevon's power was dropping too, leaving with the pyreflies stripped out of him, and his form reverted as well. Gone were the white wings and shattered sun symbol, legs restored and black wing returned to its proper place, left arm restored and instinctively reaching for a missing sword, clothes returned but in tattered condition.

Yu Yevon grasped for a sword that wasn't there, clenched his fists in frustration, and lunged at Yuna again. Goku got in the way, punched Yu Yevon in the face, and received a punch to the face in turn, knocking Goku out of the way. With his power focused into his hand, Yu Yevon fashioned a sharp black blade around his fingers, thrusting it forward to stab Yuna. In a desperate bid to stop him, Bardock flew in between them, attempting to pin the black blade between his hands. He missed the timing, the black blade passed through the gap, and stabbed Bardock right through the heart.

Instantly reverting to base form, Bardock lost what little strength he had left. His body shimmered more and began to fade away, requiring all of his willpower to remain in this reality. But he saw Yu Yevon start to fade as well, but still considerably more solid than he was. Yu Yevon pulled the black blade out of Bardock, and was about to shove him aside when Goku struck with a kick to the head. That block knocked Yu Yevon away, flipping around for a bit before hitting the floor. Goku was fading too, not as much as Bardock though, who was barely staying on his feet.

Goku turned around, saw Bardock about to collapse, and grabbed his shoulders to keep him upright. "Stay with me Dad! Just a little longer!"

Bardock barely managed to laugh a bit. "I'll see you on the other side… son."

He faded away entirely, vanishing into the pyreflies floating away. Goku's hands clenched empty air, his eyes staring into the space Bardock used to be. His own strength continued to fade away, and even newfound anger wasn't enough to maintain the Super Saiyan form. Reverting to his normal form, Goku turned to face Yu Yevon, spotting him in the air and coming down for another attack on Yuna. Goku leaped up to clash head on, putting every bit of power he still had into his right fist, glowing brightly before he threw one last punch.

The power in his hand burst outward, taking the shape of a dragon's head around his fist. Yu Yevon crossed his arms to block, letting the attack strike him there. But his form was weakened by the Sending, and Goku's newfound dragon fist broke through Yu Yevon's arms. It kept on going and hit Yu Yevon's chest, punching straight through to the other side, bursting out his back and breaking off the black wing. With half his arm sticking through his foe, Goku found his face up close to Yu Yevon's, seeing him gasp for air.

Goku looked him in the eye one last time. "It's over."

Yu Yevon looked back, his face fading away along with the rest of him. **"Congratulations. You have just erased the legacy of Zanarkand."**

Those were his final words, and Yu Yevon vanished from this reality altogether. His essence was pulled along with the pyreflies, Sent to the Farplane to rest in peace. Yuna stopped the Sending there and then, now that it was no longer needed, and hoping it wasn't too late for Goku to remain among the living. Goku let himself fall back down to earth, landing in front of the summoner and guardians, no longer feeling the pull toward the afterlife. But his body remained transparent, barely visible amidst the background light, with a cluster of pyreflies clinging to his body.

Yuna tossed her staff away, done with the Sending now and forevermore. "Please don't go!"

"It's alright," Goku said. He turned toward Yuna, walked up to her, and slightly crouched to be at eye level with her. "Where I'm going, it isn't so bad. When it's your time, I'm sure we'll meet again."

The pyreflies around him drifted away, and Goku vanished from Spira.


	15. The Eternal Calm

Chapter 15: The Eternal Calm

It was a beautiful day in the city of Luca.

The people of Spira had flocked to this city in droves, for a variety of reasons. With Bevelle in ruins and much of the surrounding land torn asunder by battle, the official capital of Spira was in no condition for anyone to call home. As the second largest city, and with relatively less damage from tsunamis, Luca quickly became the unofficial new capital. In addition to refugees and the usual blitzball crowds, even more people came in by boat from all the islands across the ocean. Everyone in the world wanted to be in Luca today, even if the city couldn't possibly hold them all.

Yuna was standing at the end of a dock, looking out to sea hearing all the seagulls calling to each other. She put her fingers to her lips and blew, whistling as loud as she could. She whistled again and again, calling out to sea from the dock. The only response was from the seagulls, cawing even louder than before, as if to drown out the whistles but failing to do so. Yuna didn't care about them, and she kept on whistling, even though she knew it was futile. Though Tidus was gone, Yuna still cherished the time they had, and the whistles were a reminder of him.

Lulu walked down the length of the dock, stopping almost at the end. "Yuna, it's time."

Yuna stopped whistling to the sea, and even from here she could hear the sheer amount of noise from the people in Luca. Reluctantly, Yuna turned around and walked down the dock, heading into the city to fulfill her role in the celebrations. Her remaining guardians were there to escort her through the packed streets, and the people made way to let her pass. Though everyone had come to Luca to see Yuna, they did not dare delay her, allowing the summoner and guardians to reach the blitzball stadium without any delays.

The blitzball stadium was completely packed, the crowds spilling out of the stands into the stairs and halls around them, people standing shoulder to shoulder and barely able to move. All eyes were fixed on the Maester's Balcony, the only part of the stadium that still had empty space. It was reserved for Lady Yuna, scheduled to give a speech to the people of Spira, and it would be broadcast to the entire world. This speech was to be the official start of the Eternal Calm, and the people eagerly awaited the arrival of the new High Summoner.

There was intense cheering when Yuna walked into view, nearly deafening to everyone present, certainly painful for Yuna at first. She couldn't help but bask in the glory of the moment, having so many people looking at her right now. It was overwhelming to say the least, and she waited a bit longer than she knew she should have, though the people didn't seem to notice her hesitation. Fortunately the cheering stopped when she was ready to deliver her speech, as everyone wanted to hear what Yuna had to say.

"Everyone…" Yuna said, hesitating in front of such a large audience, but persevering nonetheless. "Everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody, Now, Sin is finally dead. Now, Spira is ours again."

There was a roaring applause from the crowd, but it quickly subsided to let Yuna continue.

"Working together, now we can make new hoes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today."

Even greater applause came forth, and many in the audience cheered Yuna's name. It seemed like she was done after all, until she turned back toward the audience.

"Just, one more thing. The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded, never forget them."

That was all she had to say, and the people took it to heart. Yuna basked in the applause for a moment, and then she turned to leave. As she left, and walked where no one could hear her, she said something meant more for herself than anyone else.

"I just wish… I wish we could bring them back."

* * *

In the far flung depths of the cosmos, a blue and green world hung in the void around a distant set of stars. Plants with blue colors covered the land, a green sky blanketed this world, with shallow seas the same green color as the sky. Most of the planet was uninhabited, only a few pockets of civilization from a few hundred colonists, relocated here after their original home world was destroyed. They were a peaceful people, content to work the lands and live their lives without regrets, slowly but surely repopulating their species.

Seven magical orbs pulsed in rhythm, each the size of a person's head, and a bright pillar of light sprung forth from the gathered orbs into the sky.

That green sky turned pitch black, and the bright light cast deep shadows across the blue landscape and the green seas. The pillar of light pierced the heavens, coiled around itself, and took physical form. It became a massive dragon towering over the landscape, with a thick chest and muscular arms, as well as a massive fin on its back. This dragon set its gaze upon the land immediately in front of it, looking down at a group of people that had summoned it into the world. Those people had to strain their necks to look at the dragon, but that small discomfort was of little concern when summoning Porunga.

" **I AM PORUNGA, DRAGON OF DREAMS. I WILL GRANT YOU ANY THREE WISHES."**

Of all the Namekians in attendance, Elder Moori was tasked with making wishes, as the people who wanted them weren't physically present. "As you requested, I have summoned Porunga. What would you like to wish for first?"

The requests were being made telepathically, all the way from the afterlife. The voice of King Kai could be heard in the minds of all the Namekians here. _"Quick question Elder Moori, is Porunga still limited to one resurrection for each wish?"_

Moori laughed at that question. "I took the liberty of increasing Porunga's power. After our entire race needed to be revived by Shenron, it seemed necessary for Porunga to have the same ability."

" _Ah, good, just what we need,"_ King Kai said. Then he seemed to be talking to someone else. _"Okay, go ahead, let him know who you want revived, and be specific."_

* * *

Although Sin was gone for good, work was never done for the Crusaders.

Much of the organization remained in what was left of Bevelle, still pulling people and bodies out from the rubble of collapsed buildings. In the absence of Yevon Maesters, all of whom having either died or vanished during the chaos, it was left to the Crusaders to maintain order. Despite all odds, survivors were found in collapsed buildings, and their wounds were stabilized before being returned to any family they still had. It was grim work to be sure, but needed to be done, if only to provide closure to the people of the city.

Coordinating the Crusader operations were the members of Crimson Squad, who had taken control when no one else rose to the challenge of leadership. Amongst them the de facto leader was Nooj, though he considered himself equal with Baralai and Gippal. Paine was assisting them as usual, recording the effort as she worked with them, even though she didn't need to anymore. All four of them were getting their hands dirty alongside the Crusaders, doing everything they could to clear out the rubble for even the slightest chance of finding survivors.

Baralai was moving a slab of fallen masonry aside, and he found an unpleasant sight. "Oh dear…"

It was Maester Kinoc, his broken body laid prone in the rubble, still fresh and prior to decay. Gippal saw the body, and he quickly averted his gaze. "Well, now we know where he ended up."

Nooj slowly made his way through the rubble, stopping next to the others and looking at the body. "Let's put him to rest properly. It's the least we can do for him."

"Do we have to?" Paine asked, having been walking by Nooj's side this entire time. "He did send all of your comrades to their deaths in that cave, orchestrated an operation that would have wiped out both Crusaders and Al Bhed alike, both times we only lived because of Goku. I for one wouldn't mind if we just left Kinoc here to rot."

"I wouldn't recommend that," Nooj said. He nudged the body with his cane, and it came loose from the body easily enough. "If he comes back as Unsent, he might just go after you first for that remark."

"Ha Ha," Paine said. "Fine, let's bury him proper or something."

Baralai crouched beside the body, performing various hand gestures considered sacred by Yevon for respectful treatment of the dead. "Rest in peace. May you find solace in the Farplane."

Suddenly, Kinoc's eyes opened, and he gasped for air.

Everyone stepped back, let out a shocked scream, and Paine drew her sword. "Unsent!"

Kinoc wasn't the only one.

All around them the bodies of the dead began to move, rising up from the rubble en masse. Thousands of people rose up from the clutches of death, returning to the world of the living in droves. Not just here either, but across all of Spira, the dead rose up as if awakening from a deep sleep. All wounds they may have had were completely healed, not even scars remained in their flesh, and their clothes were made whole. Every single one of them was greatly confused and on the verge of panic, just as horrified as the people seeing them return to life.

"I'm alive?" Kinoc questioned, sitting up in the rubble and staring at his hands. "How can this be?"

"What is going on?" Gippal said, head turning every which way and seeing many more people rising from their resting place. "I've never heard of so many people becoming Unsent at once."

"I don't understand," Kinoc said. "I was in the Farplane, everyone I've lost was there with me. I was at peace. How can I be here?"

"Someone get a summoner over here," Nooj ordered. "We need the Sending, now."

Fortunately, someone was already working on that, bringing a summoner to perform the Sending ritual. It happened to be the young man Isaaru, his formal robes were dirtied up from assisting in rescue efforts, still willing to perform his duties as a summoner. He spun his staff round and round, going through the motions for this ritual, more formulaic and less elegant than when Yuna performed the Sending. It would get the job done nevertheless, and the ritual would force the dead to return to the Farplane.

But no pyreflies emerged from the rubble, not even the faintest glimmer of light. None of the revived dead felt a thing, no sensation of being pulled away from the world of the living. The Sending had no effect whatsoever, both here and everywhere a summoner attempted the ritual. It made no sense whatsoever, for these people had been clearly dead a moment ago, yet the Sending did nothing. But seeing the ritual helped to calm their fears, leaving only confusion amongst the masses regarding this strange predicament.

"This doesn't make any sense," Gippal said, watching Isaaru attempt the Sending again. "All these Unsent should be disappearing."

"Unless… they are not Unsent," Baralai said. "Could they really have been restored to life?"

"How is that possible?" Nooj asked. "What kind of sorcery are we dealing with?"

* * *

" **YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. I HAVE RESURRECTED EVERYONE ON SPIRA THAT HAD BEEN KILLED DURING BATTLES AGAINST SIN AND YU YEVON. NOW, NAME YOUR SECOND WISH."**

Every Namekian was reminded of their own mass resurrection, save for the children hatched since the temporary extinction. That had been the darkest time in their history, averted only by a wish made with another world's set of dragon balls. The experience had convinced them of the need to have their dragon possess that ability, in case such mass death ever happened to them again. And it felt good to take the favor and pay it forward, helping to give another civilization a second chance at life, even if they would never meet the people that were brought back from death.

Elder Moori relayed the confirmation of the wish to King Kai. "It is done. What else do you require?"

" _Next one is a little more complicated,"_ King Kai answered. Then he spoke to someone else, though Elder Moori still heard him. _"I'm going to let you explain this one."_

That was when another voice appeared, speaking through King Kai's telepathic link. _"Hi Moori, it's nice to talk to you again."_

Moori almost didn't recognize the voice, between hearing it in his mind and being several years since hearing it in person. But the face did come to mind, remembering when he came to visit. "Ah yes, Goku was it?"

" _Yeah,"_ Goku said. _"It's been a while."_

"Yes it has," Moori said. "Please, what wish do you want Porunga to grant."

" _Oh yes, the wish,"_ Goku said. _"On that same planet Porunga revived everyone, there's this gateway into the Other World. They call it the Farplane. It's how I was able to cross back into the living world for a while, and I'm told it is a common thing to happen there. I need Porunga to close off the Farplane, so that the people who deserve to be dead stay in the afterlife."_

"I believe that can be done," Moori said. "I will make the wish for you."

* * *

Guadosalam was unrecognizable.

The ceiling of rock and roots had been torn apart by Yu Yevon, exposing the underground settlement to open sky. Rain had fallen into the small city for the first time, feeding the growth of new plants that sprung up in moist dirt. The native guado didn't mind the foliage, preferring plants to other forms of life. Still, there was plenty of work to do cleaning up what remained of the settlement, in addition to their normal responsibilities. It was going to take years to restore some semblance of order in Guadosalam, though it would never be the same again.

At the center of the destruction was the entrance to the Farplane, where the souls of Spira's dead had been forcibly extracted, only to be returned there by the Sending ritual. Some worried that the dead could come pouring out of the Farplane, now that the entrance was exposed to the surface of Spira. Dozens of guado tended to the entrance, using spiritual practices to stabilize the colorful barrier between the living and the dead. Still, the ethereal surface shimmered and flexed back and forth, seemingly ready to rupture if anyone made the slightest mistake.

Tromell was overseeing the efforts of his people, ensuring they did everything they could to keep the Farplane stable. He was the only guado willing to accept the role of leadership, now that it was clear that Maester Seymour would not be returning to Guadosalam. Tromell had served under several guado leaders in his lifetime, had seen the inner workings of guado society for over half a century, more than any other guado in the history of their people. He was the only man for the job, and he took his new role very seriously.

So when the ground began to shake, Tromell was very worried. "What is that?"

The tremor was only just beginning, steadily becoming worse with each passing second. It nearly shook Tromell off his feet, almost falling from the edge of a crater around the Farplane. Then he saw the colorful surface of the Farplane shimmer and glow, the colors fading out into a simple white light. Rock around the Farplane moved, shifting from the edge toward the center, covering up the bright light bit by bit. The bright light vanished, leaving an empty void behind, only to be filled in by the rock moving into the empty space.

After just a few minutes the rock stopped moving, and Tromell was left staring at nothing but barren ground, falling to his knees in pure shock. "The Farplane… it's gone…"

* * *

" **YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. I HAVE REMOVED THE ENTRANCE TO SPIRA'S FARPLANE. THE REALMS OF THE LIVING AND THE DEAD HAVE BEEN SEPARATED THERE. SOULS OF THE DEAD CAN NO LONGER RETURN TO THE LIVING WORLD. I AM READY FOR YOUR THIRD WISH."**

Although Elder Moori didn't fully understand the implications of the wish, he relayed the confirmation to King Kai. Once again all the other Namekians listened, trusting that he knew who he was speaking to. He received thanks from King Kai, but that was not the end of the telepathic call. Moori overheard a conversation on the other end, muffled due to it not being directed at him, barely understanding any of it. The muffled conversation went on for a while, and Moori knew that Porunga would get impatient if it went on too long.

"There is one wish left to make," Elder Moori said, ending the telepathic eavesdropping. "What would you have Porunga do?"

" _Good question,"_ King Kai said. _"Goku, did you have anything in mind."_

" _Not really,"_ Goku answered. One could imagine him turning to someone else. _"You had something to wish for, right Bardock."_

A third voice appeared, whom Moori presumed to be this Bardock. _"Just bear with me for a moment. This probably won't make a lot of sense to you."_

Moori made sure to pay close attention, as it seemed he would need to remember every detail. "Okay, tell me what you want Porunga to do."

Bardock cleared his throat before getting started. _"On Spira, there was an ancient city called Zanarkand. It was destroyed a thousand years ago, but was recreated in the form of a living dream. It was maintained by beings called the Fayth, and the dream city was lost with their passing. I want the dream version of Zanarkand made a reality, to replace the ruins of the city it was based upon. Can your magical dragon grant this wish?"_

"I will see," Moori said. "Give me a moment."

* * *

After everything that happened, everything she had experienced, Yuna finally completed her pilgrimage to Zanarkand.

She owed it to herself to do that much, to pay her respects to all the summoners that had come and given their lives before her. The road had been a long one, but easier than it should have been, as not a single fiend or Unsent had attacked along the way. It was like those threats had simply vanished from the face of Spira, allowing anyone to travel without risking their lives. With her remaining guardians along for the journey she entered the ruins, or what was left of them after the battle. They stopped at the threshold, taking a moment to share the view.

"It's… really something, isn't it," Yuna said. She stood on a small hill and looked at the ruins, nearly every building destroyed and the ravaged streets flooded by the ocean. "If only Tidus and Auron could be here to see it with us."

Lulu was standing behind her, staring at the ruins, and a tear came to her eye. "Do you want to keep going? We don't have to enter Zanarkand if you don't want to."

"We've come this far," Yuna said. He eye followed the remains of a highway, broken into pieces and half submerged in water, but still a path to the ruined stadium. "We might as well go all the way."

The group continued into the flooded ruins of Zanarkand, walking down that broken highway while trying to stay out of the water. It was a surprisingly peaceful walk, no fiends or wildlife getting in their way, nothing testing the summoner and guardians at the end of the journey. The ruins seemed empty, both of inhabitants and in purpose, nothing left for anyone to come here for. They made their way through the ruins to the stadium, the only building that was still standing. Its walls had large holes and the ceiling was collapsed, a hollow shell of its former glory.

Once inside the ruined stadium, they found an ancient blitzball arena, and Yuna stood at the base of shattered stands. "If only you could have seen this with me."

Wakka walked up beside Yuna, resting his arms on the one piece of handrail still intact. "Maybe it's best that Tidus didn't see this. He knew the real thing, after all."

Yuna thought about the world Tidus came from, this other Zanarkand, and she looked up at the sky through the collapsed ceiling. That was when the sky took on a bright golden glow. "What?"

It was like the heavens had been set ablaze, spanning from horizon to horizon, as if some divine being was about to cast judgement on the world. A hole appeared in the burning sky directly above the broken stadium, and within the hole golden light took shape and form. It was like the stadium beneath it, but completely intact and made of golden light, descending from the heavens on top of the ruins. The golden stadium phased through the ruined stadium, coming to a stop where foundations overlapped.

Sparkling lights of every color erupted from the foundations, rising up to the surface, destroying old material and creating new matter in its place. The ruined stadium was obliterated, and the golden stadium became solid, properly colored and so clean that every surface shined. The summoner and guardians inside watched the stands be remade, the blitzball arena be restored, and the stadium ceiling rebuilt. They stood on a brand new floor, amazed by the bizarre magics at work, and they hurried outside to see it work on the rest of Zanarkand.

More constructs of golden light came down from the burning sky, enough to create an entire new city. Skyscrapers, highways, a harbor with ships, and all the accessories that came with them, all of them descended upon the ruins to surround the new stadium. A city of golden light formed atop the ruins, spanning from the sea to the base of Mount Gagazet, settling into position in a few short moments. The sparkling lights appeared again and swept across the ruins, erasing them from existence, clearing the land and sea to make way for a brand new city.

From the cleared bedrock the sparkling lights ascended, recreating the foundations of Zanarkand first and continuing upward. Entire skyscrapers were created in seconds, elevated highways appeared from one end of the city to the other, and an extensive harbor appeared in the sea, all of it following the designs laid out by the golden structures. In a few minutes the sparkling lights finished going through the city, every last bit of the golden light replaced by solid matter, completing the creation of a brand new Zanarkand.

Exiting the stadium into a restored parking lot, Yuna and the others stared at the sight before them. "Are we hallucinating? We have to be hallucinating."

"Could be one of my nightmares," Wakka said.

"I've never imagined anything like this," Lulu admitted. "I don't think we're hallucinating this."

"It is amazing!" Rikku said. She wanted to explore the restored city right away, like something out of her wildest dreams, to see what all the underwater ruins were like before their civilizations fell. "Where do we even start?"

The sky returned to normal blue, but the magics weren't finished just yet. Power returned to the city, lights turning on in the stadium first, spreading across the city like a wave of light. Trains and cars became active and moved by themselves, following autopilot in their routes through the city. Billboards turned on and displayed all sorts of images, accompanied by the sounds of announcements and advertisements. Yet the city still felt empty, devoid of people to occupy the buildings and fill the streets, the only souls here belonging to Yuna and her guardians.

That abruptly changed.

Small plumes of golden smoke appeared across the city, their cores moving down to the ground before dispersing. People appeared within the smoke, standing straight and looking around, as if surprised to be here. Entire crowds were conjured together, walking down sidewalks and coming to a sudden stop, many people bumping into each other by accident. They even appeared around Yuna and her guardians, going into the stadium for a blitzball game, pausing at the sight of strangers in their midst, but only for a moment.

One final plume appeared behind the summoner and guardians. "Yuna…"

She turned around, faced the entrance to the stadium, and saw someone she thought was gone for good. "Is it really you? Tidus?"

Sure enough, Tidus was standing there, just as surprised as everyone else to be here. "I don't understand. We were just in Bevelle. How did we get back to Zanarkand so fast?"

Yuna ran over in a second and threw her arms around him, holding on tighter than ever before, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Don't ever leave me again!"

Tidus returned the gesture, holding onto Yuna until she was ready to let go. "Could someone please tell me what is going on?"

* * *

" **YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. I HAVE RECREATED THE DREAM ZANARKAND IN PLACE OF THE ORIGINAL. ITS PEOPLE MAY NOW LEAVE IF THEY WISH, AS IF THEY LIVED IN THE REAL WORLD ALL ALONG."**

Elder Moori hadn't fully understood the wish when he conveyed it, but it was good to know that Porunga understood it clearly. "Thank you for granting those wishes."

" **FAREWELL."**

Porunga ascended into the sky, taking the dragon balls along with him. The dragon's body glowed with bright golden light, and his physical form vanished within it. The light separated into the seven dragon balls, spread out a short distance, and came down with loud thuds around the Namekians. They now looked like simple white spheres, until their power would recharge in one Namekian year. The sky returned to its normal green hue, an end to the rare night on this world. It would be a simple matter to collect the dragon balls again, if their power would be needed again.

"It is done," Elder Moori said. "I trust you are satisfied with the wishes?"

" _Yes, thank you,"_ King Kai said. _"Your assistance is very much appreciated. Maybe next time we do this we can wish for my planet's restoration, and my resurrection."_

"Wait, what?" Moori blurted out.

" _Long story,"_ King Kai said. _"Actually, no, it's a short story. I was minding my own business when Goku teleports to my planet with a bad guy about to explode."_

" _I said I'm sorry,"_ Goku interrupted.

" _You're going to have to tell me about that,"_ Bardock said.

" _Another time,"_ King Kai said, silencing them both. _"Elder Moori, thank you for your time. Your assistance is very much appreciated."_

"You are welcome," Moori said. "Don't be a stranger."

* * *

Standing in the ruined city of Bevelle, surrounded by the people that worked hard to rebuild, Maester Kinoc was still perplexed by his resurrection.

It was a second chance at life, though Kinoc didn't know if he deserved it. The other people restored to life certainly did, for they had done nothing to deserve death in the first place. Kinoc, on the other hand, had been one of the leaders of Spira, and responsible for a great number of mistakes. Many of Kinoc's mistakes had been for self-serving goals, for he had valued his wealth and power over the people he was supposed to protect. Having been unable to take any of it with him beyond death, Kinoc realized just how unimportant such things really were.

Now he watched the people of Bevelle hard at work, eagerly accepting help from those that came from elsewhere in Spira. The Chocobo Knights had just arrived, bringing in supplies on the backs of their mounts. Lucil was tending to the wounded, Elma handed out medical supplies for others to use, and Clasko was bringing food to hungry children. Seeing them care for those that needed it moved Kinoc, something that wouldn't have happened before his death and resurrection, and he didn't like the bad feeling he got from realizing that.

Lucil finished bandaging a young woman's arm. "There you are. Try not to move it around much for about a week."

"Make sure they swallow these whole," Elma said, handing some herbal medicine to a couple of men. "Wrap them in cheese if they won't do it."

"Be sure to share, your families need to eat too," Clasko said, handing packages of food to some children. "This needs to be enough to go around."

Still watching them help, and plenty of other people helping the less fortunate, Kinoc didn't dare interrupt them. Kinoc heard footsteps approaching him, and he turned to see Nooj and his comrades coming his way. He felt a strange sense of pride in Crimson Squad, glad that he had gone through the effort of creating it, even if it was not for this purpose. He was secretly glad that Goku had prevented him from having them all killed, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that, especially not when they were nearby.

"If you're planning on putting me back in the ground, I won't hold it against you."

"I'm sure some people are considering it," Nooj said. He stopped and stood beside Kinoc. "But I imagine they'd rather spend their time with their revived families."

After a long sigh Kinoc turned to face him. "I wish I could do the same."

"Do you not have any family?" Nooj asked.

"My parents died decades ago," Kinoc answered. "I never had children. I was always too busy with my work as maester."

"It sounds like you regret it," Nooj said.

"Of course I do," Kinoc said. He looked out at the rubble of the city, spotting Gippal and Baralai helping to clear one of many streets. "There are many things I wish I could have done differently."

That was when Paine walked over, just in time to hear that last part. "Would you care to be more specific?"

Kinoc looked away from Nooj and Paine. "If I must confess my sins, then I should start with the worst against you. When you and the other two survived your final test, I had every intention of not letting you leave that cave alive."

"What?" Paine blurted out, shocked by what she had heard.

"The point was the vision of that machina weapon," Kinoc continued. "The other maesters knew about it all along, but didn't know what it was capable of. We hoped the visions from the cave would show that to you."

Everyone could still see the head of Vegnagun resting just outside the city, menacing even without its body. Paine didn't want to look at it. "Well we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Guys, we've got someone trapped in here!"

Gippal's call for help had Nooj and Paine hurrying over to him and Baralai, while Kinoc followed close behind. Kinoc watched Crimson Squad work together to dislodge a large chunk of a collapsed building, clearing a way into the part that was still standing. Doing so allowed a survivor to emerge from the rubble, and Kinoc was surprised to see Maester Kelk Ronso alive and well. He had trouble standing and needed to rest on Baralai for support, and he was certainly grateful for the rescue. They brought him over to a large chunk of rubble, allowing him to sit down and recover.

"Thank you," Kelk said. He looked to each of them in turn. "Thank you very much."

By then Kinoc had walked over, and he held out a hand to his fellow maester. "It is good to see you alive and well. You deserve it more than I do."

"What do you mean?" Kelk asked.

"Weren't you brought back to life too?" Kinoc assumed.

"I was trapped in the rubble for a while, but I was never dead," Kelk said. Then he realized the implication of Kinoc's choice of words. "Are there a lot of Unsent?"

"Actually, no," Gippal answered. "That's exactly the problem. The dead have come back to life, but they aren't Unsent. They are actually alive."

"How?" Kelk asked.

"We don't know," Baralai answered. "It truly is a miracle."

"And a new beginning," Kinoc said. He sat down next to Kelk, looking out at everyone present. "The era of Yevon is over."

"We knew that before the city was destroyed," Kelk said. He forced himself back onto his feet, even though he was still weary. "I will return to Gagazet to live with my people. Maybe we can live out our lives in peace and quiet."

Kinoc nodded and stood back up, facing the members of Crimson Squad. "You four look like you have things well in hand. I believe Spira will be better off in your hands."

Nooj nodded. "Thank you for the confidence."

* * *

It was quite strange to be back here again, after accepting that it was never going to happen.

Tidus had believed he would never return home again, having come to terms with that sad reality in the aftermath of Operation Mi'ihen. He had even given up his own existence, albeit unwillingly, before even having a chance to see the ruins of Zanarkand with his own eyes. Tidus had been sent to oblivion, and brought back to reality just as quickly, his perception of time being instantaneous. Now he was back, with his friends to confirm that he wasn't imagining this, and they had brought him up to speed on events he had missed.

The others would have been lost without him, for the ruined road they had taken to reach the stadium was no longer there. So Tidus brought Yuna and the others to his penthouse apartment instead, which was in a skyscraper not too far from the stadium, which had one of the best views in all of Zanarkand. But the trip here had seemed like something out of a dream, for it seemed unbelievable to do this with his newfound friends from Spira. Now looking out the window at the Zanarkand skyline, Tidus found his reflection in the glass alongside Yuna's.

"So this place was conjured into existence right on top of the old Zanarkand?" Tidus surmised.

"Pretty much," Yuna said. She was looking out at the skyline, amazed by a view she could never have imagined. "We're just as surprised as you are."

"It's a shame Auron couldn't be here," Tidus said. "Sure he never liked this place, but it was home."

"Auron had been to this Zanarkand before?" Yuna asked.

"He must have used Sin to get here," Tidus said. "Sin was how I got to Spira after all. Makes sense that it let him make the trip in the other direction."

That was when Rikku walked up to them, taking a break from studying old-world machina restored to mint condition. "So what are we going to do now? We're the only ones in Spira that know about this brand new Zanarkand. It's going to be quite a shock to everyone else out there."

"Yeah," Tidus said. "When it was just me people could simply write it off as Sin's toxin at work. A whole city of people isn't going to be dismissed so easily, and there's actual proof now."

"Someone's got to head this off now," Lulu said from across the room. "A misunderstanding could easily lead to a repeat of the Machina War."

"Bevelle is in no shape to fight anything," Wakka said, standing next to Lulu. "If another war were to start, I'm pretty sure Zanarkand would win this time."

"There doesn't need to be a war at all," Yuna said. She looked at Tidus, imagining the role they would need to play to avert pointless conflict. "We just need to make proper introductions. It won't be easy, but I think we can establish peaceful relations between Zanarkand and the rest of Spira."

"I can picture it already," Tidus said. He held up a hand as if to follow words on a billboard. "The daughter of High Summoner Braska, the Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes, reuniting Zanarkand and Spira a millennium after being torn apart by war."

Yuna smiled at him, and heard the others trying to suppress their laughter. "I'm sure we can make it work. At this point, anything is possible."

"Yeah," Tidus said. He looked out at the skyline again, imagining all the possibilities, but wishing that an old friend was here to see them with him. "Too bad Auron couldn't come back. He lived in both worlds more than anyone. This sure would have been easier with him around."

"I can imagine," Yuna said. She looked up at the sky, unable to see the stars due to all the city lights. "At least Auron is in a better place now."

* * *

When he arrived at his final destination, it was not what Auron had expected.

The journey had been quite bizarre to say the least, though he believed his was an exceptional case. At first he wound up in this dark passage that led to a barren wasteland, where he was greeted by a pair of ogres. They informed him that Hell was merely a stopping point for him, and the ogres escorted him out of this place of eternal torment. They brought him to some sort of check-in station, where a much larger ogre judged him worthy of passage to a better place. From there he was given transport aboard a strange vessel, heading to what he assumed at first to be purgatory.

He arrived at a strange world populated by a variety of fighters, possessing all kinds of shapes and forms, coming from many different planets across the galaxy. They were very welcoming to Auron when he arrived, accepting him as another honorable warrior to add to their society. It seemed that they were expecting him, and they directed him to a particular part of this strange world. Eventually Auron found himself face to face with a short and wide man with blue skin and antennae, whom Auron assumed to be a master amidst so many students.

Auron made a respectful bow to this strange person. "I presume you are why I am here?"

"I just relayed the message," the strange person answered. "I am King Kai, and you are Auron, correct?"

"Yes," Auron said. By now he recognized King Kai's voice, only now it wasn't coming from inside his head. "I remember now, you're the one Goku talked to for information."

"I am," King Kai confirmed. "And when Goku got back he wanted to set as much right as he could. So I pulled some strings and arranged for you to come up here."

"Thank you," Auron said. He turned his head back and forth to look around. "Where is Goku?"

There was a tremor in the ground and a shockwave in the air, and King Kai faced the direction it came from. "That would be him now."

Moving through the sky in their direction, Goku was sparing with Bardock, fighting for the sake of fighting and nothing else. Their fists and feet were moving faster than Auron could follow, though that was to be expected. Their fight brought them directly above King Kai and Auron, where they could watch the sparring match from below. Auron could barely comprehend the sheer speed of their movements, most of it being an indistinct blur. Still, it was a relief to see them here, knowing that there was at least one person familiar to Auron here.

"I see they have nothing better to do," Auron commented.

"Eh, it's what everyone does around here," King Kai said. "This is where all the greatest fighters that die end up. They spend all their time fighting because time never runs out."

By then it seemed that Goku and Bardock noticed Auron, and they stopped their match to come down and land in front of him. "Hey Auron, it's good to see you made it up here alright."

Bardock smiled for once in his life, or death as it were the case. "It's about time we got the band back together. Thanks to Kakarot here, and his little blue friend, we can make it happen."

"You know, you can show some respect," King Kai said. "You only got to come up here because I convinced King Yemma to approve Goku's request to let you keep your body."

"Thanks for that by the way," Goku said. "Anyway, you deserve to have your buddies back. And now that you're here we have everything we need to make it happen."

Auron raised one eyebrow. "I'm listening."

Put your hand on my shoulder," King Kai instructed. "Picture your friends in your mind, give me an image to search for, and I will be able to find them wherever they are in the Other World."

"If you insist," Auron said. He did as instructed and placed his hand on King Kai's shoulder. "Couldn't Bardock have done this? He knew them too."

"You knew them a lot better than I did," Bardock admitted.

"Fair enough," Auron said. He focused on his memories of Braska and Jecht, painful though it may be to think of what he had lost long ago. "Do what you have to do."

King Kai raised his long antennae, using them to search the Other World through telepresence. There were several places stranded souls could wind up, those that hadn't gone through the check-in station to be judged properly. Still, it took longer than King Kai expected, even with the mental picture Auron provided to make the search a little easier. They were not in the same place, which was to be expected given one died a decade before the other, and that one had ceased to exist then was restored to existence by a magical dragon.

"Ah, found one," King Kai said. He continued his search a little while longer. "And there's the other one. You can go pick them up now Goku."

Goku put his hand on King Kai's other shoulder, allowing him to see the places King Kai had found. Goku put two fingers to his forehead, locked onto one of the two people, and he let go of King Kai before disappearing. Auron and Bardock were left to wait with King Kai, who could watch Goku teleporting around the Other World picking up a pair of lost souls. He couldn't come straight back with them, needing to take a detour to the check-in station, so that the two of them could keep their physical bodies in this part of the Other World.

Eventually he reappeared with two other people in tow, both holding onto Goku's shoulders. On the left was Jecht, free from the prison that was existence as Sin, grateful to have his will restored even if he happened to be dead. On the right was Braska, pulled from his final resting place, barely keeping up with the course of events that led to this welcome reunion. Goku took a few steps back, letting the four old comrades have this moment without him intruding. At first there was only silence between them, none certain of what to say after being apart for so long.

Auron struggled to speak, and when he did his stoic composure finally broke down. "Braska… Jecht… I'm so sorry I failed you."

Braska walked over first, and he put one hand on Auron's shoulder. "You don't have to apologize."

"You did everything you could," Jecht said, walking over and crossing his arms.

"But your sacrifices were for nothing," Auron said. "Everything we did, it was all for nothing."

"It all turned out in the end," Jecht said. He held out his arms, placing his hands on the shoulders of Auron and Braska. "And we're back together again."

"We all died pointless deaths," Auron said.

"Death doesn't seem so bad," Braska said. "Not if this place is anything to go by. It looks a lot livelier than where I was for the last decade."

"There are worse places to end up," Bardock interjected, remembering the years he spent dead before arriving in Spira. "I know that firsthand."

Jecht looked at Bardock, and then gestured for him to come over. "Come on, it's been a decade since I could do this. Do not leave me hanging."

Bardock groaned and shrugged, tossing his hands up in the air. "If it'll shut you up about it for eternity, I can do that this one time."

He walked over to the group, and they shared a big group hug.

Discreetly looking away from this sentimental moment, Goku was facing King Kai. "So I was thinking about recreating something we discovered down there. It happened during fusion, but I think I might be able to reach that level on my own."

Ignoring their hosts' beginning conversation, Braska kept his attention to his friends. "So I missed a lot over the last decade. Could you guys start filling me in."

Auron nodded, and the others let him go first. "Well… after I died I didn't make it back to Spira right away. I got lost in another part of the afterlife."

"How'd you get back to Spira then?" Jecht asked.

Thinking back to that maze of dark caverns, Auron believed it had been the most bizarre portion of his existence since his death. "It all started with a young boy called Sora…"

* * *

Two years seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye.

At least, that was how Yuna and Tidus perceived it, both being very busy during that time. They had worked diligently to ensure the peaceful integration of Zanarkand into the rest of Spira, doing everything they could to avert potential conflict, keeping the peace every step of the way. It had been difficult, introducing civilizations that had been completely unaware of each other, in extremely disparate circumstances that all but begged for resentment and suspicion. But they persevered, being a part of the negotiations at every stage, no matter how stressful the task may have been.

Their efforts led to Zanarkand assisting in the reconstruction of Bevelle, still in progress after two years, likely to need decades before the city could be restored to its former glory. Zanarkand sent aid to the rest of Spira as well, helped in no small part by the Al Bhed providing ships to transport people and resources across the sea. They coordinated their efforts with the Crusaders, ensuring that support could get to where it was needed most, no area of Spira left forgotten. And in exchange the people of Zanarkand were fairly compensated, once the economy of Spira was operational again.

The Calm Lands were transformed into a grand crossroads, being the main route between Zanarkand and Bevelle. Gone were the lonely outposts where summoners and guardians said farewell to civilization, replaced by waystations and proper roads to link the largest cities in Spira. Mount Gagazet served as the midway point between the cities, both visible from the mountain's peak, the path between watched over by the Ronso. Thousands of people crossed every day in both directions, and they did not need to fear for their lives along the journey.

The threat of fiend attacks was becoming a distant memory, as not a single fiend had been seen since final battle with Yu Yevon. There were no reports of Unsent either, if one did not count the mass resurrection that still went unexplained. It seemed that people who died since then were staying dead, no longer returning to Spira to attack the living. As such summoners were no longer required to Send the dead to the Farplane, relieving Yuna of that responsibility. One less burden was more than appreciated, being hard at work nearly every day.

After two busy years, Yuna finally got to return home.

A few inches taller now, most of her hair cut short save for a single long braid in the back, Yuna walked into the village on Besaid Island. Having traded in her old robes for a more revealing shirt and shorts and half-skirt, she looked and seemed like a different person from when she left on the pilgrimage. Back then Yuna had thought she would never return, and doing so now felt like a dream come true. She walked through the village outside the temple of Yevon, seemingly unchanged by the years, as if she had never left at all.

Yuna took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's good to be home."

Behind her was Tidus, his hair a little longer and having started to grow a mustache. "We took way too long to come back here. It was worth it though."

They walked through the village together, taking their time and looking at all the friendly faces. Nearly all of them recognized Yuna on sight, and they approached to welcome her home, grateful to have her back in their lives again. The more than welcome fanfare slowed them down, but Yuna didn't mind the delay, basking in the nostalgia of returning home. They slowly made their way to one of the huts on the far side, but they did not need to go inside. The couple that lived here had heard the commotion and come outside, and Yuna was glad to see Lulu and Wakka again.

"Hey Yuna," Wakka called out, waving as she and Tidus approached. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Yuna said. She got up close to Wakka, looked over to Lulu beside him, and looked at the newborn in Lulu's arms. "We had to come see the baby."

Lulu held up her newborn child, wrapped up in baby blankets, eyes open and looking around. "This is our baby boy."

Yuna leaned forward, getting a close eye on the baby, hearing him giggle at her. "He's so cute!"

Tidus got a good look at the baby, eyeing the red hair poking out from under a fuzzy hat. "Looks just like his old man."

Wakka laughed and patted Tidus on the shoulder. "I hope not. We wouldn't want to curse him with my ugly mug, that's for sure."

"Do you want to hold him?" Lulu asked.

"Of course," Yuna said. She eagerly took the baby into her arms, gently rocking him and seeing the newborn's innocent smile. "Hi there little guy, welcome to the world."

"Does he have a name?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, he has a name," Wakka said. He gently stroked his son's cheek, getting a cute giggle from the baby. "His name is Vidina."

"Vidina," Yuna repeated. She gently handed him over to his father. "I like it."

"Thanks," Wakka said. He held his son with great care. "It took forever to come up with that name."

"It was worth the wait," Lulu said.

"Yeah," Yuna said. She watched Lulu and Wakka dot over their child, and that alone was enough to make all her struggles worthwhile. "Vidina, you lucky boy, you get to grow up in peace."

* * *

Two years seemed like days, utterly meaningless to the dead, when their existence was eternal.

Goku spent the time training every day, often sparring with Bardock, enjoying the fights for the sake of fighting. Bardock wasn't the only sparring partner, he often fought with other dead warriors, though they didn't enjoy it nearly as much as he did. Time that wasn't spent training or fighting was spent getting to know his old man better, having all the time he could want with his dad. Bardock told him long tales of what life was like for Saiyans on his generation, before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, albeit embellished to varying degrees.

However, today was a very special day.

A month ago Goku had inquired about the World Martial Arts Tournament back on Earth, and he found out that his son was going to compete. It seemed an appropriate time to cash in on the good karma earned during his life, having been given permission to return to the living world for a day. Not to mention the opportunity to meet the second son he had, the little boy having been born after he died and was just shy of seven years old. It was going to be quite a treat, getting to see all his friends and family again, even if it was just a day.

Right now Goku stood next to King Kai, waiting for Fortuneteller Baba to come and bring him to Earth. "Has anyone arrived to the tournament yet?"

"Hang on," King Kai said. He telepathically surveyed the island on Earth that hosted the tournament. "Not yet. You've still got time before anyone gets there."

That was when Bardock flew in and landed next to them. "So this is your special day. I hope you have fun down there."

"It's a shame you can't come with," Goku said. He faced Bardock and smiled. "I would have loved to introduce you to everyone."

"Actually… that could be arranged."

The voice of the Grand Kai had everyone's attention, and King Kai smiled as he approached. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well I've been reevaluating your record, Bardock," Grand Kai said. He had a thick binder in his hand and was flipping through the pages. "Your assistance in the Spira situation has been sufficient to forgive your transgressions in life. In light of good behavior since coming here, I may be willing to look the other way this one time."

"Are you sure about this?" King Kai asked. "That is bending the rules quite a bit."

"I do have conditions," Grand Kai said. He glanced at the two nearly identical Saiyans before him. "First of all, I expect Goku to keep an eye on you. Earth is a whole new world to you, and it would be for the best if you had a chaperone."

"Can do," Goku said. "Is there anything else?"

"Just don't get into trouble," Grand Kai insisted. "I know that can be difficult for you Saiyans. But if it is just for a day you should be able to get by without any problems."

"It's just a martial arts tournament," Goku said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

 _A/N: And then Majin Buu happened, and we all know how that story goes._

 _For a while I considered writing a "Buu Saga plus Bardock" story, but I've decided to leave that to reader imagination. If anyone wants to take a shot at writing it, go right ahead._

 _Alternate title for this chapter: Goku Replaces His Divot_

 _To anyone wondering why I used Baroku for the Goku/Bardock fusion instead of the official name from the Dragon Ball Fusions video game, well it's because I don't like the official name Barlot/Barotto. Simple as that._

 _I hope this has been a fun ride for everyone. The whole reason I picked Final Fantasy X was for the setting, since it allowed for Goku and Bardock to meet without using divergent timelines or misguided dragon ball wishes, and the story grew from there. The use of Sephiroth's design came from a need for a thematically appropriate final boss, since I believed it needed to be a Final Fantasy character in some fashion. I'm glad I got to tie in a bunch of stuff from FFX-2 as well, though it should be obvious that the events of that game don't happen here. I'd like to think I left Spira in better shape than it is at the end of that game._


End file.
